Best Girlfriends Forever!
by BugDevil
Summary: This is a story about lovers and the many forms of love. After Neptune and Noire have finally moved their relationship to the next level, where does that leave the reader? With side stories and short stories of course! In a new turn of events we will take a look at this post confession world, where everyone attempts to find their new place in life around these two lovebirds.
1. Texting like lovers

**This is a collection of side-stories with varying degrees of seriousness and continuity.**

 **There is only one prevalent rule to this story: Neptune and Noire have become a couple. "Best Girlfriends Forever!" deals entirely with the aftermath of a post Neptune x Noire world (although I will surely get to some other characters that are not directly involved with those two). In the timeline it takes place after Megadimension Neptunia VII.**

 **The lead up to the relationship and the confessions themselves are up to the reader's imagination. One of those possible routes could be "Best Friends Forever?", but it is not a required read for this.**

* * *

 **A late text message is a wish your insomnia makes**

This is a tale from the early days of Neptune and Noire's relationship. Their awkwardness was truly unrivaled in the entire country. People still to this day talk about the NepNowa phenomenon.

It was late evening in Planeptune and even the tall Planeptune Tower was slowly extinguishing its many lights. Neptune was still avidly 'working' in her room, despite the late hour. With a short knock Histoire entered the chaotic space at her own risk. Her eyes were those of a mother that was inspecting a naughty child's room after repeatedly telling them to clean it up. Which was also actually the case.

But the small Oracle didn't dwell on her growing fear of getting swallowed by whatever was thriving below the spacious bed, even if it might have gained sentience by now. Instead she flew over to her protégé with a much milder interest.

"What are you looking at Neptune?" She asked over the purple haired girl's shoulder.

Neptune didn't react immediately. She was leaning on her desk and holding some papers in her hands. Surely those weren't _work related_?

"Look at this Histy!" She finally turned around with a wide grin and almost shoved one of the big drawings in the winged tome-girl's face. Histoire counter-balanced her grimoire and floated in place to take a closer look.

"A drawing?" She titled her head and inspected its contents. There were several stick-figure like people depicted on it. Although some had the appearance of something less humanoid, one could roughly tell which person was supposed to be portrayed just by their color scheme. In the center were a purple and dark black figure holding hands.

"Yeppers. It's the stuff P-ko sent me last week." Neptune seemed delighted.

"Peashy? I see." Now Histoire reflected Neptune's smile. Peashy was one of the many CPUs of the Ultra Dimension's version of Planeptune. She had developed a deep fondness of Neptune, affectionately calling her 'Neptuna'.

"Isn't she getting crazy good with the artsy stuff?" Neptune shook the pictures in front of Histoire as if to forcefully make her acknowledge the eipcness of this artwork.

"She has improved on the… line work." Histoire said in her most masterful foreign ambassador tone.

"Ohhh! I didn't even notice that. You've got a good eye on you Histy. You should become a cure-a-thor or something." She laughed and put the drawings down again.

"You mean a curator? If I left the Basilicom it would probably mean you would have to work much harder. Is that alright?"

"On first thought, you make a way better Oracle Histy!" Neptune's tune changed directions faster than the northern wind during a blizzard.

Histoire chuckled at the distressed Neptune. There was even a laughing emoticon in her text box.

"You wanted something - other than scaring the living nep out of me that is?" Nep pursed her lips.

"Indeed. I was wondering what Noire thought about the last meeting. She has still not called back. Did she text you anything about it?" Histy came back to business with a thoughtful expression.

"Eh?"

To her surprise Neptune seemed confused about that proposition.

"You do know how to write text messages on your phone, right?" She carefully inquired. Neptune wasn't good with high-tech stuff. Although nobody would consider smartphones very high-tech these days, she still had trouble with cell-phones in general. She just never used them.

"W-what are you even asking Histy~? Don't treat me like some piece of anachronistic outdated hardware!" She laughed hollowly and put her hands behind her back. From Histoire's perspective it seemed like she was moving something out of view.

"I see." Although her brow was raised, Histoire did not poke any deeper. It wasn't her intention to embarrass Neptune after all.

"She didn't say nothing about no meeting, that's all." Neptune reassured her and basically pushed her out of the room by the edge of her tome.

Of course, she never had texted Noire even once.

* * *

"I understand the problem." Nepgear conceded. After being pulled out of bed and into her sister's room she had been patiently listening to Neptune's troubles.

"Really?" Neptune asked excitedly.

"You want to text Miss Noire like real lovers do." Nepgear repeated the summary of their conversation for the audience. For some reason.

"Exactly!"

"Why did you never do it before Sis?"

"Weeeeell… I never really had to? We are just calling each other or meet up. I like to hear her voice." It was a cute sentiment.

"I understand completely." Nepgear crossed her arms and nodded sympathetically. She could never tell what Uni was thinking when they exchanged text messages. One moment she would write a happy retelling of her day and in the next she would complain that it was not Nepgear's business what she was doing! When they talked over phone it was a lot easier to understand what was going on. "But text messages are also convenient in their own way."

"I kinda get that. Which is why I'm asking you for tech support Nep Jr.!" Neptune put all her trust into her little sister it seemed.

"Ehm… I will do my best!" She couldn't help but respond with guts as well. "Firstly, do you have any topic you want to talk about?"

"Nay."

"…eh?"

"Drawing a total blank here." Neptune smiled with empty eyes. The first hurdle might have already stopped their race towards a new text filled future! "But don't worry about that. It won't be any sweat for Neptune, the Textpert!"

"Just what is that supposed to be…?" Didn't she call her here, because she was clueless about texting in the first place? Nepgear scratched her cheek and then gave her opinion. "Maybe you should first check if she is even awake right now."

"Pffft, Noire sleeping? This ain't Omegadimension Snoozunia! My hard working GF won't even blink for another six hours or so."

'That can't be healthy.' Nepgear thought to herself.

"W-well, even if she is busy with work and doesn't notice the message immediately, text messages can be read later. It would be wonderful if you made the first step for the conversation."

"Got ya! Noire would be way too squeamish to make the first contact. That must be why she didn't text me yet. Yep." Was Neptune actually a little upset about that after all?

The sisters sat down on Neptune's huge bean bag and both looked at the screen as she typed her magnum opus.

 **[Nep:** How r u? Slpy? **]**

It was _perfect._

Neptune gulped once and then pressed the 'send' button.

The sound of a received text message overlapped with the 'ding' that accompanied a successful sending. Noire replied… the same moment Neptune had sent her own text? It was so lightning fast that Neptune doubted the radio waves even made it to Lastation yet!

 **[Nep:** How r u? Slpy? (1 sec ago)

 **Noire:** I am doing fine, thanks for asking. I am indeed not asleep, but that is surely obvious seeing as I did reply to you after all. Wait, that was perhaps presumptuous of me! You just wished to know if I was going to sleep now, correct? I apologize! There is no reason to worry; I will rest in a few hours earliest. There is still work to be done. Oh, but I am not saying that I cannot talk to you while doing it! Please don't feel obligated either! – Noire (1 sec ago) **]**

"…" Neptune stared at the endless paragraph with sweat drops running down her face. She was too stunned to even make a quip about it.

Afterwards she kept texting Noire, who was apparently mindreading her every move. And she always replied with long paragraphs.

 **[Nep:** What did u have for lunch? (1 sec ago)

 **Noire:** I ate a slight snack around 12:30, nothing with artificial flavoring or fatteners. You know I try to be healthy. Don't misunderstand please; I am not saying you should stop eating pudding. It is however not good for you to limit your food choices too much, so please eat properly. Oh no, this sounded like I am preaching, did it not? I apologize. There is nothing wrong with putting on some weight, you are not fat! – Noire (1 sec ago) **]**

She had this weird tick to sign her messages even though her name was displayed anyway. And somehow she managed to stumble more over herself in these written messages than she ever did during a verbal conversation.

Weird thoughts were swirling around Neptune's head. Had she become predictable? Was this what they called 'lover's telepathy'?! And why was it so one-sided?

This couldn't be!

Soon it became her declared goal to make Noire slip up. Her replies were always accurate to the question, but what if Neptune wrote something completely random?

 **[Nep:** It's horsebird breedin' season. I heard they call 'em baby horsebirds flutterponies! XD (1 sec ago)

 **Noire:** That is a common misunderstanding in the collective mind of the populous. Horsebirds are scientifically referred to as _equus aves sashimiensis_. Their offspring is thus referred to as _horse sashimi_. I did not know you had an interest in Gamindustri's wild life though Neptune. That is very admirable! Perhaps we could watch a documentary on the topic. O-only if you want to. It doesn't really matter to me or anything! – Noire (0.2 sec ago) **]**

"…. ..."

 _She replied even faster!_

She must have had several hundred replies saved for absolutely _any_ occasion...

"Don't stutter in a text message either! It's ridiculously cute!" Neptune's hands were vibrating.

And just how much was she glued to her phone anyway, to have these kind of instantaneous finger reflexes!? She couldn't possibly do any work like this!

While Neptune was getting more fired up to make her girlfriend trip up for good, Nepgear slowly slipped out the door with a smile. Her support was clearly not needed anymore.

* * *

The next morning Nepgear woke up with a small yawn and rubbed her eyes, completely relaxed. As she dressed up and moved out of her own room she wondered if Neptune was already up as well. She was usually a late sleeper.

Histoire came flying through the hallway with a rejuvenated expression and greeted her.

They both looked at Neptune's room's door with expectant expressions. Neither of them had seen her at breakfast, so they assumed she would soon burst out with a grumbling tummy.

But after a few minutes of silence, it became worrying. So they knocked on the door and went inside. It was unexpectedly dark in there. The blinds and curtains had been closed and there was only one light source in the corner of the room.

There Neptune sat, hugging her knees and staring at the glowing screen of her cell-phone. She was all huddled up in blankets and the folds of her bean bag.

Nepgear approached her hesitantly and noticed the dark bags below her eyes. She must have been texting Noire all night!

Then the small CPU looked up with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Nepgear… I think I broke the internet."

The other two made poker faces.

Looking at the screen of the smartphone, they could see that its power was at 1 percent. And there were slight indents around the area of the virtual keyboard.

But more importantly there was a message blinking that stated **[** _Cloud storage has reached full capacity_. **]**

It seemed Neptune broke something alright. The unimaginable amount of data that was necessary to bring down the very cloud storage of the nation…

Histoire put a tiny hand on Neptune's shoulder.

"Neptune, please only talk to Noire directly from now on."

 **FIN**


	2. Always beside you

**Choosing a career is like choosing between your favorite foods: You don't really want to and in the end you will regret it either way, but at least you got some good food, right?**

* * *

 **Always beside you**

It was a sunny day in Lastation. The only clouds in the sky were probably embarrassed at how out of place they were and soon moved on as well.

Inside the well-kept Basilicom, Lastation's CPU Noire was taking a break from work. As unusual as it seemed, she had recently found herself taking more time off for a variety of reasons. One of those was certainly a little too embarrassing to admit, but another one was sitting in her guest room and waiting for her to sit down already.

"Your coffee is going to get cold Noire." K-sha said with a worried expression.

Noire sat down opposite to her on another couch and smiled wryly. Even though Noire was supposed to be the host, K-sha had already prepared coffee and snacks. She even arranged the room to be more comfy and let the sun in that was usually blocked out by the blinds.

Her thoughtfulness put Noire to shame.

"Sorry for the trouble." She leaned forward on the couch and took the cup that had been prepared for her. The hot brown liquid had a splendid aroma to it. Getting a whiff of that alone made her fatigue fly away.

"You don't need to apologize at all! I'm just worried about you, because you have been holed up in there for days."

"How do you even know that…?" Noire sipped on her coffee.

"Er… female intuition?"

"That's some amazing instinct you have there. Does it allow you to look into my office window as well?" She sat down her cup and smiled knowingly.

K-sha almost let go of her own cup in surprise, but caught herself and closed her eyes in contemplation.

"I just happened to be passing by after school." She then reversed the pressure. "Uni told me that you haven't been leaving for lunch breaks recently."

"Urgh…" Playing the little sister card already? Noire knew Uni meant well, but this felt like she was being cornered by them. "I just try to take care of as much work as possible, so I can afford to take a day or two off."

"You need to rest a little _every_ day or you will collapse on those that you take off." K-sha was serious, so Noire couldn't make a defusing joke about it. She adjusted one of her pigtails and sipped on her coffee.

K-sha put her hands together in front of her chest and looked concerned.

"Did you eat the boxed lunches I send you?" Her turquoise eyes were reflecting Noire's red ones.

"Of course." Now Noire nodded in relief. "They are very tasty."

"Thank goodness. I wasn't sure if they would fit your palette. I almost ran out of exotic cook books." The high school girl truly seemed reassured.

It made Noire wonder just how many hours she had put into research for her. At this point she knew it was meaningless to try and stop her though. K-sha was very stubborn. Almost as stubborn as Neptune.

"Exotic... yes, that's the word." She hadn't been able to describe the lunches she had received. They were all very foreign, but tasty nonetheless.

"Monday's should have regulated your blood pressure; Tuesday's was good for cleansing the arteries, Wednesday's…" She recalled the effects of all the dishes.

"I am not an old lady who needs medical food!"

K-sha giggled with an expression that said 'I knew you would say that.'

"Instead of worrying about my monthly vitamin intake, did you do anything for yourself as well recently?" She felt like it was her right to also scold her first friend from time to time.

"Blanc loves the new toys that you got for her." K-sha avoided the topic.

"I always keep my promises." Noire closed her eyes and thought of how weird it was to go to a pet shop and buy a cat toy. Maybe she should have put on a disguise… Now there were rumors about a pet in Lastation's Basilicom and everyone was asking what breed it was and all the other expected questions. Perhaps this was a good sign though, if the press had so little serious material to talk about that they had to rely on pet gossip.

"Miss Platinum found out about her actually." She went on. This Platinum was one of K-sha's classmates if Noire remembered correctly.

"Isn't that bad?"

"She is a good person. There is no way she would tell the dorm mother. But she did look concerned when she asked about Blanc's name." The black haired girl put a finger to her chin. It was like she still didn't get why that name was outrageous.

Noire sighed and finished her coffee. But then she set the cup down and her furrowed brows loosened a little. It made her feel happy that K-sha was getting along with people other than her and Uni. Ever since Neptune's confession she had been worried about K-sha's feelings...

"And today." K-sha picked up a grape from the plate in front of her and spun it in her hands. "Today I handed in my career choice sheet." Her eyes were unfocused as if she was reminiscing.

"Is that the one where you are writing down what job you want to do in the future after your graduation?"

"Right. It's not binding or anything. The teachers just want us to seriously start thinking about our future." K-sha's red high school uniform seemed to glow in the rays of the noon sun.

The future…

"That's an important question. So what did you write down?" Noire felt her throat getting dry even though she had just finished a cup of coffee. She anxiously refilled the porcelain cup.

The atmosphere had turned noticeably heavier. Depending on what K-sha chose they might get separated or grow more distant. It was perhaps selfish, but Noire really didn't want that. But no matter what her friend chose she would definitely have to support her in that decision.

"I wrote…" K-sha stopped the spinning grape between her fingers. "I said that I wanted to become Noire's wife ~" She flicked the grape into her mouth and chewed on it with a beaming smile.

"PPFFFRRRT?!" Like a geyser, coffee erupted from Noire's mouth and sprayed all over the guest room. Her eyes turned white and she felt like her sense of balance was thrown completely off. With pure willpower she pulled herself up on the table before she sunk to the ground. "I… I can't be your wife! That's not even a real career!"

"Actually we received that task before you and Miss Neptune got together. I know that I can't become your wife anymore." K-sha added as if she had just forgotten to mention a minor detail.

'That is a scary goal no matter what my relationship status was at the time…' Noire held her pulsating head while thinking such.

"So instead I will become your **concubine!** "

" _That's even worse!"_

Now Noire really lost her grip and sunk under the table. K-sha chuckled for a while and then stood up to give her a helping hand. As she pulled Noire back up on her level she added softly.

"Just kidding." Then she let go of Noire's hand and spun around with her hands behind her back.

"Your jokes are going to kill me one day." Noire huffed.

"Even if I can't be Noire's lover… I still want to support you." She smiled warmly and then told her the truth. "So once I get smarter and train really hard, I want to become someone you can rely on. Not from the _shadows_ , but by your side."

"K-sha…"

"I will become your secretary. The Oracle has been gone for a while now and I don't know when she wants to return, if at all, but you and Uni need someone to give you a hand. Maybe someone who is closer to the citizens and has a different perspective."

Noire realized that despite her previous jokes K-sha had actually put a lot of consideration into her answer.

"You know you don't have to do that for me. We can handle Lastation just fine." She put up some futile resistance, despite knowing the result already.

"It's not just for your sake. I really want to do this! Being close to Noire is just a bonus." She poked out her tongue mischievously, similar to how Uni did it sometimes.

Noire sighed and shook her head.

"With Uni and you around we have no other choice but to win the Share race." Her lips turned up in amusement.

"I'll make sure of that." K-sha squinted her eyes and made a cool twin gun pose with her fingers.

"Without violence please." Noire's eyes dulled in response. "And don't think I will go easy on you because we are friends. You will have to prove your mettle just like all other Basilicom staff."

"Roger that, _master_." K-sha fake saluted with her left hand.

"Please don't call me that, even if you do become my secretary…" It would make them feel more distant. But she couldn't possibly say that reason out loud.

"Mistress?"

"Rejected."

"Noire-sama?"

"We aren't using suffixes in this fic."

"My wonderful, sweet, divine, lovely Noire!"

"Gghg…." Noire forcefully suppressed a blush. Their conversation devolved into a one-sided teasing spree fast. Just when did this girl get confident enough to treat Noire this way? On second thought, she had been spreading those false rumors about them dating long before Neptune and Noire had realized their feelings for each other. In that light K-sha had always been pretty daring.

But the future of her work did seem a lot more enjoyable with a friend beside her.

 **FIN**


	3. Jealous like lovers

**Although there isn't necessarily a direct connection between events, it wouldn't be false to view these stories as part of a rough, bigger continuity. It's all up to each individual reader.  
**

* * *

 **Size is a matter of perspective**

"It's me!" Neptune declared.

"And me as well!" Neptune added.

"Do you ever think of warning me before you do that?" Noire glared at the Neptune duo that had just barged into her bedroom. She had been sitting down at her desk to surf the net for a while and maybe search up some cute designs for her next secret cosplay… Wait this was completely irrelevant to the situation!

"Surprises are better when nobody expects them~"

"That's pretty philosophical mini-me." Ultra Neptune said with a smirk.

"Haha, I try not to let my smarts hang out too much, but this isn't even my true power yet." Neptune rubbed her nose proudly.

Noire hadn't expected them to come for a visit, but she wasn't surprised either. Although she hadn't foreseen to get a double fill of Neptune at least.

"Sorry for boarding your frigate Lady goddess, but she couldn't be convinced otherwise." She joked and pointed at the smaller Neptune.

'I just can't see you objecting to this for some reason.' Noire thought to herself with glazed over eyes.

"You can stop talking to me so formally already." She tried to stay positive and said such.

"Really? Boy, that's a relief! Formal and I don't get along too well. And neither does me." She winked. Neptune next to her nodded approvingly. They had way too much fun with those confusing statements. "Then I'll call you Noirsy, just like Uzume does."

"Please no." Noire facepalmed. There was no way to convince Uzume to stop, but at the very least she would not budge with this supposedly more mature Neptune.

"Aw shucks. How about Nowa then?"

"Neppu?! That's my pet name for her!" Neptune objected vehemently.

"More like a speech impediment…" Noire grumbled.

"You are a tough couple. Those iron chains that tie you together are free of rust indeed." She laughed.

"Noire is fine. Can we just agree on that?" The Noire in question finally had enough.

"Aye aye captain." Ultra Neptune saluted, which made her black hoodie dress pull up and a noticeable jiggle went through her chest area. This didn't go unnoticed by Noire. But when she realized that she was staring, she hastily averted her gaze.

"Oh? Ho? Yo…" Neptune squinted her eyes. She had definitely noticed Noire's curious gaze at her bigger counterpart. Now she seemed suspicious.

"W-what is it?"

"You were just wonderin' if she is wearing a bra." She poked big Nep's chest which made her shiver and suppress a giggle. Apparently she was ticklish.

"The answer is 'no' by the way. That would be so confining, don't you think?" The long haired Neptune said casually.

"Too much information." Noire exclaimed and got up from her chair to face the window.

"O rly? 'cause I think you are very interested in that particular jiggle!" Neptune's voice wasn't as joking as her counterpart's. In fact she seemed slightly nervous.

"Don't be silly." Noire hadn't noticed it at all, so she just treated her in the usual dismissive way.

"…" Neptune looked at the other her and then Noire over and over again. Before she finally grabbed big Nep's wrist and pulled her to the bed.

"What's happening now~?" She didn't seem particularity worried about the sudden altitude change. They both fell on Noire's fluffy bed.

"Hey, don't get it all wrinkled-" Noire was about to complain, but…

"Which one is more appealing? Her or me?!" Neptune asked seriously and spread out on the bed in a beckoning pose.

"What?"

"Eh?"

Noire and big Nep were both equally slow on the uptake. This was strange even for one of Neptune's jokes.

"Y-you heard me." Neptune's lip quivered a little as she leaned forward on her knees in another appealing(?) pose. She signaled her Ultra version to do the same.

"I don't really get it." Big Nep shrugged and lied down on her back, looking at Noire upside down. It was a very tame, but still strangely exciting pose.

Now it finally clicked in Noire's head. Why Neptune was acting like this. So she sought validation from her that much? She could partly understand where Neptune was coming from, but this was a perfect opportunity, wasn't it?

Now she could finally pay her back for all that teasing.

With a small glint in her eyes Noire crossed her arms and pretended to give it some deep consideration. Then, as if an epiphany had struck her mind, she slowly pointed one index finger at the older looking Neptune.

"SHOCK!" The small CPU looked like she could fall through the world at any moment. Luckily this bedroom was too well programmed for such heavy glitches.

Ultra Neptune seemed bemused. Then she laughed awkwardly.

"W-e-l-l, I am flattered." There was a small glint in her eyes as well. The corners of her mouth went up mischievously. "If mini-me got so infatuated with you, then maybe you might be my type as well~?" She winked and leaned to the side, which made her black hoodie dress slide down ever so slightly at her shoulders.

Noire was taken aback by that forward reaction. In fact she felt rather embarrassed too now! Was this revenge?! It seemed like Noire's scheme immediately backfired.

While Ultra Neptune went on the offensive, this dimension's Neptune looked incredibly bothered. She was biting her nails and was using her other hand to go through her hair. The jealousy was eating her up faster than a dragon could digest a human.

Then her face got rigid with resolve and she stood up on the bed.

A shining pillar blinded the other two, before they were able to regain their vision again, just to see Purple Heart standing on top of the sheets. In complete processor unit and all her glory.

Purple Heart seemed calmer than her human form, but she definitely wasn't her usual self.

"S-see? I am even taller and more mature than her now." She flaunted her assets in a daring way, which made Noire feel like her face had just been pushed into boiling water. Big Nep whistled in the background.

For Purple Heart to act this way… It was unprecedented as far as Noire knew, but even if it wasn't, this was too bold and yet too uncharacteristic to be taken lightly. The braided hair was flowing along her body lines perfectly, her cheeks were even turning a subdued burgundy shade. Her power button shaped irises were glowing in a tantalizing hue.

It almost awakened an unknown emotion inside Lastation's CPU. She wasn't done teasing yet. This Neptune was just so fascinating.

"More mature on the outside, certainly." She made an offhand remark. "Actually you even look a little _too old_ now." She smiled with one eye closed. "I think she hits the sweet spot between mature and childlike just right." She gestured towards Ultra Neptune who was making a blank smiling face like a spectator in a really bad comedy. Then a blush inadvertently spread over her face. It was perhaps the first time that either of them had seen her turn red.

Purple Heart sank to her knees and leaned on her arms on top of Noire's bed, seemingly defeated. The edge of her gauntlets ripped holes into the sheets by accident…

Big Nep looked at her pitiful counterpart and coughed a few times to clear her throat.

"Listen up, you know who Noirsy chose as her girlfriend? Out of all the people in this dimension?"

Purple Heart stayed silent.

"It was you, right? She definitely didn't do it because of body types, but for what's on the inside." She raised a finger while explaining it and tried to cheer her up. The depth of Neptune's nagging fears of inadequacy were not clear to her, sadly. Although the small CPU had never been shy about her body or even remotely bothered by it, things changed slightly ever since that fateful day that she confessed. Suddenly she had become self-conscious in a different way.

Purple Heart turned back into good old Neptune through a shower of numbers, but she seemed even more depressed now that her HDD form's calmness was gone and just leaned her legs over the opposite end of the bed.

A sigh could be heard from behind the two Neptunes.

The bed shook for a moment under the pressure of a new weight and then Neptune was raised from under her armpits. Her eyes widened as she was suddenly put on someone's lap.

Noire put both arms around her from behind, to hug her tightly. Neptune froze up.

"Look. I couldn't do this if you were tall and heavy, right?" She nervously looked the other way, making sure not to touch Neptune's neck with her face by accident. Her arms were still tightly locked around Neptune's waist. "Purple Heart is cool, but what I like best… is a cute and cuddly Neptune."

Being able to say that without cringing herself out of existence was proof of how much Noire had accustomed to being more honest with her lover, but also with herself (although she had the advantage that Neptune couldn't see her facial expression from this angle).

At first there was no reaction, but then Neptune touched Noire's hands that were tightly knit together in front of her belly. She seemed really moved. Through the reflection of the window Noire could see that there were tears at the corners of her eyes, even if only slightly moist spots.

Her self-confidence had recovered considerably after this night.

* * *

Did they forget that she existed already? Big Nep watched them with a wry smile before leaving without a word. They deserved some alone time.

But deep down she felt a small sting in her chest. She wondered how it would feel to be loved that much. Even a happy-go-lucky adventurer like her felt a little homesick sometimes. Whether that home actually still existed or not.

 **FIN**


	4. Running like lovers

**The word "daily" never crossed my mind, lips or keyboard. In other news, this chapter has turned out way longer than intended. Whoops.**

* * *

 **The pen is mightier than the sword (unless the sword is also a pen)**

"Achoo." Blanc sneezed. She wiped her tiny nose with a snowflake patterned handkerchief.

"Oh no! Blanc has contracted a deadly virus! We gotta evacuate the continent…!" Neptune jumped up and ran towards the door, but a red perforator hit the back of her knee joints, forcing her to faceplant into the tiled floor.

"Stop exaggerating. I just got the sniffles." Her look of exhaustion belied her statement.

"B-but…. Blanc never gets sick! It's one of the essential rules of this universe. Right after me being the protagonist and Noire being a tsundere." Neptune got up without a complaint and ignored the bump on her head.

"Wasn't your little sister the protagonist once?" Blanc muttered and wiped her nose again.

"Details, details." Neptune waved off the unimportant facts. "What kind of mutated super-virus got you down? Was it a secret laboratory experiment to create the ultimate life form?" Neptune leaned forward with excited eyes.

"I just spent too much time in the snow yesterday. Those brats are getting insatiable recently…" She sniffled again and shifted her body on the comfortable armchair near the fireplace that she had almost fused with.

"Energetic is best tho." Neptune grinned.

"You can only say that, because your sister is a demure goodie-two-shoes." Lowee's CPU sighed. Then she put her foot down on the rug and gave Neptune a questioning gaze. "Why did you come to visit anyway? It wasn't to check up on my health obviously."

"Can't I be worried about my best buddy Blanny?"

"You will have a real reason to worry if you use that nickname again." Blanc growled.

"Hahaha." Nep replied with an amicable laugh instead of taking the threat seriously.

"If this is about Noire again…" Blanc shook her head with low expectations.

"Ahaha… haah… Yeah it's about Noire again." Her laughter died and she let her head sink down in defeat. Looking at it this way, it seemed she was deflating like a balloon with a hole poked into it.

"I told you a hundred times already: I won't give you love advice." She had to be crystal clear about this or Neptune would never give up. This had been the third time she came by to ask for her opinion on entirely stupid things.

"W-wait a sec! I'm not here to ask you for tips on how to hold the silverware at the restaurant this time!"

"That was one of your questions?!" Blanc grimaced. "At least go to the straw-for-brains in Leanbox for that kind of advice."

"Already done. I think I fell asleep in the middle of things." She put a finger to her temple to increase her memory power. Then she shrugged. "But this is totally different from that, I swear on my expanded collection of retro game cartridges."

"Is that supposed to convince me…?"

"I came to you specifically, because you got the touch, the book smarts and the imagination to succeed." Her index finger was pointed at Blanc like she was the chosen hero.

Blanc sniffed with the most complex facial expression she could be bothered to display.

"Go on." She replied.

"Hehe, I knew you'd be interested. To cut to the chase, I want your poetic processing power. Let's write a poem together!"

"Right right. The exit is over there. You should already know because you always use it to enter my Basilicom. At least read the signs for once." She got up from her warm armchair and pushed Neptune towards the door.

"Neppu?! But I was complimenting you and everything!"

"You thought I'd fall for that?" She felt a little insulted now.

"But I neeeed to write a fancy schmancy poem for Noire… to get the mood going for-"

"Stop." She held Neptune's mouth shut with one hand and closed her eyes in an attempt to blend out her imagination. "Too much information."

What she didn't know was that a lightbulb just appeared above Neptune's head. She had come up with a terrifying scheme.

"Ah, but it would have been so nice, you know? First I read it to her under romantic neon LED lights, then we sit down and have a romantic dinner at the pizzeria and afterwards we get all close and comfy, invading each other's personal space like it was a total war-" The world was flipped upside down for Neptune as she was suddenly grabbed by the arms and then turned over. With a loud BONK her head hit the tiled floor! A magnificent suplex had just taken place.

"Mhhrm…. You're a real bother! Fine, I'll help you out, just keep yer smut ta yourself!" Her eyes were hidden below her fluffy hat, but Neptune could tell that she was trembling.

"Nice!"

"But I ain't going to do it for free." Blanc added more determinedly.

"Not so nice!"

"I want you to entertain the kids for an entire day." She put up one finger to indicate the extent of that request.

"That's all?" Nep sighed in relief and shook Blanc's slender hand in agreement. "Wait, 'the kids'?" Her face turned into lines.

"My sisters, their friends and C-sha. They are bothering me every day, never letting me… work."

"That pause was incredibly suspicious!" The chances of Blanc actually wanting to get rid of the hassles surrounding her for work seemed astronomically low now. Doubts aside though, Neptune had already agreed to it prematurely.

"One hand washes the other. You scratch my back, I scratch yours." She wouldn't budge from her conditions.

"Fine. No problemo. I know how to handle kids!" Even if they were big busty adults in some cases.

"Very good." For the first time Blanc showed a slight smile. Followed by another sneeze.

* * *

Three hours passed in the blink of any eye. Against all odds Nep and Blanc were having quite a bit of fun with their brainstorming. While Planeptune's CPU had a general idea what she was going for, Blanc had the (doubtful) experience of a seasoned writer.

"Love is a battle." Blanc explained seriously. "It's forceful and you can't give in even an inch."

"Ohhh! That sounds pretty cool."

"If you don't challenge Noire every now and then she will lose interest."

Just like her readers did after two pages of her novels.

"I don't want that!"

"I know. So give her a good verbal beating. Tough love and all that." Blanc smiled as she kept adding lines to the letter they were writing at her computer. Neptune was excitedly leaning over her shoulder and gave her insightful comments whenever she felt like it.

Despite her initial reluctance, the brown-haired girl was now totally into it as well.

"Wouldn't it be cool to make it end on a bang? Like, something totally mind-blowing."

"Something with a great shock factor, hm?" Blanc cupped her chin and considered their options. Later she typed away with burning fingertips.

* * *

Lastation.

The addressee of the messed up concoction that was a love poem by Nep and Blanc was wrinkling her forehead as heavily as she wrinkled the paper in her hand.

"What is this?" It was the only appropriate reply to what she had just read.

A letter of challenge? A threat?

' _You should have stayed at home,_

 _Nobody wants to see you groan!_

 _If you are happy just say it,_

 _I don't want your excuses, get it?'_

Someone was picking a fight, right?

' _Your Neptune is never gonna be okay,_

 _If you always keep working night and day!_

 _Come to this awesome land of fun,_

 _I'll always be waiting there, so run!'_

This stanza (it was sort of structured like a poem, although there was no real syllable count or flow to it) was especially worrying to her. Whoever the sender of this thing was, he was implying something… She just couldn't put her finger on it. But he said Neptune was not going to be okay?

' _This sickness inside me,_

 _It wants to bursts out of me,_

 _And swallow Neptune whole,_

 _So share with me your soul._

 _Tomorrow you will see,_

 _Your determination is the key,_

 _Sincerely and in love,_

 _ **your angel to the death**_ _'_

Her mind was running laps at the speed of sound.

In love. Sickness. Swallow Neptune. Never okay. Keep working. Land of fun. Tomorrow. Death.

She extracted the keywords and arranged them as well as she could. This person was… in love with Noire and watching her work every day. A stalker?

If it was just that, she would have been able to ignore it. This wasn't her first creepy admirer. But the latter half of the letter could not be dismissed so simply. Noire had not made her relationship with Neptune public knowledge yet. Nobody could foresee the impact it could have on the citizens and the Share balance. For now they were just acting like normal friends when they were appearing in public together.

This stalker knew that they were a couple. And he was threatening to 'swallow' Neptune whole. Images of monsters like CFW Trick trying to slobber up Neptune made her shiver in disgust.

Her 'determination was the key'? 'Come to the awesome land of fun'?

This was a kid _nep_ ping!

She had no idea who was responsible or even able to take out Neptune and kidnap her, but this person was not messing around. Yet he didn't even specify the location! Was this a riddle? It was common knowledge that mentally unstable people were resorting to confusing and logical leaps to get where they wanted to be.

"The land of fun…" She went in circles while going through the kidnapping letter over and over. While this could be interpreted in many ways, ultimately there were only a handful of possible locations that someone could describe as a 'land' of fun. And as many of these concepts were intangible that left her with a pretty good guess.

A theme or amusement park.

Considering that the stalker was focused on her relationship with Neptune he probably chose a location that was an important memory to them, but not something in their own countries or it would be too obvious. So Planeptune and Lastation parks were out of the question.

She hastily opened up her internet browser and searched the news for an attention grabbing article about an Amusement Park. Neptune had dragged her to so many that she could hardly guess which one was meant.

"' **New Super Lowee Land for Sree Dee Ess and LoweeU** has just opened its gates. Citizens are overwhelmingly positive about this new addition to the series, but wonder if the naming conventions aren't getting a little out of hand'." Noire read aloud.

If the biggest new opening in Lowee's oversaturated theme park scene was just a coincidence she would have been very surprised.

"You will regret messing with me… and my girlfriend." Noire's red eyes were filled with cold determination. She wouldn't need anybody's help on this. The kid _nep_ per was her's to deal with.

She materialized her rapier to make sure it was sharp and ready. Tomorrow she would get some good use out of it.

* * *

The next morning Neptune arrived at Lowee's Basilicom in a purple-blue tracksuit and wearing a baseball cap over her wild hair.

"Can't get my good clothes dirty. I still need them for this evening's date with Nowa." The one they had mentioned in the poem. Hopefully Noire was already anticipating it as much as she did.

"You seem awfully prepared." Blanc said with a tired voice. Her sniffles were gone, but she still looked exhausted.

"Heck yeah! Where are the younglings? Imma teach them the unstoppable force of Neptune patented Tagonomics!" Her thumbs up was somehow giving her a reliable aura.

"You want to play tag with them?" She raised a brow. "You have no idea what you're messing with."

"Don't act like an old lady Blanny, it will be a-okay ~"

"Heh. Hahaha. Of course." Blanc's forced laugh should have been a sign for what was to come. But Neptune never suspected anything.

"Then come with me. They're all gathered in the courtyard." In a friendly gesture Blanc patted Neptune's back and pushed her down the hallway as if to say 'go get them!'.

The purple haired entertainer was skipping the ground a few times and joyfully throwing the doors open to face her group of entertainment deprived kids.

"Wowsers." She exclaimed as she saw the army that had gathered in front of her eyes. Rom, Ram and C-sha were here as promised, but they weren't alone. Brackets of town children in sweaters and warm jackets were also gathered in the snow, making snowmen, and creating small fortresses.

"It's Neptune!" Ram declared and all the kids reacted as instructed by the pink wearing twin.

A hail of snowballs showered her so thoroughly that she could have been mixed up with one of the snowmen around her afterwards.

"Good luck." Blanc said with an adorable smile and closed the door behind her.

"Pfft…" Neptune spat out some snow. "You sure got a lot of friends, twinstars."

"Ahaha you look great Lady Neptune." C-sha wiped the snow from her body and freed her from her cold demise.

"T-thanks… brrr… L-let's not get into the cold games today, my track suit ain't snow resistant." She rubbed her shivering sides. "I thought it would be b-be-better to play something where we move our bodies to warm up. L-like tag?" Her lips were blue, but she still managed to force the statement out.

"I see, good thinking there." C-sha was finally done freeing her from the snow. She was wearing her extremely skin-appreciative outfit as always and that blue beret would not help keep her warm either. Yet the former Gold Third of Lowee didn't show any reaction to the cold.

But when she got the final layer of powdered snow off from Nep's back she froze up.

Then she smirked.

"What's that behind you?!" She exclaimed in surprise. Neptune turned her body around on reflex. Behind her was!

The door.

"Eh? What did you see? Was it a Ch*zo?!" Nep raised her arms in hope to catch something rare.

Now her back was turned to the entire legion of children. And the ones that were old enough to read were indeed spotting something equally as enticing as a Ch*zo power up!

"R-really?" Rom asked with a gloved hand in front of her mouth after seeing Neptune's back.

"Maybe it already flew away." Neptune huffed and turned back, just to see all of their sparkling eyes. "Well, as I was explanifying: We should play some tag. Although this group might be a little too big…"

"So we just gotta catch you?" Ram asked with a disturbingly craving expression.

"That's usually how tag works." Neptune replied with a wry smile.

"And then we plant you into the ground like a pumpkin seed!" She added.

"Yeah pumpkin is pretty tasty this time of year- wait what? That seems a little excessive!?" This wasn't demon tag.

"You're awesome Miss Neptune!" The children rejoiced. Neptune was confused.

"I'll get her down first!" Ram drew her staff out of her hammer space and grinned widely. Seals were appearing around her feet and she pointed it ahead.

"W-w-wait! You tag someone out with your hands!"

"We can touch you all over after you are knocked out!"

"That sounded really wrong and incidentally _is_ wrong!" Neptune denied them with sweat drops running down her face, but the children were not backing down.

"Explosion!" Ram's staff went off and Neptune barely managed to dodge to the side. The impact of the spell accelerated her down a snow slope and into the playground area.

"Ungh… That's one explosive start…" Her eyes were spinning.

"Get her!"

"I'm first!"

"Woohoo!"

The platoon of underage evil was running after her!

"What the nep is going ooooon?!" Their purple haired target screamed as she began sprinting away from certain doom.

What Neptune didn't know was that the origin of her predicament was hanging on her back. It was a sign that read:

[Whoever brings me to my knees gets free ice-cream.]

Truly, no death sentence could be more direct than this.

Blanc's scheme was bearing fruits.

* * *

In front of the amusement park waited the ever vigilant Noire.

She had arrived here during the first rays of the sun appearing at Lowee's horizon. The kidnapper hadn't specified a time, so she could only wait here the rest of the day. Her arms were crossed.

All she could think about was to save Neptune from the clutches of that monster.

"I will save you, no matter what." She whispered impatiently.

She looked up as some sort of commotion drew the attention of several early risers that were traversing the nearby streets. Although these unrelated affairs were none of her business, she couldn't help but perk up her ears.

The noise that came from the east reminded her of the rumbling that an army created during a march. Perhaps a parade was scheduled today.

"Gyaaaaah!" A scream.

"That was-!" Noire's eyes widened. Her black dress fluttered in the cold breeze as she turned towards the right. There, around the corner of the local hatter store, Neptune rolled over the ice and slid into view!

She immediately got ready and drew her sword. Somehow her girlfriend must have escaped the clutches of her kidnapper. And now she was running for her life.

"Neptune!" She yelled to make herself noticeable. Nep looked up in surprise and then with teary eyes she came running her way.

Now the aggressor also came into view. Several of them. Oh so very many of them!

An nigh infinite stream of kids were hunting down Neptune as if they were in a crazed group hallucination. And at the front were Rom and Ram.

"The kidnappers were children?!" Noire jerked back in shock.

"Go get her my Golden Twins!"

"C-sha too!?"

"Nowa! Save this nep of yours, before I become nepstew!" She was shedding ugly tears and snot while running towards her twintailed girlfriend.

"What do you want me to do?! I can't hit kids!" She retorted.

"Ice rain!"

"Hammer time!" Rom and Ram used combination attacks to try and knock Neptune to the ground.

"They sure ain't having any problem hittin' me tho!"

"If it isn't Lady Noire! Are you here to join the fun?" C-sha asked casually while running behind the colorful mish-mash of kids.

" _Fun?_ Just what is going o-"

"Yay! More targets means more ice-cream~!" Ram rejoiced and the children all roared as well.

* * *

In a weird turn of events Neptune and Noire were now both running for their lives. At this point the whole thing had turned into a phenomenon and more and more children joined the hunt, not really knowing what was going on. The bigger the commotion got the more town's kids were joining the fray.

"What did you do to them Neptune?"

"M-me? Kids just love me more than breakfast!"

"Neptune!"

"Sorry, I don't knooooow!" She was huffing and gasping for every cubic centimeter of oxygen. Unlike Noire she had been running for quite a while now.

It seemed like Noire wouldn't get any answers out of her right now.

They turned a corner to escape the unfathomable witch-hunt, but there was a dead end. Wooden planks were denying further progress to them.

"Huff… Sorry 'bout this… haaah…!" Neptune's eyes turned blurry and she drop kicked the planks. The crunching sound of splintering wood rewarded her with success.

"You can't just destroy other people's property!" Noire yelled after her, but was secretly happy to have an escape route now.

They both slipped through the hole and stumbled onto a long open area.

It was a race track.

Left and right to them dozens of weird pixilated motorbikes were performing impossible stunts and flips on ramps.

They couldn't afford to stay still for a second as the pixilated drivers came rushing down the track. Noire grabbed Neptune's hand and dashed to the opposite end of the track.

As soon as they had managed to pass it, the children's army was funneling into the track as well. Usually one might have been worried with careless children stepping onto a racing track. And worry was still completely justified. Just for different reasons.

"Northern Cross!" Ram spun her staff around until it created swirling winds and in an instant half the track was frozen over in a random iceberg!

The preteen forces of the end were cheerfully running along the now pacified path.

The only remaining bikers that were looking back in shock and drifting too close to the kids were suddenly hit by gauntlets and blown away by well placed impacts. C-sha's coordinated blows flung them away with little trouble.

Her methods may have been questionable, but at least she protected the kids from harm.

"They are going to run out of stamina eventually! Keep hitting them with projectiles." She winked at Neptune and Noire, before her face was hidden by the dozens of exploding icicles that came flying their way.

"She is the devil!" Neptune said while being carried through the exit of the arena.

"Could you… run yourself… please?" Noire was now gasping for air too. It was probably due to the fact that Neptune was cutting off her air circulation with her arms.

She jumped off and went into a synchronized sprint with the twintailed goddess. Their small lead was soon going to vanish, so they really needed to find a place to escape to.

While they were thinking of a good hiding place they suddenly noticed a bunch of people around them running at the same pace. They were adults, so their fears were immediately relieved, but it was still weird. Wasn't this the middle of town?

"Watcha doing here, running your legs off?" She asked a short-haired man with red shorts and a white shirt.

"Hm? Aren't you here to win as well? Why else would you be participating in the marathon?" The man looked stunned at the random question.

Now they noticed the audience left and right that was jubilating.

"Come to think of it, there was a charity marathon today." Noire remembered.

"Woah!" One of the other runners gasped as a wave of children entered the sidewalk.

"They are even letting kids participate? That's commendabl-" The red shorts man was looking pleased until he was suddenly overtaken by Rom and Ram which were sliding across the ground with ice-skates made… from ice. Rom was creating ramps of ice for Ram to jump on and she was sliding across the heads of all the runners and alongside the building walls even. The wind current she created with her magic was dragging the other kids and Rom after here across the entire distance.

And there was no sign of Neptune and Noire left. Instead there were two dots all the way ahead on the track.

"Aaaaand here comes the first pair! The finish line is right around the corner! These are the numbers… Oh? They don't seem to be wearing any numbers! One is wearing a track suit and the other… a dress?!" The commentator seemed mildly confused, but kept narrating anyway.

"Neptune… we need to escape the city! People are getting dragged into our problems."

"Easier… said… huff… than done…! I don't even know… the town's layout… And I can't push the map button while running….!" She was sweating gallons at this point. They didn't even notice when they ran right through a red and golden tape at the end of the street.

"Aaaaand we have a duo of winners this time! The photo finish shows that they were hitting the finish line at the exact same moment! This is a first in this marathon's history!" The announcer got excited. "And more importantly, they broke every record known to man! As you all know Lowee's Basilicom has graciously offered a money prize that gets successively bigger the faster the contestants hit the finish line!" He listened to his headset. "The amount calculated for this triumph of athletic possibility is in the millions! And now we can double that amount!"

Roaring applause accompanied that announcement.

"And they are still running! Nothing can stop these forerunners of the world! Our correspondent below is following them with a car. What do you have for us Bill?"

"My wife is the greatest!"

"I didn't ask about that!"

"These girls are AWESOME." Bill declared. "Hey, you two ladies! What are you going to do with the prize money!? You aren't required to give it to charity, but we would love to know your goals! Here are your medals too, catch!" He threw two gold medals at them, but the girls barely took note of him. They both got caught on Noire's twintails and were now fluttering behind her like weights…

"What did he say?" Neptune asked with squinted eyes as the cold wind blew across her face and ears.

"I don't know…" Noire shivered and looked at the blonde guy named Bill. "We don't have time to talk, so please take your business elsewhere."

"WOAAAAH! They said they're going to transfer all the money to us!"

"Hot diggidy! The ' _Grunt Characters with Hearts_ ' Charity Foundation will be pleased to hear this! All those poor faceless men and women that took blows for the heroes to level up can finally be given the psychological help they deserve."

As the crowd was going completely nuts, Nep and Noire were already moving to the next district of the city. Their pursuers were not far off as they had boarded Bill's car and were now jumping off its roof.

* * *

Due to Noire's keen sense of direction they reached the corner of Lowee's metropolis, where they were hitting cold snow. It became a lot harder to run for the mal dressed duo, while the Lowee children were all dressed for the occasion. And C-sha for some reason felt no cold despite her giant v-neck.

Noire suddenly stopped in her white tracks, making Neptune stumble into her. In a twist of the world and a few crashing noises they both landed on top of each other in the snow. Neptune's butt was raised comically, while Noire was face down in the snow.

"W-w-what's the big… d-deal?" A shivering Neptune asked accusingly.

Noire pointed at a cliff without getting up.

"Neppu?!" It was _really_ high. "W-we are done for! First they are going to eat you, and then they are going to eat me… Oh my goddeeeeeesss!"

"Why are they going to eat me first…?" Noire raised her cold face slowly and wiped the snow off.

"Because you look the most delicious. Who wouldn't want to gobble you right up, baby?" Neptune winked mischievously.

Noire blushed despite the cold (the remaining snow seemed to melt on the spot) and hand chopped Nep's purple haired head.

The endless legion of cute faced diabolical fiends was now upon them. However their spearheading leaders didn't seem to have any will left to chase them.

"Oh no! That stupidhead Neptune fell on her knees by herself!"

"B-but… we tried so hard…" Ram and Rom stopped chasing and looked dejected.

"Technically it was Lady Noire's effort that brought her down." C-sha shrugged. "It's over everyone! We lost the battle, but not the war!" She waved the other children over.

Only the original group was a little disappointed, but they had fun during the chase. The rest of the sizeable army never had any clue what was going on anyway.

"Ah, cheer up you two. I'll buy you some delicious meat buns instead." C-sha winked.

"Yay!"

"You are totally awesome! Way more than Neptune!"

And so without even giving them a chance to question anything, the kids trailed behind their new leader C-sha. Some were climbing on her shoulders and arms. She subtly tried to shake them off while getting more and more anxious from the weight…

"W-what just happened?" The now whiter haired CPU of Lastation mumbled.

"I think we were sold for hot meat buns." Neptune whistled. "Speaking of which…~" She leaned against Noire's warm chest.

"I will throw you off this cliff, I swear."

"You know we can fly, right?"

"…" She had forgotten due to the stress.

"Today was a good day! Now I got my feelings out on paper and in the flesh. Double the nep, double the satisfaction." She rubbed her face against Noire. It really was kinda cold.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Noire sighed. But then she petted Neptune's head tenderly. In the end the whole kidnapping deal was just a misunderstanding. Neptune was alright. That overwhelming feeling of relief made her overlook the fact that Neptune was copping a feel right now.

The sign on Neptune's back was carried off by the cool breeze and floated down the cliff, unnoticed by the two lovers.

* * *

In Lowee's Basilicom, Blanc was sighing in happiness too as she took a hot bath while reading a new book. She had achieved her perfect state of relaxation. Her toes playfully pushed through the foamy surface of the water.

 _Knock knock._

"Sorry to disturb you Lady Blanc." Financier entered the bathroom after a polite knock.

"Mh… is it important?" She muttered as she peeked over the edge of her book. Her hair was dangling down in wet strands.

"You could say so." She handed her some urgent news over the tub's edge. The now less relaxed girl grabbed them with hesitance.

Blanc stared at them for a few seconds and then her face turned dark. There were reports about crazy tumults all around the city due to some spontaneous children's gathering and an unexpected race. They interfered with several big events leading to controversies and minor vandalism as well as a failed Excite Bike tournament. The drivers were injured and frozen, but nobody was harmed permanently.

"Don't tell me…"

"Lady Neptune and Lady Noire won the 252nd Lowee charity race. It is all over the news."

"…and the vandalism…?"

"Your sisters have been accounted for as the main cause of most of the destruction around town. The repair costs go beyond six digits."

"…" Blanc's usual poker face just got a whole lot pokerfacier.

"Why Lady Blanc, you look pale! Is there something weighing on your conscience?"

"Financier… how much do you know?"

"I only made some tea for our guest. Whatever I have seen when she left is no business of mine."

"3 days of paid vacation." Blanc raised the same amount of fingers.

"My, I would never go on vacation during such a busy time, milady."

"…a new tea set?" Blanc's lips quivered.

"What do you need it for? We have excellent tableware already." She just kept smiling.

"…ugh…"

"If you feel remorseful for some odd reason, then may I suggest searching for your sisters? They seem to be enjoying some meat buns with Lady C-sha as we speak."

Blanc sunk her head below the warm water's surface and blew some bubbles.

"You are one shrewd maid." She mumbled as she finally got out and dried herself off. Financier already handed her a fresh set of clothes.

"Thank you very much." Her posture was as perfect as ever.

"Maybe you did pick up one too many things from your previous master." Blanc murmured and got ready to leave. But for a moment she stopped in her tracks. "Don't think I don't know when I messed up! Don't buy any new tea sets without my permission either." She said as she left hastily without facing her maid.

"You are as awkward as ever my Lady." She closed one eye. "But this is exactly why I enjoy serving this household so much." A chuckle escaped the loyal maid.

 **FIN**


	5. Joining a new club

**And now for something completely different.**

* * *

 **Subtext is what you read into it**

On a sunny summer day - the flowers were in full bloom and the bunnyrabbits were having a nice picnic – an innocent girl was approached by a cute orange haired ninja. The girls knew each other from their travels. After a pleasant conversation on the grassy field outside town they were going to separate and wished each other a good day.

Bonk!

And all faded to darkness.

* * *

A moment later – or had it been an eternity? – the girl awakened in an unfamiliar place. Or at least she assumed it was unfamiliar, as everything was pitch black even after she had opened her eyes. Aside from a slight headache she didn't feel any discomfort at least, so for now she assumed that she wasn't dying.

"Oumph… Was I too careless?" She groaned while rubbing the back of her head. There was a bump.

"I apologize for the unconventional means of your summoning." A distinguished voice greeted her from not very far away. "You may take her blindfold off now Marvelous."

"Got it."

Just as it was ordered, the orange haired ninja loosened the cloth from the newcomers face. She squinted as the light of a chandelier and candles blinded her unadjusted green eyes for a moment, but then she put her guard back up.

In front of her stood a familiar blonde haired woman of enormous curviness.

"Welcome to our den of madness Cyberconnect2!" Vert declared with outstretched arms.

"Eh?" Cybercon blanked out.

"Probably too melodramatic Lady Vert." Marvy commented neutrally.

"Why, is it not appropriate to be a little flamboyant on the introduction ceremony?" Vert was crossing her arms below her bosom with a confident smile.

"I've seen a lot of strange scenarios before, but this might just take the cake." Cybercon's fake fox ears twitched in response to her complex feelings. "You could have just called me over, ya know?"

"But nobody is allowed to know the secret location of our base." Vert shook her finger.

"Isn't this Leanbox's Basilicom?"

"Gasp!" She said the word rather than to actually gasp… "How have you figured us out?"

"There are only like 3 background images for this location, so they are getting easy to spot."

"Foiled by limited artwork budget?!" Vert put a hand in front of her mouth in faked shock.

"So err… this is a den of madness?" Cybercon didn't seem convinced. Her green eyes scanned the room for any crazy looking furniture or constructions, but it seemed to be just another comfortable living room. The only remotely unusual thing about this place was that all curtains had been closed to give the candles a chance to improve the atmosphere.

"Never mind my little jest. We are of course completely sane. We have invited you here for a very special reason." The blonde goddess put one hand over her left eye and then extended it suddenly in a commanding pose. "Will you not join our secret organization: L.O.V.E.M.A.X.?!"

"That's a whole lot of full stops, so I guess it's an abbreviation?" Cybercon was used to theatrical character introductions, so she just went along with it.

"It stands for the 'Legal Organization of Verifying Emotional and Mental Adjustments to the Xtreme', or in short: Lovemax."

"Lady Vert tried really hard to find words that fit into the acronym." Marvy whispered into Cybercon's ear. Her smile was more of the pitying variety.

"Is it really legal?" She was impressed.

"At least in Leanbox." The ninja nodded.

"Because I said so." Vert added nonchalantly.

"I think I got the gist of it, but what is it you _really_ do here?" The tanned girl tilted her head in wonder.

"Our mission is the holiest and most pure desire that all people of Gamindustri crave: Romance!" She folded her gloved hands together and it seemed like flowers appeared around her in the air.

"…" CC2 nodded seriously, but without any hint of understanding.

"For budding relationships to take full bloom, that is our only wish."

"You agree with that?" Cybercon pointed at Vert while facing Marvy.

"It's interesting, right?" Marvelous. was happy with the situation. "It's better when more people get along, so there won't be any fighting anymore." Cybercon understood her meaning. All her fallen friends were behind Marvy, pushing her ahead. For their sake she kept smiling, so her sentiment was completely understandable.

"Young maidens deserve to find their soul mate. And pretty boys too of course. Surely you agree?" Vert was questioning her with an unknown excitement.

"T-that's a lot to take in at once." Cybercon's fake tail shook back and forth as she uneasily avoided eye contact. Vert nodded patiently and clapped her hands. The chandelier's light went up a few notches and revealed the darker corners of the room.

"First I shall introduce our fellow comrades to you." Her blue eyes trapped Marvy behind Cybercon. "You already know our youngest member of course. Marvelous. has been an indispensable ally ever since we recruited her."

"Doing my best!" She raised her fist above her head in a jovial way and cheered. Her ever present headset was giving her the appearance of an entertainer on stage.

"She acts as our spy and errand girl."

"I do all the stealth stuff and give updates on the potential couples. Mostly also execute the orders and plans." Marvy counted her many jobs on her fingers.

"Sounds like she is doing pretty much everything!" CC2 retorted.

"Next would be… yes, she is currently at the head desk." Vert urged Cybercon to follow her through the room. Now that it was illuminated better she noticed a few other people in the room. At the desk sat a red-headed girl in a white shirt that was mostly unbuttoned, but the opening was covered by a giant orange tie with a spiral symbol on it. "This is Uzume Tennouboshi."

"Hiii ~" The usually tomboyish CPU was looking particularly relaxed. In fact her eyes seemed to be permanently closed… and surrounded by sparkles. Uzume looked just incredibly soft right now. Like ribbons and rainbows.

"She is our chairman."

"Chairwoman." She corrected her with a girlish giggle.

"My apologies. You always prefer the other version before you go into your chairwoman mode." Vert apologized with a graceful bow.

"My image of Uzume is crumbling with each passing moment…." CC2 scratched her head.

"Her job obviously is to guide us with her shining light of romance!"

"What the heck is that?"

"She can read the affection bars of potential couples with her divine vision." Marvy explained.

"Is this a video-game? Did I fall into another strange portal?" Cybercon looked for random holes in space-time.

"With her guidance we cannot fail." The blonde CPU's unshaken belief was almost religious. Ironically.

"That's mighty impressive." CC2 said convinced. She got caught up in the flow again.

"You should like, totally wear a cute ribbon in your hair Marvy." Uzume suggested.

"But chairman, you told me last week that I should use hairclips, because they are more dynamic."

"But these ribbons are soooo cute!" She pointed at a catalogue she had been skimming through.

"..."

"Her words of wisdom inspire us all." Vert smiled and indicated that the tour continued.

Next to a sink and a workbench stood the next member of the shady organization. Her most prominent feature was her giant black witch hat. Her white overcoat resembled a lab coat and there was a beauty spot below her left eye. Her straight hair was as blue as her irises.

She stood there, unmoving, completely fused with the background.

In fact her dimensions were rather limited…

"Unfortunately she is out on business today, so MAGES. can't attend personally. She left this cardboard cutout for us to communicate with though."

"MAGES. was always _special_." CC2 didn't even bat an eye. Once someone had fought alongside this eccentric mage/scientist nothing would surprise them anymore. Not even the mad scientist pose the cardboard copy of her did.

"If you press a button she gives accurate and conversation relevant replies." The orange haired ninja said and smiled encouragingly.

"Ahem… nice to meet you?" Cybercon greeted the 2Dimensonal girl in front of her on insistence of the other two and pushed the red button on fake MAGES.' chest.

 _"You just touched the trigger to your demise. This pocket was harboring highly unstable anti-matter prototypes! Running will not save you, so make your final prayers."_

"Gaaaah! I messed up!" CC2 panicked and tried to find cover.

"There is nothing to worry about. It is just a cardboard cutout."

"O-oh you're right… ehehe, I feel like such a dork right now."

"But you'd do well not to haphazardly touch the real MAGES. We still didn't manage to repaint the entire club room from last time."

"…!"

"MAGES. is our resident mad scientist."

"Do you really need something like that?!"

"Love drives people mad. How fitting for us to have those in a similar state of mind close by, don't you think?"

"That's probably a different kind of madness!"

As Cybercon decidedly moved a safe distance from the posing cardboard girl, Vert cupped her chin and looked around. Then she shrugged and stretched out a hand.

"Hm… as for me; I am the treasurer."

"Seriously? I expected Lady Vert to be the secret puppet master or something." CC2 truly felt surprised.

"Now now, such a thing is completely unfeasible! How could I ever control our perfect chairwoman?"

"Vertsyyyyy~ Can we have a tea party soon~?"

"Not now, dear. We still have to get the new member introduced."

"Naturally, teehee."

'Are you sure you aren't in full control here?' The fox eared girl thought to herself.

"As I provide for this clubroom, it only seems natural that I look over our expenses and monthly balance as well."

"I am afraid to ask, b-but you aren't making Leanbox's citizens pay this all with their taxes?"

Vert put a hand on CC2's shoulder.

"Do not insult me. This is all our own investment."

"Yeah! I thought so." Cybercon was relieved to hear Vert's swift answer.

"In particular we are receiving funds from chairman Uzume's Fanfiction novels and MAGES.' doujins."

Marvy pressed the MAGES. button.

 _"NepNowa sells like hotcakes. Praise the Assistant! Now if only she could gather some Doc P. for me."_ The voice from the sound box was indistinguishable from MAGES.'.

"People in Leanbox are all about that Vert x Chika hotness though." Said the yet to be introduced final member from behind the couch. From here Cybercon couldn't really see her; but that voice was very similar to someone she did know quite well.

"I really don't understand. Chika loves to be spoiled, but do I really seem to be so frivolous that I would ensnare her? Take advantage of my own Oracle?"

'You don't even consider the possibility that you could be the one ensnared?' CC2 laughed dryly to herself.

"If you have the breath to spare on making fun of my relationship with my dear Chika, you might as well show yourself to the newcomer." Leanbox' goddess was as polite as ever, but why was it that CC2 sensed a small edge in that statement?

In response to the scolding, from the couch rose none other than Neptune!

 _A_ Neptune anyway.

"Yo." She raised a hand in a casual greeting and winked. Her black hoodie dress was similar to this dimension's Neptune's and yet gave her a completely different aura. Her hair was long and loose, but didn't look sloppy. Her purple eyes showed as much energy and joy as those of the Neptune Cybercon was familiar with, but she had a certain… _mature_ flair about her. Even if her expression was as goofy as could be.

"She is our Ultra Dimension representative." Vert explained courtly. No further elaborations followed. Ultra Neptune didn't seem to feel misrepresented either. She kept waving lazily with a friendly smile.

"So she is doing nothing?!"

"Hey! I am the expert on all things Ultra here. Not that I spent much time in my home dimension at all. Wonder if that small country has grown a little yet?"

"Which one was that?"

"Let's see… I think it was called La-something?"

"Lastation?!"

"You got it~"

"Can we really rely on her info…?!"

"It's surprisingly accurate most of the time. She correctly predicted that there would no progress between the Plutia triangle sixteen consecutive weeks in a row."

"Was there any progress before that?"

"Not exactly…"

'Why does the cardboard girl over there seem more reliable than your informant?' Cybercon kept her replies bottled up inside.

* * *

The tour was over and all members had been introduced, barring the possible secret bonus or temporary members that commonly appeared in secret organizations of this type.

"Before you make your decision you may ask any question you want." Vert smiled maternally.

"Actually I wonder what you gals' track record looks like." Cybercon shifted her weight from one leg to the other while contemplating this crazy club of madwomen's future.

"Ah yes! In that case I can confidently offer you our mad scientist's records. She also happens to be our protocolant."

The MAGES. button was pressed.

 _"The number you have dialed is out of order."_

"Strange… Let me try again."

 _"Your records are in another castle."_

The group looked nervous.

Push, **press** , _push_!

 _"You have reached the self-support hotline. Wait for your next free moment to help yourself! … You have [2000] unread e-mails about garden furniture sales. Would you like to read them now? … There was a record here. It's gone now."_

"Could it be that-"

"We totally got some results recently!" Big Nep assured CC2 with sweat drops running down her cheek. "Like mini-me and Noirsy's confession."

"I can't with good conscience claim that to be our effort sadly." The busty goddess undermined Ultra Neptune's claim with a sigh.

"W-well… Marvy hid IF's keys!"

"Harassment?!" Cybercon jerked back.

"Not really! It's so she has to stay at Compa's place. To overcome the distance between them."

"What are you going to do if she replaces the lock?"

"She already did. This is the third key we stole."

"Her security systems are becoming more challenging recently." Marvy added happily. She always was all about beating difficult challenges. Although S-ranking a security lock deactivation was not as flashy as the high octane combat she was used to.

"Despite Steamax' interest in my cute little Uni, we have managed to progress his oblivious relationship with Affimojas too. They've been passionately screaming each other's names for two extra hours every day recently." The blonde CPU found something to be proud of as well.

"Vert is the only one who cares about that Boys Love stuff here." Marvy whispered to the tanned girl.

While her mouth formed a confirmation, Cybercon's green eyes revealed a secret interest in that forbidden world as well.

"Did that ninja really need any push from us to go in that direction?" Big Nep asked jokingly.

"We admittedly have not made much progress yet. Perhaps one could call our actions a slow, but inevitable fate." Vert raised her index finger.

"That sounds wonderful! We should, like, use that as our motto ~" Uzume clapped.

"Yes chairwoman."

"That description will only make you look shadier though…"

* * *

"What say you Cybercon? Will you join our just cause?"

Everyone looked at her expectantly (even the MAGES. cardboard cutout).

"I was just dragged in here by Marvy on a whim. And I don't really know much about romance…"

They all nodded.

"…I should probably go home to Fukoka soon too."

They all gulped.

"But what the heck! This seems fun. And I never run from a challenge. Believe it!"

Everyone cheered and clapped. Ultra Neptune and Uzume made peace signs towards each other.

"Wonderful! We needed someone with just your skills." Vert chuckled.

"I'm ready for action." CC2 got fired up.

"Splendid. Your first mission shall be to disguise as 5pb. and seduce Cave."

" **Legendary Difficulty** missions right off the baaaaaat?!"

And so the most evil of dark organizations grew larger by another easily corruptible member. Truly the malefic influence of **shipping** could not be fathomed by the common person. Could they even be stopped? Was there any need to?

Time will tell!

 **FIN**


	6. Going on a trip like lovers

**Disclaimer: Abusive relationships are not funny, even if they are. Except when it's between a couple of clowns. That comes with the job description.**

* * *

 **Ultra Nap Complications**

Today the focus lies on the Ultra Dimension. A group consisting of Neptune, Noire, Nepgear and MAGES. had made their way from the dimensional portal all the way to Planeptune's Basilicom. It was more or less a surprise visit, although the surprise lay with them it seemed.

After knocking on the door and entering the living room they saw only Plutia and Noire inside, talking to each other elatedly. Their unannounced appearance created quite a bit of confusion.

Later things had settled and everyone was busy talking to each other. The two Noires especially were convening in the corner of the room.

"Are you here to show off?" Ultra Noire asked dryly. Her arms were crossed and she didn't seem too pleased with how things turned out.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Noire denied her firmly.

"Now of all times… I really didn't need that doofus here to ruin it for me." She sighed while glancing at Neptune, who was engaged in some very vague conversation with Plutia.

"…" Noire felt hesitant to reply immediately. This was a chapter of Neptune's life that she knew very little about. The purple haired girl had spent roughly ten years in this dimension! Even though that wasn't necessarily much for CPUs, it still was jarring. While it had merely been a week for her, when Neptune came back… she had really feared to see how she would have changed.

But ultimately Neptune would always be Neptune. Her experiences didn't deter her from the way she should be. This never changing Neptune had eventually been forced to move forward again. That was how their relationship began. And while outwardly still the same, Neptune had changed. It was especially apparent to Noire, her… lover.

Now she wondered if a close acquaintance like her counterpart from this dimension, who had spent ten years close to Neptune, would be able to tell. To see what was inside _her_ Neptune now.

"Are you happy with how things turned out?" The other Noire asked a different question. Hyper Noire hadn't realized how long she had been silent. Now she was looking out the window, to avoid looking at her when the question was answered.

"I wouldn't have said 'yes' if it didn't." Noire replied without trouble.

"Neptune told me you were too embarrassed to reply directly." Now the midriff exposing version of her turned around and gave her a sardonic smirk.

"D-d-don't take her so seriously!" Noire stuttered and flicked her pigtails back.

"If it was me I would probably have lost it too." Now Ultra Noire admitted to her own weakness? Maybe the sky was turning green and pigs grew wings as well now. "H-hey!"

"I didn't say anything yet."

"It's not like I can totally guess what you were going to say anyway." Sarcastic as always.

"Do I really sound like that?" Noire mumbled to herself.

In the corner of the room Nepgear and MAGEs. had been slaving away at some weird device. Now they were wiping the sweat from their foreheads in almost sync and MAGES. threw her wrench away in a casual fashion.

"The deed has been done. I applaud your commitment Assistant number 2." She praised Nepgear.

"I didn't do much. Hopefully it will work without issues." Nepgear didn't seem to mind being called assistant, unlike Noire.

"Splendid question. We shall head out to find that answer." She adjusted her huge witch hat and spun around to the exit (the motion made her overcoat flutter more effectively). Nepgear hastily followed behind.

"We will be back soon, Sis!" She said before leaving through the door.

Neptune and Plutia had already fallen asleep while watching them work on the still humming device.

* * *

Both Noires, awkward as they were, watched the two purple-heads sleep peacefully, snuggled against each other in a mountain of handmade plush toys. Of course both of them were being consumed by jealousy and dark ideas.

And how could they not? The two Planeptunian CPUs were basically hugging each other in their sleep! Plutia was drooling on a bear plushie, but her arms were wrapped around Neptune's arm instead. Her slippers had been cast off as she turned and twisted in her sleep. The pillows and bean bags below them were giving way, like a fabric landslide, and pushed them together.

The Noires couldn't really say anything… those two were just sleeping, so none of this was intentional. But!

Neptune expertly grabbed Plutia's sides and pulled her over. Their heads were so close. Her lips perked up in the same way she would try to kiss Noire in her sleep-

""STOP!""

Both Noires snapped and their roars awoke even the deepest of sleepers.

"We came all the way to visit and you just sleep your time away here?" Noire scolded Neptune with a pout.

"I can't believe you would fall asleep when you have guests Plutia. At least try to seem concerned about appearances sometimes." Ultra Noire scolded Plutia as well, but in a much more held back voice.

"You're such a nag Noire! You just don't get it."

"Get what?" She asked with crossed arms.

"Me and Plutie, we just socialize through snore-waves. There is nobody I'd rather share a snooze with. Right Plutie?"

Plutia already fell asleep again.

"You're not coordinated at all!"

"P-l-u-t-i-a!" Ultra Noire shook her awake.

"Nooooire...!" Plutia looked sleepy, but also a little grumpy. "I'm reaaally tired after the stuff you made me do."

"OHO?" Neptune's ears perked up.

"S-stop looking at me like this. It's not what y-you think stupid!" She reprimanded the sly looking Neptune and then she turned to Plutia again. "That's your normal work you took care of! You should be doing that without my impetus!"

"Now now, don't be too harsh on her Noire. （´・ω・｀;）" Coming out of one of the ceiling holes apparently, this dimension's Histoire appeared. She was a whole lot tinier than the Histoire from Neptune's dimension, but she had very similar looks otherwise. Her processing power was also on the smaller side, but she could be quite powerful in regards to her lectures.

"Even Ministy agrees!"

"Please don't call me by that nickname Neptune. ¬_¬"

"But you are so much more adorable than our Histy."

"The other me is plenty cute. I can't compare. (*ω*)" She said to keep face, but she was actually looking happy.

"You can play coy, but your emoticons always tell the truth ~"

"Ehehe, Histy is blushing ~" Plutia joined in on the teasing.

"Mission accomplished!"

"Eeeeeeh? You came to make Histy go all pow-pow?"

"Those sound effects give the totally wrong image, but that's just as good." Neptune smiled with lines for eyes and patted Plutia's head.

"Ah. I am receiving a call from the other me." Mini Histy's eyes were suddenly transmitting data. "Yes… Oh not at all. Please leave it to me. I will investigate." She left the room in a hurry, carried by her tiny flying tome.

"There she floats. She's totally cuter and more easy-going than our Histy. The innocence of youth and all that fuzz. You and P-ko are so lucky." Neptune kept petting Plutia like an old man would his grandchild. Plutie just yawned and let her do it.

From the twintailed duo's perspective it was like they were surrounded by sparkles. This match-up was dangerous in various ways. Most of all though it felt like they had no place beyond that fuzzy barrier.

"Heh." But Neptune's left eye glinted with confidence. Noire felt something was off, but she couldn't figure out what. "I can read my girlfriend's chaotic emotions with the _Eye of Nep_. And it reveals to me that you are jealous!"

"Ghhh…" Noire jerked back. "N-no I am obviously not." She shrugged her shoulders and posed with one hand at her twintails. "W-why would I even care what you do with another girl?"

"Mhm, yes, yes. Let me put that into a translator." Neptune spun her fingers in the air. " _'I really want to cuddle and nap with my beautiful and gorgeous Neptune_.' Isn't it~?"

"In your dreams!"

"Not wrong. But ya know…" Neptune fell back into the folds of the pile of pillows and bean bags. Her eyes were half closed and she was giving her a _dangerously_ inviting look. "You can join us over here whenever you want. It's warm and soft and all kinds of squishy in here." Her small hand patted and rubbed the fabric next to her. Noire gulped. Her throat felt particularly dry right now. She felt her resistance waning…

"Is everyone going to nap together nooow~?" Plutie seemed delighted as well.

"NO!" Ultra Noire suddenly exclaimed, making everybody freeze. "I came all the way here on my day off, the only day where nobody was supposed to be here to interfere and I even got that annoying Loweean crybaby out of the way, made sure that all potential threats and emergencies are taken care of and finally got to hang out with Plutia all by myself so-… so…!" She gasped for air a few times.

"Wait what are you making me say?! It's your entire fault Neptune!"

"MEEEE?! Also those parts about making people disappear sound really important!?"

Plutia stared at the less than composed Noire with hazy eyes.

"Noire, you wanted to be alone with me thaaaaat much?" She asked with a low voice.

"I didn't s-s-say that."

"Is this what I sound like when I get cornered?" Noire looked on in self-reflective terror.

"Yuuup." Nep nodded.

Hyper Noire looked dejected.

Plutia got up from her pillows and followed up by throwing one of her cat dolls towards Ultra Noire, who barely managed to catch it. Next she stretched her arms to the sides. Noire looked at her in confusion. This pose… it almost seemed like she was asking her to…

"I'll take all of your sadness~~!" She declared sternly (as stern as Plutia managed to look anyway. Which is not a whole lot).

"Y-you really… understand?" Ultra Noire's eyes were turning wet at the corners. They were just standing there for a while, Noire holding the stuffed cat in her reluctant arms.

"Uhmm…." Plutia started to shake. "My aaarms are actually getting super heavyyy…" She whined.

"Sorry." Ultra Noire apologized with a small smile. She took one step ahead.

"Pl~ease~ don't hit me _too_ hard. The buttons give you real ouchies…!" Plutia said with a face that was about to flinch.

"Huh?" The room turned silent. Plutia was standing there, with her eyes closed in anticipation of Noire's… _punishment?_

"Wooaaaah! Plutie switched from **Sadie** to… _that_ side?"

"Ehh? I am always on this side of the room though~?"

"Location really doesn't matter in _that_ world, my poor pure Plutie." Neptune shook her head knowingly.

"You're sooo smart Neppy, I don't get it at allll."

"Well if you transformed you'd probably know twice as much about it as me- Don't do it though!"

Hyper Noire grabbed Neptune's neck and then pushed her into the pillows to silence her already.

"Plutia… I don't want to hit you." Ultra Noire was sighing self-derisively. "Of course you didn't understand." She looked at the stuffed animal in her hand and smiled emptily.

Then she straightened her back and walked over, giving Plutia a hug!

"?" Plutie was surprised, although she didn't seem to mind.

"I was just being selfish. Don't worry about it." She let go of the hug faster than a dogoo could slide into one of Compa's sweaters. Her red eyes darted around in embarrassment. She gave the plushy back to her as well.

"Hahaha! You get all fussy over just a hug- _BWARGH_!" Neptune was pushed back into the pillows by her Noire, who seemed intent on suffocating her for good this time. She completely understood the struggles of being honest after all. Without looking at her counterpart she nodded slightly, as a sign of respect. Ultra Noire seemed bewildered and hastily turned her back to all of them with a _"Hmph!"_

"We haven't hugged in foreeeever." Plutia was beaming. "Not since we slept in that tent while searching for the CPU Memory eeeeverywhere and you were aalll puffy eyed ~" She recalled their days when Noire desperately tried to become a CPU for a manifold of reasons. Plutie had gotten her goddess status more by accident, but Noire had to fight really hard to get it.

Alongside Neptune who was currently laughing into the pillows.

"Ahahaha that's so like Noire! Getting all discouraged and crying into Plutie's arm-GHHHHG! _Actually_ dying in here! M-mercy? Nowa?" But mercy was deleted from Noire's dictionary.

"P-plutia! I told you not to bring that up again! I was just really stressed out and a lot of dirt uh… got in my eyes." Swift excuses had a tendency to be weak.

"You're making it worse." Hyper Noire whispered.

Ultra Noire blushed and turned to leave completely to save what little of her pride was left.

"Goooing already?" Plutia seemed unhappy to see her leave.

"I… I don't think I can stay. I might make a big mistake." Her overheating mind was obviously coming to very extreme conclusions. A lot of them centered on what had been plaguing her mind every day recently. And in the middle of that was Plutia of course.

"I thought we're going to nap together?"

"I didn't agree to anything like that…" She let her shoulders slump. Plutia obviously had no idea what was going on in her friend's mind.

"Blanny wanted to have a sleepover soon too. I thought maybe we could all do it together, but she said you wouldn't want toooo."

"What did you say?!"

"Oopsie… I wasn't supposed to tell that to anyone." Plutia grinned guiltily and bonked her head with her stuffed animal.

"This dimension's Blanc is devious…" Hyper Noire remarked quietly.

"…" Noire balled her hands to fists and then looked up with a fire in her eyes. "I am going to nap with you!"

Silence.

"Whaaaaaat?" Plutia gave a delayed shocked reaction, so very like her.

"Y-you offered, so don't back out now!"

"Okay!" Plutia smiled groggily.

"I… I am going to lie down next to you and we are going to sleep!"

"Yes!"

"T-there is nothing to it really. We did that all the time. It's normal. Even if it's _just the two of us_ on that pile of pillows."

"Uhm…"

'I should probably get out of here. Come along Neptune.' In the background Hyper Noire dragged Neptune away by her feet.

"A-a-and it's not like I wanted this, okay? I am just going along with your whims for today!"

"…." Plutia had trouble keeping her eyes open.

"No big deal. We are taking baths together all the time! What's sleeping in the same bed going to change?" Noire berated herself. Apparently she had already lost her sense of reality, as she imagined those bean bags to be beds.

"…zzZZzz…"

"Don't fall asleep while I struggle so hard!" She gulped and then took a deep breath. With some momentum she hurried towards Plutia and-

A light shot out of the device in the corner of the room. Out of nowhere a bunch of shadowed figures crashed into the room, right on top of both standing Noires. A few more landed on the pile of pillows and plushed animals close to Plutia.

"Success!" MAGES. and Nepgear came running into the room with excited expressions. They watched as the girls all reoriented themselves. The room suddenly contained a clueless Uni, Rom, Ram, Peashy and two Verts.

"What the what?" Neptune woke up from her oxygen deprivation induced coma and watched the overflowing room with mild interest.

"My wormhole crossroad-destabilization-and-reintegrator works just as intended!" MAGES. raised her arms like a mad scientist… which she currently was.

"I didn't think we could do it." Nepgear seemed relieved.

"I noticed a fluctuation in the portal's Share waves, but to think you would reroute it here… What is the meaning of this?" Mini Histy flew into the room as confused as ever.

"Oh dear… We were just having a peachy time with little Peashy over in Planeptune's Basilicom." Hyper Vert started.

"And then we are suddenly in Plutia's room?" The duo of busty goddesses was sitting on top of Hyper Noire.

"A-a-a-ah! I am sorry… N-Noire? I must be heavy!" Uni got up from Ultra Noire's back.

"I knew siblings are a heavy burden to have, but this is just a joke…" Ultra Noire didn't even attempt to get up and just drew circles on the floor with her fingers, seemingly in a catatonic state of regret.

"Wow Nowa, you somehow managed to become a landing platform for butts even in a room with a roof." Neptune smirked with fake respect.

The twins and Peashy were all lying on the pile of pillows next to Plutia and looked entertained by the sudden change of scenery.

"Yay! It's Neptuna!"

"Oh? P-ko! Weren't you visiting the Bert Brothers- _SUPAHAKA_?!" Peashy head butted Neptune's belly so hard that the frame turned into a stylized still image. Afterwards she was catapulted into the wall.

"Using my intense knowledge of dimensional travel that I have obtained in the recent months I have finally finished my prototype." MAGES. explained proudly to Ultra Histoire. "It was fate."

"Uhm… Well I also helped a little, but this is still confusing to me as well." Nepgear had watched the scene unfold with a wry smile.

"Some people complained how bothersome it was to walk all the way from the portal yonder, to the many locations of this dimension. So I took it upon me to create a device that allows a redirection of the portal. Even _the organization_ cannot track us like this."

"That mysterious organization aside… is that supposed to mean we can now travel between Basilicoms using the Share bridge?"

"You are perceptive Histoire. As expected of a tome of your caliber. You may be able to help me obtain what I seek one day." MAGES. said ominously with one eye closed. She was probably just searching for Doc P. though.

"Now that sounds rather convenient. I can visit Peashy much easier this way." Hyper Vert seemed pleased.

"But that could mean that she will go over there more often. That would be regrettable." Ultra Vert seemed to be brooding over the idea.

"This place is so cool, right Rom?"

"Yes… These are very cute." The twins were playing with the plush animals that Plutia had painstakingly made by hand.

Everyone was chatting away loudly and it was like the previous events never happened. Except…

"Ohhh…. I am getting a liiiittle angry nooow…!" Plutia was simmering. Her peaceful afternoon nap time was interrupted so loudly. Her stuffed animals were currently being ripped by a pink wearing girl. Noire was unresponsive. And everyone was just yelling so much that it hurt her ears.

"GAH! Calm down Plutie!" Neptune managed to raise her body from the indent in the wall that she had created after impact with Peashy.

"Ahhhh…" Nepgear's face turned blue and she backed away, in fear of what was going to transpire.

"Who cares about naps anyway?" Ultra Noire mumbled in her depressed state. That was the final trigger.

"You fool! What have you done?!" Neptune yelled melodramatically, before a pillar of numbers and light engulfed Plutia and left nothing but **Sadie** in its wake.

* * *

That day everyone was educated on proper visitor's etiquette and why it was a bad idea to ridicule nap time. Ultra Noire for some reason got the brunt of the less than metaphorical whip. Yes, for _some_ reason Iris seemed especially mad with her.

The only people who escaped unscathed were Rom, Ram, Peashy and MAGES. On a heroic notion (or perhaps it was self-preservation instinct) she had grabbed the kids and made another jump back to the Hyperdimension.

Uni who had no idea what was even going on was traumatized for life.

The Verts kept their composure for a while, but eventually they swore to never argue over Peashy again, because it was really loud and who cared about nicknames anyway?

Nepgear was protectively turning herself into a robot to stop feeling pain. It didn't work.

Neptune who was no stranger to the whip of love just submitted in an instant.

Hyper Noire was prideful… so very prideful. But eventually she saw the light… and felt the high heeled boot.

Needless to say that the new portal devices were only used sparingly and with a lot of prior warning.

* * *

"And now you will take a long, steamy nap with me, right Noire?" Iris asked with a delectable smile.

"Hyyyiiigh…!" Ultra Noire failed to reply coherently.

"Oho? Are you begging me to tie you up even closer? Such a needy child. Embraces are not the only thing you crave, are they?!" She tightened the ropes around Noire even more.

"Nooooo!"

Unable to escape the pain and pleasure, Noire eventually stopped thinking.

 **FIN?**


	7. Of hearts, diamonds, spades and Clubs

**Today is a double feature! Even I don't know why.  
**

* * *

 **One needs to accept the cards they are dealt with**

In the basement of Planeptune Tower, not too far from the nation's Sharicite, was an adjacent room with a round table and a low hanging flickering lamp. It had a homey, but also saloon like atmosphere. And just like in those old Wild West establishments, there were card games going on right now.

The players consisted of the unpredictable joker, Neptune, the ace of spades, Noire, the ace of clubs, IF and finally the triple seven of luck herself, Falcom (elder).

These four players were gathered at the wooden table with the intention to win it all! No holds barred. All out annihilation matches!

"So why are we playing Old Maid again?" Noire asked dryly. She was holding a great amount of cards on her hand and got rid of all the pairs she had been dealt.

"Because Nep can't remember the rules to Poker." IF said without batting an eyelash. She was used to this already. Her fingers were almost magic in the curious stunts they performed with the deck of cards that she was splitting to give everyone the same amount of cards.

"There are way too many!" Neptune complained. She missed a card that was thrown her way and picked it up from the floor. When she got up again she was hit in the face by the next card.

"Is that too many rules or card combinations?" Falcom asked patiently while neatly stacking all the cards given to her.

"Both of course." Neptune said as if it was obvious.

"Well let's just get this out of the way then. In Old Maid you split up the entire deck evenly on the amount of players except for one additional extra card. Then you get rid of all pairs you already hold." IF began to explain.

"Done." Noire said seriously. Half her hand was already gone!

"…next we draw always from the person right to us. If you got a pair, throw it out. If you get the Old Maid, keep it. Whoever's left with the thing by the end has lost." She rushed through the rest without much consideration. "Got it, Nep?"

"Why are you singling me out? I know how to play Lonely Granny!" The short-haired girl pouted.

"Hey!" Noire snapped at her.

"The heck? What are you getting mad at me for?" Neptune backed away on her chair for a second.

"Uhm…. Nothing." Noire seemed embarrassed now.

"Are you just drilled to explode when somebody says 'lonely'?" Neptune grinned.

"Hmph!"

"…that aside." IF got the group back on track. "If everyone's understood the rules then we can start, yes?" They all agreed. "Great. I draw from Nep then." IF casually picked a card at the left of Neptune's hand, who grimaced in response. Clearly the guild member missed the Old Maid by a hair's breadth. Afterwards she let Noire draw, who promptly got rid of another pair.

"This is exciting isn't it?" Falcom seemed pleased with her draw as well, as she increased the turned over staple to her right with another pair.

"Dangit." Neptune exclaimed as she drew from the red-haired adventuress. She didn't get to lose any cards.

While the rounds advanced the opponents made small talk, whether to lighten the mood or to hide their moves. With a statistical inevitability they ended up on a topic that concerned the new couple.

"I wonder if there was ever a romance between a CPU and a human before." IF said while looking through her cards. "It seems like that would end in tragedy."

"Iffy, I didn't know you were looking at me in _that_ way! I am flattered and all, but I am already promised to someone else. Having your own game really has nothing to do with my interests." Neptune held her own cheek in fake embarrassment.

"In the _mad world_ where I actually were to fall in love with a CPU it would _never_ be you, even if you were the last one on the entire planet. I'd make sure of that."

"Ouch! Wait, that doesn't make any sense-" Neptune realized what IF was implying and went pale.

Noire sighed, because she wasn't in a position to agree with IF, but she really wanted to.

"O-hoi-hoi! If it ain't going to be me then… you can't possibly be into **Vertipoo**? I see how it is. You left Compa's mountains for an even taller range at the horizon! I'm almost impressed." IF kicked Neptune's leg below the table and then flicked her forehead as she hunched over in pain. "Argh… Nowa, your one true love is getting violated by a human! Don't you have anything to say about that?" Neptune rubbed her smoking forehead with teary eyes and turned towards the twintailed CPU on the opposite end of the table.

"Hm? What was that? I wasn't paying attention." Noire drew a card from IF without a single care.

"I can truly feel the love in the air." IF played with the green ribbon in her hair and snorted.

While they kept talking everyone was slowly reducing their cards, but the entire time the Old Maid didn't change owners once. Neptune's face telegraphed her emotions better than a neon sign ever could. In a way she was lucky they didn't play poker.

"Tales of goddesses falling in love with humans are quite common overseas." Suddenly Falcom picked up the previous conversation while calmly getting rid of another pair. "I even saw it happening with my own eyes once or twice."

"Your life experience is as ridiculous as always, but you sure seem casual about it…" Noire was impressed.

"As far as I can see love doesn't really care about barriers between people. Two goddesses becoming a couple does seem very obvious at first, but was there ever any example of it in Gamindustri?"

"Not that I know of. Maybe Histoire would." Noire tried to get away from the topic. She was doomed to fail.

"Speaking of barriers, did it ever worry you that you are both girls?" Falcom continued and asked the lovebirds honestly and without any hint of malice.

"What?" Neptune made a blank face.

"Why would that be a problem?" Noire seemed uncertain as well.

"Ahaha, looks like that was a weird question. There are places in the world where two girls falling in love would be considered extraordinary."

"But girls are so squishy and nice!"

"Neptune… dial down your creepy old man soul."

"Gamindustri really is a wonderful place where everyone is open to love who they want." Falcom nodded sentimentally. She put her gloved hands together in a gesture of appreciation of her homeland.

"Maybe it's because you are CPUs. Technically human limitations shouldn't bother you." IF threw in her own guess with a distant look.

"Iffy, you are saying some strange things today."

"W-why? I am just going along with Falcom."

"Maybe what she is saying is that you don't seem to care about gender or position. I suppose even falling in love with your own siblings wouldn't be too extreme. Human laws don't mean anything to goddesses." Falcom shrugged.

"W-with our sisters?!" Noire seemed totally shocked and almost let go of her cards.

"Nepgear is my darling sister, but that's not gonna happen. We aren't going to rip off more popular fanfics… yet." She waved it off coolly.

"That's the only reason?!" Noire's head sank in annoyance.

"That reminds me. A certain someone told me to ask you when you two are going to get married." IF looked into her cards with a solemn expression.

"No army can force the Nep into a cage!" Neptune made an X with her arms. Her opinion was clear.

"D-do we have to be m-married to be happy? Don't be stupid." Noire was acting tsundere of course.

"Sorry for bringing it up then." IF hastily ended the topic. Or she wanted to at least…

"I wonder what would happen to Gamindustri if you did though." Falcom was still oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

"Nothing, probably." Neptune seemed disinterested.

"Do you think we would suddenly fuse Planeptune and Lastation to drag everyone else into our personal affairs?" Noire questioned Falcom with a dismissive expression.

"You want to keep competing then?"

"Just because we are lovers, doesn't mean we stopped being the bestest rivals either!" Neptune grinned.

"Planeptune's meager results in research and development would barely boost Lastation's growth at all." Noire closed one eye and boasted such haughtily.

"You would be surprised! The boost would kick you straight to the moon, so you don't have to breathe the same air as us commoners anymore." Neptune was on edge now.

"I didn't mean-"

"You act like Miss perfect around everyone, but you can't fool the person who saw you with your pants down!"

"I don't even wear pants!"

"Beat me in fair match of Bombernep and then you can order me around all day!"

"That game is way too random with all the power-ups! What's fair about that? And the last three times I beat you, the punishment game was skipped!"

"W-well I had to take care of Nep Jr.'s work while she was visiting her pals."

"It's your work in the first place…" The raven haired goddess was already exhausted from talking to her definitely never-going-to-be-wife. It made IF and Falcom wonder how those two managed to get anything done between all the arguing and teasing.

IF put down another pair (she was out now) and nodded towards Falcom. The positive adventurer didn't seem to catch her drift. IF's green eyes went back and forth between the two arguing lovers and she made a cutting motion.

Falcom slapped her fist into her right palm and smiled with a light bulb shining over her short hair. It was the light bulb from the low hanging lamp, that occasionally sparked for a moment…

"How do you feel about harems?" Suddenly the air froze and everybody except the clueless Falcom got stiff. IF's eyes turned white and she wondered why she had left the topic change to Falcom in the first place.

Neptune slowly turned her sweating face towards Noire who was drenched in shadow and looking pale like a vampire.

"D-don't be silly. I'm 100% devoted to my shellbomb girlfriend over there… She is Ms. popular after all." There was a slight sting in her words, even if she was more afraid than anything for some reason.

"It's supposed to be _bombshell_. And you are holding your cards upside down." IF pointed out while unnoticeably pushing her chair out of the way. Falcom wasn't aware of the hell she had set loose and put down the last cards from her hand as well.

"Haha! L-let's not talk about boring stuff. Nobody cares about what happens in other Dimensions anyway-"

"I knew it!" Noire, like a demon of old, rose from the depth of hell and slapped her last remaining card on the table.

"My Lily Rank hasn't even gone over 9 with anyone but you old sweetheart ol' pal o' mine!" Neptune yelled as Noire began chasing her past the table. The two became silhouettes in the distance beyond the open door. Their chase was illuminated by the pale light of the Sharicite next door.

"Looks like they have nothing to worry about." Falcom giggled.

"If they were any more head over heels for each other they would need to fuse bodies." IF agreed with an ironic smile.

"Who asked you about marriage?" Falcom loosened her right shoulder and brushed her short skirt to get rid of wood dust from the old table.

"M-me?!" For a second a flush was spreading across the brown-haired girl's face. Then she realized her misunderstanding and coughed. "J-just Compa. She has been knitting some wedding gifts for a while now. I told her that wasn't going to happen, but she never listens to me. And she doesn't ask Nep herself, because she thinks it would ruin the surprise somehow."

"Compa is probably the kindest person I have ever met." Falcom said honestly.

"Yeah…" IF rubbed her head. "But she is surprisingly stubborn."

"Haha, I'd love to have someone like her with me if I ever get shipwrecked again. A great cook and nurse in one would be really useful. My party members keep creating new recipes from bugs and random plants they find." The life of a traveler wasn't always peachy it seemed.

"Don't treat getting shipwrecked as an everyday occurrence! And Compa can't go on long journeys now… she is just getting used to her new position at the local hospital." She denied her proposal harshly.

"Sorry. I didn't want to upset you. Compa is welcome, but I would never drag her with me." The short-haired girl apologized, which made IF feel like a fool for losing her cool. "Oh I didn't notice. We two were out already. Just who had the Old Maid anyway?"

"Does it really matter?" IF shrugged and rose up to stretch her tired limbs.

As they moved out of the room to follow Nep and Noire, the Old Maid card was clearly visible among the two cards that Neptune had dropped. Noire would have drawn from her for the final turn next.

Now all the cards were mixed on a pile again though, throwing the entire game into disarray. They would have to start all over again another time.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Joining a new club: The Extended Cut**

Shortly after Cyberconnect2 joined the ominous organization devoted to love and justice ("justice is love and shipping is also justice") she was still full of questions.

"So how exactly do you choose the girls you want to hook up? Does chairwoman Uzume just go around and look at people's affinity gauges?" The concept of Uzume's secret and completely random power was still hard to swallow.

"Ahaha, that would be way too tiresome and obvious." Ultra Neptune said while playing with her nep-note. This mysterious book held all kinds of rare bugs and other creatures she captured into its pocket dimension or whatever held them in there. This mystery was probably greater than the meaning of life itself.

"That is very true." Vert adjusted her bangs in a ladylike fashion. "We do create profiles of all maidens that are in potential need of our assistance beforehand. Even if they are not yet aware of their blossoming feelings." The blonde goddess explained.

"You're really prepared. Awesome." CC2 was impressed.

"I got a new pairing!" Uzume declared suddenly from the back of the room, near her desk.

Everyone gasped and ran to the board that was covered in people's Bios and connected with several pieces of string to indicate the pairings.

Uzume was wearing a blindfold for some reason….

"Please tell me which cute girls' destiny I just uncovered ~" Uzume asked happily.

"Hm. It seems you wish to acquaint the hearts of **Peashy** and **Financier** the maid." Vert said while looking at two darts that were stuck in their profiles.

"Excuuuuuse me! You are just throwing darts to decide who's gonna get togetheeeeer?!" Cybercon almost fell over in shock.

"But look at all the information we gathered." Vert pointed at the Bios.

"Yes, what's even the point of that or Miss Uzume's ' _Mystic eyes of love perception_ ' if ya blindfold her and let luck decide though?!"

Uzume pulled down the blindfold and looked at her work.

"Ehehe. I can totally feel a connection between those two. This is _unconditional love_! Like a servant and their master's child!"

"Peashy loves getting spoiled and treated to good food, while Financier loves serving it." Vert nodded in agreement.

"Isn't that the most conditional and specific love between people eveeeer!?" She retorted to the group which was treating it as if this was the best compatibility of all time.

* * *

After a short tea time break.

"Haaah…" CC2 set her cup down. "I already agreed to join you and all, but I really wonder what the deal is. There're a bunch of better suited people, right? I just know about romance from what I read in manga."

"Perfect!" Marvy and Vert gave her approving hand gestures.

"Eh?"

"There is no romance purer than that of the second dimension!"

"I love the _Cherry Blossom Annual_ the most. They have some very explicit stuff." Big Nep cupped her chin and winked.

"I'm really losing faith in this operation!" CC2 hand chopped the air, but then she sighed. "What about RED? She seems to be all about girls' love."

"RED is unfortunately an unfit candidate…" Vert seemed dejected.

"Why?"

"Well, assume she was actually involved in setting up a good meeting between two cute girls."

"Uhuh."

"Now imagine she actually meets either or both of them during the preparations."

"Mhm."

"She would end up seducing both of them and adding them to her harem in roughly two and a half minutes tops." Big Nep held up two fingers.

"…You have a point." CC2 rubbed her fake fox ears on top of her hat and admitted her mistake.

* * *

As Cybercon was being instructed on where everything was stored in the clubroom by Marvy, Big Nep suddenly received a call. The ringtone was reminiscent of some song she might have heard in an anime about dimension trippers…

She took it and started discussing something loudly with the person on the line.

"…Gearsy and Uni did whaaaaat?" She asked excitedly.

CC2 and Vert's ears perked up and they went over to the couch to listen in immediately.

"Yes? Down the stairs…... **panty-shot**? _Face to skirt action_? Slow down MAGES.! I see. The _entire_ whipped cream? Uhuh. She licked WHAT?!" Ultra Nep rolled over on the couch while shaking her legs.

"Gearsy really is ballsy~" Then she waited for the next report. "In the bath now? Give me the juicy details! Huuuuuh? Is this even possible?! And _without_ a towel! It's like they are oppositely polarized magnets! But for crotches!" She whistled.

"Hm? Oh not there? Well that's cool too. Just what are they- _OOOOOH_! Yeah, I got it. So it was a fair match. Mhm… yep… Gearsy won?" She bit her nail. "Uni… Ah makes sense. She got flustered. Got it." Finally Big Nep released her breath. "Yeah sure, call me any time. Buh-bye ~"

She looked up and Uzume smiled questioningly from her chair at the chairwoman's desk.

"No progress between them as usual." Nep said with a yawn.

"HOLD ON A DANG SECOND!" CC2's voice cut through the relaxed atmosphere like a hot knife through butter.

"Please calm yourself. This is a weekly occurrence between them." Marvy explained.

"They are doing all that… l-lewd stuff every week?!" Cybercon's tanned cheeks were turning a darker shade of red.

"Lewd? What do you mean?" Big Nep had question marks over her head.

"B-but…?"

"Anyway, it will take more than that to get those two past the threshold. Preferably some world ending threat that they can unite over."

"There were already at least two of those! How many more chances do they need?!"

"Good point… Perhaps we need something more romantic." Vert leaned her head on her hand.

"Like a fighting tournament?" Marvy suggested with a hand raised.

"Yeah!"

"Definitely not!" Cybercon facepalmed.

"Do you have a nice idea MAGES.?" Big Nep pressed the MAGES. button.

" _For any grand revelation, there needs to be obfuscation first. The matter is clear, so don't ask for the impossible."_

"That was a really passive aggressive way to say she has no clue…" She wondered if a cardboard cut-out should really have this much attitude.

With these girls on the job, maybe it was better to just leave the pair alone. They seemed to be on a good way, in a sense.

But Uzume cupped her chin with her slender hand and looked contemplative for the first time since CC2 had met her in this delusional state. It gave her the impression that she just had a flash of inspiration.

"Teehee." She chuckled. "They really are so cute."

Or not.

 **FIN?**


	8. Quarrel like lovers

**A storm is coming. Can you feel it?**

* * *

 **Every gorge begins with a small crack**

The evening breeze created ripples in the pond outside of Lastation's Basilicom. The grass was covered in frost. Tonight was the coldest it had been in a long while. The stars barely twinkled behind the clouds that were moving over from the south, the direction of Leanbox.

Something was awry.

Uni had closed the curtains in front of her windows and was currently tuning an oldschool revolver she had bought with her allowance. It was a six shot type with a wooden handle and butt. For her this was quite a catch. She was even humming while polishing it.

Tomorrow she would meet up with Nepgear, so she was excited to show it off to her. Just what kind of face would she make if she posed with this baby? She smiled happily, before realizing what she was thinking. Uni hastily composed her face. She bought this for herself. Nepgear's opinion really didn't matter at all!

"Hehe." Nonetheless she was in a good mood.

So when she heard the sound of the front door being unlocked she felt very joyful. Her sister had returned from her date! No matter what Uni thought about Neptune herself, Noire was visibly happier these days. Although she felt some remorse that she wasn't the one that brightened her sister's mood, there was nothing to complain about with these results.

She adjusted her skirt and put the revolver into its casing, before getting up in a rush and leaving her room. The lights had just gone on in the hallway, so Noire really had only just entered.

"Welcome back big si-" Her greeting got stuck in her throat as she made eye-contact with Noire.

This atmosphere, this dark aura… It was like she was facing the possessed Noire from the Heart Dimension crises. But unlike back then this Noire was not saying creepy stuff. She just glared.

As she put her jacket on the coat hanger and got rid of her outdoor shoes she didn't say a word, clearly brooding. Uni felt a pressure like never before just standing in the same room as her. Then, wearing her black indoor shoes, Noire moved into the hallway. Her red eyes seemed to be focused not on Uni, but someone else. Without more than a grunt she walked past her little sister and entered the living room.

Unsure what to say, Uni followed her. Seeing Noire not even reply was a shock, but what followed was even crazier. Noire sat down at her desk and murmured while throwing away the paperwork.

"Big sis… w-what happened?" She asked in a frightened voice.

Like a lance piercing her head, Noire's glare made Uni stagger back in pain. After what felt like an eternity she replied curtly.

"None of your business."

Uni could feel her world shake. It was not that she couldn't believe that Noire had something she didn't want Uni to get involved in, but why was she so cold about it? What could make her this angry? The last thing she did before becoming this way…

"D-did something happen with Miss Neptune?" Uni only realized her mistake after the words had already escaped her mouth.

"Did something happen?!" Noire figuratively exploded. Her fist crumpled the paper in her hand. "That incorrigible idiot is an absolute lost cause!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry…" Uni was lost for words. Noire was way too angry.

What could have happened...?

* * *

Over in Planeptune things were turning out similarly. Purple Heart had flown in through the window and detransformed right atop the couch where Neptune began brooding over a tightly squeezed pillow.

"Goodness." Nepgear had been surfing the net on the computer in the back of the room and was caught completely off-guard by this Neptune-shaped storm that had been flung into their home.

"That Noire is an idiot, meaniepoo, stuck-up, thickheaded pain in the nep!" The purple haired CPU shouted all kinds of insults into her pillow. Afterwards she seemed to feel a lot better.

"What happened on your date, Sis?" Nepgear had waited for the barrage of insults to pass and was now leaning over the back of the couch. Her worried expression usually would have calmed anybody.

"Can you believe this?!" Neptune rose up, still having way too much excess energy to spare. If she didn't keep moving she might have exploded. "She is so annoying!"

"Please calm down!" Nepgear grabbed Neptune's wrist as she was punching the empty air to let off steam. For a second she wanted to break free, but Nepgear's firm grip actually worked. "Did you have a fight?" She asked as patiently as she could.

"We…" Neptune's expression switched from angered to depressed. "We probably did." Her voice trailed off.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Nepgear kept talking in a soft voice. Even though she was the little sister, right now it was like she was comforting a younger sibling. Neptune leaned the back of her head against Nepgear's chest and sighed.

"It was all so fast. I dunno why we even got so angry." Her mood swing was pretty jarring, but now Neptune was seeking comfort rather than trying to destroy something. "Ya know, we were on that fancy schmancy date at the restaurant, right?"

Nepgear just nodded, urging her to keep going.

"Well this is definitely, 100% her fault, okay?" She opened with this judgment. "She chose that super expensive snobby place. I didn't even wanna go! And when we finally docked our butts on those uncomfy seats all she could talk about was how bad my table manners were! Who even cares about that when you can hang out with your cute girlfriend?!"

Oh, there it was. She was heating up again. Nepgear preemptively grabbed her shoulders to calm her down. But she didn't say anything. For now it was important that Neptune let it all out.

"It's not even my fault! They just have way too many extra spoons and forks. Like, how many mouths do they expect you to grow? I'm no mutant!" She puffed her cheeks. "This is super dumb. It's not like I tried to embarrass her, okay?"

"I understand." Nepgear replied quietly.

"All this cramming at Vert's place was for nothing…" Neptune looked dejected.

Nepgear felt sad as well. She knew how much Neptune had prepared for that date. If there was something Neptune hated more than work it was probably studying. But she went to Leanbox several times to get taught proper dinner etiquette by Vert. From what she was able to hear from Vert, Neptune was a completely hopeless case. Leanbox's CPU did her very best, surely, but it was like teaching a hyperactive ferret to type an essay on a keyboard.

"So Miss Noire got angry at you?" Nepgear dared to pry further.

"Hah! She kept nagging like a broken record. I thought maybe the game glitched and looped or somethin'!" Neptune frowned. "She is so stuck-up! Every time we go out she always has to keep up that façade. And we can't kiss in public or hold hands on the train or go anywhere like a real couple!" The dam had been broken… Now Neptune let flow all the complaints that had piled on over their time together.

Nepgear understood now. Today's date wasn't the real issue. It was just the trigger for all the pent up frustration between the two to finally get released.

"She cares way too much about what some strangers think. I don't give a nep about what everyone thinks about us! Why doesn't she get that in her oversized egoistic brain!?" Neptune was huffing a few times after having released such a loud yell.

In response Nepgear released the exhausted Neptune's shoulders and settled down next to her on the couch. From the corner of her eyes she could see Histoire floating close to the door. For now she seemed to be hesitant to join them. Her worried expression was kind of cute. Nepgear nodded her head, which made her long purple hair sway in front of her face.

"Neptune…" Histoire joined them with a low voice.

"…" Nep didn't react immediately, but then nodded. Her hands were stuck below her legs, while she sat hunched over. From this perspective she looked quite guilty.

"I am sure Noire didn't wish to hurt you with her actions." Histoire said slowly.

"Doesn't matter what she wants, 'cuz she really knows how to grind my disc! Even worse if she doesn't do it on purpose." Neptune said defiantly.

"It's supposed to be gears…" Nepgear automatically corrected her, but then rapidly shook her head. Now really wasn't the time to get pedantic about idioms. "Did you really not do anything to upset her directly?"

"Ungh…!" Neptune's shoulders twitched. Busted.

They both gave her inquisitive gazes, but Neptune crossed her arms.

"It wasn't a big deal! I really gave my best, but she wouldn't have any of it. So when we went to leave-" For some reason she blushed.

"You left and w-what?" Nepgear felt flustered too, seeing Neptune shrivel away like this.

"I KISSED HER OKAY?!" She raised her arms in defeat and responded loud enough to wake up the entire city.

"Uhm…"

"Oh my…"

Nepgear and Histoire didn't have a way to reply to that. Nobody would have.

"I j-just wanted to get back at her! And m-maybe apologize too…" Neptune's head was starting to steam like a hot potato.

"That's… very sweet… of you?" Histoire tried her best to regain her voice. Her blonde locks were getting stuck in her mouth from the shaking.

"Right?! It was all lovey-dovey, but she just goes completely crazy on my tush! So what if people saw us? They all got a good show, so they could have applauded even!" Neptune exclaimed. "Like I would ever apologize to some serial complainer who doesn't even give me any time to…" She started to grumble almost inaudibly.

Histoire looked at Nepgear and they both nodded in mutual understanding.

"Neptune, this is not my place to say, but I think you were at fault too."

"Miss Noire is really worried about this, right? And you knew that."

Both of them looked at the bent over Neptune with sympathetic eyes.

"Why is it always my fault?!" Neptune rejected their assertions, but there was not much weight behind her words. Not with that guilty face.

"Perhaps Noire did go a little too far with her criticisms. She is an awkward person sometimes." Histoire apologized to Noire in her head for speaking ill of her behind her back. "But you love her despite that, isn't that so?"

Neptune played with the strings of her hoodie dress's hood. Her rebellious aura was no more. After an agonizingly long minute she finally nodded.

"Then let's apologize to her!" For Planeptune's CPU Candidate apologizing was second nature! She rose to the occasion without question.

"I… I don't know how." Neptune lied down whole length on the sofa. She really was distressed over this. "How can I just kick in their door and say sorry now?"

"Maybe we should start with leaving their door intact." Nepgear laughed awkwardly.

"This is just my opinion, but you should give Noire some time to cool off as well. She might not be in a very accepting mood." Histoire seemed just relieved that Neptune had calmed down. She leaned over the edge of her tome and gave her Oracle like advice.

"Got it." Neptune released a long sigh.

"If you want we can practice your apology together."

"Nep Jr. you are always way too concerned about your stupid big sis."

"I'm sorry!" She reflexively apologized.

"Pfff… I knew you'd do that." Neptune snorted.

"Ah!" The CPU candidate blushed.

"Can't ask for a better coach on doing the dirty deed." And with that Neptune gave her first weak smile of the evening.

"Apologizing isn't something bad!"

* * *

In Lastation much more tragic events unfolded.

"She has no common sense! She went too far this time." Noire was still covered in shadows. Uni had unwittingly set off an avalanche of complaints from her sister. "I don't want to see her again." She grinded her teeth and leaned her pulsating head on her hand.

"Big sis…" Uni felt powerless to say anything that could have helped. In her confused mind she searched for something grounded. Something they could both focus on. "M-maybe I can help you with your work? J-just so you can get some sleep-"

"I don't need your help!" Noire verbally lashed out. Almost like her pride had been attacked. Uni jerked back. "If you think that I will be affected by this, then you are in for a surprise! This doesn't bother me in the slightest. I have to make sure nobody who was present starts any rumors first…" She was talking to herself more than to Uni. Her hands went through a few phone numbers. "I won't let her ruin this… I can't…"

Uni felt her heart sink into her abdomen. Everything she did or said just served to make Noire even madder. Without another word she sprinted out of Noire's sight and straight to her own room.

For just a moment Noire had looked up, almost realizing how she hurt Uni's feelings, but then the anger overcame her again and she returned to 'fixing' the mistake.

* * *

Uni was hugging her knees on top of her bed. She had managed to suppress the tears for now. It wasn't that she was all that hurt by Noire's words or actions. In her own mind she kept insulting and berating herself way harsher than this every day. What she was sad and afraid of was much more complicated.

Her rejection and that atmosphere hurt a lot, but not enough to make her give up.

No, her distressed feelings were unearthing some other fear. Something she had been feeling for a while now. To figure out this fear she had to find some hold, another event that was similar enough to compare it to.

She used her experiences from the time she watched K-sha deal with Noire's rejection as a base to figure out how she felt.

Just like K-sha, she always had high expectations of her sister. She glorified her in every way imaginable. And true enough, Noire was probably better at everything than her. Braver, smarter and more stylish. But she had weaknesses too. She wasn't perfect despite everything Uni saw in her blinding reflection.

That dream she had seen in the Heart dimension was at the center of it all. The dream she had denied so strongly. Now that she saw her sister in love… Maybe that was what Noire truly wanted? To leave the rest to Uni… to live free of care. Her current position as Lastation's goddess was dragging her down; in the way of that dream.

Uni knew that it was a sign of how much Noire wanted to trust her eventually. But that future seemed… awfully _lonely_ to her.

She clasped her heart with both hands and cried silently. Releasing even one noise would have been a confession of her weakness to the world.

Noire desired to have a normal life. And Uni aspired to become like her _current_ sister. Eventually she would become Lastation's CPU if she really tried hard! But if she reached that apex, then what was the point? She wanted to chase her sister, but what if she really caught up?

What if Noire left her behind even then?

 _(To be continued)_


	9. Phantom of the Basilicom: Prologue

**Daily recommendation corner: Watch or listen to** **Phantom of the Opera.**

 **No particular reason really...**

* * *

 **Phantom of the Basilicom: Prologue**

Our story begins on a dark and stormy evening. A storm was plaguing the nation, felling trees and pulling down roofing shingles from buildings all around. It created a maelstrom of leaves in the streets. Incessant rain swept across the city and splattered against the weakening windows like machinegun rounds on splintering wood.

Inside an unlit room without curtains, two people had silently met up. The only thing illuminating their faces from time to time were the lightning bolts beyond the window frames. With each flash the kneeling person was reflecting a pale light from their 'face'. It was covered in a white mask, distorted by the shadows created in the flashes of white and blue.

In front of them stood another robed figure. They were looking down on the masked person with an outstretched hand. It was not a sign of amiability, no, this hand was not supposed to pull the other one up.

"The CPUs are celebrating the peace treaty in a festival soon." The person spoke slowly. Their soft voice was a mix of seductive vibrato and contempt.

"The anniversary celebration is essential to their nations' stability. To please the people they will go to any length, like the good puppets they are." The kneeling person nodded and grabbed the outstretched hand with both of their own. The black gloves stood in stark contrast to the white gown below. The movement made their black cape shift a little.

"It is the perfect opportunity for the execution of our plan. I have high expectations for you." The standing figure had their eyes closed and seemed to take in the moment. " _They shall fall_ just as I intended."

"Your wish is my command, mistress." The masked conspirator kissed the outstretched hand with grace and then rose from the exquisite spiraling carpet they stood on.

As the masked person was about to leave the dark room, they were called once more by the mastermind.

"Phantom, your allegiance to our cause has been undoubted for the longest time. Do not make the mistake of putting your own desires above the plan." Their lips curved upwards expectantly.

"No force in this world can save them from my machinations. The act will be carried out with or without their compliance. And at the end of it all, only one of us will be standing triumphant. Thus is the nature of my work." The masked conspirator turned the doorknob and vanished into the darkness beyond.

* * *

One week later.

The 'Peace Festival' as it was colloquially called by the citizens of Gamindustri was right around the corner. By the end of the month all nations would have three consecutive holidays to celebrate in merriment and enjoy the peace that had been created by their adored goddesses. It was an event that everyone, young or old, big or small, poor and rich alike looked forward to!

Aside from holiday related shows and concerts as well as a sizeable amount of parties, there was one major event that was almost mandatory to witness for the entire population.

The CPUs themselves would come together to perform a new spectacle every year. Last year they had pulled off an intense air bound race across the entire continent. The live feed placed all over the course could barely keep up with the four goddesses as they sailed across mountains, villages and even the big azure ocean.

The end result was a four way tie, completely unexpected for the cheering viewers, but entirely scripted by the four girls themselves. There were some sore losers among them (all of them basically), so whoever would have actually won in a true race, the others would certainly not let it happen. But as the idea was to prevent strife and promote peace, such a thing could not be allowed.

To not create suspicions by repeating such a once-in-a-lifetime tie, this year the CPUs would find new grounds to show off their teamwork and skills. The decision was made to perform a magnificent play that would knock everyone out of their socks!

It was a joined project between the four nations, so everyone provided something for it.

Vert and through her Leanbox provided the festival grounds. A medium sized stage had been lying dormant close to the Basilicom for a while now. It was usually reserved for 5pb. concerts, but for the purposes of the festival it had been strongly remodeled and was now a full-fledged theater stage. Walls, a roof and even a chandelier had been erected around it and it was immediately connected to the Basilicom via a long hallway. Vert had explained that it was to make the commute between the two locations easier for the staff that was putting their all into making this play the best that had ever been seen in the world.

The all important script was provided by Lowee. Or more specifically their self-proclaimed _master playwright_ Blanc. She had been informed about this project far in advance, so she was able to create a play that she deemed a _masterpiece_. Nobody else had any interest or patience to write it, so ultimately they had no right to complain if it turned out like her usual works…

As for the equipment and costumes necessary for such a huge performance, they were all made by Lastation's finest craftsmen. And in fact the costumes and outfits themselves were made by the hand of none other than Noire. She had put extra care in every small detail and frill. Truly, nothing could have made her happier than to see her outfits on stage! Of course she claimed that it was just something she had picked up for this event. She didn't really have an interest to spend her time with cosplay and the likes after all! It wasn't her hobby or anything, okay?!

And representing Planeptune was Nepgear, the supposed protagonist of the play. Behind the scenes Planeptunian advertisement campaigns had been hyping up the people for this play like no tomorrow as well. The streets, walls, internet sites and even coffee mugs were plastered with posters for the 'performance of the century'.

There were only three weeks left until the festival, so all the participants of the play gathered at the theater. The practice for the real thing would begin today and go on for the entirety of the three weeks, only with a few breaks in-between to allow the CPUs to get some work done.

* * *

Inside and on top the former concert stage were a lot of busy staffers and some really excited actors (mostly extras). Everyone was in a productive mood at the beginning of this death march of intense practice.

At the reception hall (yes, this building had really been expanded quite a lot), only very few people were moving by. Whoever arrived immediately went to their post or the wardrobe in the back.

Through the tall doors entered one of the center pieces in this whole operation. Neptune.

Although she didn't have a major role like her little sister and wasn't really going to be helping with anything important either, she still appeared punctual for this appointment.

Maybe she could have fooled an outsider into thinking that she was actually _responsible_ and _devoted_ to the project, but that wasn't why she had come here so early at all.

Her concerns lay somewhere else entirely.

It had been roughly a week since she and Noire had their big fight. She had followed Histy's advice to lay low for a few days to leave Noire room to cool off.

But additionally she had been practicing her apology execution together with Nepgear this entire time. Now she might even have been able to apologize to B-sha for breaking her G*ndam models or for that one time she had accidentally glued down a key piece in the domino chain of the big domino show that Blanc and her had participated in. It went down in history for the lowest amount of fallen pieces. The short-tempered CPU had not spoken to Neptune for half a year after that.

Anyway, Nep was ready to even crawl on her legs and arms and cry like an overly emotional grandma during the birthday of her grandchildren, just with more snot and wailing, if she had to. Noire was in for a surprise!

"How far the main character has fallen." She groaned as she moved through the hall to search for her girlfriend. Of course she would fall to her knees quite literally soon if need be.

In a mix of positive surprise and a tinge of fear, Neptune spotted the black twintails not too far away, right next to the emergency staircase that led up to the roof. Noire was wearing her standard attire, but with few more ribbons. If that was even possible.

Her foot was tapping the floor and she seemed incredibly shifty. Clearly she was impatient or perhaps even nervous.

Seeing her girlfriend for the first time in a week (or rather an eternity as it felt like for her) made Neptune's heart skip a beat. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, as they said, but in this case fondness was closer to 'drug withdrawal'. Neptune's hands and legs were shaking. Like a reformed alcoholic confronted with a freshly opened bottle of golden, foaming beer, she was feeling an overpowering urge jump at her girlfriend and devour her whole!

With the self-restraint that she had sharpened alongside Nepgear in the dark caves of Planeptune by fasting for three days and nights with pudding in front of her (this part was entirely made up) she finally approached her lover.

"Yo!" She greeted her with a forcibly relaxed wave of her hand.

Noire reacted with the speed of light, she was that much on edge.

When her red eyes locked on to Neptune and recognized her, a ripple of differing emotions went through her pretty face. First shock, then joy, followed by the realization that she was looking way too happy, so she turned her head away while brushing through her pigtails, but then glanced at Neptune anyway, just to finally give up and face her with a subdued smile.

The body language routine of a tsundere was truly fascinating.

"H-hi… Neptune." She managed to sound almost natural in her greeting.

Greetings had been exchanged, but what next? As it stood, both of their minds blanked out, making all mental preparations completely useless.

"P-pretty huge place they built here, huh? Just imagine how many arcade machines they coulda fit in here!" Neptune was the first to somehow continue the conversation.

"Nobody would ever build an Arcade that big." Noire countered instinctively.

"I totally would! But Histy never lets me hire some _brawny men_ to make my _dreams_ come true. Wasting big bucks to make _sweaty men_ work for _my pleasure_ isn't how a true CPU should act she says." She lamented.

"You are definitely phrasing it that way on purpose." Noire sighed and put one hand on her waist.

Even if it was such a questionable topic, the ice had been broken between them due to Neptune's silliness. Things couldn't stay awkward between them forever.

"Nice ribbons you got there, pussycat." Neptune said while checking her out.

Noire blushed and then put a hand on one of her blue ribbons, playing around with it.

"D-don't think flattery will get you anywhere." She responded way too sheepishly to be taken seriously. "And who says 'pussycat' these days anyway?"

Neptune smiled knowingly and then raised her hands as if to say she understood. Now was probably the right time. She went through the words in her head again, but decided that all of that stuff was not really how she wanted to express herself.

She took a deep breath and then started.

"Noire, I am actually super duper sorry about-"

"We have to talk Neptune." Noire interrupted her before she could get her apology out. Apparently she hadn't noticed what Neptune wanted to do, so she had just gotten straight to her own point. Still leaning her hand on her side, she continued. "I've been working things out over the last week and found a solution to our problem."

"Huh?" Neptune blinked uncomprehendingly.

"There were too many people to silence at that restaurant and aside from rumors there were even a few pictures that spread already." Noire stated matter of factly. "It's pretty much impossible to get rid of the evidence at this point and I don't think the internet will make that part any easier."

"Oh." Neptune realized what she was talking about now. The kiss.

"But you'll be happy to hear that I've come up with a decent countermeasure." She seemed pretty proud of herself.

"Wait… I have to tell you something first…" Neptune had lost her initiative and Noire's words didn't make it any easier for her to focus on the matter either. She had become too quiet for Noire to listen to her.

"We can still prevent a scandal. I have contacted Dengekiko and Famitsu. They are always happy to get a new scoop, even if it isn't gaming related." Her mouth twisted a little at the memory of that conversation. "It wasn't easy, but I convinced them that the kiss was fake. They are probably spreading the misinformation among all their colleagues, so it should give the press a believable explanation."

"Fake…?" Neptune's eyes glazed over.

"Yes! You can praise me later. It was a fortunate coincidence that the Peace Festival was right around the corner." She chuckled. "I told them that we were just practicing fake kisses for the performance of the play." She crossed her arms below her chest and smiled triumphantly. "It's embarrassing either way, but to make it more realistic I said we were doing it in a bunch of different places to get used to it. That should probably put some of the previous rumors to rest as well." Yes, she was quite happy with herself.

Neptune didn't reciprocate the smile.

"With this 'hot insider interview' we pretty much avoided complete disaster. Nobody will doubt our intentions anymore."

"Our… _intentions_?" Neptune was still in shock right now, but slowly things were changing.

Noire had done all this behind her back without even talking to her about it first. She was actually and _truly relieved_ that nobody would ever know they were a couple. Neptune could see it in her face. In fact she had been absolutely hell-bent on preventing their relationship from getting exposed since the start. Her actions were almost paranoid to a fault.

"To seal the deal we will just have to give another interview later down the line. Probably after the play too. It's not like there is actually a scene where we will kiss there, so it's better we make up an excuse. Maybe Blanc cut that part from the script or something." Noire kept casually working out plans for their act.

"Are you serious?" Neptune asked with her patience hitting the limit.

"Hm? Come on, would I ever joke about something like this? Of course I am serious. Your mistake wasn't irreversible this time, but you have to think about our image sometimes as well." Noire raised a brow at Neptune's quietness. For the first time she had noticed the expression on her face now…

Too late.

"What are you so freaking afraid about?!" Neptune went off like a time bomb.

"W-h-a-t?" Noire was visibly rattled by Neptune's sudden outburst.

"You're acting like you feel guilty about doing something bad!" Neptune was actually fuming for real. "You always care more about what everyone else thinks than about how I feel!"

"N-Neptune…?" Noire loosened her hands and looked at the purple haired girl in shock.

"You want me to lie to our friends and all the people in Planeptune to prevent the WORST?" She pointed her finger at Noire accusingly. "Well screw that! I won't be playing along with your lies and schemes and stupid plans! If you hate the thought of everyone knowing about us so much, why don't you just **break up with me** then? That would put all your worries to rest, right?!"

"I… I would never-"

"I'd totally waste my breath apologizing to you! Have fun by yourself then Lonely Heart!" Neptune stormed off with unknown anger.

Noire was left behind in the hall, still unable to grasp what had just transpired.

After a few minutes she retracted her arm that she had stretched after Neptune subconsciously.

There was a strong sense of bafflement, sure, but she also felt something else. Slowly heat rose up in her body. She was getting mad as well now.

Deep down she understood why Neptune was so angry at her. But more than that she felt betrayed by how little she was willing to cooperate! This complete lack of responsibility was exactly the reason she had taken things in her own hands… wasn't it?

And… Neptune had actually suggested…

Noire held a hand in front of her mouth.

Remembering those words made her feel nauseous.

Breaking up with Neptune?

This wasn't just a throwaway line. Saying something like that was outrageous. She could never do that! She didn't even want to think about it. Why was she saying something so cruel?

Her heart hurt worse than ever before in her life.

* * *

From the frame of the hallway door someone had been watching the whole exchange. She was grabbing her head as if she had been hit by a piece of shrapnel.

"Big sis… you are going that far for Lastation?" She felt like she was losing her balance.

So this was the result of trying to mix ones duty with dreams?

Uni turned away from the painful sight of her shell-shocked sister. It was too much for her.

She swallowed the fear she felt and walked towards the stage. If this was how it had to be, then she would have to work harder.

To take away that burden.

"Uni, what's wrong? You look really pale." From the left of her vision Nepgear appeared. She was currently trying to fit on a vest for her hero outfit. It looked pretty cool on her, but Uni didn't have the spare energy to remark on that fact.

"Nothing." She replied quickly. "Can you give me your script? I need a refresher on the lines."

"Sure…. But we just got it, so you really don't need to learn them all already." Nepgear was still looking worried, but she handed Uni the thin book full of dialogue and stage directions.

"Don't be lazy. We aren't here to fool around." She said with a serious tone.

"I think it would be better if we had a little fun with it. Everyone will be much happier if we can make it a big success and enjoy it together." Nepgear smiled and put on her belt with the sword sheath attached to it. The sword was obviously wooden though, because nobody wanted any injuries on set.

"Whatever." Uni didn't look convinced at all and kept skipping through all her lines at an ever increasing rate.

"My dear Nepgear is absolutely correct." Suddenly an elegant voice joined their conversation. With light steps Vert appeared next to them. Her blonde hair was shining in the light that came in from the high up window. She approached them naturally and continued. "If we don't enjoy the festival to its fullest, how can we all strengthen our bonds and become sisters in body and soul?"

"That's not the point at all!" Uni retorted.

"Haha. No need to lose your nerves. This will be a relaxing and enjoyable experience for all of us. And hard work always gets repaid." She winked.

Uni huffed and kept reading the script, but Nepgear nodded approvingly.

"I am not sure if I will be all that good in the role of the hero, but I will try my best!" She put her fingertips together and looked confidently ahead.

"Of course you will. And if you trip or fall, big sister will always be there to catch you." Vert opened her arms widely as if to catch Nepgear right now in fact!

"Aren't you supposed to organize the staff? I will look after Nepgear, because I am actually on stage with her." Uni suddenly had leaned back and blocked the way between the two. She didn't look up from her script, but there were small glances towards them every now and then.

"Why, that is true as well. Then can I leave her in your capable hands?" Vert looked amused.

"S-sure." Uni's cheeks reddened ever so slightly, but she hid it behind the script.

"Then my work here is done." Vert chuckled and moved on to the next group of lazy extras that were not doing their work properly yet.

For some reason Uni felt like she had just been played like a fiddle.

 _(To be continued)_


	10. Phantom of the Basilicom: Act 1

**It's not a rip-off, it's a parody!  
**

 **PS: An early Merry Christmas to everyone. And merry days to those who don't celebrate too.**

* * *

 **Phantom of the Basilicom: Act 1**

"How horrible… Y-you won't get away with this." Nepgear announced weakly to the dark knight in front of her, while stretching the sword ahead of her like she was holding a broomstick to get rid of a rat.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I am not relinquishing the princess even if you beg it of me." Cave said in a monotone voice while holding the 'princess' over her shoulder.

"Save me please…" Blanc shouted very quietly and then yawned.

"H-here I coooome!" She tripped forward and moved towards Cave (who was wearing a really unfitting black helmet that had openings for her red hair at the sides). She took a vertical swing, which Cave instantaneously dodged. Afterwards she tripped Nepgear's feet instinctively to make her fall over.

"Ah." She realized her mistake. "Sorry Nepgear. It was not my intention to hurt you." She apologized and bowed down to reach out a hand, which made the 'princess' fall off her shoulder.

"Ouch!" Blanc unceremoniously landed on her butt. "That hurt dammit! Don't let go of the princess so easily Cave." Blanc got angry.

"I'm fine, honest." Nepgear rubbed her red forehead and accepted Cave's hand with a smile.

This entire scene had been observed by the 'audience' with mixed feelings.

"This doesn't look good." IF commented with a raised brow.

"Oh dear." Vert agreed with creased brows and an awkward smile.

"The black knight dodged the hero's strongest blow just like that and then helps her up instead of paying attention to the princess he kidnapped." The guild member checked a few points on her list. "I wonder if we can sell this as a comedy somehow?"

"That might be the best course of action."

"Gear, please don't stumble over your lines like that. And Cave… just… a tiny bit more emotion please?" IF rubbed her head in exasperation. Why was she even doing this job?

"And hold me more gently." Blanc added as she adjusted her fur coat.

Oh yeah.

"Lady Blanc… this is your script, so it would be a real help if _you_ gave directions instead."

"I can't. I am an actor." Blanc said matter of factly and yawned again.

'Then at least come to practice without that tired expression and all the yawning!' IF somehow managed to keep her snappish reply inside.

Blanc had written the play, but she had also cast herself as the main heroine. The princess.

"I apologize again. Acting has never been one of my strong suits." Cave put down the helmet that was blocking her vision (how did she manage to dodge Nepgear without seeing anything?) and walked over to the others.

"Well, don't be too harsh on yourself." Vert stepped in and calmed everyone down.

"I only joined this event due to my duty to protect 5pb. during her pre-show concert. It would be highly appreciated if you didn't make me act in this play afterwards Lady Vert." There was animosity in her voice, right? Vert didn't just imagine that part, right? And it was all directed at Leanbox's goddess, _right_?

"Now, your expertise with security and battles made you a splendid candidate." Vert countered.

"When I wrote the role I had a soft-spoken pretty-boy in mind." Blanc added at the worst moment. Cave's eyes were covered in shadows.

"I do not have that kind of appeal. I'm very sorry." She turned away as if to leave.

"W-wait!" Nepgear who had just put a band-aid on her forehead stepped into Cave's path. "I think that you are perfect for the role! You are really stylish and cool."

"She couldn't bring herself to say 'cute', huh?" IF mumbled. Considering that Cave had a huge complex about not being very charming this was probably a really bad idea.

"Then I shall try once more." Cave accepted Nepgear's good will.

"It worked?!"

The practice was a struggle beyond explanation. Not that it came unexpected or anything.

* * *

During a break a few minutes later Vert and IF held a small meeting with Blanc, Nepgear and Noire. Lastation's CPU seemed to be awfully distracted though. Like she was only present physically.

"Okay, first what can we improve?" Vert asked patiently.

"Everything." IF replied stoically.

"Yes…" Vert put a hand on her lap and tapped her finger. "Blanc, I know you put a lot of effort into your script, but did you really consider all options with the casting in mind?" It was the most neutral way she had found to formulate her issue.

"Mhm." Blanc just nodded vaguely.

"Why do you seem so tired if I may ask?"

"Didn't sleep much." She replied curtly again. Her attitude was infuriating enough to make even saints blow up. But Vert stayed composed.

"I see. It would be a real boon to our project if the playwright _and_ main heroine in one would at the very least rest enough to be awake during practice."

"I'm awake." Blanc replied while rubbing her eyes. Vert's brow twitched!

"Next let's talk about the acting." IF moved on before it could get worse. "Gear, you fought actual villains before, so why are you so meek on stage?" She inquired.

"Uhm… it feels so weird to say these things to Cave though." Nepgear tapped her index fingers against each other in shame.

"You actually might be _too nice_ to be the hero of this story." IF smiled in amusement. "Where's Uni by the way? She was supposed to be here, even if she doesn't get any lines yet."

"I don't know." Nepgear tilted her head. "She said she wanted to practice by herself a little, but she didn't come back."

"I am here!" Uni's voice rang through the hall and they all turned their heads to see her stride in confidently. She was wearing her knave outfit already. It was a perfect fit.

"Welcome back." Vert greeted her and then offered her a seat.

"That looks really nice on you." Nepgear complimented her.

"Did your practice go well?" IF asked curiously.

"Yes! I memorized the script now." She handed it back to Nepgear with a serious expression.

"What?"

"Er… you mean you learned all your lines already?" IF was impressed.

"No." She shook her head. "I memorized the entire script."

"…" Everyone was silent. Uni was looking at Noire specifically, whose eyes were unfocused. She clearly didn't really note anything around her.

"That's awesome Uni." Nepgear's eyes sparkled in admiration.

"It's just been a few hours…" IF looked at Lastation's CPU candidate in concern. Hardworking was one thing, but wasn't this almost obsessive? And Noire had been completely unresponsive for a while as well. Even Neptune hadn't shown up for practice yet. Something was afoot.

"Wonderful. Then let us give her an opportunity to show us the results of her efforts." Vert clapped excitedly and urged them to go back on stage. The actors complied and prepared to move, but the sudden appearance of Cave stopped them.

"Lady Vert, if I may have a moment of your time." She looked stern. Some sort of letter was in her gloved hands.

"Go ahead." The blonde CPU didn't make an attempt to leave, so Cave was deducing that she could tell this important information to everyone.

"This letter arrived at the doorstep this morning. The only other thing close to it was a red rose. We checked if there was any dangerous substance on it, but it is clean." She handed it to Vert and waited for her reaction.

"Oh my. What beautiful handwriting." She seemed delighted.

"Yes… it seems familiar to me, but I can't place it. Even after comparing it to my database."

"Now I get why she is Leanbox's only secret service member." IF took notes to not mess with Cave.

"Ahem. Let me read it out loud then." Vert recited the contents of the letter.

 **[** Greetings to everyone present,

And welcome to _my_ theater.

First let me introduce myself. I am a connoisseur of the fine arts and stage plays as well as a composer of great tragedies! Some refer to me as the _Angel of Solitude_ ; others only know me as the **Phantom**.

Now for my explicit desire. It is a simple matter, be assured of that.

This play that you hold so dear and close to your decaying hearts… Belongs to me now. There is nothing to fear, honestly. You will follow my instructions and the play will be a great success. No more, no less.

I am not asking for acceptance, but for obedience. Should you not heed my warnings, a terrible disaster beyond your imagination will occur. So for all of our sakes, please devote yourself to this performance with body and soul.

Do not feel obligated to write back.

Yours truly,

Phantom **]**

Vert had given it her best to sound like a creeper with dark intentions. It didn't sound as convincing as she wanted.

"What is that about?" Uni broke the silence.

"There was another page with instructions inside the envelope." Cave pulled out another piece of paper from her white overcoat and handed it to Vert.

"Hm, yes. These are mostly instructions on how to change up the play." She skipped through it and then handed it to IF.

"This… Phantom character sure is daring." The brunette guild member looked the page over with a suspicious feeling.

"They sounded serious about those threats." Nepgear seemed to be uneasy as well.

"Now, now. Let me calm your worries. There is nothing this person can do to endanger the play. Isn't that so, Cave?" She nodded towards the red-head.

"I wonder about that." She cupped her chin.

"Pardon?" A sweat drop ran down Vert's temple.

"This letter couldn't have arrived without being noticed by the security cameras. But there is no footage of the messenger delivering it." That certainly was a bit worrying.

"Even so, our security around here is top notch. You have nothing to fear." She calmed everyone with her relaxed treatment of this threatening letter. Vert could be really convincing when she wanted to be. "We should simply return to business as usual until we get more clues. What were we talking about again?"

"You wanted to see Uni's acting, but first I need to talk to you Lady Noire." IF faced the twintailed goddess.

"…yes?" At least she had enough sense to realize when she was spoken to. For now she snapped out of her dream like state.

"Your costumes are immaculate and all, but what's up with Cave's helmet?" IF asked curiously. She picked up the hopelessly camp looking tin can of a prop.

"Oh, I didn't make that one." Noire shook her head. "My design for the black knight was a little more exotic." She raised a finger while explaining.

"I see?"

"I thought I would make her a charming black veil instead of a stuffy metal helmet." Noire drew the design on the back of the Phantom's note…

"That looks beautiful." Nepgear said.

"Reminds me of a wedding veil actually." IF nodded impressed by the design. "But it doesn't really make sense on a knight I think."

"I pictured a foreign knight, forcing his way on the battlefield with elegance and pride. His fighting style would be like a mesmerizing dance." Noire recited her ideas from back when she made the designs.

"Can't we let her write the script instead?" IF whispered to Vert, who decidedly made a poker face.

"Also isn't it a shame to leave the actresses face covered?" Noire added.

"I… don't mind." Cave adjusted her gloves and put a lot of effort into looking disinterested.

"In the first place making a metal helmet for a play seems pretty extreme. Lady Noire isn't a blacksmith. Let's just make something out of cardboard-"

"If it's such a big bother then I will forge one for you I guess." Noire shrugged and drew another blueprint for it.

"You can actually do it?!" IF's eyes turned white.

"You're amazing big sis!" Now it was Uni's turn to compliment her.

"Obviously. I only do everything!" Pride was one of Noire's strong points and it somehow pulled her out of her current slump. Doing work had strange effects on her mental well-being. Even at the worst of times she always seemed to return to a calm state if the duty called.

"I wish some other people would have the same work ethic right about now."

"Is there something on my face?" Blanc asked IF who had subconsciously looked her way.

"N-not really."

"Are you saying I am lazy?" She was really grumpy when she was lacking sleep… Also she had apparently not even processed anything that had happened since she left the stage.

"How could I? Haha!" IF put a hand on her hip and tried to come up with an excuse. "Right. I was just talking about Nep. Can you believe she didn't even show up once for today's practice?" Crisis averted!

 _Clank_ …

Noire had accidentally crushed the bad helmet inside her grip of steel. She was shivering almost imperceptibly.

"Noire?" Vert was the only one who seemed to notice her odd behavior. But the raven haired goddess just gave her a thumbs up to show that she was fine and still working.

Uni looked away.

* * *

The next hour went by tediously at best, but not much could be done with this cast. The other actors would only appear after the prologue so these were the only people necessary for today's practice, but it was still hard enough with this few. IF wanted to quit this profession, but then remembered that she wasn't actually a director.

"Siiiiiis!" Suddenly the loud voice of a young girl reverberated through the stage.

"H-hello Miss Nepgear…" And a much softer voice was aimed at the play's klutzy hero.

"What're you doing here you two?" Blanc got up from her position on the floor (she had just fallen off the fake horse for the third time in a row) and put her hands on the twins' heads.

"We want to play with everyone too!" Ram declared.

"Your part will come up later." Blanc said with a yawn.

"But you can watch us if you want." Nepgear added with a smile towards them.

"I would like that." Rom returned the smile.

"Don't make a mess, got it?" Blanc was far less inclined to accept them into the audience than Nepgear was, but she didn't object.

"We aren't kids anymore!" Ram raised her arms above her head rebelliously.

"You're my kid sisters, no way around it." Lowee's CPU smiled faintly.

"But we are totally more grown up than Neptune! You said we aren't supposed to climb up walls, so we didn't." Ram said proudly.

"Huh? Are you implying that…?" Nepgear tilted her head and looked questioningly at Rom.

"Uhuh. Miss Neptune is playing with the birdies aaaall the way up." Rom opened her arms and flapped them to imitate a bird. Her cuteness was actually lethal to most people, you know?

"You can't be serious-" IF didn't want to believe it, but then her eyes met with some mysterious observer on the ceiling windows. "…"

"…"

They managed to have a staring contest for a whopping thirty seconds straight before IF drew her Qatar out of her sleeve and aimed it at the purple haired spy.

"…!" The girl in question shook her arms and head rapidly, to make her stop.

"I apologize for the broken window Lady Vert." She said with a hollow smile.

"Come again?"

But just as IF was about to throw her weapon with precision that could have hit a fly from half a kilometer away, the shutters in front of the windows closed by themselves.

"Hey! I would have hit bullseye!"

"Uhm, why are you doing this? Are we going to act in the dark?" Nepgear wondered.

"Not to sound too clichéd, but I'm not doing this." Vert replied while looking at the all-purpose remote that was handed to her after the construction of the theater. All the buttons were untouched.

The whole hall and stage turned completely dark and even the few backlights went out. Until a spotlight shone above the headlights. The whole construction net of metal bars and runways for the maintenance and light crew was completely empty, yet one of the lights had still went on and shined unto that one spot.

"You have not followed my demands." A deep voice echoed throughout the place. All the staff and actors looked upwards in surprise. "It is not wise to take the Phantom lightly!"

"How did they get in here?!" IF looked around in shock. Her eyes met Cave's and they both nodded and then headed for the exits. But in the middle of their sprint something unexpected happened yet again.

"Miss Vert!" Uni called out her name, but the noose had already fallen around her slender neck.

"And now you shall pay in full! Hahaha!" The Phantom declared boldly and with a snap of their fingers…

"Oh dear, isn't this awfully tiiiiiiiiiight...?!" The noose had closed around Vert's neck and then she was pulled up at very unhealthy speeds! Although her last line was less than alarmed…

She disappeared into the darkness and with a loud slamming noise and a light shriek from her she was gone. An incredibly painful cracking sound followed.

Then silence.

The lonely spotlight was still aimed at an empty place and the Phantom didn't say a word.

"Miss V-Vert…" Nepgear's eyes were widened in shock. The horrible implications of what had just transpired made her feel dizzy.

Uni went pale.

Rom hugged Ram's arm in fear.

"It… it can't be." Blanc glared into the darkness.

"Ouch." Vert's voice rang through the hall from somewhere.

"IF YOU ARE FINE DON'T STAY SILENT THE ENTIRE TIME!" Blanc and Noire shouted in unison.

"Do not concern yourself with her anymore. She won't be fine for much longer." The Phantom's voice returned. It was filled with incredible disdain.

"What's your deal? Are you gonna tell us that we won't see her again unless we do what you say?" Blanc raised her finger and pointed at the spotlight. Finally a figure emerged from the shadows. A masked person of indefinite height. It was hard to tell any features from this distance let alone with these squirming shadows.

"Nothing of the like." The Phantom raised one gloved hand in contempt. "You _will_ never see her again. Period." Although her voice was deep it was still clearly female. She leaned forward and opened her arms widely.

"W-what do you mean?!" Nepgear was still shocked, but now she showed more determination to fight this foe.

"I have gotten rid of my greatest obstacle now, so everything is going according to plan." She simply said in triumph. Now that light shone upon it, the mask became more visible. It was completely white, but two eyeholes were left to reveal the deep dark sapphire eyes behind it that seemed as deep and cruel as the depth of the oceans themselves. Additionally lips were ingrained into the material, giving the Phantom an eternal doll like smile on the left half and a frown on the right. "If you do not wish to repeat this tragedy…" She bowed sarcastically. "…let us get along from now on."

"You come in here and attack one of our friends and then you have the gall to ask us to work with you?!" Noire was pissed off as well now.

"It is essential for your survival. And to prevent a **scandal** of course. You CPUs are always so very attached to your good image, am I wrong?" The Phantom laughed. "This is my domain! Nobody knows this place as well as me. All of you are at my mercy and I suggest you do not test me." The threat felt all too real.

"If… if we do as you say, will you release Vert?" Nepgear questioned with a wavering voice.

"Forget about that wretched woman already and you will be much happier." The Phantom seemed utterly disgusted at the mention of Vert's name. "For now I will deliver to you this present." She announced and then threw something down, right in front of Blanc's feet.

For a moment she looked at it hesitantly. As if she wasn't sure whether to pick it up or stomp on it. She exhaled once and then took the thin book into her hands.

Her eyes darted back and forth as she flipped through the pages.

"This shit can't be…" Her face turned rigid.

"But it is! I have written you a stage play, far superior to what you have known." The shadowy woman put a hand on her mask. "Such amateur work was an insult to my eyes. Fate forced my hand to bring you down a size."

"You bitch!" Blanc's right eye turned red.

"Ad-libbing in the instructions." The Phantom growled. "It was beyond hopeless. The main heroine - a self insert. For shame!"

'She isn't wrong…' IF caught herself agreeing, just a little bit.

"Entire passages written with no clear goal. It would have taken on the audience the greatest toll! Nobody desires a play that droll." She walked along the runway and half merged with the shadows.

Blanc's hands were clamping up so hard that the new script was starting to tear apart from the pressure.

"B-Blanc calm down!" Noire whispered. If Blanc blew up now and attacked the Phantom, there was no telling what she would do!

"But do not deign me a cruel woman. I have found for you the most fitting of roles." The masked woman probably smirked below the white plate that separated her face from the world.

"…" Blanc looked at the conveniently opened page that was hanging out of the crumpled script. Written on it was the cast list.

 **Blanc** – Horse #3.

"It's over." IF resigned herself to the inevitable nuclear explosion.

"We had a good run." Uni looked at the shut windows above as if to watch the starless sky.

"I wanted to see my sister at least one more time." Nepgear lowered her head in defeat.

"Ahahaha big sis is going to smash that masked freak!" Ram cheered.

"…scary…" Rom said with more expectation than fear.

Blanc's hat fell almost off as she raised her face and glared at the Phantom!

"Okay." She said with a wide smile and a soothing voice.

"…." The rest held their breath, but the explosion never came.

"I will take those changes into consideration then. You said it would be a great success after all." Her smile didn't crack. It was _too_ solid. Her eyes were closed in relieved tension as well.

"H-how could this be?!" The confusion was written over all their faces.

"Wait a minute… Could this be the 'eye of the storm'?" Nepgear suggested.

"Blanc can be a storm of destruction, alright." Noire's eyes dulled.

"Are you saying she is actually so angry that she has gone _to the opposite end of the spectrum_ and turned calm?" The mere idea made IF shiver in unbridled fear.

"That's crazy!" Uni was freaked out by Blanc's sagely face.

"You shall not regret your decision, White Heart." The Phantom had stayed silent for a moment to assess the situation, but decided that Blanc's current state was beneficial. "Be prepared my actresses and actors. Be prepared for the never ending solitude that awaits at the apex of stardom. We shall display to your believers just what you are _worth_!"

And with unnerving laughter the ominous Phantom disappeared into the shadows as the spotlight flickered out and died.

The deathly silence was only broken by the sound of the shutters above opening again.

"Neppu?!" Neptune exclaimed as she fell through the opening window below her.

"Yes, this part has been lacking. I see. Good work." Blanc kept reading the pages as if she was being taught new tricks by an instructor.

CRASH!

And so Neptune's and Blanc's skulls engaged in the ultimate contest of crack-the-egg. Who could possibly win?

Neither.

"Argh…" The white hat atop Blanc's head was turned into a bona fide disc.

"I'll name this headache after my father…." Neptune's eyes were spinning as she and Blanc collapsed next to each other.

"Rrrgh… The heck happened to me?" Lowee's CPU's mind was magically reset. But her memory hadn't been wiped… "OHHHH I'm gonna kill that biiiiitch!"

"There it is." Uni held Ram's ears shut, while Nepgear did the same for Rom. They were too young to go deaf yet.

In an instant Blanc went HDD and crashed into the runway above. Her giant axe was making short process of the equipment. But no matter how much she smashed and no matter how much she thrashed, there was no sign of the Phantom left. She hadn't been bluffing when she said she knew this place better than anyone.

It took her way longer than necessary, but eventually she calmed herself enough to float down to the others who had engaged in the fun _rubble dodging activity_.

"Are you fine Sis?" Nepgear asked the unstable Neptune. Noire had almost extended her hand towards her, but then she spun around and made some distance. Clearly she wasn't ready to face her yet.

"Nepgear, will you be my eyes?" The short-haired girl said gravely and touched her sister's cheek.

"Always!" The eyes in question were tearing up.

"Then put those gawkers to use and tell me if Noire is worried about me."

"Eh?" The younger sister looked over to Noire who was definitely not worried in the least. It was obvious from the way she crossed her arms and tapped her foot and seemed desperate to rush over…

"If she is, then tell her I am fine… just need to get a new spleen or two." Neptune turned her face in the opposite direction from her girlfriend.

"We don't have time for your jokes Nep." IF pulled her up forcefully and held her hurting head. She didn't need to crash into Neptune to feel a migraine. "Lady Vert is MIA and we got a whole new script to work through."

"Ah…" Uni gasped.

"Is she back?!" IF and Nepgear pulled out their weapons (Nepgear's was a wooden sword though).

But Uni was just holding the new script in her hands.

"What was the point of me memorizing the entire old ooooone?!" She lamented to the unforgiving world.

 _(To be continued)_


	11. Phantom of the Basilicom: Act 2

**It's not a rip-off, it's a _homage_. **

* * *

**Phantom of the Basilicom: Act 2**

A day had passed since the ominous Phantom had started its reign over the theater and all the people participating in the play. Since there was not much they could do for now it was decided to follow the instructions given to them. Blanc had been tasked to rewrite the script according to the new version and the actors were recast. Although the core idea of the story had been kept in tact a number of big changes had been made.

For example, Nepgear was now recast as the heroine, rather than the hero. She had become the princess. And as opposed to the old version where she was just a damsel in distress, this time she played an active role. Hero or heroine, adventurer or princess, Nepgear still felt uneasy in the spotlight and she couldn't forget about what had happened to Vert.

"This dress is really beautiful." She said as she grabbed the flashy, yet strangely practical dress that Noire had sewn for this role. It may have looked pretty bloated at first, but with just a few twists it became more like a combat dress plus skirt.

Currently she was inside the dressing room by herself. Today's practice had been canceled due to rewrites, but she still felt compelled to try on the costume tonight. She pushed her arms through it first and then followed with the rest of her body. Putting it on was no trouble at all, but she wasn't able to easily reach the zipper on the back. It might have been better to do this with someone else after all...

"?" She uneasily looked at the closed door. Nobody was there. But she had definitely felt like somebody was watching. Her instincts were sharp enough to warn her. Something was off.

As she adjusted the stockings below the dress she felt it again! Someone's gaze was on her back... it send a small shiver down her spine.

After bending over on purpose to lure in another gaze... She suddenly felt the tug of someone's hand on her zipper.

"Who's there?" She spun around with a flower vase from the table in her right hand. She was ready to hit her assailant in self-defense.

As if Nepgear was moving in slow motion, the shadowy figure simply took a few steps back and was already out of range and stood next to the wardrobe in a dandy fashion.

Nepgear felt her back, but the zipper had been closed for her already.

"Pardon my unannounced intrusion." The deep voice spoke. A flash of white. That mask.

It was the person who called herself the 'Phantom'. She was not showing signs of tension or aggression, but she was certainly letting in an uneasy atmosphere.

Apparently aware of her effect on the CPU candidate, the woman spoke again.

"You have nothing to fear from me, I vow." Nepgear couldn't find any deception in her tone of voice or body language, but with that unfeeling mask above her face, it was hard to tell how she truly felt.

"W-what do you want from me?" Her wariness was not going away just because the Phantom acted so polite.

"Nepgear, my sweet Nepgear." Something about the Phantom's demeanor changed. She extended a hand into the air and her voice turned more longing. "I came to make a proposal to you and you alone." Her black boots slowly slipped across the floor. "You are a diamond in the rough, my dear. But diamonds never sparkle right, unless they are set _just_ right. Beauty often goes unseen, none of us can always gleam."

Nepgear backed against the table as the Phantom circled closer in a way that reminded her of a classical dancer. The Phantom's dark azure eyes were focused only on her.

"Your smile, your voice, they should inspire."

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Nepgear was obviously confused about this stranger's familiarity. She had been watched by this woman... To clear her mind she exclaimed what she really cared about. "What have you done with Miss Vert? Where is she?"

"I erased her from this story. My interest in that false goddess has long since waned." The Phantom shook her head. "Instead I want you to think only of me. Remember, I had a proposal." She gave her an extending hand. The fingers were mere centimeters away from Nepgear's chest. "Let me tutor you."

"Eh?" That proposal was quite far from what the Phantom seemed to be getting at before.

"You must shine brighter. The play will reach new heights! Think of all the applause, the moved hearts and the powerful story we could achieve." With every word the Phantom grew more excited.

"Y-you... want to teach me how to act?" Nepgear asked timidly.

"Nothing would please me more." The Phantom bowed with one hand on her chest.

Nepgear was clasping her dress for a few seconds while considering things. The Phantom's agenda was a complete mystery to her. Even though she had forced her ideas upon them, she seemed to genuinely care about the play.

And Nepgear knew that her acting ability was subpar at best. If she could somehow become less of a burden, then perhaps this wasn't the worst way to improve. That was the one side.

The other was that she thought, just by getting to know this caped phantom... she might get a clue as to where Vert was being held captive and why she was doing this.

Nepgear exhaled and then put one hand on her heart.

"I accept."

"Bravo. Let us strive for the greatest performance then. _Together_." Once again the outstretched white gloved hand of the Phantom closed in on Nepgear.

And maybe there was a third reason.

Even if she would never admit it, there was an unknown fascination in Nepgear's heart. Something was drawing her into this living shade's world.

* * *

A few days passed without further incidents during practice. IF and the rest had a combined sigh of relief at the missing interferences. Additionally Nepgear's acting was improving significantly in such a short time. Now there were only three problematic actresses to deal with! That in itself was already a victory to the stressed director.

In all the turbulent sessions most people didn't find the time to question this sudden growth of Planeptune's CPU candidate. There was only one person who was suspicious of something.

"Nepgear, where are you disappearing off to all the time?" Uni asked with worry and a hint of jealousy. Even if it wasn't her main concern, the way she was completely eclipsed by her friend recently made her feel slightly envious.

"What do you mean?" And the purple haired girl just replied vaguely like this.

"Come on. You've been going somewhere before and after practice every day, maybe even during the breaks." Uni played with her black pigtails that were covered by a chic chessboard patterned hat. "Though it's not like it worries me or anything."

Nepgear was looking out the window with a distant look, but then snapped back into reality. She looked at Uni apologetically.

"I'm just going to the dressing room or take walks sometimes. It helps me improve." She explained calmly.

"How would that help you get better at all?" Uni felt like she was the butt of a joke.

"It's really nothing interesting Uni. Do you want to repeat our dialogue for the escape scene again?" The always nice Nepgear offered. Yes always nice... But this was the first time in forever that she had changed the topic and completely deflected Uni's honest concerns.

"Y-yeah." The raven haired CPU candidate nodded. Maybe she was interpreting too much into it.

"Hmhmhm ~" Nepgear hummed absentmindedly as she pulled out the script from her costume.

It had a black cover. Different from all the other actors' specimen.

No, there was definitely something up. Now she was surer of it than before. And Nepgear was hiding it from Uni (and probably everyone else).

Uni felt a sting in her heart. She knew that this feeling was hypocritical. All too often she kept her feelings inside and lied to Nepgear and others. Her inability to be honest was often teased at by others after all. But she had thought, no _hoped_ that Nepgear was always open with her. Her friend was always an open book. And when she attempted to make a fast lie it always failed spectacularly! At least that's what Nepgear was supposed to be like.

And now she managed to casually deflect Uni's questions. Why was that so much more painful than expected?

"Stupid..." Uni pulled her own cheek to focus.

"Did you say something?" Nepgear looked up from her reading.

"You're hearing things. Did all the practice go to your head?" Uni said jokingly and immediately pinched her own side in punishment. What right did she have to condemn Nepgear with her own terrible attitude?

"Ehehe." Nepgear laughed in embarrassment. "Sometimes it feels like I can hear voices in my sleep."

"You should get an exorcist for that." Uni shrugged as if she didn't really care, but that comment really got to her.

There was no way around it, even if she had sworn to distance herself and to go through with her plan, she just couldn't leave Nepgear alone. Not like this anyway.

* * *

Once again she returned. To that dressing room at the very end of the hallway. Like a sleepwalker she kept going there, almost home-bound. Her purple-white shoes were slowly tapping over the floor as she swayed left and right.

And at the other end of the hallway, peeking around the corner, stood Uni. She had followed her friend all the way after the end of the last session. Her bad premonition was on point. This purple haired klutz didn't seem fully awake. Who walks through dark hallways in a daze?

"Why are you going there?" She mumbled. It wasn't like there was a lack of dressing or changing rooms closer to the exit. This was an unused wing for the extras that needed some additional space.

Then Nepgear entered through the wooden door and closed it carefully behind her, to avoid making any noise. Suspicious.

Uni sneaked down the hallway as well and stopped in front of the door. Making sure that it wouldn't suddenly be thrown open, she leaned her ear against the cold wood. There was no noise coming from inside. Afterwards she spied through the keyhole, but from this angle she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Nepgear was sitting at the dressing table with a dreamy expression.

"Then whoever she's meeting has to come through the door." Her red eyes glinted as she turned around. Whoever would make their way to this desolate place was the prime suspect.

Perhaps she had an idea what this was about. Her instincts were pretty strong with shady people.

After a few minutes Uni rubbed her eyes. Her forced attention was tiring. Keeping all senses at maximum for long stretches of time wasn't easy. But did the corners of her eyes really get blacker because of that? Shouldn't her eyes have adapted to the darkness instead?

Then an electrical shock went through her brain. Her eyes widened and she managed to perceive the hidden person in the shadows! Without any doubt she was watched by the Phantom. The person that the staff had rumored to come from the Basilicom every night to keep watch over those she terrorized.

In a reflexive turn she drew her rifle from the hammer space they all had access to and aimed it into the heart of darkness. Seeing as she had been discovered, the Phantom stepped into the more visible spectrum and adjusted her cape. The white dress shirt and cravat below were almost blinding in the blackness around her. The smiling part of the mask was turned towards Uni, as if mocking her.

"Ah, the princess' knight decided to join us." An amused voice escaped the woman.

"What have you been doing with Nepgear behind our backs Phantom?!" Uni shouted accusingly.

"' _What_ ' you ask?" The Phantom made no attempt to come closer, but Uni didn't feel like it was because of the weapon aimed at her. Instead she chuckled darkly.

"You... you monster! First you take Miss Vert and now you even go after Nepgear?" Every subtle move of that person was unsettling to her.

"They have naught to do with each other." The masked woman denied firmly with a slow shake of her head.

So she meant to say that Nepgear wasn't going to disappear as well? How was Uni supposed to believe that...

"What is she to you, little girl?" Now the Phantom asked the questions. "Was I under the false impression that she didn't tell you about me? Ahaha! Say nothing, I can read it from your pitiful face. My dear Nepgear... She has stayed silent of her own volition. Such joy floods my soul at these news!" The Phantom's shoulders were shaking in joy and her blue eyes were looking up at the metaphorical heavens.

Uni gritted her teeth.

"We aren't your playthings! I won't let you get close to her anymore!" She let her gun sink and glared at the puppet master in front of her. Her sharp red eyes were flooding with rage. How could she act so possessive of her? Why was she so sure of herself?!

"And what mighty foe will enforce such trite threats?" She put one hand on her hip and looked down on the rifle in Uni's hand. Clearly she didn't view her as a worthy obstacle.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to beat you." Uni admitted. "But my sister and the others are." Abandoning her gun, she pulled out her N-gear. The display revealed a connected call.

So her weapon had just been a distraction. Right now the entire party was rushing over here to capture the ominous elusive shadow.

"Clever girl..." Unperturbed the Phantom bowed sarcastically. But her voice revealed displeasure. "You can very well protect someone who was never in any danger it seems. Do not grow complacent with this little victory however." She said forebodingly and merged with the darkness. Uni ran after her, but almost magically she had left without a trace.

Only seconds later the others appeared on the scene. After seeing Uni's dejected expression they realized that they were too late.

Not wasting any time Uni burst into the dressing room where Nepgear was still sitting patiently in her princess costume.

"Gear!" IF had followed right behind Uni and was now grabbing the purple haired girl by the shoulders. "What happened? Why did you come here?" Her green eyes were syncing up with the CPU candidates and she regained her attention.

"I was... practicing." Nepgear said innocently and rubbed her face tiredly.

And that's all they managed to pry out of her. No matter what they asked she dodged the question.

"We can't let her leave on her own anymore." Uni said seriously.

"I don't feel so good about treatin' Nep Jr. like a basket case." Neptune indeed looked split.

"Nobody said something that extreme except for you." IF retorted.

"I will make sure she doesn't go off on her own, is that fine?" Cave offered. There was probably nobody more reliable than her for the job.

"Awesome. Cave will shoot that masked bandit right between the eyes!" Neptune imitated a gun with her fingers.

"We shouldn't attack her if at all possible. Who knows what will happen to Vert if we go overboard." Noire added from behind Blanc and Cave. She decidedly didn't look at Neptune, even though she addressed her directly.

"Well it's better to try somethin' than to stay passive forever." Neptune replied coldly.

"Let's just leave it to Cave for now." Blanc sighed and turned around. She didn't feel like standing between the two quarreling girls.

"But..." Uni raised her voice, but then faded off. She had to remind herself that it wasn't her place to worry about Nepgear. Instead she would need to redouble her efforts... yes, just improving would be her utmost worry.

"Is there something to discuss?" Nepgear asked from behind the group. She had been yawning on her chair for a while now. Perhaps all these lessons had been really tiring her out.

"We just talked about the next Act. Things will get way busier around here." IF said with an ironic smile.

"That's true! I can't wait to see Rom and Ram in their costumes." Nepgear folded her hands and smiled.

"This is gonna be a pain." Blanc said as she left the room first.

* * *

Since then the Phantom had never gotten an opportunity to meet Nepgear directly again. For a while it seemed like she really had given up.

The play's plot was relatively simple. The kingdom of light had been invaded by the armies of the shadow realm. They were lead by the dark crown prince, who had no choice but to go through with this campaign, because of his despotic father's expansionism.

Eventually his march had led him to the last city of light, the capital of the kingdom. There he broke through the defenses and captured the castle. During the battle the late king fell and left nobody to succeed the throne. The only princess of the kingdom was held captive by the dark prince who had no interest in torture or humiliation. As he had no choice but to stay in the castle and rule the land they were equally prisoners in his eyes.

In a crazy stunt the princess' personal bodyguard and one of the few remaining black knights in one, managed to escape with her highness and they made their way through the occupied kingdom. Both of them were determined to overthrow the prince's rule by any means. Now they were searching for a way to beat his strongest general, who was unrivaled in battle.

Nepgear was playing the gentle, yet charismatic princess. Uni was her trusty bodyguard that always followed her around and watched over her back. On their travels they were hunted by Cave and her nondescript soldiers. In their struggles they turned to find advice from the great Oracle to the south.

"O' great Oracle Rom! Please grant us an audience." Nepgear requested at the gates of the temple (made of solid gray plastic).

"Hey you losers! Who told you about this place?" Ram yelled over the temple walls. Her get-up was reminiscent of a devout priestess and that was essentially her role too. She was Rom's personal attendant. Just the way she acted wasn't very priestess like...

"We only want to ask for advice about retaking the kingdom." Black knight Uni explained.

"Why should Rom care about your messed up situation?" Ram was actually way more uncooperative than necessary...

"Uhm..." Uni had no idea how to react to that flat out denial.

"There is nobody wiser and more kind than the great Oracle Rom, right?" Princess Nepgear said amicably.

"You got that right!" Ram crossed her arms and nodded.

"Then all I ask for is that she graces us with her presence just once. We are in dire need and hoped for her kindness. It will be repaid should I be victorious." Nepgear explained.

"Meh. I guess I can let you see her. Your buddy looks super sad after all." She shrugged and opened the gate.

"H-hey! I don't look sad!" Uni rejected her words with a pout.

The spotlight was put on the opening gate and revealed Rom. The young CPU candidate turned Oracle was wearing a blue toga and several golden brooches in her hair, as well as a big white staff in her arms. Even if young, she actually looked a lot like a priestess herself.

"W-w-w-welc...come." And the immersion was broken harder than Noire's pride when she was treated as a doorstop during the Tari crises.

"Don't bully Rom!" Ram had also moved down now and stepped in front of her sister.

"We didn't even say anything to her yet!" Uni exclaimed. She had put the big wooden sword on her back into black cloth to seem even less dangerous, but Rom's stuttering didn't come from a sense of danger after all.

"I-I-I-... aaaaam... R-Ram the Boracle." She squinted her eyes and started to hyperventilate.

"I am not boring!" Ram replied in shock and with white eyes.

"More importantly isn't her name Rom?" Uni mumbled.

Yes it was true, Rom had incredible stage fright. She couldn't deal with the lime-light or remember her lines. While the second part applied to her sister as well, she took it one step further and barely managed to get out coherent sentences. And there wasn't even an audience around to stare at her, meaning this would only be worse during the real deal.

Admittedly it was cute, but plot progression became kind of impossible.

"Rom." Nepgear walked over to her with confidence. She stepped past both her objecting bodyguard and the overprotective priestess sister. The short haired girl looked up with teary eyes. "We will listen to whatever you have to say, because we seek advice that only you can give us." She smiled with such a warmth that it raised the temperature in the cold temple. "And no matter what you tell us, it will be a big help. I want to believe in you." The princess actually knelt in front of the Oracle to be on eye level.

Rom gulped and then wiped her tears. A genuine sense of relief was showing on her face.

"Y-you are so kind Miss- er... Princess Nepgear." For the first time she managed to catch herself and correct her line. This happiness was too real to be an act though. "I... I will believe in Princess Nepgear as well, no matter what path you choose!" She nodded and held her white staff closer to her body. Her lines and actions were so adorable that they could have melted peerless steel!

Uni the knight and Ram the priestess were both looking at them in what could be described as jealousy. For once they were completely of the same opinion.

Those two got along way too well! A barrier of flowers and sparkles made the kind princess and the happy Oracle almost unapproachable by mere mortals!

After Uni dragged Nepgear out of the temple the duo returned to their heroic journey. Rom shyly waved them goodbye while Ram clung to her legs to keep her in the temple grounds.

"It was good that we could get advice from her after all." Nepgear said joyfully.

"In the end she didn't actually tell them anything of worth!" IF facepalmed at the scene in front of her. Neither of the twins had followed the script at all. The actual advice was supposed to be about a holy sword that could defeat any foe... Which the duo now searched for due to unknown reasons!

* * *

"Where do you think that holy sword could be?" Princess Nepgear asked her companion.

"We can only guess, your highness. But if I may be so bold, it could be on the holy mountain of sacred divine providence in the triangle of light at the end of the sage's path." Uni managed to say this line without sounding like she gave up.

"What makes you think so, Sir Uni?" Nepgear tilted her head.

"No idea..." Yep. Her face was a stoic mask.

They were treading the forest path heavily (Uni was carrying all the luggage for her princess). It had turned somewhat dark. Maybe they would need to rest soon.

"I have found you at last, princess." From behind the trees a familiar voice called to them.

"You again, traitor." Uni grinned hollowly and drew her sword. The luggage fell down, but she didn't care. From the shadows emerged the prince's greatest General, Cave.

"There is nothing to gain from a honorable death. Ha. Ha. Ha." Cave laughed(?). "The king was foolish and I simply took the opportunity to switch sides." Despite being the exact opposite of Cave's true personality, she still was sounding threatening in a way. She drew her sword as well. "His highness desires the princess more than the rising sun each morning. I will take her to him in one piece if I can. But he said nothing about a foolish black knight." Cave's red hair was fluttering at the edges of her open helmet. Even if it wasn't her usual ray gun, she was still quite imposing with that sword prop.

"Lady Nepgear, please retreat while I buy you time. This monster of a man cannot be stopped for long."

"Sir Uni...!" The princess didn't seem to agree with this heroic sacrifice. She pulled out her dagger.

"Maybe he wont mind a few missing fingers." General Cave said deviously while staring down 'his' former princess.

With a flick of Cave's fingers a dozen more soldiers appeared from the trees and bushes. They were blocking off all escape routes.

It seemed that the final battle had come quite a bit early.

"That is enough, General." A quiet, yet sophisticated voice penetrated the forest.

"My... Prince?" Cave seemed just as surprised as the heroic duo. A new actor appeared. He was wearing the dark prince's costume and coat.

"Huh? But he isn't supposed to appear in this scene." IF scratched her head and stared at the script. That was just unexpected. They had cast a famous pretty-boy actor from Planeptune for the role of the prince. He had been very professional this entire time.

"I would rather you not touch the princess with your rough and filthy hands." He said softly and moved into the spotlight. He had been walking hunchbacked, but now raised his head. And below the hood was...!

"You!" Uni exclaimed in genuine shock.

The white mask reflected the light shining upon it.

"She is the only ray of light in this prison of my mind." The 'prince' explained.

"So you finally showed yourself." Cave dropped the act. Which only made her look _more_ stoic. She raised her left hand and all the extras playing soldiers instantly turned on the Phantom. "I figured if we took her away from you that you would eventually pull a stunt like this."

"Darn it, Cave was right." IF climbed the stage to join the fray.

The others stayed on the audience platform and at the exits to block off all escape routes. Neptune, Noire and Blanc had activated their HDD to fly up and block off even the windows. The Phantom was trapped for good!

"My father warned me of disloyalty and betrayal many a time, so I have no surprise left to offer to you." The Phantom was still acting as the prince despite being revealed. "Advice was not the only gift he gave to me either. His royal guards taught me to battle as well." She drew the prop sword from her sheath.

Cave nodded towards her hired security men and they all attacked simultaneously.

The first one was a bulking mountain of a man that swung his fists like iron clubs. He swung down at blinding speeds, but the Phantom dodged him. The fake tree behind her was crushed by the fist and exploded into wooden pieces. As the man tried to follow up with another devastating strike, his opponent had already vanished. At the corner of his eyes he noticed something black coming his way, but he didn't mange to dodge. A black boot smashed into his face and then a sword hit him in the solar plexus.

He was sent flying into one of his companions and they both crashed down the stage.

Now three people tried to hit her with their own weapons at the same time, but she deflected the first one and threw her sword into the air to have her hands free and grab both incoming blades at once and pulled them into each other. The two men widened their eyes as they bumped heads at full speed. The Phantom flipped over their collapsing bodies and caught her sword just in time to smash the third guy - who had just recovered - right across the face.

The Phantom's proficiency in battle was just as great as she claimed.

The next four men and women were eliminated all with strikes to the back of the head, before they could even slash, shoot and punch at her.

That unfeeling mask slashed, smashed and kicked herself through the attackers, closing in on someone with each defeated opponent...

"Tough luck!" IF and Cave jumped her from both sides. IF had drawn her real Qatars, while Cave was still holding the wooden sword. "Just drop that already!" The guild member remarked on the side.

"I have no time to deal with you." The Phantom activated a stance. And with a spinning of her sword she suddenly stood behind IF. " _Rainy Ratnapura_." She whispered.

IF collapsed.

But from behind her collapsing body a shadow moved onwards. The tip of Cave's sword appeared right in front of the Phantom's mask.

"Tsk." She clicked her tongue and let herself fall over on purpose. The wooden blade only scratched the top of her white mask and then got caught in the black hood. Afterwards the Phantom spun on her hands and kicked Cave against the shoulder.

The two foes separated each having taken a blow, but the Phantom was now sitting up right next to Uni and Nepgear. Her hood had been thrown off by Cave's attack. A long braided blonde ponytail was hanging down the Phantom's back. Her azure eyes were locked on to Nepgear like a snake's to their prey.

"Get away from her!" Uni slashed vertically at the masked menace, but the Phantom caught the blade with her own and then twisted it around so that it went flying straight at Cave who had to block it. Uni was instantly disarmed.

In a moment were time stood still the Phantom put her sword's tip at Uni's throat. It seemed like the smiling half of the mask was laughing at her. The CPU candidate was covered in cold sweat. Then Phantom flipped it around and hit one of the security guards behind her straight in the stomach with it.

Almost melodramatically she stepped around Uni without putting her guard up and then looked into Nepgear's diluting eyes.

"Reunited at last my princess." The Phantom said to her.

"You don't have to do this-" The purple haired girl couldn't finish her sentence as suddenly a piece of cloth was put to her mouth and nose. In a moment her consciousness faded.

"Shit." IF cursed. She had managed to get up again and was ready to attack, but now the Phantom had a hostage.

"Nepgear!" Uni yelled.

Then the Phantom traced something on the floor and suddenly a trap door opened up. Nobody had even known of its existence until now.

"So long, powerless knight." She chuckled at Uni's despairing face and then closed the board right above her head. Seconds later IF and Cave, alongside a descending White Heart broke open the floor boards, but below was a labyrinth of tunnels.

"Which one did she take?!"

It was impossible to tell.

"Nep Jr. got kid _nep_ ped!" Neptune had returned to her human form and looked at the dark hole in front of her with a bemused face.

"I am going after them Nep. If all of us take a route we have to find them eventually." She tied the green ribbon on her hair tighter after it had come off from the Phantom's strike. Her emerald eyes were reassuring her old friend.

"You got it Iffy. I will take all the left turns!"

"Then you'd end up at the start again!"

"Please do not panic. We will search _all_ the tunnels." Cave flicked her fingers and half of the beaten security members dragged themselves back up.

"Neptune wait, there is something-" Noire stopped her before she could jump into the hole.

"No time to get yelled at. See ya ~" Neptune didn't look back before she ran off alongside IF and Cave.

"This is ridiculous." Blanc rubbed her neck. She watched everyone stumble over themselves to follow the kidnapper. She and Noire were the only ones that had stayed behind the stage.

"That technique... she isn't a swordswoman." Noire said quietly.

"Exactly. Those were moves you'd use with a spear." The short-haired CPU agreed.

"But why is this happening?"

"I dunno." Blanc sighed. "All I know is that I still got half a script to rewrite. I'll be going back to that." She was acting rather casual, but below the fluffy hat her face was slightly covered in shadow.

"..." Uni was just standing frozen on the emptying stage. Rom and Ram grabbed her hands.

"Let's save Miss Nepgear!" Rom said.

"That masked freak is a bully. I will explode her face off!" Ram added, already grabbing her magic staff.

"...no." Uni suddenly shook her head. The twins looked at her questioningly. "I can't beat her. Why should I even run after her if she beats me?" Her checkered hat fell down and the tied back ponytail loosened by itself, letting her hair flow naturally. That was a total and utter defeat.

"S-so what? We can do it if we gang up on her!" Ram shouted.

"Please don't give up." Rom looked like she was about to cry. That finally made Uni nod slowly.

"G-go ahead then. I will be coming... later."

The twins nodded and jumped into the hole.

"Uni, Nepgear will be fine." Noire approached her. But Uni's head was still sunken.

"I know." She whispered. "She wouldn't hurt her. Not if she wants her to be hers." Even Uni understood that much. What she was afraid of was something entirely else.

Her powerlessness. How easily she forgot about her own resolution and lost her cool. Of course Noire didn't know what bothered her sister.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about what happened two weeks ago." Noire added. She didn't seem to know how to express her feelings either. This was way past the expiration date for an apology.

"It's fine big sis." Uni said and picked up her sword from the ground. "I know what I have to do."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I won't let it drag you down any more. So I can't give up." She tightened the grip on the handle until her knuckles were turning white.

"We will get Nepgear back." Lastation's goddess tried to sound supportive. She thought that her little sister was still talking about Planeptune's CPU candidate.

Uni had to look ahead, but inside she was torn into two directions. If Nepgear really returned then her weakness would show up again. But if she didn't then she might not have had the strength to keep going.

This Phantom of the Basilicom had gotten a total hold on her world.

 _(To be continued)_


	12. Phantom of the Basilicom: Act 3

**This isn't a rip-off, it's... uhm... sh-shut up! [Sweating intensifies]**

* * *

 **Phantom of the Basilicom: Act 3**

Images swirled through the girl's mind. Fractures of memories and moments mixed into new pictures that were not fitting quite together. That last moment before her vision faded to black. The white mask that had come closer and closer. And those pure blue eyes filled with such longing and pain.

Her eyelids opened slowly. The world that greeted her was not much brighter than the one behind closed eyes. Everything was blurry and disorienting. She blinked a few times, but it didn't get much better.

Her body was moving on its own, despite her mind lagging behind. Her hand was clasped in a warm embrace. With a dazed expression she looked at the hand that was holding and pulling her along.

And that voice… that sweet voice that toyed with her ears.

"In sleep she spoke to me…" Nepgear muttered. The Phantom noticed that she had awoken from her sleep. "...in dreams she came."

They slowed down. The Phantom was still grasping her hand tightly, but she didn't turn around.

"That soft voice which calls to me, and speaks my name." Nepgear felt dizzy, but also strangely light. She spoke whatever words flashed through her mind.

"Nepgear." The name crossed the hidden lips once again.

"Do I dream again?" She wondered. "For now I find, the Phantom is already there… inside my mind?" Something wanted to be realized, but she couldn't find the strength.

And their hands parted.

The Phantom turned her way and slowly moved around her while speaking softly.

"Play once again with me." She began. "Our strange little act." Those simple words triggered something in Nepgear's mind and made her weak in the knees. The Phantom touched her shoulders from behind. "My power over you grows stronger yet!"

Nepgear stumbled to the side and moved her head towards the way they came. Her instinct told her to move that way. But her mind was too fuzzy to know why.

"And though you turn from me, to glance behind." The Phantom didn't attempt to grab her again and let her cape swing as she moved ahead. "The Phantom of the Basilicom is already there. Inside your _mind_."

It was true. Nothing she said was a lie, right? Nepgear's unfocused eyes tried to capture the masked shade in the darkness. She stretched out her fingers towards the twisted fake face.

"Those who have seen your face… all disappear."

Why did she know that?

"….am I the mask you wear?"

The Phantom nodded.

"Because it's me they fear."

"Your spirit…"

"…and your smile."

""In one combined!"" They spoke in synchronization now. ""The Phantom of the Basilicom is there. Inside your/my mind.""

The Phantom spun around and captured the falling Nepgear. She was still unsteady on her feet.

"Why me?" The question looped inside her head. Her mind gradually got clearer again, which only brought about more questions.

"In all your fantasies you always knew." The Phantom touched Nepgear's cheek with her gloved hand. "That woman and mystery…"

"Were both in you." The answer slipped from her lips almost naturally.

They were separated once again as the Phantom moved on and strongly pulled the purple haired girl behind her.

"And in this labyrinth!" She moved her arms to point at their surroundings. Dozens of small dark corridors all leading into different directions. Cobwebs and dust, chandeliers and rust. Everything and nothing was surrounding them, but eventually things became more familiar. Yes, this started to look like the hallways inside the Basilicom.

"Which none can find." Nepgear whispered. Right below their eyes was this secret web of shadows and exits that the Phantom used so freely.

"The Phantom of the Basilicom resides!"

"Inside my mind…" She held her head. It was like a drill was trying to bury into her skull.

"Yes indeed." The masked kidnapper seemed quite pleased.

Nepgear slipped out of her grip. She stumbled against the walls and looked around. Somehow things weren't the same anymore. Even though the hallway was tight, its length was endless! The walls were sprouting arms! And their hands were holding candelabrums.

"That's a fire hazard… where is the smoke going? Who lights those candles?" She wondered curiously.

"What?"

"Where did the river and the horse come from?" Nepgear giggled. She heard water running through the hallway. And the horse was just neighing across the corner.

"…" The Phantom seemed bewildered and watched Nepgear inspect the labyrinth as if it was an adventure park. With a worried look she saw the young CPU candidate sit down as if she was riding a boat.

"Sure is foggy in this cave…~"

"…what did that foolish girl mix into the sleeping drug?" She looked at the bottle that she had used to cover the cloth in liquid and put Nepgear to sleep with. It was nondescript and had no special features. After this little event was over she would have to engage in a serious conversation with _that_ person. "Ahem." She stood in front of the dazed Nepgear and pulled her up.

"Dat's a lot of skullssss." Nepgear said impressed.

Okay. This was going in the completely wrong direction. The Phantom flicked her fingers to make Nepgear refocus.

"Laugh! Laugh my angel of the stage!" She demanded in a firm voice.

"Ehehe… Hahaha." Nepgear started laughing on command as she was carried on the Phantom's back.

"Cry!"

"Waaaah… hic… aaaah." Nepgear burst into tears.

"Shout! Shout to the audience!"

"HAAAAAH!"

"Slumber." The Phantom whispered.

Nepgear's face was resting on her shoulder with a faint smile. Their practice had tired her out again and she dozed off peacefully.

The woman carried the girl in silence for a while. Then she added one more request.

"And whisper your love… do it for me."

"…"

But the silence remained.

* * *

"Where in the everloving nep am I?" Neptune asked a very simple question.

"This is my bathroom." The man stayed strangely calm considering who had just popped out of the floor of his bathroom.

"That explains everything!" Neptune sighed in relief. The smell of soap and cleaning detergent made so much more sense now. "Wait a fricking second! Why am I in your bathroom?!" She flipped a bunch of stacked towels over in rage.

"No idea Miss." The man replied while scrubbing his arm with a sponge. He was currently taking a bubble bath.

"Who build tunnels leading into some old dude's dirty restroom?" She crossed her arms and frowned.

"My apologies little Miss, but please don't slander my bathroom's good name. It is very clean." The 'old dude' part didn't seem to bother him though. "Do I get my three wishes now?"

"Neppu?" The purple haired goddess squinted at him in confusion.

"When a beautiful girl comes out of my floor it must mean I have finally hit the jackpot, right? My time to become a main character has finally come!" He actually became sorta excited now. Not that he stopped washing his body even then though.

"What kind of crappy scenario would that be? Am I supposed to be a toilet fairy? Did you just call me a toilet fairy, _huh_?" Neptune pointed at the man and his rubber duck accusingly.

"Not really."

"I am a full-fledged, full-time, full-power and fully self-sufficient goddess, I'll have you know."

"Even better! Then my wishes won't be limited to three." The man raised his fist in joy and the rubber duck went flying from the bubbly waves it created.

"Who would grant you any wishes! First you gotta die protecting a puppy or your family or somethin', before we can even get the prologue started." Neptune shook her finger.

"Is that a fact?" He seemed slightly let down. "I don't really want to die right now."

"Hah! Your devotion to my divine self is quite lacking and you totally were gonna exploit me for all I'm worth." Neptune smirked.

"It was worth a try." He shrugged.

"Mortals are all the same." Neptune exhaled theatrically with raised hands and moved to the door. "Oh yeah, where in the seven unknown Gehennas am I?" She asked in passing.

"My bathroom."

"What am I doing in your bathroom?!"

"This again?"

Needless to say, the Nepgear retrieval arc was going nowhere fast.

* * *

The door opened with a creak and Nepgear awoke once again from her dream.

"What happened…?" She rubbed her heavy feeling eyes. When she looked up she found herself in a sparsely lit room. Nobody seemed to be around, but when she turned her head the hunched over figure of the Phantom greeted her across the room.

"This is my lair." She answered calmly.

"L-lair?" Nepgear's fuzziness had disappeared. All that had happened on the way here had long since become just another dream. Troubled by her memories from just before she was kidnapped, Nepgear immediately got up and anxiously looked for the exit.

While doing so she noticed something strange. The room was huge, but there was only very little space to move in. That was because it was filled to the brim with boxes, strange gear, computers and even a small piano! In fact she felt like she recognized a lot of this stuff from before.

"Isn't this Miss Vert's storage room?" She pointed out.

"…" The Phantom kept a poker face. And she was also wearing a mask.

This ludicrous space of materialism contained an unimaginable amount of first editions of all kinds of games, consoles, manga, magazines and art books. Vert's collection was truly unrivaled in all of Gamindustri, although only a very select crop of people would even care.

The room was usually so close to bursting that even opening the door endangered the whole Basilicom to get flooded. Who would have thought that there was a space in the back? Nepgear couldn't see the entrance from behind the walls of merchandise. Clearly the Phantom had an alternate method of entering here.

"This place will never be entered by a single soul, so I made it my lair to hide away." The Phantom explained. Even if somebody was foolish enough to look in here, the mountains of boxes would make the lair pretty much invisible to them. It was actually really well hidden. In the heart of the Basilicom no less.

"But why have you brought me here?" Even though she should probably have tried to flee, she felt compelled to question the Phantom's motives.

The caped woman sighed. Her long braided blonde ponytail was hanging across her shoulder as she leaned forward at the computer in front of her.

Then she turned around and revealed the screen. On the monitor was… a Dating Sim?

"Have you ever yearned to go, past the world you think you know?" She approached Nepgear with raised hands. "Been enthralled by the call of the beauty underneath?"

She pulled out a book from a pile and showed it to her. It was a romance manga that depicted two cute girls holding hands.

"Have you let it draw you in? Past the place where dreams begin?" She opened a portable console. The screen flashed up and showed a dialogue between two star-crossed lovers during a war torn era. "Felt the unyielding pull of the beauty underneath?"

"I don't understand…" Nepgear looked on with a tilted head. All of these things were old games and novels that Vert had discarded long ago.

"When a drama unfolds its wings, don't you feel the strangest things?" The Phantom grabbed a DVD set of an old period drama from the floor and dusted it off. "If you see a romance that no one could have ever guessed, feel things mere words cannot express!" She flipped her cape away and the screens behind her all lit up in response revealing several beautiful boys that were in manly, yet romantic poses with each other.

Nepgear gulped. She did partly understand the beauty of those stories.

"I can feel it. You find yourself beguiled by the dangerous and wild." She flipped through an art book and stopped it at the page where a pretty boy and a big brother character were embracing. "Don't you feel the need for the beauty underneath?!"

Nepgear clasped her fingers together and averted her gaze.

"When you stare behind the screen, do you not comprehend what I mean? The love you hunger to possess… those feelings you can never repress!"

"I… I don't really…"

The masked woman stepped back and took a deep breath. Then she took out several cutely drawn sketches of girls kissing.

"Is there a longing in your head? Have you followed where it led?"

Nepgear glanced at the drawings against her will.

"You have already been graced with a taste of the beauty underneath." She declared.

"…yes." The purple haired girl admitted with a blush.

"Let me hear it."

"D-does…" Nepgear looked up with hazy eyes. "Does it fill your every sense? Isn't it terribly intense?" She asked the Phantom almost rebelliously.

"Tell me you need it too! The beauty underneath!" She demanded as she kept spinning in her little world of forbidden love and fantasies.

"It's all so beautiful… so very beautiful." Nepgear's defenses were crumbling. "Almost too beautiful to be true."

"All of my most secret dreams, finally set free." The Phantom grabbed her mask in joy. "My world is beautiful!"

"Yes."

"Come closer."

"Yes."

"You have no fear of the beauty underneath?"

"No!"

"You can face it! You want to take it!"

"Yes!"

They walked closer to each other and talked each other into an intense emotional frenzy.

"And this?" She showed her a Boys Love manga.

"Yes."

"And that?" She revealed a Girls Love novel.

"Yes!"

"You'll accept it?"

"I want to!"

"You can take it?"

The Phantom hesitated for a moment.

Nepgear nodded.

"Then let me show you the deepest beauty underneath." The Phantom laid arms around Nepgear's shoulders and drew her closer. From below a pile of boxes she pulled a new object.

She opened it and…

"KYAAA!" Nepgear closed her eyes and screamed.

The spell was broken.

* * *

A few minutes later Nepgear had finally calmed down and got her beating heart back under control.

"Perhaps I was too overeager." The Phantom seemed gloomy. She had immediately hid the explicit pictures again. Apparently Nepgear was still too innocent for _that_ world.

"S-s-sorry." A fierce blush had taken hold of the CPU candidate and didn't feel like releasing her.

"Fret not, my dear. There are things that cannot be done in a single night." She had calmed herself as well and simply cleaned up the mess they had made.

Although the atmosphere had cooled down Nepgear still felt weird. All these things that were shown to her had served a point, definitely. This was what the Phantom's _world_ looked like. She adored stories of romance and adversity. This person had a great fantasy inside her.

She took a step forward. And another. Until she reached the Phantom's back.

"I remember there was someone with an equal kind of love." She began. "Someone who shared it with me."

The Phantom didn't turn towards her. This caped person was not like the one she knew. There was something twisted and wrong about her.

"Who is that person in the shadows? Whose is that face in the mask?" She stretched her trembling hand towards the left half of the disconnecting white wall of deception between them.

"NO!" With a yell the Phantom slapped Nepgear's hand away and jumped back.

The younger girl held her stinging hand and looked on with pity and confusion. For a moment it seemed like the blue eyes behind the mask were concerned and regretful at seeing Nepgear's pain.

"Do you not understand? What is there not to comprehend?" She pushed the mask deeper into her face. "This face, the infection… that poisons our path to love. How could you force me to take it off?"

Silence.

Love?

At first Nepgear's purple eyes widened in surprise. She had not expected a confession. Not from this phantom and not in this desperate situation.

But then she realized what was truly going on.

"You… want someone to ease your solitude." It all seemed so obvious now.

"Nonsense!" The Phantom rejected her words. "I simply revere your smile! The potential hidden deep inside you. Nothing more." Her denial was almost convincing.

"Why do you live in the Basilicom and so close to Miss Vert if you despise her so much? Isn't it because you are lonely?" She changed her approach.

"That false goddess deserves nothing but contempt from her peers, you also should despise her somewhat fierce." She claimed. "I shall rather spend all my days alone in this dark place than to ever acknowledge her existence again."

There was no gap to poke in. The Phantom's hatred for Vert went far beyond anything Nepgear could understand. But even then, she didn't need to be lonely, right?

"Aren't there other people in the Basilicom that know you?" She clapped her hands.

The masked shade leaned against a wall with her hand as if completely exhausted. Her braided ponytail was dangling loosely to the side.

"There was one such person…" Her words trailed off and her eyes were closed. "…but that wretched woman exiled her."

"Exiled?!" Nepgear asked in shock. She couldn't imagine that Vert would ever exile someone from her Basilicom.

"Your naiveté is vexing. Did you truly imagine her beyond such actions?" She chuckled darkly. "Despite her act, she is a callous woman who does not care about anyone."

"That can't be right-"

"I knew a kind soul once. The person closest to me." The Phantom interrupted her protest. "A girl that went by the name… **Chika Hakozaki**."

That made Nepgear gasp audibly. She hadn't expected that name to come up in this conversation at all.

"She was the Oracle of Leanbox."

Yes, Nepgear knew her personally. Chika had gone on a journey to find her purpose just like Kei Jinguji from Lastation and Mina Nishizawa of Lowee. Those names brought back memories.

"B-but Miss Chika wasn't exiled. She chose to leave herself." She pointed out.

"Correct, she did decide to leave on her own terms… But her 'big sister' never even attempted to stop her!" The Phantom smashed her hand on the boxes next to her. "Despite her obvious desire to be held back. Did you know that she cried three days and nights during the preparations for her journey?" The Phantom gritted her teeth so audibly that even Nepgear could notice it despite the mask.

"I…. I didn't." She admitted.

"She even faked sickness to delay it more. In fact she attempted it so strongly that she actually fell ill due to it and had to be nursed back to health by that woman." The Phantom recollected.

'That does sound like something Miss Chika would have done.' Nepgear thought to herself with a wry smile. The green haired Oracle always overdid everything when it concerned Vert.

"And on the morning of her departure she left with a heavy heart. Every few steps she looked back at her false goddess. She even walked as slowly as possible to stretch out the path from the Basilicom to the port." The tale was retold as if it was something she had heard from someone else before.

It was kind of sad, but Nepgear didn't know why this was supposed to be Vert's fault.

"And so it happened that she finally disappeared at the edge of the horizon. And what do you think that woman did?" She said coldly. "She just stood there without a word! Watching her sister leave with nary a smile or even a sympathetic expression. In a neutral and uncaring fashion... until the bitter end."

Her story ended and so did her heated words. The masked phantom walked to a chair, supported on the wall.

Nepgear looked down at her feet for a while. Eventually she found the words she had deemed a fitting answer.

"Miss Vert probably didn't want to interfere with Chika's wishes. I think…" She almost failed to choke it out. "…she was aware that she was holding her back."

"What?! How could you take her side?" She sounded like she felt betrayed. "Sometimes people do not know what is best for them! That heartless, monstrous woman should have told Chika to stay! To be hers and hers alone!" Another burst of madness escaped her shadow. " _That_ … was Chika's _**true**_ desire." She huffed heavily after holding her rage contained.

"I didn't know Miss Chika all that well. And the way she acted whenever I saw her probably means you are right…" Nepgear closed her eyes thoughtfully.

"So you _do_ see?"

"But nobody knew Miss Chika better than Miss Vert." Nepgear declared into the darkness ahead. "She definitely must have known what Miss Chika truly wanted! They always had an understanding like real sisters! Even if Miss Chika couldn't cope with the consequences well, she did decide on it by herself."

"Guh…You are using twisted logic-"

"And Miss Vert was probably watching her leave with a smile, so that she wouldn't give her any lingering regrets! It's not that she didn't care, but that she would have made it harder if she showed _how much_ she cared!"

"Impossible!"

"Miss Vert must have hurt so much seeing her leave… And Miss Chika might have wanted to be spoiled. She might have dedicated her entire life to Miss Vert and Leanbox, but that doesn't mean she didn't have any aspirations of her own! Can you honestly say that she was satisfied with just being there?"

"Nothing of the sort…!"

"And when she returns one day, from her long journey and training." Nepgear smiled softly. "She will return knowing that Miss Vert is waiting for her, still happy. That she awaits her proud and with open arms."

"!" The Phantom was taken aback… no it was beyond that. It looked like her body was pulsing and convulsing while she held her mask with both hands as if to crush it with her fingertips. Her breathing turned ragged.

"Are you okay?" The kind girl asked carefully.

"I will not accept such a fairy tale." Finally the pain in the woman's body seemed to subside. "You have been corrupted by that false goddess for far too long. It will take more… so much more to wash her lies away. To make you realize the cruelty of this world." She got up and dusted off her cape and cravat.

Her regular steps were the only sound in the room before she tapped a place on the wall that opened up a secret passage.

"You may leave now, my sweet Nepgear." Her elegant bow had returned. "Freedom is yours for the taking. Encaging you would be all too monstrous, even for me. The world deserves to see you on stage." She nodded her to leave.

"…I can really go?" It wasn't that she doubted her captor at this point, but she felt like there were still things to be resolved between them.

"Of course." Her voice had returned to the deep, yet seducing tone from before. "I fear there will be troublesome obstacles between us from now on, but I look forward to seeing your soul rise above everyone during the play."

That was as good as an oath that she would be there.

"Thanks… for all you have taught me." Nepgear bowed and then moved into the labyrinth.

"Look forward evermore and do not stray from the path." It was an instruction on how to return to the exit as well as her last advice for the future.

* * *

In the loneliness of the quiet room, the Phantom tenderly tapped the keys of the small piano. Her mind wandered around the previous conversation and over all her mistakes.

Her mistress had commanded her not to lose herself in her own desires. And yet she had attempted to corrupt Nepgear with her world. To shower her in her love. How could she ever hope to obtain Nepgear's brilliant light for herself?

"My foolishness astounds even myself." She said in self-mockery.

 _Bang!_

The door on the other side of the storage room had been banged open all of a sudden. And in an avalanche the walls of merchandise and boxes crumbled into the open hallway beyond.

It was… unexpected. The Phantom stood face to face with a brunette girl in a blue and black outfit. Her green eyes were full of confidence.

"Found you." IF said with an appropriately self-satisfied expression. In her right hand she held a pink phone that she was going to use to call the others.

"Bravo, director. You were always too clever for your own good." The Phantom clapped her hands in appreciation of IF's efforts.

"I don't see Gear with you… guess she escaped your greedy hands without our help."

The Phantom did not respond.

Instead she drew an Estoc from her cape.

This shining blade, unlike the previous prop sword… was real.

The Phantom's blue eyes turned into streaks as she vanished and appeared right in front of the shocked IF.

And so she unwaveringly impaled her obstacle.

 _(To be continued)_


	13. Phantom of the Basilicom: Act 4

**Happy New Year!  
**

 **A recent review made me realize that my portrayal of K-sha might seem a little odd to those that haven't read "Best Friends Forever?". I apologize for that and hope that it doesn't detract from the core of what I am trying to convey.**

* * *

 **Phantom of the Basilicom: Act 4**

The Basilicom was almost empty. As the sun was setting the staff finished their shift and went home, leaving the place almost completely locked up. And as Vert was currently unavailable they had no reason to go to the CPU wing.

But two girls were entering that unlit place just now.

"Iffy went here I think. But don't quote me on that." Neptune explained while capturing her breath. "You're a life saver Compa. If you hadn't been there I'd still be searching for an exit out of that guy's apartment." At least she was honest…

"I didn't know Nep-Nep was visiting retirement homes either." Compa said with an enthusiastic expression.

"Well it's not like that was my goal or whatever, but I sure am awesome and kind, huh?" Neptune joked. "What were you doing there anyway? Is there really no difference between a nurse and a caretaker these days?"

"I don't know why they requested me either." Compa was as oblivious as always. She was rubbing her face with the sleeve of her fluffy sweater. They had ran pretty far after Compa had guided Neptune back to the Basilicom.

"They needed 50 lux of those Compa smile rays into their eyeholes I bet." Nep shrugged.

"Is Ge-Ge really here? I am super worried." Compa didn't react to the teasing as expected and instead got flustered over the situation.

"Should be either here or all the way in Lowee, with those crazy tunnels you never know." She really hoped that it wasn't Lowee. Even flying there would take way too long. It would also be really exhausting.

They turned a corner and were now in the hallway that led to Vert's room. This was the metaphorical heart of the Basilicom. Making it a really bad place for a kidnapper to hide, but then again, the owner of this place was already incapacitated or in a body bag, so what did this Phantom really have to fear?

"Man, my jokes go straight to the Gamindustri Graveyard today. Bad mind!" She scolded her morbid writing for this evening.

"Did you hear that?" Compa suddenly put a hand to her ear and concentrated on the sound in the hallway.

"I'm not hearing anything, but then again I _am_ talking really loudly right now." Neptune tried to listen anyway.

Drip… drop…

"Is that the disturbing sound of liquid dripping on a marble floor? Or is it the relaxing sound of liquid dripping from a cup of tea? That difference is pretty important right now." The purple haired CPU joked nervously. Because if her infallible mental SFX collection was correct it was definitely a sound reserved for spooky games.

"It comes from inside Lady Vert's room!" The fluffy nurse on the other hand was all courageous and heroic today, jumping straight into the horror event! Neptune didn't want to be left behind in the dark hallway, so she followed behind.

They threw the door open forcefully for dramatic effect and spotted…!

 _IF lying on the marble floor. Her body was bending over in a grotesque way. They couldn't see her face from this angle, but they could already imagine what it looked like. To describe the scene only one word could be appropriate:_ _ **broken**_ _. All was broken. And the liquid that was slowly trailing down her body and into an ever growing puddle in front of her twisted knees…_

"Time-out!" Neptune made a T-sign with her hands and turned towards an unknown direction. "I dunno if you get your kicks out of this, but stop fooling the audience already. This isn't a horror story and you aren't Nepgar Allen Poe." Her eyes turned into lines. "Bad author! Know your place!"

After scolding the useless author, Neptune returned to the crime scene.

"Oh boy." She said preemptively.

"Waaaaaah! Uweeeeh!" IF was kneeling on the floor and crying salty tears that had already turned into a puddle. She was surrounded by nine piles of smoking scrap metal.

"Iffy, calm down, we are here." Compa ran over to her childhood friend and embraced her like a child.

And that's ostensibly what she was right now.

"Mai…. Mah cell is kaput…. Hicc… Compwaaaa!" Hot tears were rapidly soaking the chest area of Compa's sweater. Indeed the sorry state of IF's nine cell-phones was obvious to any observer. And the big secret about the ever-cool guild member was that she reverted to a complete child like state without them. Only her closest friends knew of this fact.

"People these days get way too attached to their phones." Nep nodded at her own words of wisdom. Considering that she was barely able to use even half the functions of her's, there was really no surprise.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay. How about we get some pudding, yes?" Compa was comforting the destroyed IF as best as she could. Her motherly nature really came in handy during these trying(?) times.

"Don't want puddin'… want my phone…!" IF kept sobbing into her friend's abundant chest.

"Let's look at the bright side. Nobody saw her like that, so she won't have to become a hermit after she gets her portable-communication-system based medicine." Planeptune's CPU always knew what to say, huh?

She and Compa pulled IF up and supported her with their shoulders to move her to the next open 24 hour electrics store…

* * *

Nepgear felt her way alongside the cold tunnel walls. Her fingers were feeling numb after a while, but the darkness was very thick, so she wanted to be on the safe side with where she was going. The Phantom had told her to never leave the straight path.

It had felt like an eternity of walking, but slowly she seemed to reach the early tunnel systems that led back to the theater. Not that she was all too clear about her memories of this place.

Tap. Tap tap. Tap.

Tap. Tap tap…. Tap tap.

That noise! She hadn't noticed at first, because they were almost in sync with each other, but somebody else's footsteps were reverberating through this place. She raised her head to see who was coming her way. Did the Phantom change her mind after all?

The outline was smaller. And those black twintails…

"Nepgear! I will find you!" She yelled into the hallway ahead.

"Uni?" She blinked in surprise. Her hand moved forward to greet her friend, but instead of stopping Uni kept running, so they collided and bumped heads into each other at full speed.

They took a few seconds on the floor to hold their red foreheads.

"Y-you escaped?!" Uni was the first to recover and grabbed Nepgear's hand in worry and relief.

"I was sent back." She adjusted her purple bangs so she could see better.

"Where's that monster? We need to capture her and lock her up for good!" Uni looked into the direction Nepgear came from with a determined expression.

"No! That's not necessary!" Nepgear held her back and tried to reason with her.

"Huh? She kidnapped you! Now's not the time to be a goodie-two-shoes."

"You don't understand her… she isn't evil. It's not like I wouldn't have gone with her on my own…" Nepgear insisted with unsteady eyes.

The way she acted made Uni anxious. Her fears might really have been true after all. For now she stopped her pursuit, to get Nepgear back to the theater.

"Why are you covering for her?" She inquired with an angry voice.

"I'm not… I mean you have to calm down and think this through…"

"Don't you want to get Miss Vert back? How can we just let that masked freak do as she pleases?" Her voice got louder.

"…" Nepgear didn't find the words to reply. After all, the only things making her hesitate were her own feelings, not any facts.

Uni pursed her lips and pulled Nepgear towards the exit of the tunnel. Inside her mind she was fighting herself. The compulsion to protect Nepgear had become unreasonably strong inside. On the other hand she was trying to reject that desire.

They stepped into the underground of the stage where the lights of the ceiling lamps were slipping through the rifts. Right in front of them was the ladder that would lead them back up, into the middle of the stage that was the focus of this entire debacle.

Just as Uni reached out for it she let her hand sink down again. She bit her lip.

"I won't let her take you away again." She declared quietly.

"Eh?"

"If you're not going to act with caution, then I will be your bodyguard, not just in the play, but for real." She shut her eyes tightly and her fists were shivering.

"I couldn't possibly force you to do this for me Uni!" Nepgear shook her head vehemently. "And I am not in any danger in the first pla-"

"I won't let you out of my eyes until this play is over and that's my last word!" She opened her red eyes and stared deeply into Nepgear's own.

There was something desperate about the way she acted. Even if she wanted to, Nepgear didn't have the will to reject her proposal anymore. And it was evident that Uni had already decided on this herself, objections be damned.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." She whispered.

"It's not your fault." Uni replied almost inaudibly and pushed Nepgear from behind to go up the ladder.

* * *

"I posted security members and parts of the stage crew at all entrances and exits of those tunnels. We were not able to find the Phantom's base of operation, but Nepgear has returned to us. Lady Neptune has called us and said that she and IF are currently taking care of some business in the city." Cave summarized the last few hours. "There are dozens of trap doors in the stage and adjacent rooms. Like a _lot_." She seemed displeased. "Whoever is responsible for the construction effort here must be involved with the Phantom somehow. That or she has been rather lucky with the eccentric quirks of a mad architect."

"We don't know whether she is working with someone else yet." Noire put a hand on her hip and sighed.

"If viable I would prefer to move the entire event to a new location, but Lady Vert is skipping out on work, so the procedures are heavily delayed." Cave said with closed eyes and tapped her elbow impatiently.

"She is strangely harsh whenever it concerns Miss Vert, huh?" Nepgear gave Uni a wry smile.

"…" Uni was just checking the area around Nepgear for any sudden movements. There was no way a sneaky rope or sudden trap door opening would catch Nepgear on her watch.

"Does that mean we can play in the tunnels now?" Ram asked excitedly.

"I don't… want to. They are dark and icky." Rom shook her head.

"That place is off-limits to everyone for now."

"Meh!" Ram was probably the only person disappointed at this news.

"Until our director returns there can't be much done in the way of practice." Noire clapped her hands to get everybody's attention. "The best move is to reorganize and return later."

"Serves me just right." They heard Blanc's commentary from a few tables away where she was still rapidly typing on the new script.

"Then we should probably move to the Basilicom to rest." Noire nodded towards Uni, but her sister didn't confirm.

"I don't think it's a good idea to let Nepgear go back there. She should sleep at a safe place. I will make sure there won't be any blind spots." She put her right hand on her chest.

Everyone looked at them with surprised and suspecting expressions.

"U-Uni!" The purple haired CPU candidate seemed flustered. "You don't have to go that far-"

"I have failed to protect her." Cave's red hair fluttered around as she shook her head. "Please take my place as her safe keeper." It was an honor to be deemed reliable by the imposing girl, but…

"You did a great job Cave!" Uni replied. "The Phantom is just _that_ devious."

Cave was caught off-guard, but then smiled lightly.

"Your words honor me. Please protect the princess with that same kindness."

"I-It's not like I am d-doing it for Nepgear specifically… I just really can't stand that shady kidnapper!" Uni averted her eyes and turned slightly red.

"What just happened?" Noire questioned dryly.

"Don't you dare feign cluelessness now, tsundere sister Nr. 1." Blanc retorted quietly.

"That's the only number one spot I can do without!"

* * *

And so it took place that Uni watched over Nepgear's sleep (oh dear) in a tiny room inside the theater. Not before checking every single wall and floor tile first of course.

Due to the extreme tension coming from Lastation's CPU candidate, sleeping had become a chore for both of them, but there were no further incidents with the masked woman, so that inherently proved Uni right in her mind.

"C-can't we at least get a bed for you as well?"

"Then I might fall asleep and miss her intrusion."

"When are _you_ going to sleep then?!" She grabbed Uni and forced her to lie down next to her in the hard bed. The mattress was thin and the springs tried to impale the sleeper, but comfort was the last thing on the girls' mind right now.

"I-I really think I should sit on the chair to k-keep watch on the door!" Uni squirmed embarrassedly, but Nepgear tied her leg to the bed with the blanket. The raven haired girl's face was covered in shadow and fear.

"It's no good for a growing girl to skip sleep!" Nepgear said defiantly.

'Is this her way to get back at meeeee?' Uni realized once again how scary Nepgear could be.

* * *

The next day IF returned more or less back to normal (although some people could have sworn that her eyes were unusually red), but with some old cell-phone models that were harder than bricks. When questioned, she just replied that she valued indestructibility over functionality for now.

While the usual antics unfolded, let us take a look at a pair that was acting quite differently from their normal behavior.

Neptune and Noire hadn't spoken much since their big fight. And every attempt Noire made had either failed due to outside interference or her own pride getting in the way. It was eating her up inside, but she couldn't tell what Neptune was thinking. _Neptune_ was the one who had blown up and suggested the unthinkable… but since then she hadn't done anything to make matters better or worse.

Right now she was sitting a few rows of seats away and talking to her friends (IF and Compa). Noire glanced towards her as unnoticeably as she could, but turned her head away frantically whenever it seemed like they were looking back.

How could she get out of this slump? From all the circumstantial evidence it seemed that her solution had been correct. Neptune was just being stubborn, right?

Then why did she feel like punching herself every time she got up in the morning?

She wanted to hold Neptune in her arms again….

"This place is so biiiig." A high-pitched voice met her ears and Noire's shoulders jerked back in surprise. "Now where is she…? Oh hi Noire! Found you!" K-sha waved from the entrance to the audience platform.

"K-sha? What are you doing here?" She couldn't hide her bafflement. The high school girl wasn't part of the play and it was surprising to see her all the way in Leanbox and so far away from her dorm.

In an instant she overcame the distance (some conspiratory theorists would claim a secret Lastation teleportation device prototype was involved) between them and fawned over 'her' Noire.

"I wanted to see you so badly that I came flying as soon as I could." She said with a bright smile.

"…you are kidding right?"

"Ehehe yes." She wasn't disappointed at Noire's fast deduction. "I came here for an errand, but it's wonderful to see you again." Her turquoise eyes wandered through the messy hall. "Did something happen?" Despite her innocent appearance, this girl always had a good inner radar for trouble.

"We had some… technical difficulties." Noire dodged the question coolly.

"Nothing you can't handle?" Her question had some layers to be sure.

"A few bumps are to be expected during such a big event." Noire underplayed the situation a little too much perhaps, but K-sha didn't inquire further. "What errand were you talking about?"

"The truth is that I just got tickets for my entire class. The first row to your play. I am so excited to see you and Uni act on the big stage~" She raised her fists with sparkling eyes. "Me and my classmates will cheer you on as well as we can!"

"This isn't a sports game." Noire couldn't help but chuckle briefly.

"Ah! That's the first smile you showed since I arrived!"

"…really?" Noire touched her red lips softly.

"And I've not seen Miss Neptune anywhere near you. Maybe I am just imagining it, but isn't she sitting way over there?" K-sha was analyzing the situation in record time.

"She can sit wherever she wants." Noire said coldly.

K-sha tapped her temple a few times and then held her cheek with a sigh.

"You can't hide anything from me Noire. Why did you two fight?" Her sharp turquoise eyes pierced the twintailed girl's head. Noire grabbed her arm uncomfortably.

"It's nothing important, really." She tried to deflect the question, but K-sha grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her arm. She clasped Noire's hand tightly.

"We are _best friends_ , right?" She asked with an intense gaze. Noire had no choice but to return the attention given to her. Slowly she nodded.

"Then you got to tell me about your worries. Whether it's the future of Lastation or you gaining weight, it's all important to me!"

"Hold on, I didn't gain any weight!" She got upset. K-sha's serious face lightened up and she giggled.

"Good, you're still replying to jokes." It really was a relief to her. "But I am not kidding. This looks like something you need to share with someone. And it doesn't seem like Uni has the time right now." She glanced at Uni going in circles around Nepgear and checking every shadow in the vicinity. Under different circumstances she might have questioned that odd behavior first. But for now Noire was taking her entire attention.

"It's…" Noire felt compelled to open up to her very first friend. It was not something she was used to.

"…" K-sha stayed silent, waiting expectantly. There was no way around it. Noire nodded and then told her friend what had transpired. They were sitting on a few rearranged chairs while Noire kept talking for a while. K-sha didn't change her facial expression even once during the monologue and just kept listening intently.

Noire finished with a long exhalation. Releasing her emotions and thoughts like this had actually reduced the weight on her shoulders immensely. It was unexpected to find out that the stories about that phenomenon were true…

K-sha loosened and tightened her hair band a few times subconsciously and then titled her head. After the silence lasted long enough to make Noire feel embarrassed, she opened her mouth again.

"What are you afraid of?" K-sha suddenly asked bluntly. The same question Neptune had asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Our relationship is a big unknown variable. I don't know how the people will react to it. There are a lot of people that would be upset. It makes it look like my decisions will be biased towards Planeptune if I am…" She trailed off gloomily.

"So what?" K-sha asked with a tilted head. Her innocent expressions were confounding to Noire.

"Did you listen?" She asked with squinted eyes.

"Yep. You said that you are scared of what people will think of you and Miss Neptune." K-sha cut straight to the core of the matter.

"I-It's more complicated than that!"

"Maaaybe. But that's just an excuse, isn't it?" K-sha smiled.

Noire's heartbeat increased unwillingly. Neptune had once called her 'K-sharp'. How appropriate.

K-sha stretched her arms to both sides and loosened her eyebrows.

"If these news create some unrest then you just have to make it work out."

"You make it sound too easy…"

"But it is! You are Noire, _Lady Black Heart_. **You only do everything**." K-sha was absolutely convinced!

Hitting her with her own motto like this was a really dirty move she found.

"You're telling me to just ' _make it work'_?!" She got louder and gritted her teeth.

"I _know_ you can. Everyone in Lastation loves you Noire. There is no way we would just give up on you, because of a lover or two."

"I'm being serious here!"

"So am I!" K-sha furrowed her brows and rose from her chair. "I know best how much it hurts to lose you to Miss Neptune!" Her words held a strong conviction. "But if you are happy with her, then how could I object? How could anyone object to the love you chose!?" Her cheeks reddened from overexcitement.

Noire felt her heart sink.

"Not everyone is as open-minded as you-"

"Then _let them_ be angry! Let them complain and ridicule your love!" K-sha raised her fist in front of her chest. "They will get over it eventually. You do everything you can for Lastation every day, so why can't you do something for yourself just this once?!"

"!" Noire's eyes widened.

"Miss Neptune was just acting on her feelings. She never once doubted her citizens or those that love her. She moved past that fear when she confessed to you!" There was a lot of weight on those last words. For those two love rivals there might not have been anyone who understood the other better at this point.

"Neptune did…" Noire looked down to the ground. The moment that Neptune had declared herself to be Noire's friend to the whole world had left an unforgettable memory in her mind. It must have taken a lot of courage, more than Noire ever had. And that friendship had turned to love recently. Then what was she doing? Was she really not able to catch up to Neptune's determination?

But even so… there was still doubt lurking in the confines of her soul. There were things she just couldn't ignore. She needed more time… more strength.

"I know it will be hard, but you need to apologize to Miss Neptune. She is probably beating herself up over this as much as you are." K-sha looked at the distant purple hair of her former rival. "I gave up on solving _all_ my problems by myself. If you want to solve this, then do it together."

Why did this high school girl seem like the wisest person she had ever met right now? Noire held her forehead and smiled wryly.

"I need to… think this over." She finally revealed.

"Great! We can do that while you show me those cute outfits you made."

"Eh?" Noire's face froze over.

"I can see Noire's stitching patterns all over those dresses and capes." K-sha's right eye sparkled like a star. "Maybe I can secretly participate in the play with a full-body costume so I can see your acting up close!"

"W-wait just a second, it's not like I got a big role or anything. And you can't just hijack the play!" She got up and flailed her arms around to stop K-sha from bringing even more chaos into the event.

Maybe Noire had realized that the young girl was using her unique sense of humor to distract Noire from her dark mood and dragged her around the wardrobe for that purpose, but it didn't really matter. She felt a great sense of comfort just by acting like they normally would.

* * *

Purple eyes trailed after the black haired girls as they took a roundabout path to the wardrobe. Neptune had been secretly watching them from afar for a while.

Her expression was mysterious.

 _(To be continued)_


	14. Interlude: OHSE

**Did anyone say _Obligatory Hot Springs Event_?  
**

 **Sadly visual fanservice is out of the question for this medium, so actual plot progression will have to do. Sorry ~  
**

* * *

 **Interlude: Obligatory Hot Springs Episode  
**

There were only 5 days left until the festival would begin. Practice and the final rehearsal were already done. For all intents and purposes the long winded path was coming to an end. Except for some technicians and miscellaneous staff, everyone was on break now. They all could take some time off to wash away their sweat and exhaustion with some quality free time.

To get away from the theater and Leanbox's Basilicom the group decided to check into an inn at the outskirts of town. This wasn't just any old inn though, but a hot spring rejuvenation locale.

The only party members that didn't come along were Cave and IF. Cave, because she wanted to make sure that nothing was sabotaged while they were gone. They had finally found the Planeptunian actor that was supposed to play the dark prince. He was tied up inside a broom closet and understandably peeved at his horrible treatment. No amount of apologizing was enough to change his mind about quitting right there on the spot. IF had the thankless job of finding a replacement in a short amount of time.

That aside, the girls were spending their free time in differing ways, but all of them couldn't get their mind off the upcoming performance and the conclusion of this emotional rollercoaster ride. It might have been counterproductive, but even at the inn they were still all preparing in their own way.

And when evening came there was a big feast and a few games, followed up with a group soak in the wonderful hot springs. Afterwards everybody returned to their rooms.

For the duration of the stay at this place the rooms were separated by families again. It took an awful amount of convincing, but in the end Uni accepted Neptune's proposal to leave the 'guard duty' to her while they stayed there.

In actuality this solution might have been more to Neptune's own benefit though, as she avoided constellations where she and Noire would sleep in the same room. That would have been the exact opposite of relaxing right now.

Nepgear had almost become used to sleeping in the same bed as Uni at this point, which made her feel confusing emotions. Now she was lying down in her futon all by herself. Neptune had made it a point to spread out all over the blanket and floor and snore louder than an entire sawmill. What would normally have been relaxing to her little sister was now making her feel like something was lacking instead.

She tried to close her eyes and adjusted her head on the soft pillow. But no matter what angle she turned, the feeling just wasn't right. Her mind might have been the thing that didn't fit, rather than her body.

"This isn't good." She whispered. If she didn't manage to sleep before the big performance in a few days it would have consequences on her acting ability.

And even when she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, her unguided dreams felt empty as well. The silence so devoid of _that voice_ was so unnerving that she felt more exhausted than rested after waking up in the morning.

Nepgear sat up on her futon and let her blanket slide down her body. She put one hand on her knee and rubbed her tired eyes. Moonlight was shining into the room from the slightly opened sliding doors. It beckoned her over.

If she couldn't sleep then she might as well take another dip in the hot spring. There was nothing more relaxing than letting the hot water spill around her body and splash across her rosy skin.

* * *

Beyond the stone porch bubbled the steaming hot spring. It was surrounded by natural rock walls that encased it as if to separate it from the rest of the mundane world and the close by city.

It was a cloudless night with plenty of stars sparkling on the black satin curtain that was the sky. The half-moon in its center was shining its mild light unto the entire inn. Even at this late time of night the torches and lamps on the sidewalk and walls were still flickering to lead the way to the springs for night dippers.

The female section of the spring was almost completely empty. There was only one girl leaning against the encased stone seat at the edge of the spring. Her white towel was partially soaked and her feet were tenderly touching the water's surface. With tranquil red eyes she watched the stars above. One could tell that she was in deep thought.

"Soon it will be over." Uni said with a mysterious voice. She didn't seem to notice the person coming through the door and tip-toeing to the water.

"Are you also unable to sleep?" Nepgear asked from behind and a quiet splash signaled her entering the spring.

"…yeah." Against all odds she didn't panic or spin around like a paranoid criminal. Even if she didn't know that Nepgear was coming, she didn't feel any malicious aura, so her guard stayed down.

"Awww, this feels so good no matter how often you try it, right?" Pleasure and relaxation permeated the CPU candidate's sweet voice. She seemed to really have been in need of the springs.

"Mhm." Uni nodded absentmindedly.

"You are barely touching the water." Nepgear said in surprise.

"I just like the view. If I soak any more my skin will shrivel up." Uni smiled and rubbed her soft arms. These springs really did wonders for skin and body alike, but everything in moderation. She still remembered what happened when they both fell asleep in one before. The next morning everything felt sore and weird. Noire had scolded her a lot back then, because nothing would be more shameful than to drown in one's sleep. Neptune didn't reprimand Nepgear though, mostly because she would have done the same thing (and she definitely did, because Noire was glaring at her the entire time).

"But the temperature is just right. It would be a waste not to enjoy it!" The sound of shifting water made Uni turn around. Nepgear had swam over and reached out her hand to pull Uni into the warm water.

Normally that would have been just a friendly gesture. Maybe Uni would have been dragged in forcefully or Nepgear would have waited for her to grab that hand. But Uni's expected reaction was completely blown away. In seconds her face turned as red as her eyes.

The purple haired girl in front of her didn't understand why she was getting so flustered and let her hand sink with a tilted head.

"N-Nepgear, don't you at least w-want to put on a t-t-towel?!" She stuttered and raised her hand to block out the sight in a panic.

Now an exclamation mark appeared above Nepgear's head and she covered her delicate parts reflexively.

"Oh goodness. I almost forgot." Even though she seemed embarrassed she didn't react as urgently as was appropriate. She moved back around, not hiding her naked body at all!

Uni had to close her eyes.

"Y-you don't seem to feel weird going buck naked in front of others…!" She attacked to hide her embarrassment.

"Ahaha… Ever since I had to shower nakedly in the Zero Dimension alongside Uzume and Sis I have gotten desensitized maybe." She rubbed her head and pulled a towel over her slender shiny body. Luckily there were always racks with fresh towels around.

"Just what are you doing in those other dimensions while I'm not around?!" Uni was shocked and perhaps a tiny bit angry at that news. She hid it behind a façade of disbelief.

"You wanted to take a bath in the barrel with us?"

"Who would want that!? That sounds super uncomfortable!" And even more embarrassing. Her insecurities wouldn't allow that.

"It's surprisingly warm and relaxing. The other Neptune and Uzume are really big-"

"GEH?!"

"-bathing enthusiasts."

"Oh…" Uni was beet red and sank below the water's surface in shame. Apparently the only thing needed to get her into the water was a whole lot of shame. Nepgear wasn't as dirty minded as her after all… why did she have to be so self-conscious?

"I was surprised how curvy Uzume is though. Her clothes hide it really well."

"PFFF…!" Uni created a cascade of bubbles in the hot spring water.

"And Neptune is so much more adult looking than my sister. It's a real shock every time." She nodded to herself while swaying her feet lightly in the water. The towel was hanging loosely over her chest and legs.

"W-who thought it was a good idea to dip in the nude anyway?" Uni got really worked up. "Was it that Uzume?" She always felt like she was an enemy. Even if she was a nice person. Nepgear was very attached to her.

"Actually it was Sis' idea."

"She is an exhibitionist?" She wouldn't put it past Neptune at all!

Or were all adults like this?

"My sister always puts on those cosplay outfits and looks at herself in the mirror and takes photos… but I think flashing is worse…" She crossed her arms and shivered as she murmured to herself. Yes, of course Neptune was worse than her sister. But now Nepgear was doing the same things as Neptune! Did that mean that those habits ran in the family? "I d-don't mind wearing a cute outfit…"

"Eh?" Nepgear was not really following Uni's inner turmoil at all.

But now that their sisters were dating, did that mean they were basically family now? Uni's red eyes widened. She had never considered this angle. So if those traits ran in the family…

"I DON'T WANT TO BE AN EXHIBITIONIST!" Uni suddenly jumped up and yelled out to the dark sky above.

"U-Uni….?" Nepgear was visibly confused.

"Uh… erm… I mean." Uni was lost for words.

"I know it's weird to undress in front of strangers or even friends. It's not that I really want to either. It was just that I felt comfortable enough around you not to notice… maybe." Nepgear explained slowly.

"N-no I wasn't trying to say you shouldn't be naked if you want to! Huh? W-what am I even saying?! I mean you d-don't need to act so high and mighty just because your body is great and- EH? T-that's got nothing to do with anything!" Uni's eyes were spinning and she was flailing her hands around while facing Nepgear.

"…ahem… d-did you grow a little?" Nepgear asked awkwardly after Uni's stream of consciousness ended. Her eyes were averted. Uni looked down. She felt a breeze around her navel. The towel had slipped down during her outburst.

"Ah… aaahhh! Nepgear you stupidhead!" She screamed and ran out of the hot spring bath with her newly re-equipped towel.

"Sorry!" The mild-mannered CPU candidate apologized with an outstretched hand.

At least Uni wasn't brooding over the upcoming events anymore. Instead she was rolling all over her futon until Noire woke up and stopped her.

* * *

The night went on and the constellations changed, above and below.

Another sleepless person walked into the hot spring. And another person was already relaxing inside.

"Weren't you supposed to be dead?" Blanc asked while tying the white towel tightly around her torso. Anybody else might have reacted in an over the top fashion or at the very least have been taken aback. But the master playwright just gave her busty colleague a disparaging look and then dove into the healing water.

She settled against a warm grey rock in the opposite direction of the blonde goddess. The distance was entirely intentional.

"Come now, isn't a hot spring like this the closest to heaven you can get? Surely even spirits enjoy its splendor." Vert replied with a rejuvenated smile.

"If you're a ghost, why do you have those fat dangling legs?"

" _Fat?_ My legs are well shaped and perfectly fine." She defended the honor of her limbs valiantly, but it was a fruitless effort when confronted with Blanc.

"Whatever. Let's go with that." She sighed and leaned her neck against the smoothed out texture of the natural stonewall. Her dark blue eyes were slightly unfocused.

"You appear to be especially exhausted this fine night." Vert remarked calmly.

"It's all thanks to a certain veirdo." Blanc said in a low voice.

"That doesn't sound quite right."

"I have to constantly rewrite the script for the play because of _her_."

"Oh? But I was under the impression that she gave you an entire new script." Vert leaned forward in curiosity which put her towel to the absolute limit of what it could take. To keep all of her… greatness contained, these average sized towels might not have been sufficient.

"Hah! She said 'Here I wrote you a script' and all that bull, but inside was just my old script with red squiggles below shit she didn't like and nasty comments on the side!" Blanc cracked a scenic rock next to with her stressed fingers until it received deep indents.

"Hahaha…" Vert laughed dryly and with furrowed brows.

"All those changes are just annoying. And she keeps using overblown ancient words nobody even knows anymore."

"Maybe it's what is popular on the stage?"

"Besmirch… erstwhile… What does _'forsooth'_ even mean? My thesaurus failed me."

"Getting a little too realistic right now." Vert coughed.

"Point is, that bitch doesn't know the hard work that goes into writing a stage play." Blanc grumbled and splashed some water over her face.

"You have to admit at the very least that giving your actors the instruction ' _Just wing it'_ is not entirely acceptable, yes?" Vert put one hand to her cheek and shook her head slightly.

"How do you even know about that, hm?"

"Why, I am a ghost after all." Vert's smile was unfaltering.

"You're gonna exploit that premise to its fullest? I get it."

While Blanc was massaging her eyes, Vert asked another question.

"I must admit, there was no doubt in my mind that you would vie for the position of main character in the play. As the playwright it seems almost natural for you. I expected you to fight harder for a prolific role. Instead you made yourself the stereotypical damsel in distress. And now you just accepted your unglamorous new role."

"Are you saying I usually misuse my position of power?"

"Just an observation. There is no need to always be so hostile. Aren't we companions? Comrades in arms? Colleagues in sisterhood?" Vert put a hand on her chest and raised the other to the heavens dramatically.

"I don't remember you having any sisters. Also don't be so friendly with me, it's creepy." Lowee's CPU rolled her eyes. But then she sighed and tilted her head. "I don't need to be big on stage. Everyone is acting out my script already. It's like I am part of the whole play I guess."

Vert seemed lost for words. Her mouth was slightly agape and for a just a moment her aura of calm was spotty.

"Huh? Is there something on my face?"

"Just a few stress induced wrinkles." Vert closed one eye and chuckled as Blanc anxiously touched her forehead, just to immediately glare at her blonde rival.

"I suppose giving your little sisters important roles was already enough of a reward."

"It's better if they're up there than yelling down from the seats, believe me." Blanc said with a shrug.

"Whatever you need to say to seem untouchable, _big sis_." The blonde girl teased.

"Urgh… Disgusting." Her face truly contracted as if she wanted to spit out all the bile from her mouth.

Vert laughed so much that it shook her entire body, including what many referred to as 'Leanbox Canyon'. Naturally Blanc felt even more annoyed by that.

"In your next work, I'd love to see Rom as the princess and Ram as the brave knight that saves her from the dragon." She had caught her breath and then made this suggestion to reduce the tension between them.

"I thought about that already. But Rom can't speak long lines without messing up. And Ram always hits everyone if you give her a wooden sword." Blanc explained.

"Haha, I see you are fully aware of their quirks and talents."

"And I would cast you as the dragon." The petite CPU suddenly added.

"Is that… so?" There were too many implications to even count them all. Like the need to slay such a monster, or how they are lonely hoarders… Sometimes even Blanc could manage a good zinger.

"Because it's green." She added.

Or perhaps her mind was way simpler than expected…?

"I fear that I would make a pathetic dragon. My fiery breath has been lacking lately."

Blanc actually smirked at that.

"I'm sorry that this opportunity for you to shine has turned into a complicated affair." Vert's light blue eyes finally showed some regret. It was very unlike her to be so direct, but somehow she felt that she owed this apology to her.

"Feh. A ghost has no business bein' sorry for the living." Blanc waved her off and played with her wet brunette hair strains. "Just watch it till the end. Might not be as good as my original script, but the people will applaud me anyway." She smiled softly.

"Finally you reveal your cute side. If only you were a little more feminine where it counts."

"WHAT'S THAT COWTITS!?"

Water splashed as Blanc got up in a rage fit and kept arguing with the endlessly amused Vert until they both felt dizzy from the hot spring's heat.

* * *

Insomnia was an infectious disease that befell all troubled maidens equally.

The hot springs never slept. Always welcoming new visitors even in the early morning just before sunrise.

An especially troubled girl had gone out for a distracting walk and ended up here as if attracted by a magnet.

Neptune had been soaking in the hot spring for a while and even swam in it (she never learned). Now she was leaning against a heated rock and yawned like she was going to fall asleep right then and there.

"D-don't fall asleep in the water. You might drown." Noire entered the scene, holding a white towel in front of her luscious skin with some reservation. She seemed to be on edge.

Neptune's head sank below the surface, but then she slowly resurfaced.

"You're not my mom." She replied a little more snappishly than intended. She was lucky that she couldn't see Noire's sad expression.

"No… I am your girlfriend." But the raven haired goddess hadn't come here to bath in self-pity. She loosened the ribbons that held up her twintails to let her hair flow naturally over her shoulders. Afterwards she joined Neptune in the spring.

"Can you really say that out loud? Someone might overhear ya." Neptune pouted.

Noire took the stab as patiently as she could and approached the smaller girl's stainless back.

"I have been thinking about everything - about _us_ \- a lot since then." She said with a strained voice.

"R-really? Because to me it looked like you were having the time of your life with your best buddy K-shameless! Give her one gap and she will slip an entire broadsword in there..." Neptune acted sulky and indignant.

"You don't really think that."

But in the end it was just an act. Noire could tell at least that much.

Nep's short purple hair was stuck to her neck and face from all the water. She seemed to be shivering despite the hot fog. This wasn't silent anger or disgust.

"I… I know. K-shaman's probably a better person than the protagonist." The accusing tone from before already dissipated.

"She helped me realize something at least." Noire persisted. She didn't know why Neptune was acting so feebly right now, but she had prepared herself for a much worse reaction.

"And… whazzat?" Neptune barely managed to get her mouth to open.

"Neptune, the truth is that I-"

"Please don't break up with me!" Nep suddenly spun around and tackled Noire! They fell into the water, which created a big splash wave that swept across the cold tiles outside. Neptune landed on top of Noire and pressed her down unintentionally. Her towel slipped, but she didn't even care. She was tearing up.

So that's what this emotion had been. Neptune had been afraid.

Afraid of Noire's rejection.

Noire felt like everything inside her wanted to scream. This was her fault! This frail Neptune was entirely her fault.

Her arms stretched forward and with shaking hands she embraced Neptune and pulled her down under the moonlight.

"I'm sorry." She said as genuinely as she could. Even if she had wanted to say so much more and build up to it, in the end the most important things was to get that out.

They were floating in the hot water still intertwined.

"Y-you're not mad?" Neptune sniffed. To be this emotional and open about her sadness was absolutely unthinkable before their relationship began. It reminded Noire once again how far they had come. And she had been treating this as a bother. As something to be guilty of.

"I was… at first." She admitted painfully. "But that's just my ego getting in the way. You were right all along." She kept stroking Neptune's hair. This must have looked so embarrassing to an outsider… but she didn't care in the least right now.

They kept silent, simply enjoying the other's bodily warmth (magnified by the spring's heat flowing into them).

After a while they finally separated and sat down back to back. Still, Neptune didn't let go of her hand.

"The way I acted was hurtful, I realize that now." Noire continued.

"I totally blew up in your face though. Like a total drama queen." Nep's cheeks were red.

"I deserved it."

"B-but I even said that stupid line… And because of that I was afraid that you might really break up with-"

Noire squeezed Neptune's hand to stop her from finishing that thought.

"The truth is that I was stuck. Despite all you did I was still shutting it off in my mind." Noire took a deep breath. "Neptune, I will only say this once, because it's really, really, really embarrassing and I want to die and this isn't going to be really romantic anyway and I am getting off-track-" She bit her tongue. Her long black hair was hanging over her face, but even then the bright glow of her face was penetrating through the gaps.

"Noire?" Nep could feel her increased heartbeat through their connected backs.

" **I LOVE YOU**!"

She yelled into the night.

Somewhere, somewhen a planet probably exploded with less force than that confession.

A nuclear reactor produced less heat than this highly embarrassed girl behind Neptune.

It took her breath, swept her off her feet and deleted all her memory banks.

Nep just sat there in a daze as the three words echoed inside her head.

"Me too." She replied out of breath despite not having done anything exhausting.

"I-i-it's not like I meant anything by i-it, g-g-g-got it?!"

"And you ruined it." Neptune giggled. "But what's up with that roar-fession? You probably woke up our kid sisters." She was good at putting fuel into the fire.

"Y-you know why I did it!" Noire fulfilled her quota of awkward lines for the entire year.

Teasing aside, even Neptune understood what she meant. It had never really bothered her, but it was true that not once since she had confessed did Noire straight up reply this way. They had acted like a couple, they had loved each other like a couple, but Noire had never spoken those words.

Now though, now she had beaten her own tsundereness. More or less.

And that was just the first step. Admitting it to Neptune was the first hurdle.

Infinitely relieved and touched, Neptune leaned her head against Noire's. Right now, under the moonlit sky, with nothing between them but a single towel, she felt that maybe she could be little selfish.

"Can you prove it?"

"…!" Noire opened her eyes that she had previously hidden behind her hands. Of course. After being that much of a blockhead she had to show her sincerity. So Neptune was thinking that far ahead.

Those upstanding thoughts were not quite what the purple haired girl had in mind. Right now her emotions were overflowing and their rekindled passion from that confession might be the perfect mood setter for something she had anticipated and thought of for a long time. She rubbed her hands expectantly and turned around with pursed lips. Clearly she was awaiting some 'tender' prove.

"I owe you that much, don't I?" Noire nodded and rose from the water. "You will get your proof, I swear on my pride as a CPU… and your lover." She clenched her fist and declared so to the stars.

"Uh…" Her back was turned to Neptune so she didn't seem to realize the mood at all.

"Just give me a little more time. It will be worth it."

"No, I mean, this is as good a time as any, right?" Nep laughed meekly.

"That won't do. Let me show off a little at least this once." She said with a smile that would put most overconfident movie heroes to shame.

"It's fine! I don't need anything that bombastic, instead couldn't we just… er… let our rating increase to Mature…?" Spelling it out was too much even for her.

"I need time to prepare for the festival. Sleep tight." But Noire was already off in her own world again. Once she got an idea in her head she wouldn't stop for anything less than a world ending disaster.

And so she left with a determined expression.

"Did I just get nepblocked by my girlfriend's denseness?" Neptune asked dejectedly. "I thought that only happened in bad harem stories." She grabbed her completely soaked towel and covered herself again.

This battle wasn't over yet it seemed. It had just begun!

"It really hasn't!"

 _(To be continued)_


	15. Intermezzo: Before the performance

**Fun fact: Intermezzo is just a fancy word for Interlude. So yes, two interludes in a row. Please buy your pitchforks and torches at a convenient mob peddler store near you. All funds go to buying a better story structure.  
**

* * *

 **Intermezzo: Before the performance**

A moment stretches to eternity if one does not move on the same wavelength as reality. A lost phantom was nothing more than a wandering shade, never knowing where to belong. Leanbox's Basilicom was its domain and inside the sparsely lit room that served as its new lair, the Phantom was resting her heavy mind on the black piano.

Her gloved hands expertly moved along the glistening keys. She created a slow melody that had a core of madness. Each repetition increased the pace and discord in her music.

"Ten long days, living a mere façade of life." The Phantom began to speak to herself. "In my mind I see stories pure and unearthly… But I find I can't give them a voice without you." The young girl's silhouette was dancing across her mind's eye.

"My Nepgear, my sweet Nepgear! Lost again." Her mask hid her sad expression. "Lost again." She repeated quietly.

"The day starts, the day ends, time crawls by. Night steals in, pacing the floor. The moments creep, but I can't bear to sleep. Not until I see your smile." She sighed despairingly.

"And days pass, weeks pass, time flies by. Still you don't walk through the door. And in a burning haze I count the lonely days… Till I hear your laugh once more." Her fingers clamped down on the keys and created a dissonant echo.

"Sometimes at night time, I dream that you are there. But I wake holding nothing but the empty air!" She stretched out her hands to grab the afterimage of something that was never there.

"Do I dare to defy? No, my time runs dry…" The festival was closing in and then the final stage of the plan would begin. Pitiful, but unavoidable, she would execute her task perfectly.

"Still I ache down to the core. My broken soul can't be alive and whole… until I hold you in my arms once more!" She was weak. Desire overcame her even more and she kept spiraling down in her monologue while furiously playing the melody.

"And our practice, your delivery as my personal actress, they are teasing me in my dream. I turn around to grasp them, but they fade away, because you're not here to stay!"

Her dark blue eyes closed bitterly.

"Let hopes pass, let dreams pass, let them die!" She declared to the halls of the Basilicom. "Without you, what are they for? I'll always feel no more than halfway real, until I see your smile once more…"

The piece ended and the piano went silent. Only the Phantom's shallow breath could be heard through the room. Nobody would ever be aware of her solitude… this too must have been destiny!

"You are aware that Nepgear will return tomorrow to perform in the play, right?" S-sha broke the silence without sparing the Phantom even a glance. She had been in this office the entire time. So much for being alone.

"I know so." The Phantom replied in a dignified voice as if she hadn't just thrown an emotional tantrum in song. Her mask turned towards the silver haired girl behind her.

S-sha was sitting at a desk full of stacks of papers and files. Coincidentally she was more interested in them than the Phantom's despair. Her seating pose gave her a regal impression, but her black tank top and long split white skirt were making a bolder statement.

"And what pray tell is your business in my Basilicom?" The masked woman inquired indignantly. It might have grated on her nerves how little attention was granted to her.

"Taking care of governmental business while Vert is busy." Her reply was curt and to the point.

"I severed her soul from this callous world!" The Phantom insisted with a glare.

S-sha stopped her hands for a moment to contemplate her further actions. One could tell from her facial expressions that she considered just quitting this bothersome conversation immediately.

But ultimately she just sighed and corrected herself. "I am taking over while Vert is busy being dead."

As emotionless and disinterested as that reply was, the Phantom seemed appeased.

"Where are your companion…. creatures?" She questioned with crossed arms below her cape. She was aware of all happenings in the Basilicom, but she knew fairly little about the outside world.

"Lady Goo and Gooman are doing errands. They have the stamina for the menial tasks. I won't bother doing those." S-sha shrugged.

"The responsibilities of a ruler are naught but isolation and worry."

"I agree." S-sha was clearly fed up with the current job as well.

"If you do not seek power and influence, then what compels you to do _her_ dirty work?"

"I owe her." S-sha said without any hint of sarcasm as she kept looking at files. The Phantom gritted her teeth.

"Nonsense!" She slammed her gloved hand on the piano keys. The noise created by her rough treatment of the instrument was distorted. "Nobody owes that wretch anything."

S-sha closed her red eyes and then asked an important question.

"Why do you hate her that much?"

"I despise her on a fundamental level. It is not her ideals, her looks or even how she leads her nation. None of these matter to me." The Phantom put one hand over her mask, as if to calm it down from devouring her face. "No, the way she treads in solitude without ever acknowledging it! The way she pretends not to feel its painful sting."

"There are a lot of lonely people out there. I don't think Vert is all that lonesome, even if she acts like a shut-in mostly." S-sha replied bluntly.

"Your perception betrays you. She is the most despicable evil. A _hypocrite_ and _ignorant_. Yes, there are lonely people aplenty, but in Black Heart's case she aimed to rectify her desolation. Should a person lie to themselves, so let them regret it. Feel the weight of their mistakes! But that false goddess did never do such a thing." She flipped her cape and sat down once again. "Her very existence is a blight and mockery of my world. Embrace it, fight it or curse it, but never ignore the solitude you have brought upon yourself."

"I really have no interest in your self-pity." S-sha declared coldly. "But I think Vert is doing what she feels is best. And it worked. You said I don't owe her anything, but it was her and her friends' initiative that prevented me from making a mistake that could harm the person I cherish most." There must have been a hint of care after all, as S-sha usually didn't bother to give long replies.

"You speak of the soul that you harbor in your body. Or was it the other way around? No matter." She smiled twistedly. "Yes, you reject all advances on your mind and soul. You reek of isolation. Yet you will never know true solitude, as you have a connection to someone that not even the closest of friends or dearest of lovers can ever hope to match." That realization alone made the Phantom lose interest in the silver-haired woman. She huffed and turned from her.

"She may be eccentric, overly familiar and an airhead at the worst of times, but Vert is someone I consider a…" S-sha trailed off.

"Ho? Can't bring yourself to utter even such simple lip service?" The Phantom mocked.

"She… is… our friend." With a switch of her eye color and a much lower voice, the woman in front of the Phantom seemed completely changed. Only for a split second did she witness the interchanged souls and was face to face with E-sha. Her embarrassment swallowed the pure girl in an instant and left S-sha with a displeased expression.

"What she said." She murmured. Only to those who knew the truth about S-sha and E-sha were aware of how incredible this event had been. For E-sha to raise her voice, nay to take over the body out of her own volition was almost a miracle. Her voice had wavered, but her actions alone signaled how serious she was about this topic.

"Tch. Begone with your jests. Friendship is a mere formality for that woman. There is nothing to gain from pretending to understand her." The Phantom seemed agitated and threw the main door wide open, revealing a dark hallway with nary a soul in sight.

"Suit yourself." S-sha didn't try to stop her and wouldn't even go out of her way to spare her another glance. The work in front of her seemed to be more interesting than the Phantom's despair after all. And with that the two separated in silence.

* * *

"And you have to move the cardboard walls as soon as the curtain falls. Next we need to make sure the lights are all working fine… No, don't put on that costume yet! Just what is that supposed to be? I don't know where he is…. Argh, why did our main actor have to quit?!"

"Calm down Iffy! You are going to blow a fuse soon." Neptune patted her friend's shoulder in sympathy.

"And you!" IF's face got incredibly close to Nep's and she pushed her finger against her chest. "You've been skipping on practice for the longest time! Are you sure you will be able to say the lines?"

"Woah, I got the boss' attention by accident!" Neptune raised her hands as if to surrender. "It's fine! I got the whole thing down to the second act or something." She grinned proudly.

"You don't even know your lines for act 3?!"

"No worries, I just gotta play along with Noire, so I'll wing the rest."

"Why are all the CPUs so irresponsible…?" IF rubbed her face with an ever growing depression.

"Hey! Don't lump me in with them." Noire felt personally insulted by the comparison. "I will carry Neptune's weight, so be grateful." She added gracefully.

"That's why I love ya!" Nep gave Noire an exaggerated hug and laughed when she blushed in reaction.

"Can someone get this stupid flirting couple out of my sight?" The temporary director's eyes dulled in response to the hearts spawning scene. She might have been happy for them finally making up, but right now she had bigger things to worry about.

"This outfit is pretty stuffy." Cyberconnect2 was struggling to put on the white cravat of her costume.

"Sorry for dragging you into this so suddenly." IF felt guilty enough as it was. She hastily tied the piece of clothing for the tanned girl.

"No problem! I always wanted to act all cool on stage. But this role's a little crazy." Her green eyes followed IF's seasoned movements, so she could memorize how to put the cravat on herself from here on out.

"You can say that again." Neptune agreed.

"Don't blame me. In my original script the prince wasn't such a big deal." Blanc sighed and looked nihilistically at the horse mask in her hands. Her new role was extremely demeaning, but somehow she had managed to make her peace with it. Probably because horse number three was now vital to the plot. Plenty of rewrites made sure of that.

"I want to fight the bad guys too!" Ram pouted.

"A priestess has no business fighting the army of darkness. Especially not in a brawl." Blanc tapped the tiara on Ram's forehead. The long haired twin looked disappointed. If it weren't for her attitude she would look very dignified in her costume.

"You have to protect your sis from those suicidal intruders that don't know when to give up, remember?" Neptune cheered her up with the promise of battle.

"Really?!"

"No last minute plot changes please!" IF shook her head desperately.

"Ram will protect me?" Rom asked with an O-face.

"Totally!" Ram grinned and slapped her chest reliably.

"The only people going to the temple are the princess and her knight!" IF made an x with her arms to stop all further alterations to the script.

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Noire had recovered from Neptune's attack and was now scanning the backstage area for her sister.

"They are preparing themselves in the wardrobe." Cave answered the question. At first nobody knew where her voice came from, but then a trap door below Noire opened up and she poked her head out like a mole. It was a comical picture, but she somehow gave it a serious atmosphere.

"How's the situation underground?" Noire asked while doing her best to make a poker face. Cave's head was right below her skirt.

"We sealed all entrances. The Phantom will have to find another way in." The redhead explained while looking upwards casually.

"You think she will come anyway?" CC2 asked curiously.

"Would be surprised if she didn't." Blanc threw into the conversation. She was now wearing a horse mask. Its black unfeeling eyes were judging the hearts of man…

"Let her come then. Nep Jr.'s save with us." Neptune declared confidently.

"You are right- What do you think you are doing down there?!" Noire yelled as she looked at the now much lower Neptune. She had entered the trap door next to Cave, right below Noire.

"Just checking out the… secrets of the theater." Nep replied with sparkling eyes. All that her irises reflected was a different kind of hidden place though.

Noire stepped on her head and kicked her down the ladder.

"Are you alright Lady Neptune?" Cave looked down into the very deep shaft with a neutral expression.

"Ouch…" Was the only reply.

"She's fine; can we please get everything ready now?" IF pulled out one of her brick like cell-phones and checked the time. The play would start in just an hour. The audience was already gathering in the entrance hall. All tickets were sold out.

The pressure could have destroyed newcomers, but the CPUs and their sisters were not new to public appearances and interviews, so a stage play was no big deal. The rest of the cast was made up of experienced actors and staff, so they were just dealing with business as usual.

So in a way IF was the only stressed out person.

"It's been forever since I wore a dress. This is kinda refreshing." A new voice approached from behind the group. They all turned her way and gave synchronized surprised reactions.

The girl that had just entered the backstage was… Vert?!

"Hi gals! I hope I'm not too late." She greeted them casually and adjusted her blonde…. wig.

"C-sha… that outfit is seriously impressive." Noire said in awe.

"Aw, you're just saying that because you made it." C-sha winked and put a hand to her hip. The green dress was so similar to Vert's that it was almost questionable. The blonde wig was also a perfect fit over her straight hair. Even their body proportions were very similar, albeit Vert still slightly beat her in bust size. Only her eye-color was off.

"I always knew you looked like someone annoying." Horse number three said sarcastically.

"Oh? Wait, it can't be! Is that you Blanny?" C-sha blinked a few times, but soon she burst into laughter.

"…are you done yet?" Blanc's expression was hidden behind the dead horse mask, but it was no stretch to imagine her frowning.

"Aahaha sorry, sorry. I guess if I said it really suits you that wouldn't be a compliment, eh?" She wiped a laugh tear from her eye.

"Instead of making bad jokes you should put your contacts in." Blanc grunted.

"Got it." She pulled out light blue eye-contacts from her dress pocket and inserted them carefully. Now she was the spitting image of Leanbox's CPU.

"Sorry to spring this on you so suddenly." Noire said with a serious voice.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. Didn't think I would ever pretend to be the ruler of a nation again honestly." She looked a little more melancholic now. As the Gold Third of Lowee she had made some bad experiences. "But when Blanny called me up, how could I not have come? The Golden Pair always has each other's backs~" She jovially patted the horse-masked CPU on the mentioned back.

"I ain't part of any team with a dumb name like that." Blanc crossed her arms in rejection.

"Don't say that partner!" And C-sha put an arm around Blanc's shoulders.

To an outsider this was pretty much Vert acting friendly with a Blanc sized horse. More bizarre things had happened before, but not many.

"If Lady Vert doesn't return until the end of this play we will need your services. We can't afford unrest by declaring her missing from the festivities." Cave had finally climbed out of the trap hole and put on a black helmet that left her face visible. Noire really had crafted something imposing yet comfortable.

"You're right. That would be a real shame at the Peace Festival of all times." C-sha understood the significance of her job. While she often seemed overly casual, in truth she was very well organized and a natural leader. "But I'm just happy that S-sha is taking care of the paperwork. That's not my forte at all." She added humbly.

"Ow… The heck? Vert's back in action?" Neptune was rubbing the bump on her head and pushed the trap door open to escape the tunnels.

"Oh my, are you hurt at all Neptune? We can't have you injured either." C-sha was suddenly talking in a soft voice and imitated Vert's mannerisms perfectly.

"All screws still loose and ready to fly off." Nep gave her thumbs up. "Waaaait a minute! Those knockers are not Vertinator's." She exclaimed and pointed at the disguised C-sha's chest.

"Busted." The huntress shrugged with a smile.

"Is that really the only reason you noticed it?" Noire raised a brow in disapproval.

"My _Eye of Nep_ can't be deceived. You can even get a new character model, but your soul is still a different bust size!"

"I don't even know what to say here."

"By the way, I saw K-sha with a whole legion of school girls. They're in the first row holding up pretty amusing banners." C-sha grinned expectantly.

"This doesn't sound good." Noire started sweating.

"How'd they even get cards? I thought everything was sold out on day one." Blanc felt something fishy going on.

"I'm contractually obligated in the name of friendship not to say anything." C-sha looked left and right. "But alas, I am not C-sha, but Lady Vert today." She whispered. "B-sha is selling tickets on the black market. She made quite a sum already, if you can believe it."

"Wherever the money goes, that girl will not be far. Her item search scanner is a hundred times more accurate than the average party member's, but it only works on Credits." Neptune nodded knowingly.

"There is a black market for tickets?" Cave asked stoically. Apparently her old habits made her want to bust some criminals.

"It's nothing illegal! She just bought them ahead of time and now resells them for a high price." C-sha calmed her down. "But there is another one that sells fake tickets too. I think the ringleader is a weirdly huge talking rat?"

"I will investigate this after the performance." Cave said with an expression that was pretty much a death sentence for Warechu.

* * *

"Promise me." Uni didn't budge from the door.

"….I can't." Nepgear shook her head.

"Why are you protecting her?"

"Why do you hate her so much?"

They both didn't budge from their position.

"I want to protect you, but if you aren't going to help me capture her when she appears, it will be impossible." Uni adjusted the checkered knight hat she was wearing with a dark expression.

"She won't be doing anything bad… I can feel it." Nepgear replied while holding her arm uncomfortably.

"I wish I had your optimistic clairvoyance, but that woman kidnapped you before. She will do it again, especially when we can't act to stop her without causing an uproar." Uni was already sure of the Phantom's plans.

"She wouldn't ruin the play!" Nepgear looked up with conviction this time. On this point she was absolutely sure.

Uni wanted to say something, but then she gave up.

"Then I will do it myself. For both our sake's." She opened the door and marched ahead. The wooden sword on her back was shaking with each long step.

Nepgear watched her leave with a distressed expression. She couldn't stand seeing Uni this way. It felt like she was betraying their friendship. Her dress was shifting as Nepgear leaned against a table and watched the mirror image of herself. Staring back was a very uncertain princess.

"Twisted everywhere, what answer can I give?" She didn't want to hurt anyone. "Do I risk my friendship to change another's fate?" Her heart was faster than her mind in the matter.

Uni was doing this for her sake. She really was the best friend she could have. But what she had noticed recently couldn't be ignored either.

How could she destroy the solitude that swallowed these two whole? Indeed, what could one powerless girl do?

Her heartbeat kept increasing.

Didn't she already know her answer?

 _(To be continued in: The Finale)_


	16. Phantom of the Basilicom: Act 5

**The start of the beginning of the end of the Finale. Just for you.  
**

* * *

 **Phantom of the Basilicom: Act 5**

The theater was filled to the last seat. The lights were extinguished. The audience was waiting in anticipation. The red curtains were still closed.

Among those expectant guests were a few familiar faces as well. IF, the unfortunate director of this thing, was seated in the first row alongside Compa and a few of their friends. Close by sat an entire class of school girls, led by K-sha. They were holding up encouraging banners as if this was a sports game or a concert.

Further behind were people like Dengekiko and Famitsu and the rest of the press. Their judging eyes would determine public opinion on this play and the first day of the festival.

Most of them had come straight from the 5pb. preshow concert outside the theater, which improved the audience's mood significantly. The moods were high and the criticisms low.

 _Fwoop._

A spotlight went on and shone down on none other than Noire. She was wearing an old timey looking blue and black dress and a pair of red framed glasses. She walked in front of the curtain gracefully and then turned towards the audience.

"Kyaaa! Lady Noire!" K-sha's group was cheering, but K-sha's glare alone made them shut up. Even though the turquoise eyed girl probably wanted to squeal the most out of all of them she understood that it would hinder her performance.

"Let me share with you a tale of two kingdoms. One was ruled by a kind king and his trusty generals. This is the land of light. A place of order and peace. The young princess was the star of the people and the shining new light for the future generation. There was no doubt that she would become a wonderful successor that leads her people fairly."

"Are you sure about that?" A voice reverberated through the stage and hall. With a sudden flare the second spotlight became alive and shone onto a girl behind Noire. It was Neptune!

"Nep-Nep's outfit is super cute." Compa said happily.

"True." IF nodded. Noire really had found a way to bring out all of Nep's good points with that pink and red dress. It must have been easy for her to understand her girlfriend's appeal after all.

"What do you mean?" Noire inquired, acting disgruntled at the sudden appearance of another narrator.

"I don't know if I'd call the princess all that reliable. She had a pretty face and was popular with all the single people in the kingdom, but she couldn't measure up to good ol' daddy, could she now?"

"Perhaps she was inexperienced, but that does not mean that she had no strengths beyond her beauty."

"She could also make a mean pork stew."

"That is completely irrelevant!"

"But when the dark kingdom attacked king daddy and his sweaty band of warriors got curb stomped and lost the kingdom to the dark prince." Neptune put her arms behind her head and grinned.

"Betrayal had cost them the victory." Noire corrected her and looked sad. "The king's strongest general – Cave the Red - known to be the most powerful and skilled knight in all the land, had secretly allied himself with the dark prince. Together they crushed the king's army and ended the war right then and there."

"And princey got a new castle and a double raise on his income." Neptune clapped.

"He had no interest in the kingdom, but his father had ordered him to reign over it." Noire glared at Neptune. "Princess Nepgear was imprisoned in the castle and treated as a hostage against the people of the land of light."

"She was pretty useless, huh?" Nep remarked.

"It was not in her power to resist." The black haired narrator sighed dramatically. "Soon the princess was promised to the prince as his rightful bride. He treated her fairly as a guest, rather than a prisoner. His interests lay elsewhere, but her highness was his only salvation in the foreign country…"

"So you're saying he had a crush on her?"

"No! I am saying that he found comfort in her kindness."

"Guess she didn't feel the same way, because when her personal bodyguard and last of the black knights appeared to escape with her, she didn't object or anything."

"The people's hearts cried out for a savior and the princess followed the call of duty."

"Too bad that she wasn't the only one who heard all the noise. The prince's army also followed after her."

"Yes, General Cave was sent out to retrieve the princess. They were chased across the entire kingdom by his men. Black knight Uni was a valiant champion of justice with a mysterious past, but she had no way of defeating the strongest man in the land. And her feet could not carry them to safety."

"She skipped leg day, huh?"

"Not what I meant!" Noire hit Neptune's head with a paper fan and adjusted her glasses.

The audience laughed in response to this unusual introduction to the story. IF sighed in relief at their reaction. Despite all the rewrites and changes, for some reason the Phantom had kept the two narrators just as the original intended. This was more akin to a comedy act than a serious narration. Their dynamic was pretty true to their real selves too. Albeit Neptune was supposed to be the morally grey narrator that had fun twisting the events in ways that were more interesting. Noire was the straight-laced and faithful narrator that recited the legend as it was handed down in history.

"But don't take our word for it! See for yourselves~" Neptune skipped around Noire and they synchronized their intertwined arm movements to point at the curtains that rose on cue.

The play truly began now.

* * *

During the first Act the princess and her knight searched for allies and a strategy to defeat Cave and reclaim the castle and alongside it the capital and kingdom. They met many party members along the way that joined their ranks and were sent ahead to prepare the rebellion.

Princess Nepgear had heard of the mighty Oracle of the south – Rom – from her father in childhood days and was now pursuing that legend of the eternally young priestess. They arrived at the temple, but were rejected by Rom's personal attendant and fellow priestess – Ram – who had no trust in them. By use of her great wit and charisma the princess eventually managed to convince the stubborn long haired priestess and was led into the depth of the white temple.

Knight Uni and priestess Ram were asked to wait outside the sanctum in the center and engaged in a glaring contest.

After becoming friends with Rom, Nepgear was told about the path ahead of them. They would have to obtain the holy Share Blade from the depth of a sunken castle ruin. It was protected by an ancient goddess called Uranus. Only the true successor to the kingdom with royal blood had the right to break the seal and only the purest warrior may wield it.

"But tread with care, my princess." Rom said with fearful eyes. "I see an uncertain future awaiting you inside the castle that you call home. Not even the spirits can enter there anymore."

"I thank you with all my heart great Oracle. We will heed your warning and repay you once we have reclaimed the throne and the kingdom's freedom." Nepgear bowed her head.

"N-no, please. Your highness doesn't have to lower her head t-to me." Rom flailed her staff around, utterly flustered.

And so the princess and Uni left the two with new hope. Their destined location were the ruins in the West.

During their arduous journey across mountains and a deep decrepit forest they were intercepted by General Cave and her men. Finally it seemed that they had no means of escape. Uni drew her sword, ready to fight until the end to let her highness escape. But princess Nepgear refused to leave her behind and drew her dagger to support her.

In a short and brutal skirmish Cave defeated the black knight and got a hold of the princess.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. All your foreign blood has done you no service in this battle. I still reign supreme in the ways of the sword." Cave's red hair was flowing out of her open helmet and swinging in the wind. Nepgear was pulled over her shoulder and tried to struggle free, with no results.

"Curse you… traitor…!" Uni pushed herself up from the leaf covered earth. "How horrible… I will not let you get away with this!" She raised her sword above her head and jumped across the distance to strike the General down.

"Your blade is as weak as your conviction." Cave said and with an almost casual swing she smashed the sword in Uni's hands apart. The General's black and red sword was curved and menacing. It was a cursed sword that she had obtained during her travels in a foreign country beyond the horizon. Ever since her return from there she had changed.

Even after her blade burst into pieces, Uni still kept swinging the hilt and what was left of the base of the sword.

"You wish to save the princess, but are you doing it for her sake? Are you truly her champion?" Cave punched Uni into the abdomen with full force. The black haired knight collapsed with fading eyes.

"Let… _gack_ … let her go…" But even crawling on the ground and close to losing consciousness she still demanded such of her.

"Your father would turn in his grave at seeing his daughter crawling on the ground." Cave laughed(?) again and moved along.

"GAAAH!" Suddenly screams could be heard from the forest. One by one soldiers came flying through the branches and bushes. More came running their way, scared out of their minds and out of formation.

"What is the meaning of this you fools? Who dares to interfere with the throne's business?" Cave grabbed one of the retreating men and shook him until he stopped screaming.

"T-this monstrous creature! It has the strength of a hundred men! We have no chance!"

"You call yourself a warrior of the kingdom of darkness? Do not retreat! Do not cower before any monster-" In the middle of her scolding she laid eyes upon the monster in question. Her cool eyes flew open in shock. "The… the king's steed?!" She exclaimed and sucked in the air.

Indeed, a white horse had appeared from the depth of the forest! It was looking upon Cave and her cowardly warriors with judging eyes.

"Impossible! I saw you die with my own eyes! How could you have survived the hundred spears to the side that felled you?" Cave grabbed her demonic sword and immediately threw the princess down to twohand it. Clearly this opponent could not be taken lightly.

"It's a horse…" Uni said unimpressed and confused.

"Lady Blanc! My father's most trusted friend and only confidant. He told me many a time that he loved her almost as much as me and the kingdom."

"Please don't make the late king sound like a weirdo, my princess. And you just admitted that your father put you on the same level as his horse." Uni's eyes turned distant.

"Whinny, neigh." Blanc the glorious steed of victory and truth neighed confidently.

"Tsk. Retreat! I cannot face this foe on her own terms." Cave waved her hand to signal the men to flee the forest at once.

"Seriously?" Uni was laying in the mud and leaves, completely defeated, but the sight in front of her made her wonder what all her struggles were even for.

After the danger had passed Nepgear helped her up with a sympathetic hand and they inspected the royal steed. She was at least double the length of a person and pure white.

"I hope they don't lose coordination." IF gulped. Below that horse costume were Blanc and her sisters. The twins wanted to play part even after their character's part was finished, so Blanc finally gave in and offered to let them share the role of Blanc the horse. Until now they had managed to move in the same direction at least. It would have been all kinds of embarrassing if the horse suddenly split apart because the butt had a mind of its own.

"I am glad that you are doing well." Princess Nepgear softly stroked the horse's mane.

"Neigh."

"Yes, we are in search of the holy Share Blade that is said to slay all foes in a single strike." She replied to the horse as if she could understand it. "Would you lead us there?"

"Whinny."

"Great!" She nodded toward Uni to follow the steed. Her black knight seemed to just surrender to the situation as well. She took one foot over the horseback to straddle it, but the white steed immediately moved like a flash and let her fall on her butt.

"Ouch! What's the big deal?" She complained.

"…whinny."

"Lady Blanc will not let anybody but the true king or queen of the land ride her." Nepgear translated.

"How do you get all of that out of a single whinny…? Also doesn't this horse have ridiculously high standards!?"

Complaining wouldn't do them any good though, so they followed behind her on foot.

"A few days passed for the princess' party, before they arrived in the holy ruins." Narrator Noire announced.

"They went on a detour, because they had to get some quality hay for the horse." Neptune added unnecessarily.

As soon as they reached the ruins Blanc turned away and slowly galloped off.

"Thank you for all you've done, brave steed!" Nepgear seemed truly grateful.

"These ruins go deep. We need to stay cautious." Uni went ahead without acknowledging the vanishing horse at the horizon.

Nepgear hurried after her and they descended the crumbling stairwells and ladders into the deep. Every now and then Uni used her sword sheath to get rid of cobwebs and vines hanging in the tight hallways. When Nepgear tripped she extended an arm to catch her.

Finally they reached the innermost sanctum of the ruins. This was apparently the vault of an old castle. In its midst were many treasures piled to the top of the ceiling. Among them were gold, gems and all sorts of rare materials. But what caught the uninvited intruder's eyes was the shining greenish blade fixed to a pedestal.

The holy Share Blade was shining in all its glory.

"Seems like that tiny Oracle wasn't lying." Uni was actually impressed.

"Rom would never do such a thing." Nepgear was offended that Uni would doubt her.

"Of course milady." The knight nodded sardonically and walked towards the blade. Without hesitation she extended her hand to grasp the sword by its hilt-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, nyu." An unfamiliar voice echoed throughout the treasure room and made Uni stop her hand.

"Who's there?! Where are you?" Uni drew her sword and went into an alert stance. Glancing at the shadows didn't reveal any threat for now.

"' _Nyu_ '?" Nepgear repeated with a curious look.

"I am everywhere and nowhere. Anyway, don't touch that sword if you aren't prepared for the consequences." The almost disinterested sounding disembodied voice gave them a casual warning.

"Wait. Could you be Miss Uranus?" The princess flicked her fingers in recognition. Rom had told her of this guardian goddess after all.

"It's not Uranus, it's Broccoli!" The voice replied reflexively.

"…"

"…"

"…it's Uranus. Nice to meet you, nyu." The voice coughed and corrected herself.

"Never heard of you. Why are you stopping us? What consequences are you talking about?" Uni was still on guard.

"The princess knows the details already, nyu. Just ask her."

"Your highness?"

"That's right!" Due to the long journey she had almost forgotten about the details. "I have to break the barrier first." She hastily touched the pedestal and an invisible force field was revealed. Responding to her touch it began to flicker brightly and then burst into particles.

"You were recognized as the rightful successor to the throne. Good job, nyu." Uranus gave a halfhearted compliment. "But the Share Blade can only be wielded by a warrior with a pure heart. Can you take that burden princess? Are you ready to reclaim your kingdom with blood and sacrifice? Will your purity last?" Didn't she sound like she was more interested in the opposite result? A sealed goddess might get a little bored after a few centuries.

"I… uhm… I want to help my people." Nepgear nodded while putting her hands on her heart. "Without bloodshed if possible." She added quietly.

"How did the only hope for the kingdom end up being a daydreaming girl?" Uranus sighed. "That attitude will get you nowhere-"

The ruins began shaking all of a sudden. The treasure room in particular was shifting madly. The expensive goods were all being sucked into holes and the ceiling crumbled slowly making way for the rays of the sun.

This had happened due to a simple, but fateful action.

Uni had grabbed the Share Blade with her right hand, while holding the unbalanced Nepgear with her left.

"That was foolish, nyu." Uranus scolded them.

"There is no reason for the princess to awake from her daydream. _I_ will take the blade and use it to cut down the shadows that try to drag her out of that dreamlike world she wants to create." Her red eyes were reflecting the glowing blade.

"It accepted you at least. Which means you are worthy. But if you lose to corruption all will be lost." The sealed goddess' voice was hard to hear by now. As the ruins were shifting and breaking apart, the guardian was vanishing as well. "Good luck with that." Her final goodbye was as casual as the rest of her words.

The rumbling ended and the exit that had opened in front of them was inviting them to the outside.

"Uni…" Nepgear was lost for words.

"There is nothing to fret over. This is part of my job as your bodyguard." She didn't allow Nepgear to worry about her. "For now we should prepare ourselves for the attack on the capital and reclaiming your home." Her heavy strides were giving her the aura of a person that had resigned herself to a harsh fate.

"Looks like with the help of Puchiko the girls made it out of there with a big overpowered game balance breaking weapon." Narrator Neptune said while the curtains began to close.

"It's not Puchiko, it's Broccoli! I mean Uranus!" The voice complained as the curtains were sealed.

"Their final confrontation with the prince and General Cave was not far away. The obstacles were great and the journey long, but now they would face the greatest challenge of all." Noire made that closing statement on Act 2.

* * *

The act break gave the staff time to change the sets and the audience to digest the plot and characterization. Especially the front row was chatting away loudly, talking about which actress they liked best.

Behind the curtains things were a lot more hectic. Everyone was preparing for the finale and redoubling their efforts.

Except for two girls.

"Listen Neptune…" Noire's voice trailed off before she could really begin.

"Yeah?" Nep was entirely relaxed.

Despite the hustle and bustle around them they didn't move. Noire was sitting on a big chair to rest and there was nothing unusual about that in itself.

But Neptune had decided to sit on her lap.

The staff was busy with their work, but it was unavoidable that they gave the two weird glances. It was altogether still embarrassing.

Noire's face was turning a darker shade of red with each passing moment and her twintails were shaking.

"You said you liked my small body because we can do this." Neptune reminded her girlfriend in a mischievous tone. Oh she enjoyed this so much!

"D-did I now…?" Noire shifted her eyes and awkwardly looked left and right, as if to search for a safety line.

"Yup. Or are you sayin' that was just sweet talk? My pure protagonist heart could probably not deal with that." She closed her eyes and leaned the back of her head against Noire's chest.

"It's not… like that." Noire was in an impossible spot.

Their fancy dresses were layered on top of each other, mixing blue and pink in a beautiful pattern. If the curtain opened right now, the world would be in for a quite a surprise.

But Noire had to bear it. This flustered feeling, this burning embarrassment. Even if she could feel their stares on her back.

"Those glasses look really good on you~" Suddenly Neptune followed up with another mental uppercut! Noire's lifebar took heavy damage.

"H-huh?" Her heart was way too squeamish in this _exciting_ \- no, suspenseful situation!

"Anything looks good on you tho." Nep continued and moved her head left and right while humming. "Even an inside-out swimsuit." She grinned.

"Do you really have to bring that up again?!" Noire's lips quivered.

"But if I had to choose then without might be better." Neptune cupped her chin as if in serious thought.

"Y-your mind is too dirty!" Noire's legs wriggled below Neptune's behind.

"Neppu? I was talking about glasses. G-l-a-s-s-e-s. What were you projecting in your brain cinema?" Neptune held a hand in front of her mouth to hide her smile and looked at Noire with a knowing expression.

"…!" State of countenance systems: Lost. Requesting reboot.

Neptune really was satisfied with this development. Noire wondered if making up wasn't a mistake in retrospective. But both of them felt a stronger connection than before.

"They're seriously flirting in public?" CC2 was showing a mix of respect and incomprehension in her body language.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" Cave put down her phone and switched her attention to the blonde girl.

"Nevermind." She shook her head and then pulled down the black veil from her face. "Phew, this thing makes it really hard to see anything!" She took in the glaring lights with some relief.

"I can imagine." Cave nodded. The dark prince's costume included all kinds of uncomfortable eccentricities. Just as the Phantom had requested. It wasn't hard to see that this outfit was made in her taste. CC2 wasn't used to formal clothing, let alone something so restrictive, but she had managed to work with it during Act 1. In fact she was surprisingly good in the role.

"Was that the security team?" She asked Cave who stuffed the phone in her cleavage of all places…

"No." She replied curtly.

The silence between them was painful. Seeing as the conversation ended so suddenly even Cave realized that she had come off as too rejecting.

"It was just Miss 5pb."

"O-oh. So you were making sure that everything went well on the concert side." Cybercon was relieved to hear Cave open up a little.

"She has made a habit of taking part in the clean-up after the show." To Cave's clear disapproval it looked like.

"That's actually very nice of her."

"I suppose." Cave equipped the black helmet again.

"For some reason I expected her to watch the play though. She would want to see your acting too, right?" CC2 asked naively. Cave's fingers twitched slightly.

"Her words were that she would come as soon as possible." The red-head explained and then moved to the group of actors that were her subordinates in the play. "I wish you a broken arm and leg for you performance in Act 3." She excused herself.

"That's not how the saying goes I think…" The tanned girl laughed weakly.

"You have to stop squirming so much." The voice of Blanc made her turn around. Lowee's CPU was currently instructing her sisters.

"I want to be the head next." Ram demanded.

"Don't be greedy." Blanc said in a low voice. The twins gulped. Blanc was resolute today.

But didn't she totally cave in on them wanting to take part in the rest of the play already? Cybercon chuckled. Perhaps Blanc was a lot nicer than she let on.

"I heard that." The small CPU locked on to her in an instant.

"Ahaha…"

"I am not too lenient, got it?" She walked up to CC2 with determined eyes.

"Isn't it great to get along so well?" Instead of feeling threatened she addressed the twins.

"Big sis… is nice." Rom agreed.

"We can be the horsey now!" Ram gave a thumbs up.

"You twerps…" Blanc looked pissed, but that too must have been a façade.

"By the way, do you know where the bathrooms are? I need to freshen up a little before the big scene." CC2 knew that she was in the way, so she coolly excused herself.

"Right over there." Blanc pointed at the closest door.

"How did I overlook that?" She laughed and waved before entering the door. "AAGH!" But as soon as she had entered a painful gasp echoed from the bathroom.

Then it stayed quiet for a while.

"Are you alright?" Blanc asked with a raised brow. There was no response for another while.

"…I'm fine. Just stubbed my toe." The muffled voice replied from inside.

"Be careful next time." The Loweean CPU exhaled and shook her head.

"As you say." The reply had been delayed again, but it wasn't important.

"Weee, I am a horse~!" Ram ran past her with the horse mask over her tiny head. It was completely disproportionate.

"Get back here!" Blanc yelled.

* * *

Uni was balancing the green sword prop on the balls of her hand. It was quite big, but insanely light. Nobody brought a real sword to a play after all.

"Don't you feel like this story element is familiar somehow?" She asked Nepgear and spun the sword around.

"I think Miss Blanc might have based it on an old legend. She even included Miss Uranus." Nepgear nodded and watched the fake blade spin. Their encounter with the ancient goddess was still unforgettable to them. She had given them the clue they needed to defeat the Deity of Sin.

"That's a little lazy." The black haired girl stopped her practice and put the sword back down. She was still wearing the wooden one on her back as well.

"I believe she wanted to honor her in some way, so that she isn't forgotten." Nepgear suggested. Seeing Uzume's story and how she was forgotten had probably left a guilty conscience in all of the CPUs somehow. Honoring their predecessors was also part of their duty.

"You were pretty good out there." Uni changed the topic.

"You think so? I was really nervous the entire time." She tapped her index fingers together.

Uni finally glanced at her.

"To me you looked just fine. Confident even." The CPU candidate said seriously.

"Hehe." Nepgear was happy for the compliment.

"…too confident." Uni mumbled almost inaudibly.

"You were also acting really cool in that last scene." Nepgear was not one who would leave one-sided compliments in the air.

"I guess this role just really hits home right now." The twintailed girl replied without thought.

"Why is that?" The purple haired girl tilted her head.

"D-don't mind the details!" Uni stuttered and grabbed the fake Share Blade. "Now's the last time to prepare ourselves. She will definitely appear in the final act!"

"You don't need to protect me. I am not daydreaming anymore." Nepgear said something unexpected. Her eyes were sharper than before.

"I will be the judge of that. The night is not over yet." Her friend replied resolutely.

"And I will make sure that all of us can enjoy the morning together." Like a real princess Nepgear was a picture of grace in Uni's eyes. But was that enough?

* * *

The curtains opened and the play continued!

In an epic turn of events the princess and her rebellion party had sneaked into the capital and overwhelmed the guards with the help of the capital's citizens. In a swift move they occupied several important wings of the castle and intercepted the patrols.

But their plan reached a problematic turn when General Cave and her elite squad appeared. They managed to take out several of their comrades in surprise attacks and with the overwhelming force of the demonic sword the red-headed knight pushed them out of the front gate and into the big open castle yard.

"To think after all the chasing you would end up coming to _me_. You make me proud princess." Cave stabbed the black sword into the stone floor and looked down on her.

Nepgear was crouching on the ground and huffing in exhaustion. She had done her best to escape Cave's brutal onslaught of attacks. But she knew that these were just playful swings that didn't even try to hit her. Otherwise she would already have been cut in two. Yet this was still enough to put several gashes on her dress and minor scratches on her skin.

"Princess, please flee! We will take care of him!" Her loyal subjects were getting up after they had been cruelly stomped into the floor.

"Please, don't get hurt anymore!" She yelled, but they had their own pride.

In a mere two slashes Cave made short process of them and they all collapsed in an instant.

"The prince has demanded you alive and well. I must admit that cutting you down brings me no pleasure either. The late king would not want to see you like this." The traitorous General looked down in contempt.

"Spare us the fake sympathy!" Cave barely managed to react to the incoming slash in time. Uni had jumped down from the castle wall above with full intention to split her in half! With the raised cursed sword she pushed the female knight away in a display of power.

"A sneak attack? I fear no matter how many tricks you pull, I reign supreme. That is the difference in our power, little knight." Her posture was relaxed now. Uni had been flung away by the deflection and just caught herself mid tumble.

"I just wanted to make sure that I can't beat you with this sword." She sheathed the normal iron blade on her back. Cave glared back in suspicion. Those words were implying something very unsettling.

"Uni!" Nepgear called out to her and rose from her knees.

"Please move ahead with the others, your highness. If I unleash it here and now, you might get hurt."

"Promise me that you will follow after me!" The princess was not turning to the entrance. Not until her knight promised.

"Wherever you go, I will go too." Uni replied with a smile. That was enough for the purple haired girl. She ran into the castle to find her remaining allies and to take down the prince.

"How much time could you possibly buy for her?" Cave asked haughtily.

"All of it." The black haired knight replied and suddenly revealed the glowing sheath of another sword on her side. It had been covered by her long black mantle.

"This unearthly energy." Cave's eyes focused on the sword. "It resonates with mine."

"Don't compare this holy blade to your demonic abomination." Uni drew the Share Blade with a beautiful single motion and stretched it to her side.

"The Share Blade? So the legend was true."

"So you did know about it you bastard!" Uni gave her a baleful gaze.

"Indeed. My search for the most powerful sword had led me to those ruins as well. But it had not shown itself to me, no matter how far I looked." Cave closed her eyes in reminiscence.

"You just weren't worthy. I bet the sword knew that you would be a traitor."

"You may very well be on to something there. Yet I gained something even better." Cave's eyes sprung open and she slashed ahead with her black sword. Red swirling energy separated from it and homed in on Uni.

With some trouble she managed to block the red pressure wave with her green blade. The castle walls behind her cracked from the deflected hit.

"The Share Blade is not made for mortal hands. It will only unleash its full power a single time. And it will destroy the user shall they fall to corruption." Cave walked towards Uni in what seemed to be slow-motion.

"I do not need more than one opportunity to defeat you." Uni smiled painfully. Her fingers felt numb from the single clash of their blades.

"At what cost?" Cave's sword began to glow red again and she spun around…. Behind Uni.

"Too fast!?" She had trouble even ducking in time and the black blade screeched across the edge of the green one. Cave's movements were unlike anything she displayed before. She could suddenly vanish and appear at will it seemed!

"Purity is meaningless. To make it a requirement to wield a sword, a mere tool, is a mockery of swordsmanship!" She stabbed her sword down and a shockwave threw Uni back.

"I don't know if I'm pure or anything like that… but I know that you will not defeat me today!" She stepped ahead and then slashed across the air, creating a green energy wave, just like Cave had done before. The red-haired General blocked it diligently, but Uni had already rolled to her side. With all her strength she added a second slash that combined with her previous attack into a grand cross!

The release of the energy ripped the ground and tiles apart and shot Cave backwards.

Uni breathed heavily. Wielding this blade made her feel heavier than when she had tried on full body armor once. It was like the sword drained her stamina or something.

From the smoke rose an unimpressed Cave. The General had only received minor bruises.

"You always went for my left side. Our shared training taught you well of my weaknesses." She said with a slight smirk. "But a good warrior is aware of their detriments and works to their betterment." So that's why she had predicted Uni's aim. "I took you with me from that faraway land, but it seems that was a waste of effort. You have not grown up. As always you chose the easy way."

"Isn't that what _you_ did? Why did you take that sword from my home? How could you let yourself get corrupted by that demonic power?!" Uni yelled out.

"To become the strongest in the land." Cave replied uncaringly and went back into an attack stance.

"When you arrived you were not like this! You were… kinder."

"Kindness will drag you down. Just like your princess and the late king. That is why I am superior to them all."

"And yet you serve that evil man?!" Uni's rage was growing and she ran ahead to cut her enemy down. Their blades collided again and they engaged in a struggle.

"The prince is not evil. Such a frail man can never be evil." Cave shook her head and pressed Uni back. "I serve him because he will always have strong enemies. Men and women that will fight with their last breath to take him down." Her eyes were tinged in madness.

"You… want to keep that vicious cycle going? Even if it means that neither will ever be happy?" Uni struggled with all her might.

"That is the path of the strongest." Cave replied coldly and then kicked Uni in the stomach. Unable to hold up her guard, she was slashed across her entire torso.

The young knight stumbled backwards and then fell forward. In the last second she stabbed the Share Blade into the ground to use it as a crutch.

"For something like that… you killed…. My parents?" She gasped and her face was covered in shadow.

"So you did find out about that." Cave put her sword on her shoulder. "I harbored no ill will towards them, but they did insist on getting in my way after I obtained this sword." She twisted the blood red blade in a circle.

"How could you…. Even mother…" Uni growled.

"Careful. If you embrace that rage the Share Blade will consume you." Cave mocked. "Although you shan't make it out alive with that injur….y...?" Her eyes widened as she felt the cold pain from her abdomen.

The piercing sting of a sword.

"Haaah…. Huff… It wasn't as deep as you thought." Uni said still with her eyes covered by her hair.

"Im…possible…" Cave tried to pull the blade away, but it was stuck too deep.

"Actually the Share Blade's power protected my body." She corrected herself.

"You unleashed it?!" Cave looked on in shock.

"And now scatter in the light of justice. You were like a father to me… So be purified and repent in your next live!" With an impact of power the floor tiles started rising by themselves and a giant energy beam cut through Cave's chest. In a last ditch effort the General had attempted to cut down Uni as well, but the demonic blade was dissolved in the light. At this single moment, the Share Blade could not be surpassed by anything in the whole world.

After the blinding light subsided Uni collapsed forward on her knees. The blade in her hands had turned grey and powerless. A single tear rand down the knight's face.

"Such a naïve child you are." Cave said in front of her. Uni didn't respond. "But this made you worth the effort." She added and fell forward as well. Half her body was gone ("Man the special effects in this play are great."- Dengekiko). Uni caught her with her shoulder.

"…" She couldn't find the words to say how she felt.

"Although it pains me to admit… cough… perhaps you should not have wasted your blade on someone like me."

"You were the strongest in the land…" Uni replied with suppressed tears.

"I am not the only strong person you have to face. And there is someone who needs to be purified ever more strongly than I." The light faded from Cave's blue eyes. "Do not let your princess out of your sights…. My daughter." Her last breath escaped her smiling lips.

Her body burst into light particles and vanished forever ("Is this a magic trick?" - Famitsu).

Leaving Uni alone in the empty courtyard.

 _(To be continued in: The finale: Part 2: Ultimate Climax: Crescendo of the End: Extended Cut: It will be worth it Edition)_


	17. Phantom of the Basilicom: Crescendo

**While typing this chapter someone asked me what I was writing. I replied "My dissertation on basic quantum mechanics", because that would somehow be easier to explain than whatever this is.**

* * *

 **Phantom of the Basilicom: Crescendo**

In the throne room all windows were covered in fabric to keep the light out. The gloomy atmosphere was almost palpable. And the floor was covered in red…

"How could this be?" One of the heroes asked as he collapsed and fell out of the throne room's main door.

"I have no interest in your usurpation. You have my thanks for escorting the princess to me." The prince's voice rang softly through the throne room. His blade was covered in the same red as the floor.

"How… are you… this damn strong?!" The last remaining ally of princess Nepgear asked in despair.

"Strength is meaningless. I only move my sword to obtain my goals." The prince wiped the blade on one of the curtains and sheathed it again. His veiled face was unreadable, but his voice was calm. "Take your comrades and leave my halls. I shan't pursue them."

"Who would ever-!"

"Do you promise?" Nepgear asked with tears in her eyes.

"On my father's name." The prince nodded.

"Please go with the others." Nepgear begged of her subject.

"My princess…" He glared at the prince. "We will return to take you down! Remember this!"

"You have already destroyed a great deal of my forces. Your trickery, bravery and numbers were all excellent. I have heard reports of the magnificent horse of the former king holding the main gate all by itself." The prince actually praised his enemies' efforts. "It will destabilize my influence quite a bit." He predicted.

"You're looking down on us way too much!" The man roared and then pulled his injured comrades out of the throne room.

"The opposite in fact. To be so free to do as you please… so free to die when you please… I am envious." He whispered and the doors closed. Silence embraced the two of them inside the spacious room. The prince's blonde ponytail was hanging over his shoulder as he gave Nepgear his hand to lead her to the throne.

"You have chosen wisely." He said with a hint of happiness.

"I have not chosen to become your bride. All I wish for is that my friends do not come to harm." Nepgear did not take his hand.

"Hm. Do you despise me so?" His hand slowly sunk.

"It's not that… but your actions… they are wrong." Princess Nepgear looked down at her feet.

This was the part where the prince was supposed to turn angry. Cybercon had been rather good at acting subdued, but now was the time for loud and melodramatic conflict! Nepgear was prepared to use the dagger from her dress as instructed as well. The scene would be tragic.

"What is wrong and what is right… such things are a matter of perspective." The prince argued.

"Eh?" This wasn't part of the script.

"Will you not try to see it from mine?" The prince moved closer in a predatory, yet seducing manner. "Nepgear, my sweet Nepgear."

The purple haired CPU candidate's pupils widened.

It was _her_.

Her mannerisms had been crude and similar to Cybercon's until now, but as of this moment she was the Phantom again. Nepgear took a step back. Uni had been right?

"Why are they going off-script?" IF, still sitting in the audience, was worried as well. She couldn't say anything too panicky in front of the people though.

"This is impossible." Cave was watching the scene from behind the curtains. They had made sure to inspect all entrances, all tunnels and all personnel. Nobody had the capacity to enter this theater without them knowing! And they had all seen Cyberconnect2 enter the stage!

"That's not entirely true." Blanc whispered next to the red-head. "We only saw her enter the bathroom and leave it in costume. If my guess is correct." She hurried towards the bathroom. After banging it open (it had been locked from the inside somehow), she found the unconscious CC2 inside, only in her underwear. "Dammit. We have been had." Blanc balled her fist and slapped CC2 several times with the other, but she wouldn't wake up. "Another drug?" She surmised.

Aside from the three of them nobody seemed to notice anything was off.

On the stage the play was continued without interruption.

"You have come down once more into the dungeon of my darkest dreams." The prince raised his arms. "Welcome, to the prison of my mind." He bowed.

"Why do you hide in shadow so?" Nepgear asked slowly. Her mind was hazy for some reason.

"I have become a prisoner for no mortal sin, just for this wretched face of mine." The prince brushed across the veil. "My father did not desire a discarded prince to run his kingdom, so he sent me to your lands. And now I am nothing but his puppet on a foreign throne."

"That's not… what I meant…" Nepgear wanted to talk to the Phantom, not the prince. But in her mind both seemed to merge.

"Ah. You speak of the true me? I am touched by your interest." The prince moved behind Nepgear and caught her when she fell, as if on command. "You are my only ray of light in this harsh and dismal place. For you I would even ignore my ' _father's_ ' orders. Just for you." He held her tenderly.

"You don't have to… do this." Nepgear resisted the sweet words swirling in her head.

"No. Perhaps not. But now you are mine. So all of it was worth it." He put her down on a chair and then walked up to his throne. "I have brought you here, to the seat of my lonely throne. To this kingdom where all must be pure and comforting."

"Lonely…"

"You have come here! For one purpose and one alone." The prince slowly leaned his head on one hand. "Since the time I first gazed upon your smile, I have needed you… with me… to serve me." 'His' voice crumbled. It became deeper and more akin to the Phantom's.

Nepgear sat up on her chair and shakingly rose on her legs.

She was unable to move. Whatever had been done to her, it made her mind feel unclear and her body weak.

"Now come to me, my angel of the stage. Come to me of your own volition!" The Phantom prince exclaimed. Behind her the throne had a hidden function.

"Wait, what are those indents?" IF mumbled while looking at the throne.

"Could it be another trick door?" Cave was thinking the same thing.

The Phantom intended to kidnap Nepgear again. That was the only conclusion. But why did she not grab her and fled?

"Come to me, angel of the stage." The Phantom repeated. And Nepgear… moved her legs like in trance.

"What is she doing?"

They all watched in shock. Nepgear was walking unsteadily towards the Phantom.

"Come to me, your angel of solitude." The Phantom kept beckoning.

The princess reached the first step to the throne.

"Stop it, Nepgeaaaaaar!" And on cue, just like it was written in the script, the princess' personal knight appeared at the throne room entrance! Still covered in bruises and out of breath she had arrived to save her highness.

For a moment Nepgear stopped her feet from moving.

Clearly Uni had noticed that their actions were off and was aware of who the prince truly was.

The Phantom smirked.

"Tonight, for me, embrace your destiny." She stood up and called out loudly. "And choose me once more!"

"Don't listen to him. You are stronger than that!" Uni moved ahead, but she still acted hurt. At no point did anybody abandon the play. The audience was none the wiser of the true crisis on stage.

"U…ni…?" Nepgear's diluted eyes were regaining some sharpness.

"Have you forgotten? This world is utterly rotten. Our souls, our very souls will combine and then unwind. Like two strands of melody at last entwined!" The Phantom's white gloved hand was grasping after the ever so close Nepgear.

"Nepgear." Uni grabbed her own skirt tightly. "I can't protect you if you don't help me. I can't do it alone." She admitted with a lowered head.

"Alone…" Nepgear once again returned to her senses. Her feet moved backwards. Towards Uni.

"How… peculiar." The Phantom didn't seem to have expected so much resistance. Just why was she so sure of herself? " _Nepgear, my sweet Nepgear_. Do not waver on this fateful moment. Your smile is my atonement, your rejection my eternal punishment." Her voice and motions became more forceful. The pull stronger.

Nepgear turned back towards her and moved up another step.

"The prince is corrupt. I don't know what power he has over you, but I kept my promise! I came to you just as you asked! So please just this once; listen to my wish too." Her words were so intense that it almost felt like she wasn't acting. "You are… my best friend… and even if I don't deserve it… _come back to me!_ " She yelled.

"Uni!" Nepgear's eyes cleared up. The fog of the trance was blown away. With a cleared up mind the princess ran towards Uni. "I don't know what happened to me… is it her?" She whispered so that only Uni could hear.

The twintailed knight nodded gravely.

They looked at the veiled 'prince' and were surprised to see 'him' clapping.

"Bravo, good knight." The Phantom applauded hollowly. "You have broken my spell. That is quite an accomplishment." She moved down the steps as well. "Every night, no matter how dark or bright, I have spent with Nepgear and put this hypnotic spell on her."

"Hypnosis?!" IF exclaimed, but covered her mouth to not irritate the audience around her.

"I knew it." Uni said with a grim expression.

"Clever girl." The Phantom's praise rang hollow.

"In sleep she spoke to me…" Nepgear pieced the hazy memories together.

"Hypnosis, suggestion, ever so slowly I extended my presence in your mind. The trigger was ' _Nepgear, my sweet Nepgear_ '." She admitted. Seeing how the princess did not become entranced again, it had become abundantly clear that the hypnosis was broken for good.

"How cowardly." Uni spat out.

"Ah, but my hypnosis cannot truly make you do something you do not wish for. It cannot turn you into something you are not." The well dressed woman said with a dark chuckle. "Deep down this is what Nepgear wanted as well."

"Don't be stupid. She didn't want to serve you or to become your plaything!"

"Do you take me for such a fool? I had no intention of making her my plaything. What I need… what I crave is her kindness…" The Phantom suddenly grabbed the veil and ripped it off. It seemed like she was in pain. Below was the same cold white mask as before. But the mouth piece was gone, revealing her twisted lips.

"I am not going to hand her over." Uni declared.

"Then shall we two make a bet? Whoever is left standing by the end of our little duel shall have her as the prize. How about it?"

"Are you insane? Nepgear is not an object! She is not something you can just _win_!"

"Then let her choose herself." The Phantom shrugged.

They both looked at her.

Nepgear closed her eyes.

"Pitiful creature of darkness… what kind of life have you known?" She spoke as her princess persona demanded. "Father in heaven, give me courage to show you… you are not alone." She moved towards the Phantom.

"Nepgear?!"

The purple haired girl looked determined. She gave Uni one backwards glance and nodded. Just what was her plan?

"Your choice?" The Phantom also seemed confused at first. But eventually she chuckled darkly. "Is this truly what you want?" She asked and went down on one knee as if to propose to her.

"If you turn yourself in and free those that you have taken." Nepgear stretched out her hand. "Then I will be your ally. Your friend and companion." She smiled warmly.

"T-that's her plan?!" IF's mouth was agape.

"…you are too kind to be the hero." Uni said with a pained sigh.

The audience held their breath.

"I see." The Phantom grabbed Nepgear's hand and kissed it. "But that will not be nearly enough to quench my solitude!" And with a sudden rush she moved upwards.

And kissed Nepgear on her full lips.

The audience gasped audibly.

Uni was in stupor.

The kiss was not too quick and not too long. The perfect stage length. But their lips truly touched. This was not an act.

Nepgear blushed.

"And so my sin took your first kiss as well. My crimes cannot be repaid, so my only choice is to continue corrupting you!" The Phantom declared to the world.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Uni yelled angrily. "A girl's first kiss… it's… it's special! How could you go that far?!" She drew her sword.

"Whoa, was there a kiss in the script?" Neptune asked curiously.

"How do you not know- ah." Noire sighed. That's right, Neptune hadn't read past the 2nd Act. "This isn't part of the play." She explained.

"Ooooh. This brings ad-liping to a new level." She definitely misspoke on purpose.

"You are pretty calm considering that's your sister's lips we are talking about. Also could you get off my lap already?" Indeed they were still sitting on the chair backstage together.

"Nep Jr. is fine." Neptune shrugged and kept stuffing popcorn into her mouth. She completely ignored Noire's second question.

"Uhm… this… w-wasn't actually my f-first kiss." Nepgear stammered.

The Phantom and Uni both became petrified on the spot.

""Who?"" They asked in sync.

"Err… haha… it was…" Nepgear slowly pointed into the audience. Her finger landed on a particular brown-haired girl.

Phantom and Uni turned their heads towards her in unison.

They both glared at her in synchronized despair.

"Oh now I remember! It was If-" Compa's mouth was very suddenly covered by a blue sleeve.

"There were dire circumstances involved!" IF justified her actions and facepalmed with her remaining hand.

"She isn't denying it." Uni mumbled.

"A stab from an unexpected direction." The Phantom huffed.

Luckily the audience was clueless whether this was a meta joke of some kind or an eccentric reference.

* * *

After the two swordswomen calmed down they faced each other again.

"I won't forgive you, first kiss or not." Uni regained her anger.

"This was always how it was fated to end." The Phantom agreed.

"Please, this fight is meaningless. I have to tell both of you-" Nepgear stepped between them, but that was the moment things turned serious. A sling was put around her chest and arms. The Phantom stepped on a pressure point below the rug and Gear was pulled up to the ceiling of the fake castle walls like a puppet on strings.

"When did you-?!" Uni looked up in fear.

"When I kissed the princess, I tied her in my invisible threats." The prince explained. All the way up Nepgear was tied in a pose that didn't allow her to move or free herself.

"Let her down this instant or I swear I will-"

 _Fwish._

Uni's hair shook in the wind of the Phantom's attack. Her checkered hat was sent flying. She hadn't even seen the stab coming.

The prince had now drawn his own sword - not demonic or anything - just a normal sword.

"I see that your Share Blade has already outlived its usefulness. Cave has been a better vassal than I could have hoped for." The Phantom returned to the script. "Now you must face me with your own skill alone. This is the point of no return!"

"I never intended anything else!" Uni unsheathed her wooden prop-sword that was painted like a real one. The fake Share Blade was still on her back.

With a swift slash she tried to hit the prince's mask.

The prince dodged without even moving his feet and then countered by hitting Uni in the stomach with the tip of his blade (it was also a prop). The impact was so strong that Uni felt like throwing up…

That was a _true_ strike. The Phantom was not following any sword choreography. She was not holding back. This was her true power and her true will to defeat Uni.

The CPU candidate sank to her knees and gasped for air.

"Uni...!" K-sha was looking concerned in the crowd. She could tell a fake and real attack apart. But just like IF and the others she didn't want to interfere unless it was really unavoidable.

"It seems that your Share Blade, weakened as it is, has a protecting effect that dulled our blades. No matter. I will beat you to death if necessary." The prince followed up his strike with another aimed at the head. Blunt trauma applied to the back of the head was the easiest way to knock someone unconscious.

With a one-handed swing Uni deflected the strike.

"You caught me off-guard with that one…. But I am not so weak that I will go down in two strikes." She took a few deep breathes and stood up. She meant every word. This entire time she had been training in swordplay during practice. Not the choreographed stuff, but real fencing.

She was far from a good swordfighter, but neither was the Phantom. Uni was used to ranged combat. Usually she used her trusty rifle to snipe any monster before it came too close. The Phantom evidently used spearman techniques. The spear was a mid-ranged weapon that relied on distance as well. It also balanced out weaker constitutions and worked as a thrown weapon. With a sword she had to close in more and couldn't throw it either.

They should have been on equal footing. Neither was at their peak.

" _Rainy Ratnapura_!" The Phantom's first technique was devastatingly fast and strong. Uni barely hung on by the skin of her teeth and managed to block it.

"Spear techniques again." Noire said deep in thought.

"Really? You can use those with a sword?" Neptune stuffed her face with corndogs.

"It's an awkward transition. Normally it wouldn't work." Noire pursed her lips at Neptune's relaxed reactions.

"You would have to be an absolute master to translate them so well." Blanc said silently.

The battle raged on. The Phantom's strikes were fast and impactful, just like a spear's.

Uni was mostly on the defensive and took blow after blow due to the holes in her defense.

" _Nigiri Burst_." A dual strike aimed for Uni's legs and neck. The black haired knight only managed to parry the first one to her neck, but the second one hit the back of her legs and made her fall to her knees again. "Weak." The Phantom hit her back with full force and made Uni fall to the ground, coughing painfully.

But the CPU candidate rose once more.

She two-handed the sword. Then she swung upwards to disarm the Phantom. That sluggish move was seen through with ease and the opening used to slam the wooden sword against Uni's arms. The pain was so intense that her eyes blanked out for a second. Her sword was sent flying with another hit.

"Guh…" She felt the pulsating numbness in her every limb now.

"The extend of your obsession is disappointing." The Phantom said calmly. "If you wish to free your princess from my grasp you will have to show a hundred times more devotion. A thousand times more despair! That is the strength of one who suffered a lonely path and seeks salvation!" She raised her fist.

"Is this all you can see with your eyes… something to ease… your solitude…?" Uni's red eyes glinted and she rolled under the Phantom's slash. Then she drew the Share Blade from her back mid-roll and hit the prince's defenseless side.

" _Mandarin slap!_ " But a backhand hit Uni against the face and stunned her. " _Dust strike_!" And five consecutive stabs hit her against the ribs, her legs and her arms.

Uni felt herself losing contact with the ground and then she crashed into it even more brutally.

"Then let us talk about you, shall we little knight?" The Phantom looked down upon her. "Who are you aiming that blade at?" She questioned as Uni rose again without fail.

"Haaaah…. Argh…." Uni was unable to speak immediately.

"You do not wield it to defeat _me_. And you are not even wielding it to save Nepgear." The Phantom's words struck deeper than her sword. She adjusted her cravat while Uni pushed herself up slowly. "The person you want to strike down with that blade…. Is yourself."

Uni's eyes flew open in shock.

"Am I not just a mirror image to you?" The masked woman pointed at her judgingly.

"I… know that already." Uni had finally managed to stand up. Her red swollen hands clasped the sword hilt tightly.

"Go on."

"I know loneliness." Uni admitted. It was so shameful that she wanted to cry. "Sometimes I even feel like I am alone in the entire world even when my family is around. When I am spending time with friends… I always feel that isolation."

"Uni…" Noire watched these honest words with a hand in front of her mouth.

Nepgear high above also looked down like she was going to cry.

"But I also know that you can't use Nepgear as a tool to compensate for it!" She declared seriously and struck out against her enemy. The Phantom was not budging and blocked the attack. Then she spun around and pulled Uni's sword arm back with her. This twist was so painful that people usually let everything fall from their hands on the spot.

Uni did not let go of her sword again.

"Hypocrisy escapes your every pore." The Phantom said in cold fury. "Every day of your pathetic existence you already rely on her smile to soothe your heart and insecurities." Every syllable was a glass shard that stabbed into Uni's skin.

Uni grunted in pain and was about to black out… With her last strength she rammed her head against the Phantom's face. Of course that move was predictable. The Phantom simply moved her head to the side.

That was Uni's cue to execute her real plan. She spun with the motion and turned around behind her opponent. Then she kicked up the sword that had previously been flung out of her hand and rammed it straight against the Phantom's ribs. The blow was so heavy that she could feel the vibrations through the blonde woman's arm.

"Gargl...!" The woman let go of Uni and stumbled away to gain some distance.

"I know all that already! This entire time I did my best to become independent. I will work hard to take over for my sister to lead the nation." She was taking shallow breathes.

"So the rumors were true. You are the princess of that kingdom." The prince said out of breath and in recognition. "Cave did speak of that place before." She was still weaving their real fight into the play somehow.

"I have seen what happens if you mix duty with personal dreams." Uni was unsteady on her feet. "So that this can't happen again… to take her burden from her… I will become the new… Queen." She had somehow managed to stay in character. But what she truly meant was all too clear to her sister.

"You would… give up your bonds to gain true independence? Solitude as the leader of a nation? All the things that I had rejected already?" The Phantom had recovered.

"Because you are right…. Because I am a pathetic person who always relied on my sister and Nepgear to keep going." Uni wiped her dirt stained face with the back of her hand. "Because of that I know how wrong you are." She raised her sword once again.

"I understand. Your decision is not incorrect." The Phantom admitted. "I have never denied a person that accepts their solitude to stay on the top of the mountain's long path." She raised her sword as well. "But to me there is no meaning in such a thing anymore. I have tasted the sweet fruit of ruin. The everlasting desire of love." She touched her mask with shaking fingers.

"I don't know what you really want." Uni took a step back. "As long as you leave Nepgear alone I don't really care what happens to you." Another step.

"Your blindness is astounding. If you truly wish to cut all ties that bind, why do you still seek to protect her?!" The blonde ponytail swung back as the Phantom threw out her accusations with a swiping hand motion.

"I…" Uni bit her lip as she moved back even more. "It's hard." She admitted. "It's so hard to be lonely. Every time I try to pull away, she drags me back even more." Her eyes were turning blurry.

Backstage Noire had changed her expression. She had pushed Neptune off and was standing at the edge of the stage. Her eyes were only focused on Uni. Despite all her previous actions and attempts to show her reliable side, even when she was acting grown-up and cool, and also the times she had said that she wanted Noire to by happy…!

How did she never notice how far she had pushed her? Just what had she seen? What did she think Noire's wishes were? Why did she have to take that all on her shoulders?!

She didn't want this. Because of her quarrel with Neptune, Uni had come to such a terrible conclusion. That duty and dreams were not compatible. That all distractions would lead to inevitable pain. This bright, hardworking sister of hers had completely decided to sacrifice herself for…

Maybe it was running even deeper than just this quarrel. Ever since the Heart Dimension incident she had felt Uni was more distant in an emotional sense. After her relationship with Neptune began it seemed to get better, but perhaps that much change actually had a more profound effect on Uni than expected.

Because of their complex relationship and the new developments Noire had not comprehended this simple truth.

"I am a complete failure as a sister." She realized.

"…" Neptune watched her back with a mixed expression.

On the stage the two opponents were circling each other. Uni had brought quite a lot of distance between them. Considering the sword's limited range this could actually work. It all depended on how swift the Phantom truly was.

"If you strike me down today then you have failed." The masked woman declared.

"What?"

"You cannot let her go. Such is the proof I have now created. Strike down your mirror image and reveal your true self! Who wears the mask and who is the true lost lamb, you or me? If you decide to save her you know which you are. And if you decide to leave her to me then I will show my true self." Her words swirled throughout the throne room. Perhaps there were only four people in this entire theater who could still follow what was going on.

"You want me to choose between Nepgear… and my duty?" Uni seemed truly terrified.

"That is exactly what you have been fighting yourself over until now. I am just a conduit for your progress!" The Phantom took her sword in a straightforward stance and readied herself.

Uni's heartbeat blew up… every pore began sweating. All her breath was taken.

On this stage, in this scenario, with these stakes, due to total dehydration and with the massive amounts of head trauma she had received…. This somehow seemed to make sense.

Her fingers loosened on her sword.

She let go.

"So your decision has been made."

The Phantom's sword swirled in green energy and she spun it so fast that it turned into a glowing circle.

Uni staggered backwards.

" **Spiral Break**!" The Phantom executed her last strike with full force ahead. This would completely crush Uni beyond any doubt.

The black haired knight touched the pillar behind her.

And then she kicked off of it!

From behind her back she drew the fake Share Blade. She had a second sword after all!

" **Brave Cannon**!"

She called the name of her special move and diagonally descended on the Phantom. Even if this was a rifle move, she always used it as a downwards stab!

For the fracture of a moment their swords crossed paths. The wind of the _Spiral Break_ was so focused that it stabbed a hole into the walls of the throne room behind Uni.

And the _Brave Cannon_ was so powerful that it broke straight through the Phantom's sword and crashed into the white mask behind it!

With an incredibly satisfying _crack_ sound the left half of the Phantom's mask was smashed so utterly that the pieces were still found in the ceiling months later.

In this moment where time stopped, Uni could see the Phantom smile in satisfaction.

Then time moved again and they both slammed down onto the tiled floor.

Uni had put all focus on connecting rather than landing, so she hit the ground painfully hard.

The Phantom was falling over in a backwards motion due to the hit to her head. Like a true professional she had grabbed the sword from Uni and slid it under her armpit to symbolize defeat in a play.

Neither of them was able to get up.

The audience suddenly roared and jubilated at the end of such an amazing 'choreographed' battle. Some even stood up in joy.

While this was going on something unexpected happened yet again. Nepgear had bitten through one of the threats holding her up and then used her free hand to rip the rest apart. Her dress took some damage, but she did not care.

With an almost suicidal swing she descended unto the stage. Seeing her healthy and well, Uni pulled her last ounce of determination into her arms and pushed her torso up again. She was the last person 'standing'.

"Nepgear… I have to tell you s… om…emesing." She was close to fainting, so her words became uncoordinated. In fact her vision had already become black?

No… that feeling was soft.

She was hugged tightly by Nepgear and her eyes were pressed against her chest.

So that's why she felt like losing herself in this warmth.

"Never say you want to be alone again. You will make me sad." She whispered into her ear.

"Sor…ry…"

"Goodness I must sound so mean right now." Nepgear apologized as well and rubbed Uni's back. Then she pushed her away a little. "For your great services and invaluable friendship I thank you my knight." The princess leaned forward and… kissed Uni on the forehead.

"Wah…!" Uni still had the capacity to turn red it seemed.

"And… y-your prize for winning the battle against yourself…" Nepgear fidgeted around. Her eyes darted towards Neptune and Noire.

Why did she do that? Uni felt like she was truly dumb right now for not getting it. Nepgear was embarrassed because of something? Whatever it was, she felt so incredibly grateful that she didn't give up on her even after all those nasty things she revealed about herself. If it was right now where the spotlight shone unto her lovely face like the princess of light that she truly was…

"I think I love you." Uni said with a dazed expression.

"Eh?" Nepgear's eyes turned white.

"I wuv… mouuu…" She fell over and collapsed.

"UNI?!" Nepgear held the unconscious Uni in her arms as if she was a dying puppy.

Suddenly a blue and black dress appeared close to them and blocked out the audience's vision.

"And so the battle was won. The dark prince was defeated and the kingdom reclaimed." Noire said loudly into her mic. Then she put it on 'off' and spoke to Gear. "Uni will be fine. I will look after her. This must just be the exhaustion. So please dry your tears."

"That's not it!" Nepgear kept crying. "She confessed to me…!" She said with big tears running down her face.

"…...I see." Noire replied delayed as if she had just been hit with a baseball bat. "N-naturally that would make you cry in h-happiness." This was waaaaay too awkward! Why couldn't Neptune have comforted her instead?!

"Datsh not iwt eiiither!" Nepgear sniffed and wiped her tears away with her dress sleeves. "I wanted to confess first!"

" _That's the problem_?!"

* * *

While Neptune and Noire handled the wrap up of the play and Uni was put on a few chairs to rest… Nepgear moved to the still 'slain' prince.

She was really preoccupied with the ridiculous emotions inside her mind right now, but this was also part of that.

The Phantom was covering her exposed face half with her hand and her remaining blue eye looked at the young purple haired girl.

"You should be with your dear knight." She said in defeat.

Nepgear shook her head.

"I don't want you to be lonely either." She proclaimed.

The Phantom looked even more defeated now.

"The truth is… I always viewed you as an older sister. Even if I tried to deny it a lot. Sorry." She rubbed her hair with an apologetic expression.

The Phantom's eyes closed in response and she smiled weakly.

"I'm… glad."

A few meters away Neptune had watched the exchange and bumped her arm in Noire's side.

"Hey, did our problem child just get family-zoned?"

"I think that's what she actually wanted deep down." Noire replied with a sympathetic expression. "Shouldn't you be more worried that she is taking your spot as older sister?" Noire added with an amused grin.

"Ahhhh! You're right! Hands off my baby sister!"

And so Neptune rushed towards the duo as the curtains closed behind her.

In the last moment before the curtains closed the Phantom spotted the mastermind on the balcony above.

 _Uzume_ nodded with an approving smile and she formed a single word with her lips.

The Phantom's eyes widened and then became more kind. She hit a hidden lever and fell into a pit that immediately closed above her, so Nepgear couldn't follow.

Neptune was looking down with a whistle and an expression that said 'That's right, you better run!'

 _(To be continued)_


	18. Inter-mezzo-lude: After the performance

**Denial is the strongest force in the universe, followed by denseness.  
**

* * *

 **Phantom of the Basilicom: After the performance**

The curtains had closed and a phantom was vanquished. All in the wake of the audience's roaring applause and cheers. The play was a great success to be sure! The CPUs could sigh in relief and count this as a victory.

As was tradition in stage plays the actors all gathered before the curtain and lined up to bow before the audience and get showered in standing ovations. The cast was short of two actresses now, but in the jubilations this went almost unnoticed.

Uni was still recovering backstage. The Phantom really had made a mess out of her in several aspects. And the masked woman responsible had disappeared below the floor boards, perhaps never to be seen again. In a survey that was conducted afterwards the popularity of the black knight and prince alongside the princess and General Cave would be confirmed overwhelmingly.

But for now the actors and actresses were still coming out from behind the curtain to receive their third applause. The room finally settled down now.

As was expected of the biggest and last event of the first Peace Festival day, the CPUs were urged to hold a small speech and to answer questions. Neptune, Noire and Blanc were back in their normal outfits, although a little fancier for the occasion. Vert had still not appeared, so C-sha's time to shine had arrived. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that her role was the hardest out of all the actors today.

"Hi everyone, was this puppet show wicked or what?" Nep raised her fingers in a V for victory right off the bat and cheered. The people replied in kind.

"Was that an innuendo? From Neptune?" Blanc asked dryly.

"I can wear the smartypants too Blanny~" Nep smirked.

"Stop calling me that."

"My, do you think it is wise to act so boorish in front of your citizens Blanny?" C-sha asked in her best Vert impression. It did double the damage to Blanc's self-control.

"Thank you for watching our little performance. And another thanks to the actors of Leanbox's formidable theater staff! We couldn't have done a short-term event like this without them." Noire was moving the show right along in between the banter. The staff behind and above were all looking embarrassed as the spectators focused on them and applauded once more.

"Nothing less from my citizens." C-sha clapped her hands in a ladylike manner as well.

"Tomorrow will mark the beginning of the main Festival days. We hope that you will take your time to enjoy all the things prepared by our four nations-" Noire crossed her arms below her chest and droned on until Neptune suddenly grabbed her mic.

"Planeptune has a super amazing eating competition! And yours truly will bust some heads there as well! Only the potato sort of course. Probably." She winked. She was rewarded with laughter while Noire tried her best to regain control of the black mic.

"Will Miss Nepgear also participate!?" One of the young men asked excitedly.

"She won't chow down on any hotdogs this year, sorry." Neptune shrugged in a laid-back manner, because she had expected that question after last year's episode. Apparently a very specific group of people had their expectations crushed by that remark. It was well known that Nepgear was a slow and careful eater.

"Ahem. As I was trying to say before being rudely interrupted." Noire smiled like a winter's breeze. "Lastation will have a sports meet with a triathlon and a shooting range available to the public. Pixelvaders were freshly caught as targets. My sister has confirmed that she will take aim in this event as well." As if she had just trumped all of Planeptune's efforts with that sentence she was satisfied and gave the mic to Blanc.

"Come to Lowee too. We got free entry in all our theme parks and there will be an exhibition of the works of upcoming bestseller authors." The small CPU recited professionally. Her fellow goddesses all glanced at her with knowing expressions. That second event was certainly for her own benefit more than anybody else's.

Unaware of their gazes, Blanc pushed the microphone to the final person in line. C-sha took it confidently and spoke her previously prepared lines.

"Leanbox will once again prepare the biggest LAN-tournament in Gamindustri. Be there or be square as they say. I will take a gander at all your skill for sure." Her wink was playful, but the people's reaction was fierce. If Vert was a competitor then this would be a true blood and iron tournament to the last person standing. There was certainly a hardcore crowd that wanted to test their mettle against the unfavorable odds.

C-sha tilted her head to the side.

"Should I also participate in it if Lady Vert does not return tomorrow?" She asked quietly.

"Don't ask me." Blanc immediately washed her hands of all responsibility.

* * *

While the goddesses took care of the formalities, the other actors and actresses were changing and cleaning up behind closed curtains.

Leading those efforts were Nepgear and Cave, but the red-head had excused herself for a moment as she had spotted an unexpected intruder at the back entrance.

"How did you gain access to this area?" She asked slightly disgruntled.

"The Mister with the sunglasses let me pass after I told him that I wanted to see your acting up close." 5pb. replied excitedly.

"That man…" She might as well have called him a villain, the way she formed each syllable.

"Did I actually do something… really bad?" The blue haired songstress became nervous. It was a bad habit of hers.

"That is not the case." Cave rejected the notion.

"Phew." 5pb. put a hand on her chest as she let out the stuck air.

"But it is a hole in our safety measures I did not foresee." The red-head glanced at the exit. "Also you should have told me so beforehand. I would have made sure that you are escorted safely."

"You worry too much sometimes." She replied with a giggle.

"I would appreciate if you put a little more weight on your safety. But it would not be the famous 5pb. in front of me if you weren't somewhat reckless." The slightest smile crept up on her face.

"You are one to talk." The famous songstress pushed a hand through her blue hair and tapped the headphones she always wore.

"I am fine. Nobody would have an interest in kidnapping an unappealing woman like me." Cave said matter of factly.

"There you go again with the self-deprecation." She puffed her cheeks in disapproval. It was an incredibly cute gesture, which only cemented the idea that some crazy fans would try to kidnap her.

"To return to the matter at hand. There was a lunatic on the loose inside this building. She might still be on the move as we speak. My assessment was not out of over protectiveness, you see?" She insisted.

"A lunatic?" 5pb's pupils turned into sound spikes.

"…Nevermind." Unable to worry the girl in front of her Cave retreated verbally. It was rare for her to back down. "So you did come to watch the play in the end."

"Yes! I couldn't get through the front entrance though, because there was a crowd gathered around a blonde girl. They blocked it really well." She put a finger to her cheek.

"The black market was out in the open." Cave wasn't sure whether this 'B-sha' girl was just brave or insane.

"But it's fine! I could see your scenes just fine. You were amazing! I could never do something like that."

Cave squinted.

Was she mocking her? The idea that a super popular performer could be worse than an amateur with a lack of emotional range like herself was ludicrous.

"My part was ill casted. But if you were enjoying the play that is a good thing." It really made her happy to hear so.

"Now I can experience it from two sides." The blue haired girl raised her arms in triumph.

"Pardon?"

"Ah, that's right. I haven't shown you this yet." She pulled out a silver camera. It had no brand name written on it and was generally unremarkable.

"You filmed the play?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Yup. My cousin made this camera for me. It is apparently very cutting edge and captures everything perfectly even if it shakes a lot." She seemed more excited for the tech than the actual play now.

"MAGES.?" That magical scientist often created new devices and toys for 5pb. But more importantly, she had been meeting up with Lady Vert and a few other girls in recent times. And wasn't Cyberconnect2 also joining those meetings now? The suspicions grew.

"Let's watch your parts together at the hotel later." The offer was innocent and kind.

"…" Cave's facial muscles didn't shift, but her arm moved so fast it created an afterimage. Suddenly the silver camera was in her hand.

"Was that a magic trick?" 5pb. was impressed.

"This is confiscated." Cave said coolly.

"Eeeeh?" Her arms were half raised and grasping the empty air.

"It's evidence." She said without a hint of shame.

"You are being a meanie all of a sudden Cave!" Puffed cheeks again.

"I'd much rather watch one of your performances." She said nonchalantly.

"T-that's beside the point."

Their conversation was comforting. Even if they 'argued' there was something playful about it. Cave felt a deep appreciation for having someone like 5pb. as a friend. She seemed to be everything that the red-head couldn't be. Cute, talented and kind.

"I still got the tape." 5pb. said with an outstretched tongue and fled the conversation in a hurry.

A shadow covered Cave's face.

Perhaps that was a mistaken impression after all.

* * *

After these announcements the press got their turn to ask more questions and slowly the evening was wrapped up. With time all the people were getting tired and ready to leave. All questions had been answered and events discussed. There was really not much left to do, but to say their goodbyes and end the first day on a high note.

But one person was not done with the world yet.

She took the mic up to her mouth again and cleared her throat.

"There is one more thing." Noire closed her eyes.

The other three looked at her in confusion. Did Lastation have another attention grabbing ace up its sleeve? A last minute spectacular announcement?

"That's Nowa for you." Neptune rolled her eyes with the other two.

"I am aware that there have been rumors about some personal affairs between me and Purple Heart." Noire said calmly.

 _Crack._

Neptune's smile was breaking apart like an ancient salt statue would under decades of wear and tear. Blanc and C-sha seemed caught off guard as well.

But for the purple haired CPU things stood differently. She knew what this was about. Noire had explained it to her long and hard a few weeks ago hadn't she? She felt like her whole body was freezing over. This was unexpected. Why would Noire do this right after they had made up?

' _Why?'_

The question swirled around her stuttering synapses. Had she misunderstood? Did Noire not give up on her schemes? All the restored happiness and love was so cruelly shoved aside… It was enough to make a girl fall to her knees.

If her girlfriend denied their relationship in front of all those people… then she didn't know if she could just brush it off. She looked at the back of Noire's head with unbridled fear. How could she express how much she meant to her? How could she take away Noire's fear?

Her rage had long since puffed away like a cloud of smoke. It was hard for her to find the strength to blame Noire anymore. Deep down she was a girl in love. If her partner was this desperate then all she could feel was the same despair.

Then her only choice was to play along. No matter how much it hurt. _Especially_ because it was so painful. A protagonist had to be kind. That was the rule, wasn't it?

A pair of red eyes peeked through the red curtain behind them. A certain sister had finally awoken from her slumber. And now her cloudy eyes witnessed her big sister's struggle. This was all exactly as she had foretold. Her decision was wrong. She should have chosen the lonely mountain path…

"Rumors have a tendency to be misleading and strongly distorted." The twintailed goddess continued.

Dengekiko in the audience nodded energetically. She and Famitsu had been informed ahead of time that the stories about the dating CPUs were untrue. Their exclusive interview would give them a huge click boost on the net for sure.

"Some people should really stop gossiping." Noire opened her eyes and exhaled.

The press nodded in fake revulsion. None of them seemed to feel responsible for this rumor avalanche at all. _Gossip_ was an entirely unprofessional word, so how could they be possibly meant?

"So let me clarify the situation for everyone: I have _not_ been dating Neptune since a few weeks ago when people claimed to have seen our first kiss." She unfalteringly spoke the words that Neptune had been so afraid of.

Planeptune's goddess displayed a heartbreakingly vulnerable expression for a moment. But she could not act so selfish. Not this time. With all her strength she forced those corners upwards into an ironic smile to show how used to this misunderstanding she was.

"We have been dating for a _few months_ actually. And that wasn't our first kiss obviously. Is this what today's reporters call investigative journalism?" She huffed.

Noire's tone had been so standard that at first the words didn't quite sink in. It had just seemed like a normal clarification of a misleading rumor. That was all it could have been. Everyone's minds had agreed on that, so they collectively lagged behind.

"What?" Neptune asked with a blank expression.

Aside from their friends who were surprised for a different reason (had this actually just happened?), the audience was looking baffled.

"Err… d-did I hear you right? You're admitting that you are engaged in a romantic relationship with Lady Neptune?" Famitsu was the only person in the entire hall that had the courage to ask.

"That's accurate." Noire confirmed and spun the mic in her hands impatiently.

The dam had been broken now. The murmuring and chatting intensified suddenly and turned the sea of people into a sea of sound waves. The reporters were yelling over each other in an attempt to be the first to get elaboration on that unspeakable reveal!

"But…" Neptune's eyes were as big as platters.

Noire clasped the microphone tightly and then resumed her speech loud enough to make the chattering crowd shut up.

"Certainly a few people will think this is just a publicity stunt, but I do not make jokes about a serious topic like this." Noire shook her head. "It hasn't been easy, but we both realized our feelings… that we l-lo…. Looo…. Why am I tripping up on the finish line?" Noire stuttered quietly. Her mic holding hand was shaking. This entire time she had been upholding a calm front with willpower alone.

A small hand was placed atop hers.

"We are madly, stupendously, wildly and horrificly in love is what she's sayin'!" Neptune yelled into the mike.

"Did she have to add horrific?" IF snickered.

"Nep-Nep and Lady Noire are so cute together." Compa was clapping in approval.

The freshly revealed couple was inside a weird pocket dimension where the heat of a thousand suns was assailing their bodies. There was no other explanation for why they were sunburned levels of red!

The audience whistled and cheered as if this was the secret fourth Act of the play.

"N-n-n-n-no need to exaggerate!" Noire's body was vibrating like a rocket before take-off.

"Leave the high voltage love declarations to me! Told ya I lost all my shame the moment I confessed to you!" Neptune laughed with all the relief of someone who had just come back from the doctor and been told that her wisdom tooth didn't have to be pulled after all. And that was still an understatement. To express how much Noire's brave move meant to her would require a lifetime. She felt like she was high on happiness right now.

"Guuuaaaaaarrgh! My big scoop!" Dengekiko was grabbing the backrest of the chair in front of her and putting visible cracks into the hard wood.

"That's what you get for being gullible when it concerns anything from Lastation." Famitsu rubbed salt into the wound without any hesitation.

It could have ended here, but it didn't.

"I'm n-not done yet." Noire managed to wrestle her hand out of Neptune's bear grip and coughed with reddened cheeks. "There are probably a few among you who think this might weaken our nations or… affect our determination." Her words brought the situation back to reality. That was a justified worry. If the two leaders of the nations were in this kind of intimate relationship it was hard to not come to that conclusion.

"…" Uni watched the scene with shaky eyes while holding on to the red fabric. She could barely keep awake, but it was important to witness this herself.

"Let me make a declaration then." Noire raised her hand. "Work and love live are entirely separate to me. I will never hold back against Neptune or anyone else!" She was like an iron maiden, only not as soft.

Neptune was not backing away. Instead she grinned confidently.

"You said it sister! Planeptune's not going to lose to your smogtastic nation either."

Nobody could doubt that those two were still rivals at heart. Their eyes created sparks as their auras collided.

But just in case someone still did…

"Will you prove it to me then?" Noire asked calculatingly. In the hot springs she had been asked for proof by Neptune. And now it was the energetic main character's time to show the same effort.

"Sure, whatever you want! I'll fight you anywhere, anytime! Even in the Arcade or bathroom." Her confidence was awe-inspiring… and confusing.

"Then let's make this bet official. Whoever wins the Share race…" Noire finally revealed all her cards. This was what she had come up with since that moonlit night of her confession. "…has to **propose** to the other!"

"HUUUUUUUUUUH?!" The many shocked exclamations from every possible angle turned the theater into an earthquake epicenter for a moment.

Nep was looking at Noire's answer with a thoughtful expression. For them the world was just to themselves right now. Everything was quiet.

There stood Noire with her orderly twintails and confident pose, giving her a competitive, yet beautiful smile.

And there stood Neptune, wearing her loosely tied hoodie dress over her petite body and showing off her protagonist smile, yet with an unknown allure.

Two people that were embracing everything about each other in their gazes right now, unchanged, yet different.

Only on this night would they find the resolve.

"You better prepare some crazy cool snacks for the wedding! I want a triple quadruple layered cake that you can jump out of!"

"Heh. In your dreams. It's not like I or Lastation could ever lose."

Their agreement was casual, but the distance they had crossed was epic.

This solution was perfect. Nobody could ever deny that they were competing with all they've got now. Preferential treatment was out of the question, because it would mean losing the bet and one's pride. The whole world knew now that Neptune and Noire were never going to go easy on one another. And this was guaranteed for a very long time, because the Share race didn't show any signs of ending at all. Their shame in front of total submission was the greatest boost to their efforts, no matter how many decades it would take.

That was Noire's answer. That was their mutual proof.

"Hey... did you two numbskulls forget that your nations aren't the only ones competing?" Finally Blanc interjected into their little show. Her expression was stiff and annoyed.

"I agree to the bet." Vert (C-sha) declared in a ceremonious voice.

"You can't make a decision like that on the spot!" Blanc retorted with a hand on her forehead.

"Naturally I can. I am Lady Green Heart after all." She winked and was all smiles.

"You are having way too much fun with this…"

So it seemed that whoever lost would have to propose to someone… even if it was Blanc or Vert.

"I don't have anybody I would want to propose to." Blanc crossed her arms dismissively.

"It would be uncouth to propose to one of them, as they are already a couple. In that case you can kneel down before me any time." C-sha said with open arms.

"Like hell I will! Neither to that games-for-brains nor you!" The short-haired girl raised her fist in agitation at this stupidity.

"Then you better not lose." C-sha knew exactly how to push her friend's buttons.

Now that all of the uncertainties were cleared up (sorta), the night could truly begin. Either way this day would go down in history.

* * *

The day passed and made way for another. The girls had all spent the night at Leanbox's Basilicom. After the Phantom's disappearance the place had returned to its natural atmosphere of tranquility.

Before the morning sun could rise, a silver-haired CPU substitute was relieved of her duty and left the building with the words "Not interested." when asked what she wished for as repayment.

As the next day dawned without fail, the guests awoke to a new world. It looked, smelled and felt a lot like the old world, but it was definitely different somehow. Possibly.

The girl that woke up last was also the one who felt that change the strongest.

Uni stared at the ceiling with a dazed expression. It was hard to tell reality from fiction for her. What exactly did she dream and what did actually happen yesterday? Her body was sore, so the beating was all too real at least. But what of the other things?

Did her sister really reveal her relationship with Neptune to the world? Was there really a way for her to balance duty and dreams?

And there was another thing nagging at her mind. Something she had forgotten. Or was it intentionally blocked out? _A face covered in spotlights brushed over her inner eye._ It felt like this memory was really important.

Yet what she remembered the most clearly was the scene after she woke up once. What her sister had done and what Uni had witnessed.

"Was I really that stupid?" She muttered and rubbed her eyes before leaving her bed. There was a profound weight on her soul.

Noire had proven that she could deal with everything once again. How could Uni ever think that she had the strength, no, the right to 'take her burden'? All of it had just been her delusional arrogance…

Uni couldn't even beat her own selfishness. Protecting Nepgear? Wasn't that a laugh riot?

She got dressed and moved to the exit. Not that she remembered how she got into the Basilicom, but this was the guest quarters she had slept in countless times before. Outside she was greeted by the morning light coming through the hallway windows.

 _She saw another flash of light dancing across her beautiful face!_

Uni held her head. What was wrong with her today? If she was supposed to remember something then why was it moving away instead of turning clearer?

Her legs carried her to a room at the other end of the hallway. It was the lounge at the south end of the castle. From here one could have a great view on the forest behind Leanbox's main city. When she opened the door she was greeted by someone's back. The person faced an ancient looking painting of some white pig-masked person.

Those blue ribbons were hard to mistake.

"Good morning." Noire turned her way, apparently completely expecting to see her.

"Morning…" She replied quietly.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked politely. It was only natural after getting so bruised up.

"It doesn't hurt." 'Too much', she added in her mind. Her limbs did feel very sore.

"… listen Uni, I have to tell you something." Noire looked serious. "Yesterday after you fainted I-"

"I saw all of it big sis." Uni waved her hands to stop her from reciting yesterday's events.

"Oh… uhm… I see." Robbed of the wind in her sails, Noire had to restructure her lines.

"Congrats." Uni added hastily.

"Thanks?"

The awkward silence returned.

"You know that I am always there for you if you want to talk right?" Noire surely wanted to sound doting and big sisterly, but instead it came out a little accusing. These siblings really sucked at expressing their feelings.

Uni felt the heat rising across her face. The events of yesterday forced themselves back into her mind. How she had admitted her deepest and darkest feelings. How it happened basically in front of everyone she knew. And her only salvation, being that people might have thought it was scripted, was entirely useless against her sister.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said curtly. Her eyes wandered to the open window and the trees outside. Birds were chirping harmoniously in their freedom.

Noire put her fingertips to her collarbone and pursed her lips.

"I want to clear up some misunderstandings." She began.

Uni felt like she was getting soaked in boiling water. This was the worst kind of torture. She didn't want Noire to look at her patheticness.

"I am proud of what you did back there." Noire's hand went through one of her pigtails.

"!" That caught Uni off guard.

"You stood your ground and protected Nepgear. You made the right choice." Coming from Noire, this was the highest praise possible.

"But I couldn't stay strong." Uni retorted.

"You may have been basing your choice on a misunderstanding, but you changed your mind of your own will." Noire said with a hint of self-derisiveness. "I am to blame for the former, but you alone are to praise for the latter."

"Big sis." Uni raised her face and their red eyes met. "Do you want to stop being Lastation's CPU?" She confronted her directly with all her courage.

Noire seemed to have expected this question for once, so she only returned the gaze with the same seriousness.

"That is completely out of the question." She replied truthfully.

"Because I am unreliable?"

"You are not quite there yet." Noire admitted and made her sister look down in self-loathing. "But even if you were, I would still not want you to take over for me just yet."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I have a bet to win." Noire winked.

"…" Uni stared at her for a long time. It was so uncomfortable that Noire had to avert her eyes. Lastation's CPU rarely made inappropriate jokes and this was the worst timing ever. But there was also some truth to that statement.

"I love Lastation." Her eyes became softer. "Of course I want to see it prosper and do the best I can to achieve that. It's not like I can do it all by myself though." Finally she came to the conclusion that she had been ignoring for so long.

"That can't be true." Uni denied it firmly.

"It is. Because I have chosen to also love other things." Noire confessed with a bittersweet expression.

"H-huh?" Uni shifted her weight on her feet and clasped the hems of her black skirt.

"I'll admit that I am a workaholic." Noire was starting to wonder if she was broken or something, because all these honest thoughts were leaking way too fast. "Now that I am in a relationship I shouldn't just focus on work anymore though." She played with one of her ribbons. "No…"

Then she moved over to Uni and put a hand on top of her head. Slowly she moved it back and forth in what could only be described as the most robotic pet in history.

"I should have focused on the people around me more in general." Her words were echoing inside Uni's head.

The petting continued for way too long.

Waaaay too long.

Uni didn't try to stop Noire for obvious reasons and Noire didn't know when stopping was permissible. Ultimately a cramp in her lower arm was the deciding factor towards the end of the perpetuum mobile of the delicate hand movement.

"You don't…. hate me?" Uni asked again.

"Don't be stupid!" Noire scolded her, but then realized how backwards that was. "You are my precious sister. For me you are just as important as Lastation or Neptune."

Uni's mouth was agape and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"P-please don't cry!" Noire could not deal with that right now.

"I'm… not!" Uni used her twintails to wipe her eyes and looked up with a dry face.

Seeing that, Noire held her forehead like she was feeling a migraine coming.

"Wrong again. What I meant to say was that you can cry when you want. I will… uhm… lend you a shoulder. Or at least a handkerchief."

"I won't ever cry again!" Uni declared. Instead of making her open up, it seemed like Noire's words were having the opposite effect. Uni was feeling even more unworthy.

"Listen, if Lastation wants to stay on top I will need your help. And you are already doing a lot. Together w-we will do it." She nodded encouragingly. "That way you can also have some time for Nepgear." It was supposed to be a subtle encouragement from her side. Really impressive for Noire's lacking social skills. If only she had known what it would trigger.

"W-w-w-what does Nepgear have to with this?!"

"She told me that you-"

"I will do my best from now on too, so let me get ready for work!" Uni saluted with spinning eyes and walked into a table.

"Uni…?" Noire stretched out a hand. She still hadn't managed to say everything she wanted. "I still need to tell you about the things I appreciate about you and give you a hug and…" She tried to count all the things that she had written down for the operation _Best Sister Forever._ Her research included the ' _Perfect Family for Dummies'_ guidebook and lots of telenovelas _._

"Unnnngh!" Uni was breaking down harder than the nation of Tari after the big video game crash. Too much affection can kill a plant they said. Albeit this was not anything unusual for normal families, Uni could not handle the kind sister Noire right now.

And with a lopsided weight point Uni stumbled backwards and fell out of the window.

"UNIIIIII?!" Noire's eyes turned white as her sister's feet disappeared in front of her.

* * *

THONK!

The black haired CPU candidate landed on the tiled ground with her legs first. Just like a cat she had managed to turn mid-fall. Too bad that her entire body kept vibrating from her foot soles upwards. Even her teeth were clacking.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Nepgear asked with a shocked expression. Understandably a meteor-crashing Uni was not a normal sight.

"Not… at… all." She replied with gritted teeth. It took a lot not to tear up right there.

"Goodness, I thought you might have broken your legs." Nepgear still seemed worried.

Nepgear.

"Seriously?!" Uni pulled on her hair in frustration.

"Good timing actually. I r-really wanted to tell you something." Nepgear tapped her index fingers together and blushed.

"Nooooooooo!" Uni felt her memories return. And what she saw was so embarrassing that it meant the end of her life if she confronted it right now.

"Oh no, are you hurt after all?" Nepgear knelt down and touched her friend's legs softly.

"A-actually the fall was an accident and I am supposed to talk to big sis right now and Ican'tstaymustleave. NOW!" Uni dashed off into the back entrance of the Basilicom.

"Aw, I messed up again." Nepgear was dejected. Confessing was a lot harder than she could have ever imagined. Yet she didn't have the time to chase after the raven haired girl.

Her next stop was by the owner of this Basilicom.

 _(To be continued)_


	19. Phantom of the Basilicom: Epilogue

**The arc is really over now, I swear.  
**

 **Random trivia: In the original script the Phantom's identity was not hidden at all and instead played up for jokes. What happened? lol**

* * *

 **Phantom of the Basilicom: Epilogue**

About an hour before Uni woke up from her deep sleep, three CPUs had already gathered in the lounge on the second floor to talk about a few things that had happened over the course of the last weeks. Neptune, Noire and Blanc were treating Leanbox's Basilicom like their second home at this point.

The actual owner of the place was nowhere to be seen however.

"So we all agree on who that Phantom actually is?" Noire made sure they were all on the same page.

"Obviously." Blanc nodded while drinking her morning tea.

"Totally." Neptune gave her a low effort thumbs up. She had barely slept more than eight hours, which would count as sleep-deprived in her twisted standards.

"When did you two figure it out?" Noire asked dubiously.

"When she went and used that technique. Did she really think she could still pretend afterwards?" Blanc huffed.

"I agree. That spearmanship is too unique. There are probably about three people in the entire world that could pull it off." The twintailed goddess nodded. Blanc had come to the same conclusion as her. Next she eyed the sleepy Neptune.

"Listen to you girls, you sound like total combat nerds, pfff~" Neptune snorted.

"Then how did you figure it out?" Blanc grumbled.

"I told ya! The _Eye of Nep_ can tell anybody's bust size, even if they hide it behind a gaudy outfit! How many people can even compare? I bet only two girls and those are in another dimension right now." She shrugged self-satisfied.

Noire facepalmed. Of course Neptune would have figured it out in the most inappropriate way possible.

"So you knew it from the start? Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's not like I got a good look at her until the _real deal performance._ It's like the scenario kept me from joining her on-screen like some background character A or B." Neptune explained with a pout.

That was actually a good point. Any time the Phantom appeared in front of them Neptune was either out of sight or too far away to see what was going on. Even when the masked woman kidnapped Nepgear, Neptune was blocking a window all the way up in HDD, so she had no way of seeing her clearly.

"But if our guess is true then some things don't add up."

"She must have had some help." Lowee's small CPU sat down her cup and looked thoughtful. To pull something like this off solo was already kind of ridiculous, but they witnessed firsthand that the Phantom acted at the same time as their suspect during the first appearance when Vert got dragged off with a noose.

"We should go take a look at the people that were present during that day again." Noire got up from her chair and moved to the door for the hallway. The other two groaned at her early bird vigor.

* * *

As they moved through the hallways and down the stairway they could hear someone talk to themselves just out of view.

"…did she have to drug me too? I'd have just handed the costume over to her without complaint. That stuff gave me a headache for a few hours. She's totally unreasonable." The girl complained as she stuffed something into the garden incinerator.

"…" The three CPUs looked at the back of the tanned girl with a variety of expressions, but all of them were unable to open their mouths.

"That's what I get for meddlin' I guess. They always drag me into the weird missions. I'm not cut out to be an actress I told them." Cyberconnect2 put a rope into the incinerator.

"She worked you like a farming exploit in a glitched game, huh?" Neptune smirked.

"Not sure if that's how I would put it, but you might not be far off." CC2 replied without thought and kept destroying evidence.

"Henchwomen don't have a union, so that's to be expected." Blanc added with a low grin as well.

"Hey, that's a degrading term! I'd prefer support from the shadows. Like a ninja or something." The fox-eared girl turned around and pointed at them.

Her index finger lost its firmness rather rapidly. Just as fast as her face was covered in sweat.

"I gotta go!" She exclaimed and sprinted off towards the garden exit.

"I don't think so!" Noire ran after her.

"Denied!" Neptune was one step ahead and had grabbed a garden hose which she threw after the lightning fast girl like a lasso. Her legs got tangled up and her whole form crumbled in an instant.

"Bwagh!"

Noire who had been right behind her, stumbled over CC2 and ended up falling into the bushes.

"Double combo?" Neptune scratched her cheek with a dry laugh.

As the girlfriends experienced an early marital spat (with a lot more swords involved than usual), Blanc casually walked over to the now completely tied up henchgirl. She squatted down next to her and took off her fluffy hat to play with her short hair.

"Want to fess up now or _after_ the obligatory interrogation scene?" Her blue-grey eyes were impartial to either option.

"I want to confess!" CC2 raised her hand in defeat.

"Mhm." Blanc took her over her shoulder with strength unbefitting of such a small girl and carried her into the cel- _the guest quarters_.

"Haaaah… haaah… where is she?" Noire (who was covered in leaves) looked all over the place for another criminal.

"Dunno. Do you want to interrogate her or not?" Blanc nodded towards their captured target.

"…r-right." Noire took a deep breath and returned to a calm pose. No doubt she had realized how embarrassing she had been acting and was now pretending it never happened. Of course that meant she would vent her frustrations one a certain someone. "Tell us everything you know _or else_." She said with a creepy smile.

"Uh… do I get a lawyer?" CC2 gulped and laughed awkwardly.

"I'm all the protection you need." Blanc said with a somewhat convincing nod. She wouldn't let Noire do anything rash. Probably.

"Eheheh… I am sorry if things went crazy because of me. I just helped out a pal in need. She wanted to make this cool entrance, so I pulled some ropes and jumped some hoops."

"Now that I think about it, your sudden appearance as a replacement for the prince was way too convenient. You were exceptionally prepared as well if what IF said is true." Noire crossed her arms.

"Did you intend to switch with the Phantom all along?" The brown-haired CPU guessed.

"Y-yes. That was the plan. She kinda drugged me though." She didn't seem happy about that.

"Probably for authenticity."

"I got the stuff from a weird alchemist girl downtown who spoke in broken sentences. But everyone guaranteed the effectiveness of her stuff." CC2 seemed relieved to finally share her plight with someone.

"So you organized that drug in the first place. The one Nepgear was knocked out with?"

"Ack." CC2 bit her tongue.

"The crimes keep piling on. Maybe I can't defend this case after all." Blanc sighed in acted defeat.

"Wait! It had no bad side-effects, I swear! Look at me, completely healthy!" She tried to show off her biceps and toned legs, but as she was bound by a garden hose she just ended up falling over.

"If you want out of this predicament you need to tell us who your boss is." Noire played along with Blanc. They didn't intend to do anything to the poor girl at all, but this good cop/bad cop thing usually worked.

"Boss?" Now the fox-tailed girl looked at them in confusion. "I don't have a boss." She shook her head.

"So the Phantom is what?"

"Just a friend. I helped her out because _she_ wanted to help out Gear and Uni-ouch!" The girl somehow managed to flop over and hit her head against a decorative sword ornament. It was dull, but that looked like it hurt anyway.

"Are you okay?" Noire helped her up with a slightly concerned expression. Maybe they were pushing her too far.

"Wait. She did _all of that_ for those two?" Blanc cupped her chin in disbelief.

"…maybe?" CC2 whistled innocently. She was (not) the very picture of a clueless person.

"What kind of sense does that make?" Lowee's goddess didn't seem convinced. If she hadn't been totally misunderstanding the situation then didn't that woman really try to woo Nepgear? How could that have been an act?

"She tried to help Uni?" Noire was now lost in thought as well. When her sister was brought up she wasn't as intent on figuring out this mystery anymore. "Even outsiders were more concerned about her than I was?" She bit her lip and glanced towards the door.

"Look this is getting redundant." Blanc suddenly exclaimed. "Nobody here knows what's really going on except for the perpetrator. Let's let her go and focus on the rest of the Festival first." She acted disinterested and pulled off the garden hose from CC2 (which made her spin in place like a top) and then purposely barged through the door.

"Blanc…" Noire looked after her with a guilty expression.

"Everyone's acting so darn complicated these days. This isn't some second-hand drama you know?" The small girl left with a raised hand for goodbye and made her way back to the main hall.

"She's the most complicated of us all I think." Cybercon held her spinning head with a wry smile.

* * *

About an hour later Neptune had finally deemed her situation save again and left her hiding spot. Noire's tension today was probably a mix of stress form the big reveal yesterday and what she felt about her sister.

Neptune might have lacked tact and common sense, but she wasn't dumb. She could totally see the subtle little flags too.

"But when did she turn from verbal to physical tsundere?" She wondered with eyes that resembled lines. Perhaps she had brought out a different side of her by accident. It wasn't good for her life points, so she should try to butter her up soon. For all kinds of reasons.

While Nep giggled to herself in a creepy manner she got a whiff of long purple hair.

"My eyes spot an unsuspecting target." Her eyes sparkled and she jumped ahead in full sprint.

"Goodness?!" Nepgear yelped as she was jumped on by her sister like a monkey would grab onto a tree branch.

"Symbol Attack! The protagonist gets the first turn!" Neptune declared with a laugh.

"You're h-heavy Sis." Nepgear was holding her hands on Neptune's arms around her neck with a loss of balance, because of the cut-off air circulation.

"Geh?! Did my adorable sister just call me fat?" Neptune slipped off in exaggerated devastation.

"That's not what I meant." Nepgear patted her back with an apologetic expression.

"Psyke! I knew you liked my perfect bod just the way it is!" Neptune used Gear's defenseless pose to drag her down with her and now they were both lying next to each other in the dry grass.

"You are always so forceful." Nepgear didn't show any sign of displeasure though.

"I gotta drag my prim and proper Nep Jr. down into the dirt with me every now and again." Nep grinned.

"I'm not that great at all." Nepgear denied shyly.

"You got yourself a confession in front of like a dozen hundred people though." She poked her elbow against Nepgear's side teasingly.

"T-t-t-that's not…! Nobody heard that, right?" Her voice was pleading instead of certain.

"I would need to watch the replay, but that's a soft 'no'?" Neptune shrugged. "So not like I am prying deeply into your maiden heart with an oversized drill or whatever… buuut what's your answer?" Neptune wasn't holding back for even a second.

"I… uhm… It's really not that I didn't think about it before." She was turning red again.

"Who would have thought that your Lily rank was that high already?" Neptune drew hearts into the earth next to her with an amused smile.

"But I didn't get to confess back yet." Suddenly Nepgear leaned forward and put her head on her knees.

"What's the hold up? You just gotta break that iron defense open with a battering ram and take over her castle." Neptune was suddenly an expert on conquering love interests apparently. Despite the fact that her own confession only came after a very hard realization that caused a lot of people trouble.

"Uni ran away when I tried to." Nepgear confessed. She told Neptune what had just happened before she ambushed her.

"She jumped out the window to meet you?!" Neptune asked with big eyes.

"I don't think that's why-"

"That's _awesome_! I have to make an impactful entrance like that next time I am at Noire's place!" Neptune's eyes gleamed in excitement.

"You will just hurt yourself!"

"No pain, no gain on the love train!" Neptune gave her a thumbs up.

"You are so confident Sis." Nepgear was as always seeing her sister through pink tinted glasses.

"Well, you are a great gal and an ex-protagonist to boot, so I know why Noire Jr. has the hots for you. Be more confident in yourself as well." Neptune turned the pike around and poked it in the taller Planeptune sister's direction now.

Nepgear scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

"She is probably even more hardheaded than Lonely Heart herself, so you need some extra large nutcracker, but if ya love her then it's worth it. Screw the critics!" Neptune jumped up and pointed at the blue sky to defy any air bound naysayers that might have been looking down on them and their love.

"You are right." Nepgear clapped her hands together and smiled in appreciation.

"So go get her!"

"I will! Right after I tell Miss Vert my feelings." Nepgear nodded and brushed the dirt off her dress. Then she walked up the stairwell to Vert's room.

"Yeah! Go tell Vert those itsy-bitsy lovey-dovey words!" Neptune rallied her on for a few seconds before her arms froze.

She stared after the disappearing purple sister with a clueless expression.

"Feelings… _for Vert_?" The harem alarm was blaring inside her mind like mad.

Then she put her arms on her hips and exhaled.

"Nah." That was about as likely as Warechu becoming a credible main antagonist.

* * *

Atop the balcony stood a blonde woman with a distant expression. She was surveying her garden and pool from here. The Basilicom was quite luxurious and the sun was warming. It would have made most people envious.

Vert leaned her arms and chest on the railing. It felt like she was not able to appreciate her blessings right now.

"Found you." Nepgear's voice made her freeze up ever so slightly.

"Good morning, Nepgear dear." She greeted her formally.

"Yes, good morning." Nepgear nodded. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Evidently so." Vert smiled bemusedly and turned around. There was a small band aid on her forehead.

"Where did you go?" Her question was vague enough to imply several different time frames. Was it up to Vert to decide which one she meant?

"My memory is sadly quite murky. I do not remember much of the last few weeks." Vert replied truthfully.

"It must have been horrible." Nepgear gave her a sympathetic look.

"Without memory I can hardly tell." She shrugged. "It appears that the play has been a big success. And it is all thanks to your and little Uni's efforts." The praise was not just formality.

"There was someone else that made the play into something great." Nepgear's eyes became softer.

"I see." Vert crossed her arms below her bosom and gazed down on the pool again.

"Actually I don't think anybody can act _that_ well." The CPU candidate added.

"…" Vert did not respond.

"I also couldn't have improved that fast normally." Nepgear scratched her cheek. "I think it was because I was hypnotized."

"She did something like that to you?" Vert creased her brows in displeasure.

"To help me out." Nepgear nodded. "But I wonder what would have happened if it was a permanent hypnosis…"

"Who knows?" Vert deflected.

"Nobody can act that well." Nepgear repeated.

Vert's blue eyes reflected the yellow sun like a mirror.

* * *

It had been a few months ago. Vert was just hanging out in her Basilicom, playing online multiplayer in one of her games, when suddenly Uzume burst inside, into the darkened room!

The ancient CPU had been appearing all over Gamindustri without warning, so Vert didn't show any surprise. Once again they were playing games together that Uzume never could have imagined being made during her time as an active goddess.

After a few rounds the topic naturally reached her memories.

"It's not like I am amnesic or anythin', but it's a shame, right?" Uzume said while hammering the buttons on her controller.

"It is rather unfortunate. I do not dare imagine what would happen if I forgot all the crafting guides I studied so meticulously. Heavens, what if I didn't remember my passwords?" Vert seemed genuinely distressed by the thought.

"Yeah, it's a total bust." Uzume gave up on challenging Vert and put her controller down. "But it can't be helped. I ain't remembering what I can't remember." Her red pigtails were hanging over the backrest of the couch. She looked totally bummed out.

"There might be a way." Vert said in the same casual voice she always used.

"For real?!" But Uzume reacted with overwhelming energy and grabbed Vert's shoulders.

"Why yes. Did you ever hear of hypnotic therapy?" Somehow the blonde goddess kept playing the game while being shaken.

"Hypno-what?" A sweat drop ran down the red-head's temple.

"It is a form of hypnosis that allows the subject to deal with trauma and old memories. Perhaps this would refresh your memory?" She paused the game and moved to her computer. "I have read an extensive online tutorial on it before."

"You're amazing Vertsy." Uzume's unbroken respect was refreshing.

"Mhm. Oho. It appears all we require is a coin with a hole and some string." She pulled the objects out of a drawer.

Next they sat down across from each other on the armchairs. Vert let the coin swing left and right while keeping eye-contact with Uzume.

After a while the tomboy's eyes closed and she seemed to drift to sleep.

"Tell me all the truth you bear." Vert recited the line form the tutorial.

"Yeeeees!" Uzume suddenly raised her arm like a child in class. Her eyes were still closed, but her face turned… squishier. Sparkles were surrounding her head. "Uzume will tell you all you want Vertsy. She is always doing her best!"

"Oh my. It seems I have awoken something unexpected." The goal of this exercise was not to awaken Uzume's delusional mode though.

"Uzume finds shiitake mushrooms really icky…." She already began revealing truths about herself. Although this one was common knowledge.

"Then again, this could be deemed her true self. In that capacity the hypnosis did fulfill its purpose." She scrolled farther through the tutorial. "A trigger word, hm?" She thought about it. " _Strawberry jam_." She declared and snapped her fingers.

"HAH?!" Uzume held her dizzy head. "What didja do?" She was confused.

"Strawberry jam." Vert repeated. Instantly Uzume returned to her girly self.

"Why does Uzume hear strawberry jam when she talks to Vertsy?"

"Your hair reminded me of it." Vert chuckled. "It is also very sweet, just like your current form."

"Daaa'w, Vertsy you are so nicey~ Uzume thinks you are sweet too." She held her cheeks and giggled.

And that was how Vert discovered a way to trigger Uzume's delusional mode on command. Not much later they founded the organization that they named L.O.V.E.M.A.X. Over time they gained new members and grew (debatably) more effective.

In an effort not to make Uzume die of embarrassment they swore to never tell her about her other life.

* * *

Much more recently the organization met up once again. The Peace Festival was right around the corner.

"Uzume has a new super duper beautiful plan~!" The chairwoman declared. "We should, like, totally make Unisy and Gearsy _fall_."

"Please elaborate." CC2 looked doubtful.

"We will make them fall in love!" Uzume explained with a sparkly smile.

"Yeah, I got that part." CC2 rubbed her fake fox ear.

"You wish to use the festival?" Marvy picked up on it much faster.

"Indeedy."

"Didn't you say I should not interfere directly?" Vert had already predicted her plan. Her lips twisted uneasily.

"It won't by _Vertsy_ ~"

"Then me?" Marvy readied her katana.

"Ehehehe, Uzume doesn't tell her secrets, like, to just anyone!" The chairwoman was acting mysterious. Or at least what she thought would look mysterious.

"Not fair!" Big Nep acted devastated at being left out.

Later Uzume and Vert worked out the plan amongst themselves. The others only knew as much as they needed to know.

* * *

It was true that nobody could just act this meticulously over such a long time.

Vert sighed into the morning breeze.

There had been more at stake than she could have imagined it seemed.

"I think that wasn't just an act. Those were her real feelings." Nepgear concluded. "Maybe they were buried really deep, but she was not just an empty Phantom." Her purple hair swayed in the wind.

"I don't know that person." Vert replied honestly.

"I understand." She nodded.

"Congratulations on your awe inspiring performance nonetheless. I saw a recording this night." The blonde goddess thought it about time to return to a brighter topic. "And my ears picked up an interesting rumor." She smiled in amusement. "About little Uni and a lovely line."

Nepgear blushed.

"Y-yeah." She gulped. How she had managed to obtain that information was not important to her.

"Then everything seems to be in order. I wish you two the best. Hopefully you will visit me again soon." It was her usual aloof speech, but she seemed to be unable to face Nepgear.

Vert scolded herself inwardly. Was this really all she could muster?

With a lot of effort she turned around-

Just in time to receive a hug from the purple haired girl.

Very much unlike her, Vert didn't reciprocate the hug or tried to crush Nepgear in her chest in her usual manner.

"What mysterious twist of fate brought this on?" She asked jokingly. Only was she lacking the humorous tone.

"I promised her with all my heart… and I really meant it." Nepgear replied with closed eyes and a warm smile.

"Pardon?" Vert averted her face and seemed anxious.

"I won't let you be lonely again, _big sis_." Nepgear said without any regrets.

They stood there frozen in time for a while… And then something dripped on Nepgear's neck. A sparkling liquid diamond.

"Oh dear… this isn't like me at all. I should really… not lose my composure like this." Vert attempted to stay suave, but the tears just kept spilling from the corners of her eyes. It was utterly beyond her control.

"You are always reliable and kind. Always like a big sister. And if you are family you don't hold anything back from each other. That's how Sis' and I always do it." Nepgear explained.

"I always imagined myself to be a… cool and collected older sister… But it seems I am not very good at being a role model." Vert smiled weakly and patted Nepgear's head. Now that she had finally gotten what she always joked about and asked for… she suddenly felt a strong sense of inadequacy. "All I wish is that you do not get disillusioned with your inexperienced new sister too fast."

"I like you just the way you are."

That made Vert shake uncontrollably and like a bursting dam she exploded into a hug that put Nepgear tightly between her mounds, almost suffocating her.

"Shall we conquer a dungeon together, just the two of us? Your 4GO2 mage is still fairly underleveled, but I do know where to get legendary equipment with little effort." It was just like her to share her happiness through games.

"I, ehrm… need to meet up with Uni soon, s-so I can't really…"

"I understand completely. I shan't keep you from your _girlfriend._ If it was an unknown individual, big sister would have to make a background check first, but little Uni is an acceptable marriage candidate."

"W-w-we aren't getting married yet!"

"'Yet', hm?" Vert smirked.

"N-nooo… How did this happen?" Nepgear was both flustered and exhausted. In a matter of seconds Vert had regained control over their relationship.

 **FIN**


	20. Competing like lovers

**Welcome back to one-shot land. It's been a while. For those who skipped the previous arc, can't blame you. To summarize the new factors:**

 **-Noire revealed her relationship with Neptune to the public**

 **-Uni accidentally confessed to Nepgear, but is in denial**

 **-Vert and Nepgear are now real sisters (mentally speaking)**

 **None of this is relevant for this chapter though.**

* * *

 **A good merchant doesn't sell products, but dreams**

The third day of the Peace Festival was in full swing. This celebration was for the anniversary of the peace treaty between the four nations. Today all of them had time off so they enjoyed the festival grounds as well as the flea market close to the city center.

Neptune and Noire were on somewhat of a date, but on the way they had met IF and Compa and joined them in their window shopping.

Just as they were about to sit down near a less crowded area, a man came running towards them.

"Lady Neptune! Please listen to my plea!" He seemed very distraught.

"Tell me all you know about the situation Mister." Neptune acted like she had selected an option on the dialogue wheel. Nobody would ever reply like that in real life.

"Y-yes as you wish. I must ask you to look after my shop for a short while." The young blond man bowed his head.

"Is there something wrong with it?" Noire asked slowly.

"Not with the shop, no. It's just that my daughter ran away. I need to search for her." He looked dejected.

"Can't we search for her instead?" IF suggested an alternative.

"I fear that won't work. She is very shy around strangers. She will probably not come out unless it's me."

"Ding-a-ling~ Quest Accepted. Leave it to us." Neptune casually agreed to the man's request.

"I can't thank you enough! Here is the key to the register and crate locks. May we meet again soon!" He ran off faster than a blue hedgehog with sneakers.

They looked at the stand in question and saw that it was selling soft-drinks and other refreshments.

"Planeptune's citizens sure are irresponsible. Crazy even." Noire remarked.

"C'mon, he is worried about his daughter. It's an emergency and stuff." Nep squinted her eyes at her girlfriend.

"I meant they are crazy for thinking you can run a shop." Noire said with a haughty smile.

"Oh yeah? Just force your peepers into recording mode, because today you can learn a lesson how a real tycoon handles the biz." Nep said with a dark chuckle and jumped over the counter, straight into the stand. "Everyone loves the adorable me, so they will come in packs to buy my stuff. It's obvious why you are jealous, Lonely Heart."

That line was not going to be forgiven easily.

Noire expectedly blew up internally and vowed sweet vengeance.

She approached the next best soft drink vendor on the opposite side of the lane and said:

"You are a citizen of Lastation, right? You will aid your goddess, right?"

"Actually I am from Leanbox Madame." He replied professionally.

"I will repay you exorbitantly!"

"My heart and soul belonged to Lastation all along Lady Black Heart." He fell on one knee and swore fealty to Noire in a heartbeat.

So she acquired his shop for the day to make dank cash as Neptune would put it.

* * *

Neptune noticed Noire's move and now felt the fires of competition consuming her whole.

"Nep-Nep can't I advertise the shop under the parasol?" Compa asked with a sweating face.

"No way, Compañero. We need you at the front lines, so everyone can check out our shop." Neptune pretended to feel bad for her and acted as if this was their only choice.

The fluffy girl was standing in the blaring sun and holding up advertisements to point customers to the stand.

Soon Nep's plan became clear.

As Compa was sweating more and more she had to adjust her sweater and shake it to cool off her skin. A lot of people (mostly guys) were suddenly stopping by a lot more. Their interest in soft drinks clearly had been peaked. Yep.

"Really Nep? I feel bad for her. Stop being so competitive with Lady Noire." IF sighed.

"Good timing my second in command. You should go and hang out quests for buying our drinks in the guild." Nep nodded at her brilliant plan.

"We would lose more money on the quest reward than we could make with the drinks!"

"But our sales would break the soft-cap!"

IF pursed her lips.

"I will talk to some of my contacts. Guild members get really thirsty after long missions, especially on a festival day." She relented and gave an alternative instead.

"Awesome! You're the best Softy Commander IF. What kind of quests do you get on days like these?"

"Mostly helping out with logistics and standing in for people just like you do right now. Also what did you just call me?!"

"So you are totally an experienced saleswoman!"

"About as much as you are an experienced motorcycle." IF shook her head.

"I would make a great Nepbike." Neptune was oddly certain of that.

During their exchange, a teenager fell over and bruised his leg close to the stand. Compa rushed to him immediately in her girly run and put a band-aid on it after disinfecting it.

He blushed as she cared for him with a serious expression.

"T-thanks… Miss."

"You have to be very careful in crowds." She scolded him.

"Compa is always ready to help people." IF watched her with a soft expression.

"We gotta sell more juice! No time for fixing people unless you are fixing their thirst." Neptune imitated a greedy business man with a gruff voice.

"Can it Nep. Compa can't change her nature for your silly contest."

"The nurse recommends two Nep Bulls a day to cure the fatigue okay?"

"Y-yes… but where do you get that?"

"It's super experimental." Compa looked like she was thinking really hard. "Then you could drink some tasty orange juice instead! We sell all kinds of nice drinks here."

"I... I will buy _five_ cans!" The teenager said with determined and thankful eyes.

"Isn't she unintentionally using her patient's trust to increase our sales right now, Moral Apostle Iffy?" Neptune said with a barely hidden grin.

"Compa…" IF let her head sink.

* * *

On the other side Noire was steadily increasing her customer density with seemingly no help at all.

"Yes, coming right up! Today we would recommend strawberry-mango. Sorry we are all out on orange." She could barely keep up with the masses.

Not far away around the corner a scene repeated itself another time.

Two bros strolled along the stalls and noticed a girl in a high-school outfit holding up an ad sign for a stall.

"Hey, she is kinda cute."

"You're right." They decided to hit on her.

"Watcha selling Missy?"

"P-please g-go to our stand. We sell refreshments in all v-varieties and sizes." She stuttered cutely in a high-pitched voice.

"Issat so? Sounds pretty good. Me and my bro here are all hot and sweaty from walking. Do you mind pouring us a drink? Perhaps we can all go together and have some fun-"

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave my post. If you would please go buy something and enjoy it on your own." The girl was suddenly a lot more coherent.

"Don't say that. What's the point of enjoying some grub if you can't do it with a cute girl?" The other guy went in to put a hand on the girl's shoulder. But somehow he only touched her afterimage. He only saw the ribbon brush past him and suddenly she stood behind both of them. A cold metallic object was pressed against their spines.

"Are you saying _my Noire's_ drinks are not good enough for you?" The familiar _ka-chink_ sound of a safety getting removed made them freeze up even more.

And soon two new very sweaty customers joined the line. Their throats were exceptionally parched.

* * *

The crowd on Lastation's shop increased, so Neptune became more unhinged.

"We can't let Noire win!"

"Since when did you care so much about work?"

"She will never let me hear the end of it for weeks if we lose!"

"I figured it was something like that…"

"Excuse me? Do you sell the rare _SugFree Energy Power Up Level Cap_ energy drink?" A fancy customer wearing black framed glasses and a scarf asked.

"Never heard of it before. I don't think we have that in stock, sorry sir-" IF responded normally after checking their inventory list.

"AH, I knew it. Nobody ever has my brand. This nation is so uncultured. Back in _my_ hometown I would find a good and well stocked marketplace where they sold it to the _real_ connoisseurs like me."

IF's eyebrow twitched as she had to listen to his pretentious monologue.

"Sorry to disappoint you, sir. We have other drinks that you might want instead-"

"NO WAY. I would never drink that mud water with artificial flavors that the brainwashed masses swallow like milk from the golden cow."

"I… see." IF was tapping her finger impatiently.

"One cup of _Extra Sugar Manergy Power LTD Buff Booster_ coming up!" Neptune suddenly moved between them and slapped a cup of some greenish drink into the man's hand.

"You didn't get a single word right!" He said with a disgruntled expression.

"Sorry, it's totally what you wanted tho." Neptune winked.

He looked at the concoction in doubt and put it to his mouth.

"Nep, we don't have anything of that weird brand. Where did you get that?" IF whispered behind her big arm sleeve.

"I just mixed some stuff together that I found in the fridge. With a fancy-schmancy name like that it must have swallowed almost every other ingredient in the universe anyway." She put her hand behind her head and smiled.

" _You_ mixed that yourself?" IF looked sympathetically at the man who gulped it down in one go. May his soul find peace?

"UNGH?!" The man's eyes widened and turned white for a second and his whole skin turned blue. For a moment it looked like Nep had actually killed him.

Then the healthier colors returned to his face and he gasped like a newborn baby.

"This… t-this… stuff…" He was disoriented.

"We will give you a refund and a check up at the doctor, just please don't sue us." IF was already ready to take the blame.

"This concoction is awe inspiring!"

"Wut?"

"At first it tastes like rotten garbage diluted in sewage water… but then… the _real_ taste kicks in. This taste… like **liquid despair** , with a hint of _oppression_ and unmitigated minority mistreatment. Truly this is the most unusual drink of all time! Let me immediately tell my ten thousand followers about this on Chirper." He pulled out his phone and started tapping away wildly. "Please give me 10 more bottles of this most fabulous nectar! _Extra Sugar Manergy Power LTD Buff Booster_ is the new black."

His excitement bordered on delirious.

"It looks like your… mix is a real hit. Can you make more?" IF gulped as she saw Chirper explode on her cell-phone. People were sharing the XY-axis of this stand with all of Gamindustri.

"Sure thing, buddy. But I'll need a whole lot more eggs and detergent." Neptune whistled while making her feared 'Umio-face'.

* * *

"Thanks for giving me a hand K-sha." Noire thanked her friend.

"Not at all! I was just in the area by coincidence and saw you work so hard by yourself." K-sha blushed and smiled innocently.

"But I can't believe so many people are going to Neptune. How is she doing it? What's her secret?" Noire was biting one of her fingernails in stress.

"Lady Black Heart, I have talked to all my connections and organized more inventory." The previous owner of the stand appeared and carried a few boxes with him. "It is getting really hard to obtain resources at this point. And for some reasons all eggs and detergent supplies in the area are being bought up as well." He said with a business smile. Either way, they were making mountains of cash right now. But for Noire that was not enough.

"We need something better. Something not even Neptune can bumble her way into." She started to mumble inaudibly.

"Noire?" K-sha looked back from her sales and gave her a worried expression.

"That's it! Lastation's secret youth potion!"

"The what now?" The shop keep made a poker face.

"A top secret black project of the Lastation Basilicom's research and development department." K-sha explained.

"You knew?!" Noire jerked back.

"But it is still untested and the taste is a complete non-factor." She said with a cupped chin.

"That doesn't matter. If we can get any advantage over the competition then I will pull out all stops." Noire decided on her own and called her staff to deliver the thing via express shipping. In a mere second the vial got shot through the tent's roof and landed in Noire's expecting hand.

"Can Lastation really just shoot stuff at any location on the continent…?" The owner asked quietly with a sweating face.

"Now let's mix it into the lemonade." Noire said with a shadow over her face.

"The lemonade? Your evil knows no bounds lady."

"What was that?"

"Your genius terrifies me."

"Ahahaha that's Noire for you." K-sha seemed amused.

A few minutes later…

"H-how is this possible? My skin feels so smooth and it's like I went back 20 years. This feeling of youth…" A middle-aged woman said with gleaming eyes. Her exhaustion had faded instantly and her stress induced wrinkles faded magically.

"It's a trade secret." Noire said with a finger over her lips and one closed eye.

"I should, no, I MUST show it off to Cindy from accounting. She will be sooo jealous." The woman disappeared with a loud 'ohohohoh'.

Soon after the amount of middle-aged ladies and old men increased rapidly. The new lemonade was selling like hot cakes.

"Thank Celestia." Noire sighed with a strained face and handed another bottle out to the crowd.

"Are you worried about something?" K-sha asked curiously.

"I wasn't sure if there were any unforeseen side-effects. It's not like we didn't test it for negative health effects, but you never know." So it bothered her after all.

"I am sure it will be fine. Just believe in your R&D department Noire~" K-sha smiled and encouraged her.

"Maybe you are ri-"

"KYAAAA!" A scream assailed them from behind the ever growing sea of people.

"Not even 2 seconds." Noire was covered in gloomy clouds.

"I will investigate." K-sha seemed to vanish like a shadow. Two seconds later she returned. "A woman was attacked by a stray dogoo." She explained and wiped her military knife of the blue goo.

"How did you return so fast-?"

"NOOOO! Not there… bad dogoo!" That was Compa's voice. She had a natural attraction on the blue mascot monsters.

"They really shouldn't spawn inside the city grounds…" Noire said while brushing through her twintails.

"Odd." K-sha agreed before vanishing again.

"H-hey…! What's the deal with them slimy blobs? Can an old man not leave the confines of his own house without stepping into the puss of man?!" A senior knight complained as he stepped on another dogoo.

Slowly the whole crowd got a whole lot more rowdy.

"Noire." K-sha reappeared behind her and looked down in shame. "I cannot take care of all of them. If I just had some explosives…"

"Where were you going to use those in this place?!" Noire retorted and then looked at the chaos in front of her. "The prototype attracts dogoos doesn't it?" She sighed at this obvious development.

"Yup." The shop owner agreed while he hit a stray blob with a broom. "You got a good gut feeling there my Lady."

"I know it's my fault! Gaaah, why does this always happen to me?" She shook her whole body in defeat and then ran out of the stand to slay the dogoos.

"Someone free Compa! Wherever she is." Neptune yelled. The blue mountain of cutesy monsters had long since swallowed her whole.

"You can't be serious… I hate these things." IF fought more against some deep-seated trauma than against the actual blue slimes. Her eyes were spinning and her face pale. She raised her blades up and yelled. "Demonic Inferno!"

"Fleet Admiral Iffy?! Don't use that here-" Neptune was blown away alongside a hundred dogoos.

"Go away you disgusting low level mobs." The man with the scarf was glaring at the creatures. "If I was to be attacked by such mainstream enemies I'd be the laughing stock of my evening club. At least bring me a Delphinus or something." He spilt his new favorite energy drink on the creature by accident. Just a few drops hit the smiling dogoo on its dog like face…. _Then it friggin exploded!_

"Everyone! I don't know why, but this stuff kills them. Let's all destroy them!" They took the drinks from Neptune's stand and splashed it across all the incoming monsters while Noire, K-sha and IF kept slashing away at the mountains.

"C-compa?! Please be alright!" IF held the slime covered girl in her arms. The whole picture looked really wrong and fan-servicey.

"…can't make any more pudding… Nep-Nep…" Compa talked in her sleep. She was completely fine.

"We are pushing their forces back." K-sha reported to Noire as if she was a General in war.

"Good job, I guess." She adjusted her rapier. The whole situation had almost slipped out of her control, but nobody was the wiser it seemed.

"Out of the waaaaay!" Neptune's voice came from somewhere above.

This pattern!

"Hah. You thought I would fall for the same thing again?" She stepped to the side. Now Neptune would crash into the ground instead.

"Wake up Compa!" IF shook her childhood friend desperately. "You can't leave me behind…" But as she shook her… a dogoo slipped out of Compa's sweater. It had hidden in her cleavage. Then it jumped into IF's face. "GYAAAH!" She spun around like a mad top - blades drawn - and sawed her way through a dozen monsters until finally stumbling against the overconfident Noire. It pushed the twintailed goddess back into the spot she had been before.

Just in time for Neptune to crash into her full force like a burning meteor. The explosion was pretty.

"I can always lean on you, honey." Neptune said inside the smoking crater.

"Ow." Was her honey's swift reply.

* * *

After the situation had been resolved the girls were all licking their wounds and recovering what was left of the stands. To their surprise the dogoos had dropped copious amounts of credits.

"Clearly this loot belongs to us."

"Dream on." Noire disagreed. "It was our lemonade that attracted them, so all the drops are ours." She said with sharp red eyes.

"Yeah? Well our toxic bio weapon killed the bulk of 'em. It's all thanks to us, so give us the biggest share." The purple haired CPU grinned self-importantly.

"Ahem." The crowd of people had long since surrounded the arguing couple.

"What was that about 'attracting' these monsters with your lemonade?" A woman asked with a menacing smile. Her dress was covered in slime.

"Did ya call that stuff you sold us a 'toxic bio weapon' just now Missy?" A young man asked with his veins popping out along his muscle-bound arms.

"Err… Nowa?" Neptune gulped and retreated backwards, but the crowd had created a circle.

"Yes, Neptune?" Noire gave her the best poker face she could muster.

"I always loved you, even when I wanted to crush all your ambition with my iron boot of awesomeness." She said with the aura of someone who was about to leave this world.

"I-it's not like you were winning anyway!" Noire stuttered her final words.

* * *

That day they had to pay huge compensation fees and recompense for the destroyed stands as well as the medical bills for all the check-ups required on the people who drank stuff that could make dogoos explode. By the end of all the payments they were left with a meager amount of credits each.

The owner of Neptune's shop had finally returned with his daughter as well. The evening sun shone on the two as they looked upon the newly rebuilt stand.

"Lady Neptune… you did all of this for us?" He seemed truly touched.

"Uh… Affirmative." Neptune was leaning on the counter like it was her only support in the whole world. "Sorry 'bout how little profit we made." She handed him a bag full of credits. The last remains of their campaign.

"You made this much?!" But instead the owner was impressed.

"Daddy, did you get reaaally rich?" The little girl was hiding behind her dad's legs and asked in a low voice.

"This is more than I make during a whole week. And you sold all of my stock?" He was really moved. "Thank you so much for your efforts! And even after I left you alone for the whole day."

"Don't sweat it. Did the munchkin over there enjoy herself?" She waved at the little girl who blushed in response.

"Haha… Yes, she was just lonely, so she ran away for attention." He rubbed his head in shame.

"Was playing hide and seek fun?" Neptune still looked at the girl.

The young girl glanced at her and the nodded shortly.

"Lookie here. Daddy's got the entire week off now. It's like fate or something." Neptune shrugged and winked.

"Thank the goddess." The man bowed and pushed his daughter's head down to do the same.

"Tank… yu…" She mumbled almost inaudibly.

"I gotta go now! My home planet needs me." Neptune pointed up and then jumped over the counter straight down the street to where the others were waiting.

The girl looked after with wide eyes.

"That was really nice of you Noire." Nep said with a warm smile.

"What are you even on about? This was all your moment." She shook her head and walked on.

"But Noire gave all her remaining earnings to Neptune." K-sha protested.

"I promised to repay the owner. I never said I would do it with the earnings from today." Noire huffed and walked ahead.

"Today I shall give you a new codename! You shall be known as _Sweetheart_." Neptune giggled and slapped her on the back.

"…you are mocking me again…" Noire pouted.

"Nah, you're absolutely my precious sweetheart. And don't you forget it." Nep stretched out her tongue and grabbed Noire's hand. They silently walked ahead in this manner.

"The syringe has to go deeper…" Compa whispered. She was resting on IF's back. The brown-haired guild member carried her home right now.

"I can't go anywhere with Nep anymore. Makes me feel guilty for even being there."

"I think it's wonderful." K-sha skipped a step and moved to the next street.

They all split up to move to their own evening plans.

 **FIN**


	21. The Valentines Special

**Late? That's absolutely impossible. Never heard of Valentines WEEK?  
**

 **Yeah, me neither...**

* * *

 **Valentines Special**

Let's turn back the clock for a bit.

One month before Neptune's confession to Noire, the CPUs had a meeting in Lastation's Basilicom. They had agreed to these monthly meetings for the sake of catching up on all kinds of things. Since then they had been taking this less and less seriously though.

Neptune: "This is a violation of the nap time treaty! We are meeting up like every other day."

Noire: "They are just monthly meetings."

Neptune: "You don't know anything No-wa-ru. If you had read the spoilers you'd know that we will have like a dozen meetings in a row soon."

Noire: "What did that poor 4th wall do to you? Can you never let it recover?"

Her eyes were squinted and her smile twitched. The other two CPUs were not showing much drive either. Everyone had been dragged off during their free time. Noire was the only one that was gung-ho about the meetings.

Neptune: "Suggestion over here!"

She raised her hand.

Neptune: "Let's establish Valentines' Day everyone."

The others looked at her in confusion.

Blanc: "Who is Valentine? Is it the one with the big gun?"

Neptune: "C'mon, as if I was talking about the sandwich. Although that reminds me of lunch… Nah, Valentine is some old fart from another dimension. He's a saint or something that forces people to confess to each other and makes them hand over all the chocolate to their crush."

Noire: "Obvious mistakes aside, why should we celebrate a day in the name of some random saint we don't even know?"

Neptune raised a hand next to her face and whispered conspiratorially.

Neptune: "Just think of all the chocolate we could get."

Her true colors were shining through immediately!

Vert: "If it's for lovers only, then Neptune won't get anything anyway, right?"

Neptune: "Naïve! It doesn't need to be a lover. It can be from an admirer or any other person who wants to make their feelings known."

In other words a CPU would gain immense amounts of chocolates by default.

Noire: "You are doing this just to satisfy your sweet tooth. Did Histoire cut your allowance again?"

Neptune: "You're just angry that you won't get any chocolate, so you're veto bashing my idea. Super petty Lonely Heart."

Neptune stretched out her tongue in defiance.

Noire: "EXCUSE ME? I would get more chocolate than your messed up mind can even imagine!"

Blanc: "Chocolate as a bar to measure how popular you are…"

She sighed.

Vert: "Oh dear, I don't want to imagine what White Day will be like if this came to pass."

Vert seemed unenthused.

Noire: "You are on! Let's establish that day. And you can't have any of my chocolate."

Neptune: "Like I would ever want _your_ chocolate. Don't come crying to me if you don't get any because nobody loves ya."

Vert: "That was harsh."

Blanc: "Neptune doesn't mess around when it concerns snacks."

Neptune: "Well are you two agreeing or not?!"

Blanc: "This is going to be annoying if I argue, so I'll just agree. Can I go home now?"

Vert: "It seems the majority has spoken. Perhaps Nepgear would like some of my special limited edition bonus item chocolate."

Neptune: "I feel like you are saying something bad right now, but if you're supporting my idea then I gotta overlook it today."

And thus Valentines' day was born in Gamindustri. Nobody knew who that Valentine person was or why this was so important, but the happy-go-lucky population just accepted this as another reason to celebrate.

* * *

Present day.

In Planeptune's Basilicom a certain small sized goddess was waiting for her girlfriend to come by and give her chocolate. The irony of the situation didn't pass up even Neptune.

IF: "Here you go Nep."

IF walked into the living room and threw a few small packaged chocolates at her friend.

Neptune: "Wowzers! You got all of this for me, Iffy? Are you secretly one of my admirers too?"

IF: "Yeah right."

She smirked.

IF: "I just had a lot left over so I thought you might like them."

Neptune: "Left over?"

Now Nep's ears perked up as she was already stuffing her face with one of the circular shaped pieces.

IF: "Yes. My colleagues are all over this Valentines' thing. I got so many obligatory chocs from all of them that I can't possibly eat them before they are going to turn bad."

Neptune: "Neppu?! Just in how much did you get showered that you can't eat 'em before the expiration date?"

Neptune was suspecting something now.

IF: "All my shelves are full. I don't have a crazy sweet tooth like you, so this is too much. But I'd feel bad if I threw them away. Even if it's just obligatory."

Neptune kept noming on the chocolates with a doubtful expression. She looked at the packaging. It certainly was cheap stuff from the convenience store… but the chocolate tasted like it was made by hand. With lots of feelings. And if one inspected the packaging closely, it had clearly been opened and resealed again. The people behind this had gone out for their way to make it look like cheap products… for some reason.

IF: "It's actually a pain. Even if they just did it to satisfy their interests, I still got to get them something for White Day."

IF truly didn't seem to have noticed.

Neptune: "Did anybody else receive that much in the Guild?"

IF: "Hm? I am not sure. Why does it matter?"

Neptune: "I feel bad for those girls."

She said with a sardonic smile. Iffy was more popular than she knew.

Neptune: "Did Compa already serve you her pride and soul?"

Nep asked with a smug expression.

IF: "T-that's a weird way to phrase it! Compa didn't give me anything yet. Not that she has to bother."

Neptune: "Yet, eh?"

Neptune held a hand in front of her mouth and grinned. IF's left eyebrow twitched.

IF: "You are getting chocolate from Lady Noire today, right?"

And the focus was shifted carefully away.

Neptune: "I guess."

Neptune's smile vanished and she bellyflopped on the couch with a neutral expression.

IF: "This isn't the reaction I expected. Aren't you excited at all?"

Neptune: "Meh."

IF: "Now I am worried. Don't you think it will be good? Lady Noire is great in the kitchen, isn't she?"

Neptune: "Yeah, nothing to make fun of there. Her chocolate will probably be the best in the world made with the greatest care all night long. She probably wore an especially cute apron to make it too. And when we meet today she will throw it into my face and say _'I-It's not like I made it especially for you! I just felt like making chocolate yesterday and this was left over!'_ "

IF: "This is oddly specific, but I can see it happening."

She put a hand on her hip and tilted her head.

IF: "What's the problem then? Isn't that how you two always act?"

Nep rolled over and pointed at IF while upside down.

Neptune: "Exactly! We are always like that! Where is the excitement then?! I want this day to be special, but everything's so predictable! I don't even need to read the script to know it will happen like that."

IF: "Please don't read the script ahead of time. The author complains that you are spoiling all the scenes."

Neptune: "I want to make it special, is that so wrong?"

Nep pouted.

IF: "Then what is your plan?"

Neptune: "…I wanted to make chocolates myself to give to Nowa… but I didn't level up my cooking stats at all. So I bought her some instead."

Neptune admitted with a bummed expression.

IF: (So that's the real reason she is depressed.)

The guild member felt sympathy for the purple haired blob of energy. Even Planeptune's irresponsible CPU wanted to show off her appreciation sometimes. But there were just limits to everyone's abilities.

IF: "Did you ask Gear for help?"

Neptune: "Nep Jr. was kidnapped by Vertinator. We won't see her ever again."

IF: "Don't give her a Bad End in such a casual pose!"

* * *

In Lastation's Basilicom there was no sign of Noire, but her little sister was quite active inside her room. She had been circling inside it for hours in fact. Her eyes shifted towards the thing on top of her desk over and over again.

Uni: "Why am I such a coward?!"

She lost her patience and yelled into the empty room.

Window: "Lady Uni isn't a coward at all."

The window had replied with indomitable assurance. Uni's eyes dulled over as she looked in its direction.

After a few moments the 'window' seemed to have realized its mistake and hurriedly came up with a plan.

?: "Coocooo… chirp."

It made very unconvincing bird noises. The window opened suddenly and Uni looked over the edge of the windowsill. Straight at the crouching Steamax.

Uni: "How long have you been there?"

She asked with a voice as cold as ice.

Steamax: "N-not t-t-t-terribly long!"

Uni wasn't convinced. At all.

Uni: "I won't tell you again to stop hanging out in front of my window. Come in through the front entrance like a normal person."

Steamax let his head sink down and he nodded in acceptance of her berating tone.

Uni: "Why were you sitting out there anyway? Is it fun to watch me walk in circles or something?"

She pursed her lips.

Steamax: "I was j-just in the area. The general area. The area around this city, not specifically the Basilicom, I swear!"

Each time he corrected himself as Uni glared at him.

Steamax: "I simply couldn't help but wonder if something is weighing on your mind Lady Uni."

He admitted.

Uni: "So it's that obvious?"

She mumbled. While she seemed lost in thought Steamax carefully scanned the room for abnormalities. He could only spot those, because he had been watching this room a lot in the recent weeks. Not a fact that he would mention to Uni though.

Finally he spotted something on her desk. Between gun parts, a few files and the teddy bear from another event that is not relevant right now.

Steamax: "Chocolate?"

He inquired subconsciously. Uni immediately stepped in front of it to block out his vision.

Uni: "Got a problem with that?"

Steamax: "Far from it! I'd never be so presumptuous as to judge your creative skills."

He shook his head vehemently. It looked like that special chocolate that Uni and Nepgear had made a while ago. The one that combined the dark chocolate of Lastation with the pudding from Planeptune. It had been a combined effort of the girls, but if his intel was correct it should have been used up by now.

Uni: "I studied the recipe so much… and I finally got it right by myself."

She explained as if she had read his database. He was pressed against the windowsill, always ready to jump outside and flee. Being in a girl's room was something he would never get used to. Especially when it wasn't inside the ceiling.

Steamax: "I understand. It's for the sake of the Valentines event that has been rising in popularity in recent weeks."

He recited his gathered information. Old habits died hard.

Uni stiffened up.

Uni: "I-it's not like I made it for anyone specific in mind! Why are you saying something so weird!?"

Steamax: "Uhm… my apologies."

He knew that pointing out her slip up would only lead to him getting shot by a variety of firearms.

Steamax: "Of course there is no particular reason for the stylized 'N' engraved into the chocolate's top. Nothing would be further from the truth than assuming that the heart shape is an indication of any purpose. It seems inappropriate to make connections to the originator of the recipe that could be the focus of some sort of proof. I assure you that none of these possibilities have crossed my mind."

Too late did he notice that Uni had stopped flailing her hands and had long since gotten a shadowy cloud above her face.

Uni: "Is your head resistant to high velocity impacts?"

She asked nicely.

Steamax gulped despite not having any saliva to swallow in his robot structure.

Steamax: "T-to a c-certain degree, y-y-yes?"

Uni: "Let's test it out, shall we?"

Without warning a roundhouse kick sent Steamax flying out the window. His head was not resistant to _that_ velocity. The bump inside it was proof of that.

Steamax slid down a tree with a painful screeching. Why was he programmed to feel pain?

After recollecting his sense he felt a smaller impact against the back of his head. In fear of being the target of some ballistic he jumped to the ground. From here, inside the garden's dirt, he saw the small object that had hit him. A wrapped piece of white chocolate.

Uni: "I know you can't eat it, but… you better be grateful anyway."

She said from the window and then closed it hastily.

Steamax: "I will t-t-treasure it forever-er inside my shrine!"

BANG!

That was an armor piercing bullet that had just put a hole into the tree next to him.

* * *

Back in Planeptune IF had already left.

In her stead Compa had appeared. Shortly after her arrival she handed Nep a whole batch of self-made choco pudding.

Neptune: "You are the only one who gets me Compa."

Neptune said with fake tears and dug into the pudding using a silver spoon.

Compa: "The pudding won't like it if you eat it with such a sad face."

Neptune: "I wouldn't like that either."

Neptune said with the spoon in her empty mouth.

Neptune: "Do you think Noire will be angry if I don't give her my super special awesome Nep patented chocolate?"

Compa: "I can't imagine that Lady Noire would be mad at you for giving her a present!"

Neptune wasn't convinced by Compa's positive thinking and fired up pose.

Neptune: "You missed Iffy by like a few seconds."

She suddenly remembered.

Compa: "Aww again? I was following her to all places she visited today, but I always miss her."

Neptune: "Are you serious? You can't run away forever my squeamish friend."

Nep said under her breath in the direction of where IF left.

Compa: "Nep-Nep you can't give Lady Noire bought chocolate! That is a big no-no." Compa had apparently found the present on the kitchen table.

Compa: "You have to put aaaaall your feelings into it and then it will be very sweet and delicious."

Neptune: "My feelings could totally nourish an entire family of bears for three winters."

She scratched her head.

Neptune: "You're awesome Compa."

Compa: "Ehhh?"

Neptune: "Just wanted to state the obvious, even if it is already written in your character Bio."

Compa: "Wawawa?! Who wrote that in there? Mr. Screenwriter? Or Mr. Producer?"

Neptune: "It was I, Mr. and Mrs. Nep!"

Compa: "Nep-Nep stop scribbling into people's biographies."

Neptune: "That is probably the weirdest scolding you gave me in forever."

Planeptune's CPU laughed and moved to the closet. There she pulled something out. A small package with a heart on it.

Neptune: "Screw taste and common sense! This is nothing some stomach medicine can't cure."

She took her self-made chocolate and then ran towards the hallway.

Neptune: "Outta my way world, here comes the love train- geh?"

Neptune tripped over the pudding that she had put down on the ground. Then she fell straight into the packs and was covered in the sweet brown dessert.

Compa: "Are you okay?"

The nurse came running, but then slipped on the sticky liquid. She crashed straight into Neptune's back and sent her flying forward. The purple haired girl stumbled around and then got tangled up in some red wires from the consoles in the back.

Neptune: "Noooo! I kept that RPG running for 4 days straight! My progressssss!"

She cried out as she was tied up by the cords and then fell over… through the open window.

Compa: "She fell out the window again?"

Compa's eyes turned white.

* * *

Even in busy Lowee the wonders of Valentines' Day had taken hold. The streets were littered with red heart covered coupons for all kinds of attractions.

A particular short haired girl with a fluffy hat and a checkered scarf walked across the snowed in streets. She was looking for something. Or someone.

Blanc had covered most of her face with the scarf and pretended not to be completely excited. She patted her breast pocket again where she had stowed away the letter.

The letter that asked her out. To the alley behind the toymaker's place.

It was such a wonderful thoughtfully written letter. Full of passion and polite compliments. Whoever the sender was, he or she knew their way around a pen. It made her feel weird.

She had no intention of accepting the stranger's request of becoming their Valentines' sweetheart, but she felt an obligation - if not a desire - to see this one through. Usually her 'admirers' were all strange people with weird fantasies and interests. They had a particular focus on her lacking attributes….

But this person was different. They appreciated her intellectual soul. This was unprecedented.

When she reached the alley she looked over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't followed. Then she sat down on a container close by and waited.

And she waited some longer.

It was way past the time.

Blanc: "Tardiness is a big minus."

She grumbled. Her butt was starting to freeze, so she slid off the container. The thing began to rattle as soon as she parted from it and the lid jumped open!

Ram: "Puwaaah! She finally moved!"

Rom: "It was so dark…"

The pink and blue twins were peeking out of the container like some plumbers would out of a pipe.

Blanc: "Twerps?"

She looked at them with a bad feeling.

Ram: "Big sis!"

Rom: "H-happy… Valentines."

They pulled out two bars of 30% cocoa chocolate from their dress jackets and handed them to her with big grins on their faces. Their happiness was almost infectious.

Blanc: "Why are you acting like it's a birthday… Nevermind. Did you two write this?"

She pulled out the letter from her coat. It was an unnecessary question, because the idea of the twins having the literary capacity for such subtleness and style was a very unfunny joke.

Ram: "Nope!"

Rom: "Uh-uh."

They both shook their heads in unison. It was hypnotizing.

Blanc: "Then who-?"

And suddenly it dawned on her. The patterns with the cursive handwriting. The always repeating 'V's. At first she had assumed they were because of Valentine, but now… And then there were all the analogies to big structures, castles and green forests.

Ram: "Verty wrote it for us."

She seemed proud that they had convinced someone to help them.

Rom: "Miss Vert… was very nice. She laughed the entire time."

Rom nodded cutely.

Blanc's first instinct was to crush, crumble and burn the letter on the spot.

But then she reconsidered. Even if it was a prank, the intentions of her sisters were good in nature. And that letter… it had made her somewhat happy.

That big busted airhead in Leanbox was apparently not completely incompetent. Even if it was a fluke, she had really understood her on a fundamental level, true intentions aside.

Blanc: "Thanks for the chocolate."

She said quietly and pushed the letter deeper into her coat.

Blanc: "…do you want to go to Kidneyland? They have a special ride just for today. The Heartattack."

Rom & Ram: "We love you Blaaaanc!"

They both jumped at her in affection, but to any outsider it would have looked like a deadly grappling attack.

This was not the declaration of love she had expected, but it was all the warmer for it.

* * *

At the base of Planeptune Tower IF crossed paths with a late arrival.

Noire.

IF: "Good afternoon. Nep is waiting upstairs."

Noire: "Y-yes, hi."

Noire seemed shifty somehow and nodded. The way she was carrying herself spoke of uncertainty. IF raised a brow, but she didn't feel like it was her place to investigate.

Then with an impact that shook the ground around them, Neptune crash landed in the grass.

IF: "This can't be good for her brain."

The guild member commented.

Neptune managed to get up, covered in choco pudding and tied in red wires like a present.

They stared at her like she was an alien.

Neptune: "Oh hi Noire. Happy Valentines'! Praise the goddess of sweet delights, cuz this girl is your chocolate tonight."

She opened her arms widely like this had all been part of her plan.

Noire: "What?"

Noire finally moved her mouth again.

Neptune: "Poop. I messed up. Hey you! Behind the screen! Scroll through the backlog so I can enter the scene again!"

Through mysterious circumstances the flow of time reversed and Neptune once again fell down Planeptune Tower.

Neptune: "GAWOUCH! I did not consider the damage."

Falling down like this twice in a row would make most people afraid of heights. And also kill them.

Neptune: "Noire!"

Noire: "Y-yes?!"

Neptune: "Although I look more delicious than any 2D food in a Dragon's Cr*wn game, the _real_ chocolate is inside!"

Her pocket that is.

They stared at her.

IF: "What?"

IF finally moved her mouth again.

Neptune: "Oh for my sake… _Scrolling time_."

She pointed at the screen once more and time looped once more as well. And her head plunged into the ground _once more_.

Neptune: "Holy cow… if I get any more acquainted with the ground it might change the elemental affinity of my attacks from fire to earth."

Noire: "Neptune are you… alright?"

Neptune: "Yeah, sure, my head has butted worse things. Nevermind the concussions. Look at this."

She skipped the dialogue entirely and handed Noire her homemade chocolate.

Noire: "Is… is that really…?"

Noire's eyes widened and she blushed.

Neptune: "Don't question my devotion or stubbornness, sweetie."

Neptune's head might have taken more damage than expected.

IF sneakily stepped away to give the couple some room.

Noire: "I... I don't know what to say so suddenly. T-this is…!"

Noire was fidgeting. Now of all times she was acting incredibly cute.

Neptune: "Sshh. Just admit you are happy and it was all worth it."

Nep said coolly.

Noire: "I'm… happy."

Noire replied with a low voice while looking down on the badly packaged chocolate.

 **BA** - _DUM_.

Neptune felt her heart skip a beat. She gulped.

Noire: "T-t-t-then I have no choice. I need to repay your efforts."

Noire was going through her twintails as if she was trying to use them as holds.

Neptune: "Oho? What deliciousness will I receive today, o' lady of the confectionery?"

Nep went on her tiptoes and leaned forward. Noire backed away a little, but stood her ground. With shaking fingers she pulled out a small heart shaped piece of chocolate. It was just big enough to fit in the palm of her hand. Neptune cocked her head. It was rather small - not that size really mattered to her.

She stretched out her hand to receive it, but Noire pulled away. Neptune swiped left, but the chocolate dodged right. They repeated this a few times, before the purple haired lover finally burst out.

Neptune: "Is this some kind of cat and mouse play?!"

Noire was still red in the face. She was acting so odd! With a small exhale she straightened her back.

Noire: "Close your eyes Neptune."

She said. Hers were already tightly shut in nervousness.

Neptune: "No."

Noire: "Huh?"

Neptune: "That's too cliché. I know how this dance goes. I close my eyes and you stuff it into my mouth like a jackhammer on acid. It's cute and all, but for the sake of my world renown smile I'd better keep those biters intact."

She showed off her perfect white teeth.

Noire: "…s-s-s-stupid! This is all your faaaault!"

Noire squealed and then put the chocolate into her own mouth. Between her lips to be exact.

A lazy realization was lazily drifting through Neptune's mental race track. That looked almost like…

Noire stepped forward and _kissed_ Neptune. The softness of the lips as well as the coldness of the chocolate made her short-circuit for a moment.

With a forceful attack Noire's tongue pushed Neptune's mouth open and the melting sweetness spread all over. Standing here on the pathway to the tower, the world seemed to be empty except for them. Their warmth intermingled and created ripples of emotions deep inside their souls. The chocolate was eventually completely molten in the heat of their shared kiss.

They separated with a wet sound and Neptune fell on her behind with a quiet 'pomf'. Noire was caught in a space-time phenomenon that allowed her not to acknowledge anything around her for as long as she could. Her embarrassment was greater than even the tower in front of her.

Neptune: "That… was not what I expected."

She admitted in a daze.

Neptune: "I liked it though."

She added firmly.

Noire: "…"

Neptune: "Can I have seconds?"

Noire: "I didn't… make any more…"

Noire said slowly.

Neptune: "I'd settle for the sugar free variety as well."

Neptune grinned suggestively.

Noire: "G-g-g-g-et out of heeeere!"

The raven haired goddess panicked and ran off into the direction of Lastation. That would be one heck of a jog home.

Neptune: "Who's getting out of here?! Don't think you'll get away without tasting my chocolate first!"

Nep jumped up and ran after her girlfriend towards the horizon.

* * *

IF: "I'm glad for you Nep. But choose a little less _public_ location next time."

The girl at the entrance had stood watch to keep any curious onlookers away.

Compa: "There you are Iffy!"

That high pitched voice made her jerk around. The clumsy nurse came running from the Basilicom. Expectedly her fluffy sweater shook with each motion. And even more expectedly she tripped over her own feet. IF reflexively caught her.

IF: "Be careful."

She said with a calm smile.

Compa: "Thanks. You finally stopped for me."

Compa looked truly relieved. That innocent expression made the brown haired guild member feel all the more guilty.

IF: "Sorry, I was running a few errands and…"

Compa: "It's great to finally be able to give you your present!"

Her childhood friend simply smiled brightly and handed IF a cat shaped bar of chocolate. It looked adorable and delicious.

IF: "Yeah, thanks."

She received it graciously and put it into her jacket's inner pocket. Close to her heart.

Compa: "You know, I gave some choco pudding to Nep-Nep."

And she told her about all the self-made stuff she had handed out today with a big smile.

IF: "Really? That sound nice."

Compa: "Yeees! And then I gave a chocolate covered apple to Miss Falcom…"

Their conversation was rather one-sided with IF occasionally replying as they walked down the street towards Compa's apartment. But it was a calm and happy atmosphere. The sunset in the background illuminated the childhood friends in red and golden light.

This was how it should be. There was no reason to be afraid. Valentines' Day was a celebration of love and friendship and appreciation for each other.

Next year she would definitely say the words she had been running away from. Surely, under this warming evening light, there could be no fear or excuses.

They kept walking towards a slowly forming future.

 **FIN**


	22. Nepsgiving

**This is the first chapter without Noire in it directly since the introduction of the secret club. Combo breaker?  
**

* * *

 **The true holiday is inside all of us**

Inside an undefined location of low importance, but definitely very high up as the view from the window suggested, an unusual gathering took place. On behest of an even more than normally convincing Neptune four guests had come to visit this mysterious celebration.

Its name: **Nepsgiving**.

"This is soooo off season for that kinda holiday event." B-sha waved her hand in front of her face to display her discontent with being summoned here for no good reason.

"It'll be totally in season for those who read it later then." Neptune countered with a self-indulgent grin and nod.

Brilliant.

"The premise isn't important, Nepsgiving just exists to let me give you all something. Even some stuffed turkey if there is no other way." The purple haired CPU declared to the gathered 'Shas'. All four of them had come, even if some had fewer expectations than others.

B-sha as mentioned already was not too happy to have come to this place without any sign of purpose. Especially if there wasn't anything fun to do.

C-sha had come in her casual outfit (even more casual than her standard wardrobe even, if that was possible) and was currently sipping on the refreshments that had been carefully prepared. She was open for anything pretty much.

S-sha looked disinterested. As this was her default state of being nobody could really tell what she was thinking about the summoning.

And finally K-sha was sitting next to Neptune. Apparently she had been in cahoots with the CPU and planned this meeting. At the very least she didn't seem surprised by any of this.

"Give us… something?" Now B-sha's ears perked up.

"Everyone can ask me for something… and no, K-shameless can't ask for Noire's hand in marriage. Again." She glared at K-sha who looked down with a guilty expression. The other three shook their heads pityingly.

In truth this was all an elaborate (if straightforward) plan that was supposed to help Nep get closer to the 4 Shas who she didn't have much screen time with. A good protag had to be close to the _entire_ party. Of course she wouldn't mention that fact directly.

"Then my request is that I may leave." S-sha said coolly and pushed her chair back.

"Request denied! K-shackler, do your thing!" Neptune urged K-sha to do as she had prepared. They had predicted S-sha to act as the rogue element that would try to escape the wonders of Nepsgiving. Sometimes one had to force their friends into their happiness!

"Understood."

K-sha pressed a red button that made the doorframe explode and all windows lock up behind metal covers. The entrance was now closed off by rubble.

A tad extreme maybe.

What could one do after witnessing such a display? S-sha hesitated for a moment, before sitting back down again. Her blood-red eyes told them that she would remember this. C-sha simply whistled in respect of how far they would go.

"I hope the ceiling isn't as fragile as my heart right now." Neptune was covered in sweat. She actually didn't know what K-sha had prepared. Maybe she should have seen that coming from the human weapon herself. She slowly sank unto her own seat and leaned forward.

"Who's gonna pay for that?" B-sha asked with a concerned look.

"Don't sweat the details!"

"You're the only one sweating here Neptune."

"Okaaay. Now that we are clear about that let's open the day with some introductions. We already know all of ya and your funny little quirks, but how did you all get to become friends? I like a diverse party, but this is an odd configuration. Three gunners and one ice-lady? Now that's neat."

"I do not use guns." S-sha stated.

"And I am not an ice-lady! Blue is a calm color, but my heart is red." C-sha retorted.

"Yup. This is just what I meant. From here you four look like a cheap kid's cereal. You share a box, but aside from that there is no similarity in the contents." Neptune made her Umio face.

"I'd be the fruity bits." C-sha declared first.

"Then I'm the super sweet toy!" B-sha raised her hand second.

"Uh… errr… t-then I am the healthy mass?" K-sha was behind, so she stumbled over her own words.

Now that they had come this far, everybody looked expectantly at S-sha. She sighed.

"I am the 20% empty space in each box that makes it look like more than it actually is."

"Way too realistic and adult." Neptune felt a shiver down her spine.

It wasn't clear how they had become friends, but despite their very differing personalities they all seemed to have found a perfect cereal harmony. That was good enough as far as Neptune was concerned.

"I said this event exists to get to know you new challengers, but I'm actually already pals with B-sha." Neptune explained casually.

"That's news to me." B-sha said with a shrug. Apparently getting trapped inside a room with metal shutters wasn't making her feel amicable.

"Gasp! Did you already forget about our intense Gunpla buddyhood?! We assembled so many mechs together that we coulda made a living off of it! Or at least topple a small space nation." Nep pretended to be shocked.

"Question." C-sha raised her hand as if she was in class. "What's a Gunpla?"

"It's like, gluing together whatever crazy parts you can find and then spray some paint all over it: Ta-dah, you got your own G*ndam~"

"You know that you just made every Gunpla enthusiast in this dimension you mortal enemy, yeah?" B-sha said with a raised brow. Her golden hair swayed a little as she tilted her head.

"Why'd they be mad?"

"You totally oversimplified their sacred art. I'm not going to save you, just so you know."

"It's fine~" Nep laughed it off, but secretly backed away from the steel windows. Who knew what kind of anti-tank lasers were already aimed at the base.

Next in line was K-sha.

"Actually we are also buddies now, due to special circumstances. That whole BFF contest was a pain in the nep, but heck if we didn't become closer because of it!" So there was some worth in their struggles.

"I enjoyed testing my limits with you Miss Neptune." K-sha smiled.

"Yeah, let's never do that again."

"I would be up for one of those contests though." C-sha joined in. "I'd be happy to prove that me and Blanny are best friends any time." Her confidence was impressive.

"You wouldn't find many contestants or people who would bother to oppose that claim." Neptune said behind her hand.

"Savage Nep." B-sha snorted.

"You might get surprised." C-sha chuckled.

"We two will probably get along just peachy." Nep faced C-sha. "It's refreshing to find new friends that don't want to bash heads and stuff."

"I agree."

"What do you like? I mean like like, not love like. Like that." Nep twirled her fingers in front of the brunette's eyes, who stayed focused on the CPU's eyes instead.

C-sha seemed a little lost, but then said:

"Flashy action movies and cats." Something cool and something cute. How very balanced.

"Kitty-cats, eh?" Who didn't like the fluffy furballs?

"Meow?" On cue a white furred cat popped out from under the table.

Everyone's eyes were on the mewing feline. Obviously they wondered where it came from, before it rubbed its head against K-sha's leg.

"Ah I forgot to tell all of you, I couldn't let her stay at the dorm today." K-sha stroked the kitten's head. "Blanc is very needy." She said while rubbing her under the chin.

"What… did you just call that _white_ kitten?" C-sha asked with a barely contained smile.

"Blanc?"

"Meow?"

"Pfff… haha… hahahahahahahhaahha! Jackpot!" C-sha burst into roaring laughter and slapped her tighs.

"Is this really the time for catchphrases? And I have a bad feeling about this." B-sha mumbled.

"This is the best! Let me tell her about this immediately!" The beret wearing girl jumped up and punched a hole into the wall with her buster gauntlets and ran off.

"Right?! I was so gonna do that too, but Noire kept nagging- Waiiiit did she just ruin the background image?!" Neptune's eyes turned white and her gaze was stuck to the human shaped hole.

On the flip of a switch their group had just shrank by 20%.

Speaking of missing twenty percents…

S-sha stayed quiet like a wall. Nep reached the limits of her socializing skills with her.

"So… do ya like movies too?"

S-sha's eyes glinted at that.

"In my humble opinion the greatest movie series in the history of Gamindustri is the drama and thriller quatrology of the famous actress E-sha who won several prizes as lead actress and best actress…" And she suddenly created a stream of monologuing text boxes where she talked about the filmography of a certain actress.

Neptune felt intimidated by this cold display of devotion. Obviously this was all about E-sha, but still.

"I also enjoy crystals."

"Pardon?" The completely out of left field addendum caught Nep off-guard.

"Hey me too! Gems are super awesome, especially when you use them to power up." B-sha was excited about the idea.

"Don't you even start." Neptune felt major legal trouble coming their way.

"Do not compare your cheap gems to high quality soul crystals." S-sha huffed.

"S-souls? You really need to explain that part… Like a lot more." Nep interjected.

"So what if they are cheap? They sparkle and shine and that's all that counts." B-sha puffed her cheeks.

"We got Sharicite… Share crystals… do they count? They are filled with the belief of humans and stuff, that's kinda like souls, right?" Nep raised a hesitant finger.

"They will be sufficient for a low level summoning I suppose." S-sha nodded.

"Low level?! I feel like you just insulted the power of all of Gamindustri's citizens." But at least now S-sha was talking to her and seemed a little more interested. She wasn't as unapproachable as she made herself out to be.

They were now in a nice chatting mood.

* * *

After some extensive conversation and dining they all savored the relaxed atmosphere.

"NEEEEEPTUNE!" The yell of a very pissed off White Heart created rippled in the air. She was flying towards the hideout at mach speeds. From this seated position they had a very good view on the entire city through the hole C-sha left.

"Wait, why is Blanny pissed at me? Did the text box glitch out and mix up the name tags?" Neptune looked confused. It's not like she didn't know why Blanc was approaching this place like a cannonball, but the cat had nothing to do with _her_ for once.

"Oh Lady White Heart is coming too? How quaint." K-sha was completely indifferent to the situation and kept stroking Blanc (cat). Either her denseness was legendary enough to rival a harem protagonist's or she didn't fear certain death by axe to the skull.

"Where's C-sha anyway? She must have messed up." They looked at the incoming White Heart and saw… C-sha being dragged along by the back of the axe against her spine. Like a lariat with the weapon that now lasted for several kilometers…

At the final spurt she finally slowed down, which made C-sha fly ahead and crash into the wall next to K-sha. She was buried in bricks, but her hand extended from it and showed a thumbs up.

"Worth it." She said muffled below the rubble.

"I am seriously concerned about that friendship of yours!" Neptune exclaimed.

"You bitches named a goddamn cat after me?! Are ya sayin' I am your pet? Do you wanna go that badly? I'll end ya!" White Heart had also made it into the breezy room.

"Woahoah! This is an unfortunate and very much comically timed misunderstanding! You see, it all began when this stray cat appeared-" Nep stepped in front of K-sha to prevent her imminent demise.

"5. 4. 3. 2…" White Heart counted down her fingers until they balled a fist.

"Ehhhh? You're giving me a countdown during my rare reasonable mood? Come on!"

"Monologue over." Blanc raised her axe to smash some neps, but in that instant a white flash wooshed past her victims and landed on White Heart's face. It was the cat.

"Mew." It licked her face.

"…!" Everyone was even tenser, expecting her to blow up ever harder.

But instead she transformed back and let the cat sit down on her hat.

They both stared ahead in a similar drowsy fashion.

"…I'll adopt it." She said quietly and turned around with her new cat.

"W—w-w-w-waaaaait! She's _my_ and _Noire's_ cat! Please stop Lady Blanc!" K-sha panicked and ran after her.

"Hrm… then I'll adopt you too. Come to my Basilicom." Blanc seemed in an exceptionally good mood, even if her face stayed the same.

"But… I live in the dorm with everyone."

" _That's_ the only problem you have with that bombshell?! Has Blanny gone insane? Did the all-nighters get to her?" Neptune was freaking out.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I've already devoted my everything to Noire. I can't live with her rivals. Especially once I become her secretary."

"…I see." Blanc seemed slightly disappointed.

"May I ask why you are so gracious to me, Lady Blanc?" K-sha asked with shy eyes.

"…why'd you name the cat after me?"

"Hm?" K-sha tilted her head. Then her eyes widened and she held one hand in front of her mouth. "I never thought about that!" She actually seemed surprised! "I just thought well… it was a cute name. And she has such an amazing white fur and elegance. Did I do something defaming and mean hearted? That wasn't my intention!" She bowed her head.

"Cute… elegant…" Blanc mumbled and petted the cat on top of her forehead.

"Meow~"

"Thanks." Blanc whispered.

"What was that?" K-sha wondered and tilted her head.

"You can come to my place whenever you want. And bring her along too." She softly grabbed Blanc and handed her back to K-sha who was all question marks, but still relieved not to have done something bad.

"Of course my Lady." Her smile created a small blush on Blanc's cheeks.

Neptune pondered with a hurting head. Did she take a liking to K-sha, because she named this adorable fuzzy bundle after her? Was she secretly happy about it?

"This was supposed to be an event for the sake of powering up my affinity gauge with the quartet, but the only one who advanced was Blanc! And what is this completely unheard of development? You got the wrong stalker Blanny. She is already into my gorgeous and nep-marked girlfriend!"

"Stop talking nonsense." Blanc's face became clouded.

"I am not a stalker. Preferably I would be called a 'very attentive attendant'." K-sha puffed her chest out.

"That's not the kind of attention anybody wants."

"Stalkers? Where? I will vanquish them! They are scum of the earth and jail is too good for them." B-sha rose from below the table, now wearing a mask over her eyes. She had switched into her superhero persona.

"You are actually close friends with that 'scum of the earth', you know?" Nep pointed out lazily.

"Heh." S-sha smirked.

"Do my beautiful eyes deceive me? Was that just a smirk from the frozen maiden herself?" Neptune was trapped in a total shock spiral.

"Don't be absurd."

"Yes, stop being weird Neptune." Blanc agreed.

"Nep's always weird." B-sha shrugged.

"Isn't that why Noire fell for her? Because she is so weird." K-sha smiled.

"Hah…. Blanny the cat…" C-sha giggled from below the rubble.

"Are you gals freaking serious? Except that bazonga beret, she's lagging behind." Nep puffed her cheeks. "I am the weird one? Then you're the _legion of weird_ that follows in my dust trails."

"Ehehe, I don't think that's far off." K-sha chuckled happily.

"I don't mind." S-sha shrugged.

"Heroes are used to being labeled as weirdoes. It's the fate of those that serve justice in costumes."

"You really think that counts as a costume?" Blanc wondered silently.

* * *

In the end it seemed like they all grew closer after all. They turned to leave after talking some more. Of course they were leaving through the hole in the wall…. Because the main door was still buried.

"…are you hurt badly?" Blanc asked the now dug out C-sha with shifty eyes.

The blue clad girl was covered in dirt and bruises, but seemed fine otherwise.

"I might have some split hairs." She joked. But in reality it was obvious that her ankle was sprained. She was standing very stiffly.

"It would be a pain to walk all the way back home. So I will fly." Blanc said with a neutral voice. It appeared that she was waiting for C-sha to say something.

"Have a safe flight." C-sha waved her goodbye.

"Idiot…" Blanc clicked her tongue and transformed. "You better get on my back this instant or I'm gonna leave ya behind!"

"That's true I guess." C-sha creased her brows and smiled wryly. Blanc's threat was about as threatening as Blanc's (cat) claws. She jumped on her back and pushed her enormous chest against the blue haired CPU's head. Blanc was already starting to regret her decision.

Speaking of the cat though, she had already jumped on top of the chest that was leaning on the blue haired head. The weight on the goddess' skull was increasing…

"N-no, bad Blanc! Please come back." This statement made by K-sha was very easy to misinterpret.

"Fine dammit! You can come along too! Not like you'd weigh me down with yer dainty body." She seemed to compare K-sha to someone else.

"Eh? You would really take me along? That is very sweet of you. It seems Blanc has already taken a liking to you as well." She held on to Blanc's other arm. They were now a sight for sore eyes, ready to fly off.

"Is this what they call 'a flower in each arm'?" Neptune commented from the side-lines. "This totally turned into a Blanc centric event. I call it daylight robbery!"

"You've dragged us here, so it should be obvious that you are required to escort us home too. I am not interested in walking back home." S-sha put an iron tight grip on Neptune's left shoulder.

"Yeeees! Nep owes us now. This will let me skip the bus fee too." B-sha put both hands on Neptune's right specimen.

"And you two have no awareness of the atmosphere at all!" Yet she transformed into Purple Heart anyway and let them climb on.

So two goddesses were now carrying a respective half of Gold Third home with them. In a way this picture had been unthinkable hours ago, so the operation _Nepgsgiving_ was a smashing success. Sorta.

 **FIN**


	23. Family and Love

**Oedipus would be proud.**

* * *

 **Small surprises are the spice of life**

"One more round! It can't be over! I won't allow it to be over!"

"Sorry, I really need to go home already."

"You'd run from a hot-blooded challenge?!"

"Is that the sun rising already? I should probably fly straight back or I will miss the mailman."

This scene was not uncommon around Planeptune's Basilicom. Noire had come over for a visit, but Neptune's persistence (in gaming) had kept her there for the entire night. And because of Noire's winning streak in the recent hours, Neptune desperately didn't want to let her go.

"You can't beat the nep out of me and then leave without givin' me a chance to run it back!"

"I would be here forever then." She smirked.

Neptune puffed her cheeks quite adorably (for her standards anyway) and didn't let go of Noire's black sleeve. Lastation's CPU wasn't so frail that she couldn't have pulled herself out of that grip, but in fear of ripping the fabric she instead resorted to another strategy.

"You know I got important work to do, so be patient until tomorrow, please?" She was petting Neptune's head and stroking her hair like she would for a child. Her warm gaze was disarming.

"…fine." Neptune wasn't unaffected by this display. She averted her eyes and tapped her foot on the ground. Her hand let go of the sleeve hesitantly.

"And don't skip your own work either." Noire added in a more exasperated tone before waving her goodbye over her shoulder and leaving through the door.

"You're treating me like some snot-faced kiddo again! Those twintails are waaaay more childish, you know?" Neptune snapped out of her weird mood and pointed at the vanishing figure of her girlfriend.

 _Tap tap tap._

Rushing footsteps signaled Noire's hasty return.

"My hairstyle is _elegant_ and _youthful_ , okay?" She exclaimed in the doorway as her cheeks were flushed. Then she exited in a less dignified manner.

"Heh. She's totally aware of it." Neptune gave her a smug look with one hand over her snorting face.

Now that she had at least wrung out a mental victory, Neptune yawned loudly. The night had finally caught up with her as well. With Noire around time just flew by and made it impossible to notice such minor things as exhaustion. But now that she found herself in the empty dark living room, her natural urges were much stronger.

"Guess I'll be napping until noon today." She shrugged and hopped through the place with a smile. Her legs stopped when she passed the kitchen. Wasn't her throat kind of dry? "Nep Jr. got some sweet vanilla milk for us yesterday." She remembered.

It couldn't harm to take a sip before going to bed.

After searching the entire fridge it became clear that the milk was not there. Neptune scratched her head and looked all over the kitchen, but to no avail.

It was strange for the stuff to just go and vanish. Histy would never drink it and Nep Jr. was a good girl who wouldn't take a swig without her sister. Then what was the conclusion?

"Did I give it to Noire?" Neptune used her latent detective skills to find the one answer that made sense. Of course she didn't remember handing out the goods, but then again, she didn't remember many details when she was with Noire.

Inside the living room she found many signs of demolished snack reserves, but strangely enough there were several bottles without signs too. Two were empty, but there was also one more, completely sealed.

"Two bottles became three. Is this an item clone glitch?" Neptune mused while taking the third bottle without a qualm. Its contents were much too transparent to be any type of milk, but Nep's tired eyes didn't notice. The thing was unsealed with ease and Neptune took it all in at once. She killed the entire bottle without even waiting to realize the taste.

 _Grrrrrrumbllleeee._

Her stomach made a sound that was not unlike a starving bear's growl.

"I immediately regret my decision." Neptune said with a poker face.

And then _it_ happened.

* * *

Nepgear wasn't a late sleeper like her sister. She always awoke at the crack of dawn and got up at an appropriate time afterwards. Knowing that Neptune and Noire had been together the entire time she predicted that she would be greeted by them still playing games after an all-nighter.

To avoid interfering with their precious alone time she had decided to sit inside her room for a bit longer and chat with a few other early risers. Chirper was a good way to tell who was already up and about as well. People like Vert were giving status messages at all times of the day or even night.

After a few exchanges Nepgear felt the sun's warm rays tickle her cheeks, so she decided it was time to make some breakfast. If the couple was still up and about then they would probably appreciate a filling meal as well.

She nodded to herself and then went out.

The Basilicom was rather quiet, but that wasn't unusual. The staff members worked below, but they had a very similar work ethic to their goddess'. Histoire should have left sleep mode by this point though.

The long haired CPU candidate tenderly opened the living room door to sneak a peek inside. If they had fallen asleep on each other's shoulders… She felt a little embarrassed to spy on her sister like that.

"Good morning?" She said in a quiet voice. To her surprise there was nobody there. The room was pretty untidy, but devoid of people. Odd to think they would already have gone to bed.

Gone to bed… together?

Nepgear felt a fierce blush on her cheeks and she shook her head to get rid of such thoughts. It's not like they ever did that before... at least inside Planeptune Tower. Noire always left for home instead of sleeping over!

If that was due to wanting to avoid exactly this line of thinking or not she didn't know, but-

Her foot pushed against a glass bottle. With nobody to disturb she had entered the living room now and was about to clean up the mess, but this bottle had rolled all the way to the door. She picked it up and noticed that there was no label on it.

"How odd." She tilted her head and walked into the couch area where the game consoles were still running. The wires of several controllers were all tangled up, just as the players probably had been in their contest.

Nepgear knelt down to push the off button, but on the way down her line of sight aligned with something unimaginable.

"Neppu?" Neptune said with a wide eyed look.

In fact her eyes were incredibly big for her tiny head.

And tiny body.

And…

"SIS?!"

"Geaah~" The toddler replied with a happy giggle and stumbled over herself, because of the oversized pile of clothes she was sitting in.

* * *

"Oh no no no no. Is it a consequence of the Share balance fluctuation? I should have paid more attention to the Sharicite. But what if it happened because of the NEXT transformation? This is a disaster." Histoire was panicked and flew around the sisters while throwing around theories and guilty doubts.

"It's not your fault Histy." Nepgear tried to calm her down. "Could you look inside your database if there were similar events in the past?"

"Yes of course. But it would take three days." Histy let her tiny head sink in defeat. She took it way harder than expected.

"It's not so bad." Nepgear smiled calmingly. She was holding her newly de-aged sister in her arms.

Neptune had definitely become a toddler somehow. This was a fact. Additionally to her body having shrunk her mind seemed to have regressed as well. She seemed to recognize both Nepgear and Histoire, but not much more than that.

"Hee-ty?" She stared at Histoire with big eyes. The Oracle's little breakdown seemed to confuse her.

"I… I am sorry Neptune. We will fix this, I promise." She apologized to the child.

"Geaah? Hee-ty… sad?" Now Neptune switched her focus to Nepgear. She was held in her arms, but she hadn't tried to struggle at all.

"Histy isn't sad. We are just thinking a lot about how to make you older again." Nepgear felt a weird instinct awakening inside her. This tiny Neptune in her arms made her feel… needed. Way more than even the usual needy Neptune would make her. This was almost like she was a _big_ sister!

She had to suppress these feelings with all the force necessary to seal a volcano. Was this what Vert had to deal with every day?

"It's a good thing we still had a few spare outfits for Peashy around." Nepgear tried to cheer Histoire up a little.

"Indeed. Although they are still a little big." Histy nodded and flew around to adjust Neptune's baggy pajamas. They had to wrap it around her twice to make it fit. The new Neptune was very quiet and held back, which was not exactly what anybody expected from a younger Neptune.

"Huwaah…" She rubbed her tiny eyes and leaned her warm head on Nepgear's shoulder.

"I think she is very sleepy. They did just pull an all-nighter." Gear felt an electrical shock run across her back as toddler Neptune rubbed her face against hers and dozed off.

"It must have happened after Noire left or she would certainly have noticed." Histoire put a finger on her temple and thought about it deeply. "We should call her and ask what happened-"

"Good morning. I am sorry for the intrusion, but I forgot something." Noire opened the door and greeted them naturally. She must have flown back in a hurry, because her hair was still slightly disheveled. "There is a bottle that I accidentally took with me and… I need… it… back." Her words rattled to a hold like a couple of rusty gears.

Red eyes met purple.

Her gaze was so intense that it could have molten peerless steel.

"No-wa!" Tiny Neptune had turned her small head towards the commotion and as soon as she spied the twintailed girl she shook her arms happily and called out her name.

"…" Noire was frozen in place. Unable to move neither forward into the ridiculousness nor backward to escape.

"Good timing Noire." Histoire was too focused on the problem at hand to realize Noire's expression was stuck in limbo. "We just wanted to call you. Neptune has age regressed for some reason and we thought you might know something."

"The youth potion." Noire said mechanically.

"A potion?" Nepgear struggled to keep the now much more energetic Neptune under control.

"It was… an experimental drug..." Noire could almost hear the normal Neptune's quip a lá _'This unimportant joke from a few chapters ago is suddenly important?'_

"And Neptune drank it?" Histy understood immediately. "Are its effects… permanent?" She was worried.

"No… it should be temporary. It wasn't even in the human test stage yet." Noire's entire body started shaking.

"No-waaaa~" Neptune struggled in Nepgear's arms and finally fell off unto the couch. Using all her toddler speed she crawled over towards Noire with her squishy little hands patting the floor loudly on each step.

"…" Noire's face was covered in shadow.

"Mama." She chortled and hugged Noire's leg.

Tremors went through Lastation's CPU like she was caught in a level 10 earthquake. The most localized earthquake in the entire continent. Her shaking hand loosened Neptune's grip.

And then she sprinted off!

"She ran?!" Nepgear's eyes turned white in shock. She slowly picked up Neptune from the ground.

"Noire probably feels responsible for this accident. It's tragic. Nobody is at fault here." Histy narrated Noire's exit with sympathetic eyes.

 _Tap tap tap._

That's when Noire burst back into the living room with a camera in hand.

"She's back alreadyyy?!"

"…" Histy made a poker face.

Noire put the camera's lens towards the small CPU in Nepgear's arms.

"Why do you uh… have that?" She asked with sweat drops running down her forehead.

"Huff… huff…for science. We need to… record everything to improve the drug." Noire said with diluting eyes and heavy breathing.

"Why are you breathing like that?"

"Because… huff… I ran downstairs so fast." Noire replied with a twisted smile.

"It sounds plausible, but I still feel a shiver down my spine."

"She really wants to be in your arms." Nepgear said while struggling to contain little Neptune. "Do you think you could hold her for a bit?"

"Absolutely not!" Noire refused with a raised hand.

"W-why?"

"It would be dangerous."

" _For whom_?!"

* * *

"We need to synthesize the anti-potion." Nepgear and Noire were talking inside the hallway outside the living room. It was vital for both of them to calm down.

"I have the formula here." Noire handed her the paper.

"May I ask why you had the potion with you in the first place?" Nepgear tilted her head while receiving the formula.

"I was supposed to drop it off at the laboratory after my visit here. It must have slipped out of my pocket." She crossed her arms and sighed. The contrast between before and now was jarring. "Why would she just up and drink it?" She whispered.

"Sis isn't usually very careful about what she eats or drinks other than eggplants." Nepgear chuckled.

"At least one of us seems to be happy about this…" Noire commented with one eye closed.

"Ehehe… It's not like that." The purple haired girl put one hand on her tightening heart. This big sisterly instinct was much too powerful. "You were smiling as well Miss Noire." She shifted the accusations.

"Not at all. This is an absolute disaster." She claimed while looking at the replay of the recording on her camera with a wry smile.

"Do you think we can really make an anti-potion without the help of Lastation's scientists?"

"It shouldn't be a problem. With the right ingredients and a synthesizer we could be done in a few hours." Noire eased her doubts and wanted to grab the formula back, but yelling from inside made them listen up.

"N-not there Neptune… please let go of my wings… ouch! Nooooo! Please don't tear the pages! This isn't how a proper CPU should behave…!" Histoire's pitiful voice was pleading with her protégé.

They looked through the half open door to see toddler Neptune hanging onto Histy's tome and pulling on her light golden locks as well as the pages of the floating book itself. Histoire had tears in the corners of her eyes and was struggling like a little animal that had been caught by a bear.

"She wasn't made to deal with energetic kids." Noire said sympathetically. After all CPUs were not born as babies. At least in this dimension.

"I feel bad leaving her to babysit Sis by herself." Nepgear looked guilty indeed.

"The sooner we take care of the cure the less she will have to suffer." Noire said with a forced display of pragmatism.

"Ah, she is looking our way."

They were spying on them through the door, making them look ten times guiltier to an outsider. Histoire was currently holding on to a table for dear life while Neptune was chewing on one of her pages.

Each passing second that they held eye contact was more heartbreaking.

"She is your sister and Histoire is your Oracle, so it's obvious that you should intervene-" Noire started to explain her reasoning, but noticed too late that Nepgear was already sprinting towards the staircase.

"I will do everything I can to fix up the cure! Please take good care of Sis, Miss Noire. I always thought of you as a great adult who can be relied on when you are needed." Nepgear waved as she jumped down several steps at once.

"Don't play the innocent little sister type with me at this point!" Noire stretched out a hand after her with a betrayed look.

She turned back to look at the situation inside… only to see Histoire covered in spit and sticky paper. Her face told the story of someone who was too prideful to ask for help, but was also close to bawling. This little Oracle had experienced hell.

"Alright! I will do it! It's not like I have trouble with children or anything. I am a great caretaker obviously. I have been basically taking care of Neptune for months now anyway." Her bravado was nothing if not impressive.

After resolving herself to step in she took the cheerful toddler into her arms and nodded Histoire that it was okay to dry off and fix her torn pages.

"I will look for tips on pacifying techniques in my database. It should only take three hours." Histoire floated out of the room unsteadily and with a defeated expression.

"Is there anything her database doesn't include?" Noire raised a brow and watched her go.

This small moment of distraction was all little Neptune needed. Noire felt something tugging at her hair, so she twisted her head back.

"Ouch, what are you doing Neptu-" Her eyes widened as she realized what the kid had done. Neptune had completely wrapped herself up in Noire's twintails, as if it was a protective cocoon. How this was even possible with just her pig tails, Noire didn't know, but she didn't really care.

It was…

It was!

"Huff… huff….!" While breathing raggedly Noire's cheeks flushed up again and she smiled weirdly. "C…cute…. S-so… cute!" These feelings were uncontrollable! She _needed_ to hug this child right now. It was relevant to her continued sanity!

"Mama~"

And she called her that again! Why would she think that Noire was her mom? Was it instinct? Perhaps her grown up love had turned into familial love through the transformation. A kid knew nothing of romantic love, but the same intensity could be given to a parent.

Though she barely cared about the 'how' and 'why's at this point!

"Hehehe… ahaha!" Noire almost cackled and hugged Neptune with shaking arms. "Fine, I will be your mother!" She declared.

"Hi there Nepsy and Noirsy, how's it goin'? I heard from Gearsy that you were having a gaming night, hope I ain't too late for-" Without bothering to knock or announcing herself Uzume had barged into the living room. The red-head appeared as easy-going and tactless as usual, considering she would have intruded upon a date under normal circumstances

But these circumstances were far from normal or even mildly special.

Her smile was stuck as was her raised hand. She was as easy to read as a picture book made out of neon signs. The gears in her head were spinning a few seconds, before reversing as fast as possible.

"Sorry for interrupting I think." She mechanically spun in place and moved out of the door.

Noire's lips were shaking in barely contained embarrassment.

"Waaaaaait just a minute!" Uzume snapped out of her reflexive escape and returned immediately. "What the heck is going on?! Noirsy…. Noirsy became a mom?! Then is Nepsy the dad?" Her voice was strong, but her eyes confused. "But I thought… T-this isn't how babies are made right?" Clearly a complicated topic for this ancient, yet inexperienced CPU.

Noire's face was covered in shadows again. No matter what her answer would be, this could only turn out more disgraceful.

* * *

"Ahaha! Nepsy is so light." Uzume was throwing Neptune into the air and caught her skillfully.

"Stop that." Noire glared at her.

"U-me! Haha!" Nep seemed delighted with this treatment.

"Ume? Do you think she meant Umio? He isn't with me today. He's gotta teach the monster kids." Uzume explained with a proud grin.

"She clearly said 'Uzume'." Noire said with twisted lips.

"You really understand her! That's awesome." The red-head kept playing with Neptune. She gave her one index finger and the toddler grabbed it with both her tiny hands. It was like a small wrestling match.

Noire was standing behind the couch and watched them with a mix of jealousy and worry. Every time Uzume did something reckless with Neptune she felt like shrieking. Was this her motherly instinct?

"But you gals got some crazy stuff in this era. Potions that turn you back into a kid." Uzume playfully poked tiny Neptune's puffy cheek.

"It wasn't supposed to be _that_ effective." Noire crossed her arms. "All I can think of is that CPUs react differently to it."

"Hey, does that mean if I drank it I'd become a pipsqueak too?" Uzume looked fascinated.

"We should not attempt to find out." The twintailed goddess rejected the notion flatly.

"Guess you're right. I wouldn't want to be so weak again." She pulled back as Neptune grabbed her orange tie with the spiral symbol on it. Her superior strength allowed her to pull the entire toddler upwards with ease.

"U-me!" Neptune giggled as she was carried around by the tie. Uzume spun around to increase the thrill.

Midflight Neptune was suddenly caught by Noire's hands and the spinning motion stopped abruptly. She wasn't amused.

"Be a little more careful with her." Her lips became thin.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that." Uzume rubbed her head with an apologetic expression.

"Mama… angry…?" Nep was still holding on to the tie despite being in Noire's arms again, but she stared at her 'mother'.

"N-not really." Noire shook her head.

"Angry… Papa?" Neptune looked at Uzume questioningly.

"Haaah?!" Noire almost spat out in shock!

The tomboy kept waiting for a while before looking left and right and then behind her back. Then she finally pointed her index finger at her own face.

"Who, me?" She blinked. "I am your daddy?!" Now Uzume finally caught up to Noire's shock.

"Hehehe… Mama ahn Papa." Neptune pulled on the tie again and the surprised Uzume was not reacting so she was dragged forward. With a painful 'klonk' she and Noire head butted.

"Ungh… Sorry." Uzume rubbed her forehead distractedly.

"…of course she would need two parents… makes sense… There is also the division of roles to consider. Someone has to take care of the work while the other stays home and cares for the kid. Yes. And then after she graduates from high school the divorce… alimony… college…" Noire was monologuing with distant eyes.

"S-snap out of it Noirsy!" Uzume was very afraid on an instinctual level. Noire's words felt sinister in a very specific way.

Noire returned to the present and clicked her tongue. Her red eyes were inspecting Uzume like she was checking out a new recruit for her army.

"Too sloppy. If you want to be the father of my daughter you will need to do something about those buttons. No indecency in my house." Noire pulled Uzume over and closed the buttons of her shirt.

"Isn't this Nepsy's and Gearsy's place though…?" Uzume dared not resist.

"Irrelevant. No more adventuring either until Neptune can at least stay home alone, do you understand?" Noire pushed a finger against the red-head's chest.

"Totally!" Uzume gulped and saluted. "Noirsy is scary today." She mumbled after being left off the hook.

At least Neptune seemed to be happy to be sandwiched between her 'parents'.

"I'm gonna be the coolest dad you can dream of Nepsy!" Even if she was a little afraid of Noire, Uzume also felt some pride as a new dad. She wanted to impress Neptune.

"'Cool' is not necessary. Be reliable instead." Noire handed the cheerful bundle into her arms again. "She is sweaty from staying up all night, so I will prepare a bath. Can you look after her for at least that long?" Not that she would take no for an answer.

"You got it." Uzume gave her a thumbs up.

As soon as Noire left the room to prepare a hot bath for the child, the red-head flung herself on the couch again, Neptune on top of her. The bounce made the kid giggle.

"Ya know, I never imagined having kids. The monster children are sorta like siblings. A whole mountain of kid sisters and brothers." She pulled up one of the stray controllers from the ground and handed it to the curious Neptune, who immediately held it correctly and ready for gaming action. Some things seemed to be ingrained into her DNA rather than her memory.

Uzume watched her happily tapping the buttons and moving the stick, even without any game connected to the motions. This kid was definitely still Nepsy, but there was something more innocent about her. She valued Neptune as a close friend, just like Gearsy, but right now she felt more like she did back when she first met Umio. This was more like… family.

Her memories were still vague and strewn about, but even before the Zero dimension there must have been days like this. A fleeting image of a smile and the feeling of a distant embrace. When she focused strongly on this feeling she could almost see the outline of a winged girl. Yes, Histy was also like family back then, wasn't she?

She left the world of daydreams to notice that Neptune had gotten up on top of her belly and tried to grab the console attached to the controller cord. The unsteady legs inside the baggy pajamas were not finding enough hold on Uzume's soft stomach though and she tumbled over.

"Oops." Instinctively she caught Neptune in one hand and the controller in the other. Leaning forward suddenly caused her to lose balance as well though. Toppling over and with both hands occupied she had no choice but to improvise. She performed an acrobatic flip and pushed off the glass table to her left to slide across the carpet and land in front of the TV.

If a jury had been watching they would surely have given her straight 10s.

"U-me… coo!" Little Neptune happily clapped her small hands.

"'Coo'? You mean I am cool?!" She was surprised. She felt fired up to her core by the praise of her pretend daughter. This must be what all dads felt when their kids were praising them.

* * *

Her finger lightly penetrated the water's surface. The nerves in her fingertips felt the pleasant transition from cool air into hot water. The bathtub was only filled up to her legs, the perfect height for a small child. It also gave her some wiggle room to adjust the temperature with more water.

"Perfect." She sighed and searched out some soap and lotion that would be agreeable with frail skin. Even if she acted overly tomboyish sometimes, Neptune was still a girl who put attention to her looks and hygiene. And then there was also Nepgear, so good products were almost guaranteed.

It certainly was a weird feeling though. This wasn't her home, yet she felt so familiar with every nook and cranny already. And even weirder, she was currently preparing a bath for her girlfriend turned daughter. In her mind this was basically the same as being a young housewife.

But why then was that Uzume her husband? She smiled wryly and read the back information of some bath salts.

"Noirsy?" Suddenly Uzume's yell pulled her out of the inner world she had been sunken in.

"Yes?" She shouted back. It was unseemly to yell through the hallways, but she had to finish up here.

"Is it normal for kids to bite your finger?" Her question was delivered through echoes and lost a lot of its original energy, but Noire imagined that it was just mere curiosity.

"I think so." She replied with a shrug that Uzume couldn't see. Seeing how Neptune had already tried to devour a tome and turned Histoire into a slimy mess…

"Is it normal that she is tearin' my clothes like crazy?"

"Are you getting overwhelmed by a toddler?" Noire grumbled to herself.

"Noirsy?"

"What now?" Noire felt a little irritated at the constant questioning. She was about to put a spoon of the salt into the bathtub.

"Is it normal that she's groping me?"

The entire box of bath salt went straight into the water.

"Noirsy, I think Nepsy might be really hungry!"

"Why… do you say so?" Noire was currently rubbing her face in frustration at the sight of the foaming salt.

"She's tryin' to suck out milk. I don't think there'll be any coming though!"

 _Tap tap tap_

BANG!

The door to the living room was knocked around violently once again and Noire appeared like a demon, completely with red eyes and vapor streaming out of her mouth.

In one swift motion she pulled the still sucking Neptune off Uzume's chest and held her in the air like some dangerous animal.

"Wasn't I supposed to be the mother?" She said with a twitching eye.

"Hahaha it kinda tickled." Uzume was buttoning up her (slightly torn up) shirt again.

"She is way past the breastfeeding stage already." Noire continued and glared at the kid in her hands. Did she really lose her memory?

"Waaaah…!" And that was Neptune's cue to start wailing.

"We really oughta get her some grub before the bath." Uzume raised her hands in a placatory fashion.

"You are right." Noire agreed begrudgingly. She was patting the toddler's back and rocked her up and down softly to calm her down. "Then let me use the kitchen for a bit."

This time she didn't give Neptune to Uzume, but instead took her along. The red-head CPU shrugged and followed after the duo.

* * *

"Disshogud!" Uzume was almost tearing up as she tore into the third omelet.

"There were barely any ingredients left so I had to do something basic…. Please stop crying over the food."

"Sorry, it's just that I've been eating nothin' but monster cooking for a week." Uzume wiped her tears with her sleeve and gulped down the entire omelet in one go.

"Yummy~" Neptune was suckling on apple juice from a small glass. The way she held it with her tiny hands was adorable. Although she still missed her mouth enough to lose half the contents on the napkin around her neck.

"There is some on your… hold still." She wiped Neptune's mouth with another napkin. It happened almost naturally. Actually she had done this for the normal Neptune before…

"…" Uzume was staring at them intently.

"Phew…hold still." She wiped Uzume's face as well.

"You're like a real mom Noirsy." She grinned.

"I don't have time to raise kids." Noire swept the suggestion aside and poked the tangerine she had peeled for herself.

"Probably true." Uzume didn't contest it.

For a while they finished their meal silently. Little Neptune was dozing off fast.

"She's dang cute." Again Uzume initiated the conversation. "It's like we got all her evolutions now."

"Evo… what are you talking about?" Noire tilted her head.

"So we got normal Nepsy, big Nepsy, HDD Nepsy and Next form Nepsy. If you add lil' Nepsy over there we got the whole set." Uzume was tilting her chair and wobbling back and forth while explaining her logic.

"I didn't look at it that way." Noire nodded slowly. It was true after all, this completed the Neptune timeline. Her standard self was around her early teens, while Ultra Neptune looked like she was around her late teens. Purple Heart certainly was an adult version. And her Next form resembled an older really mature her. Then with this toddler version she could see the entire range.

"It's not like we can see a kid version of a CPU any ol' day." The red-head mused.

That was also a fact. None of them had a childhood in the closer sense. They were goddesses, born from Shares. Things might be different in the Ultra dimension, but now it was too late to see that version of Neptune grow up from childhood as well.

Somehow this topic made her feel lonely… but also strangely hopeful.

"Aww, she's already asleep. Sweet dreams." Uzume snickered while looking at the snoring Neptune.

"Time to wake her up again, _dad_." Noire smiled impishly. "We still need to give her a bath."

"Why me?" Uzume felt reluctant. Clearly she didn't want to lose her 'cool' card with her 'daughter'.

"Because I have to wash the dishes." Noire made a compelling argument.

"Argh, fine!" She gave up and started shaking the purple haired kid awake.

* * *

"I have finished the anti-potion Miss Noire! Sis!" Nepgear, covered in sweat and dirt, dashed through the still unhinged front door. In her raised left hand she held the bubbling blue substance inside a test tube.

Her triumphant face turned to confusion as she looked at the couch in front of her.

Almost picturesque Noire was sitting in the middle, with little Neptune resting her head on her lap and Uzume snoring on her shoulder. They were fast asleep, but Noire also had her eyes closed. It wasn't clear whether she was just resting her eyes or actually in dreamland as well.

The air was filled with the smell of soap and fresh clothes.

"Ehrm…" Nepgear slowly let her arm sink down from above her head and tried to figure out the context of the situation. Somehow Uzume didn't quite fit into the equation.

"Ssshhh." And behind them with an almost motherly expression floated Histoire. She had one finger in front of her lips and winked at Nepgear.

"Eh?" The CPU candidate was completely lost.

"I think we should let the effects wear off naturally." Histy whispered and floated off with a smile.

"Eeeeeeh?" Nepgear was unable to form words at this point. Had she been working on this cure for nothing? It felt like she had missed out on a really nice bonding event as well.

She let her head sink in dejection and moved to the bathroom to wash off the dirt from her work in the laboratory.

* * *

A few days after the crisis was behind them Noire and Neptune were hanging out inside Lastation's Basilicom to have their long awaited rematch.

"This time I will defeat you for good Dark Heart!"

"I keep telling you not to give me nicknames that would make people mistake me for the Demon King!"

They were battling shoulder to shoulder as their fingers raced across the buttons.

"Last time you knocked me out flat so bad I woke up with a two day time-skip and a headache, but this time it will be you who will fall to the depth of Gehenna!"

"Okay, now _you_ are sounding more like the evil Overlord." She purposely ignored the first half of that sentence.

"Hahahaha! Oho! Woooooohooo!"

"No… NO… Stop!"

"Tatata taraaaa~"

Neptune threw down the controller with the victory fanfare playing her song of sweet triumph. She fell back into her bean bag and laughed.

"I w-was just going easy on you this time." Noire huffed and flicked back her twintails.

"This time I ain't buying it. Even if you treat me like a kiddo." Neptune gloated.

Noire just kept pouting while Neptune shut down the console and relaxed for a bit to savor the victory.

"But mayhaps it wouldn't be too bad to be spoiled like a kid sometimes." She said with a warm expression.

"H-how come?" Noire felt sweat drops running across her neck.

"Dunno. I just feel it in my bones. If it was you…" She didn't finish the sentence and looked at the ceiling in contemplation.

"Well I don't want you to be a child again."

"Again?"

"Ah… I mean…"

"You're totally positively correct though!" Neptune pushed her torso up. "If I was your kid I couldn't be your adorable and way-out-of-your-league girlfriend, now could I?"

"Don't push it." Noire said with one eye closed and a half smile.

"But maybe Falcom was super on to something. As CPUs, we make the rules. Nobody would mind some mother-daughter-"

"No."

"You didn't even let me get to the punchline!"

"Nope."

"All the kids would rebel against a stuck up mom like you." Neptune shook her head. "But if we ever have a child." Suddenly her voice turned more serious.

"...you want to?" Noire looked away meekly.

"I said _if_ , didn't I?" Neptune scratched her head. "So if we had a totally cute spawn of love and power!" She raised her hands. "Then she would get all her mother's cute looks and her other mother's great personality." She concluded.

They both stared out the window where thousands of lights illuminated Lastation in this beautiful night.

"Which mother am I?" Noire asked with a sardonic smile.

"Don't ask questions that would tear the family apart."

 **FIN**


	24. The assassination of Neptune Part 1

**Every choice has a consequence.  
**

* * *

 **Obsession is the assassination of reason**

My field of vision was impaired for a moment as a couple passed by the outdoor table at which my target was sitting. They left the red reticle of my sniper rifle in a cheerful and unsuspecting manner. Never aware of the deadly line they had crossed so carelessly. I squinted my right eye to focus on the cross shaped hairclip of the girl in my sights. The one that I had vowed to take down.

She was unaware as well. Shamelessly gorging herself on some pastry and shaking her legs that dangled from her cushioned chair. The face of someone that had no worries or responsibilities. That mindless smile which reminded me of her sins. Every heartbeat of hers was another wasted portion of energy reserved for the happiness she took from me.

Her purple eyes shifted to the inside of the café. Towards the restroom. She was waiting. Impatient.

But she didn't need to worry about that much longer. In mere seconds there would be nothing left to be impatient. I had a bullet with her name on it.

"Begone, Neptune." I formed the words on my dry, coarse lips and pulled the trigger.

* * *

What drives a man to coldblooded murder? What could drive him to the most extreme, the worst possible action? What would be worth losing one's humanity over?

I can tell you that it is not jealousy. It is not desire. The emotion that drives me wholly is nothing, but the wish to protect.

How could it come to this? Even I had not predicted this turn of events. It all started with that goddessforsaken play. I had bought front row seats with my entire monthly wage. I had no interest in the fine arts or some laughable performance. None of the actors were worth my time, except for _her_.

For _her_ sake I would even sell all my belongings and live on the streets! To see her perform on a stage worthy of her grace, I could have never asked for a greater present. And how glorious she was! Wearing red glasses that I had never seen on her before, graceful and subtle in her approach. Her voice was music to my ears and her blue dress brought tears to my eyes.

Oh Lady Black Heart! My true goddess! How I wish that our eyes had crossed that night. If only you could have looked down on me from above and given me a cold, unfeeling glare!

It was not to be. I was fine with not being seen. Nothing could have ruined my mood that night. Or so I had thought. At the end of the play my greatest nightmares took form and materialized into reality. Surrounded by surprised and cheering people I was the only one frozen in my seat. My shivering didn't come from the freezing cold that crystallized my very blood. I was shivering in anguish.

"We are madly, stupendously, wildly and horrificly in love is what she's sayin'!"

Lady Purple Heart had declared so to the entire audience. No, she was not worthy of being called by a respectful title! This conniving, preposterous, disgraceful thieving cat of a pudgy cheeked little girl! _Neptune!_

I buried my nails deeply into my flesh until I drew blood. It took my entire reserves of waning reason not to scream in despair.

How could she? How could she howcouldshehowdareshe _how could she_?!

My vision became blurry as I cried painful tears of regret. In a mere moment my world had been shattered. Lady Black Heart… how could she? No, that was not who I should question. This could never be the case. My Lady was an unmoving fortress, a cold winter landscape and a steeled blade. Nothing could ever put her on the wrong path.

The corruption that must have led her astray was none other than the purple haze, this crafty midget atop the stage, holding on to our goddess with her twisted hands. Her smile was that of a succubus draining the life force from all those that are honest and devout. This creature had dared to touch Lady Black Heart. This creature had dared to drag the divine's indomitable spirit into the depth of her poisonous mud.

Shell-shocked and unable to move I waited for the life to return to my stiff limbs. The CPUs left, the press left, the audience left and ultimately I was pushed out by the cleanup crew.

I stumbled through the back alleys with an empty head. At some point I must have stumbled over some garbage cans as I found myself lying in a pile of trash. A drop of water on my forehead announced the impending shower of rain. I looked at the dark and cloudy sky above without any desire to move.

 **Love?** How could this be?

* * *

I convinced myself. With a nigh lunatic stream of monologues I kept my sanity. Inside my head and outside my head, all was the same. For hours my only words were:

"She must be using that witch for her own gain."

No other explanation was acceptable. A political move to drain the rotting overripe fruit of Planeptune even of its last sugary drops of juice. Pure calculation. The work of a mastermind. That was the only explanation. The only explanation. The _only_ explanation.

I calmed myself by pushing my face into cold water inside the crumbling sink. The sting that caressed my face was a welcome pain. With regained focus I returned to the living room of my two-room flat. I sank into my couch and pushed the red button on my TV remote. The box fizzled to life and displayed the News Channel.

I leaned back and watched on mindlessly as the newscaster kept talking about irrelevant topics and the weather. Every now and then I skipped to other channels, without destination or care.

My empty eyes replayed scenes from the past. Days at one of my dead-end job.

* * *

"Lady Noire is so adorkable." One of my colleagues said as we watched my Lady's speech on TV.

"Don't use her human name asshole." I reprimanded him with a glare. "And that isn't even a real word."

"Chill out. I know it's not a real word, just trying to say how it is."

"Lady Black Heart is not adorable and no dork either!" I protested with a balled fist.

"C'mon, you have to admit that she is pretty cute, especially when she messes up and accidentally reveals too much about herself."

"Yeah like saying she would like to have more friends!" Another guy joined in and they started laughing.

"What the fuck do you know about her?!" My rage was overflowing and I punched the short haired idiot right across his bearded face.

"Shit… you really punched him good." The tall guy next to him whistled.

"The hell's your problem?" Beard man got up from the chairs he had crashed into and rubbed his bleeding lip.

"You insult our goddess like it's your birthright. That's my problem." I wiped my bleeding fist on a handkerchief.

"Wasn't insulting anyone!"

"Saying bullshit like that she makes mistakes. That she's 'cute' or 'adorable'!" With a twitching eyebrow I pulled him up by the collar. "Lady Black Heart is a genius. She is an unstoppable woman with a heart of steel and unwavering ideals. There isn't a way in hell that she will ever show weakness. She will never bow to your disgusting standards of what is appealing or cute. Her soul is as pure as a snowy plain in deepest winter and she is stronger than a thousand men combined."

"L-leave me alone weirdo!" The guy struggled free and ran off with fear in his eyes. Apparently my lecture had shaken him up a little. Good.

"Heh. He always was a lil' sissy." My tall colleague snorted. "Watch out man, not everyone will take a beating like that. Some guys still got their fangs."

"It doesn't matter who it is, if they insult our goddess I will beat the crap out of them." There was no doubt in my mind.

"Lady Noire is a great woman an' all. Hot, smart and strong. But she's still not perfect or anythin'. The sooner you get that thru your skull, the easier it'll be to live under her rule." He smiled in a way that made me want to punch him in the jaw.

And so I did!

He barely flinched from the impact and then proceeded to grab my wrist. He tightened his bear like grip until I heard a cracking sound that unmistakably came from my bones. I suppressed the screams in my throat by biting my tongue.

"Bad move boy." He flung me out of the window with a force that almost broke my spine. "If you value yer health you better don't come back." He spat after me.

With a vibrating pain inside my body I dragged myself off.

* * *

At another job.

"Lady Neptune and Lady Noire are so perfect for each other!"

"I know right? They should totally get together already."

Two girls were chatting and giggling loudly about their disgusting fantasies. Followers of a heretic movement that called itself the 'Lady Nep fanclub'. How was such heresy allowed in Lastation?

I grabbed the pen in my hand tighter… to the point of almost crushing it.

"Did you read the newest NepNowa doujin?" One of them whispered with conspiratorial look.

"Not here, silly." The other girl blushed a little, but couldn't contain her sheepish smile.

"Lady Noire as the submissive partner feels so refreshing." She held her cheek with a happy sigh.

"I feel like that is how they should be."

Their ignorant babbling brought my blood to a boil. What could some meaningless peasant girls know about the nobility of my Lady? I reminded myself that ignorance was rampant and even if I lectured them there would be more where they came from.

"Have you heard the rumors? They were apparently seen eating ice-cream together last weekend."

"Now way! Just the two of them?"

"Exactly! My cousin said she saw the photos. They are friends, but doesn't this sound more like a lover's date?" They stuck their heads together and squealed.

"Grrr…" It was no use. Trying to resist my just emotions was impossible. I pushed my chair back and walked over to the impertinent girls until I stood right behind them. Neither noticed the looming shadow behind them.

"I wonder if they kissed already." She sighed with a dreamy expression.

"Like, how could they not? If you're in love you gotta go at least that far."

"H-how would you know? You never had a boyfriend!"

"It's Lady Neptune we're talking about. She must've already ravaged Lady Noire in body and soul-"

"Shut up!" With a roar I interrupted their pointless banter. They jerked to the sides and shrieked, obviously shocked by the sudden noise. I wouldn't give them time to recover. "Have you no shame whatsoever you horrible harpies?" I spat out.

"W-w-who are yo-?"

"Lady Black Heart would never abandon her duties to play around with her enemies. Fraternization with Planeptune? Don't make me laugh!"

"It's that guy who never speaks about normal stuff." The right girl told her friend. "He's some weird crazy nationalist."

Her explanation didn't bother me. Although I had gotten this kind of reputation there was no need to deny anything. Lady Black Heart _was_ Lastation. Should she fall, so would this thankless nation. In truth I didn't give a damn about the country itself. All my devotion was solely for her. And I would never compromise on her integrity.

"Dirty gossip about the goddess is nothing but a sign of corruption and betrayal. We are at a ceasefire with the other nations, but Lady Black Heart would never lose her objectivity. She can never fall in love! Nobody deserves her affection and there is none she has to give for anything but the nation itself."

"That sounds horrible… and lonely." The younger girl said with a sad expression.

"Don't listen to him. He's just jealous that his crush isn't loving him back." The other girl said with a frown towards me.

"Jealousy is a sinful emotion with no purpose!" I slammed my fist against one of the supporting pillars next to me. They twitched in fearful response. "I have no undue feelings for our goddess! Unlike you cretins I know that she is above us all. She has no relation to our pathetic emotions. Nobody should have Lady Black Heart. She belongs to the world as it belongs to her, but not to a single person!" I yelled and recovered my breath.

Yes… my Lady belonged to nobody. She was untouchable. And anybody who dared to stretch their hand after her would receive the cold sting of her blade.

* * *

Nothing good ever ran on television. I lazily wondered why I returned to it every day. Eventually I had gotten stuck on a talk show with some unknown special guests. There was nothing that could have caught my interest as I did not keep up with the celebrities no matter where they were from.

" _And I am happy to reveal our special guests for this evening: the magnificent Lady Purple Heart and the amazing Lady Black Heart!"_ The host of the show was figuratively exploding with pride. The two CPUs appeared in human form, wearing evening dresses.

My hand clawed itself into the couch.

" _Yo, what's up my fans all over the globe? Neptune's fine by the way~"_

" _Of course Lady Neptune."_ The host smiled in relief.

" _Hello everyone. Thanks for having us."_ Lady Black Heart waved into the camera. The three of them sat down at a long red couch. The host was placed on a chair on the opposite end to face them.

I hadn't heard of this event. To think that I would have missed an event with my Lady if I hadn't randomly skipped through the channels. Even though it turned out well I felt remorse.

Yet my mind felt a chronic sting…

The talk show proceeded smoothly, but the host was clearly most interested in their relationship more than anything else. Political questions were only a short side topic and small talk about current events could not last very long either. In the end CPUs were more like idols to their people. Whatever concerned them, it was important to their citizens.

"Like greedy voyeurs, no honor…" I grumbled.

" _Now we all vividly remember your big announcement at the beginning of the Peace Festival."_ The host leaned slightly forward and on his left arm. Despite being watched by the studio audience he wanted to transmit an aura of security, almost as if saying 'It's just us here, so you can tell me'.

My Lady's facial expressions turned stiff, but Purple Heart was giddy to talk about it.

" _While I think everyone would love to know just how this wonderful bond was tied…"_ He winked. _"…I am sure the audience would love to hear anything you are willing to share about your relationship."_

" _No sweat. Shoot me all you want!"_ The purple haired CPU on screen looked absolutely carefree.

" _Haha then I will, ahem, shoot right into the heart of the matter."_ The host imitated a gun with his fingers and aimed at their hearts symbolically. _"What does the love barometer say? Are we in high sea waters or do you currently experience some doldrums?"_

" _Is that even a question? We're hot like a camp-fire that was thrown into an active volcano on the sun~!"_

" _The sun doesn't have volcanoes…"_ Lady Black Heart corrected her partner halfheartedly.

" _Oho! Such spirited words; I am glad to hear so. Well in that case let's get to some fun trivia instead. Do you ever call each other by pet names? Or is it strictly business at home as well?"_ He winked again.

I glared at the host. He was acting so casual with goddesses. Did he have no integrity whatsoever? Obviously my Lady would never accept such demeaning treatment, even from a fake relationship she kept up for the gain of Lastation!

" _What didja think? Noire is Nowa. Hey, but no stealing! That's my nickname for her, I thought of it first."_

" _N-Neptune! This is not the appropriate place."_ Lady Black Heart turned a little read and coughed while scolding the purple nuisance.

" _Yup, that's stuck up old Nowa alright. You can see she is super conservative or something."_ Purple Heart shrugged.

" _Ahaha! I can see that you have very polarizing personalities, but opposites attract as they say."_ The host seemed amused.

The show went on with a lot of terribly personal questions and some mini-games like eating a pocky and whoever bit through first lost. Lady Black Heart overheated and bit through just as they were about to kiss. By the end of it my Lady seemed completely exhausted while Purple Heart and the host were acting like best friends.

" _Our final question of the evening comes straight from the audience. Who has something they would like to ask our fabulous guests?"_ The host turned to the seats and looked over all the raised hands.

I was relieved that it was finally going to be over. Every second of this farce where my Lady was shamed to the core was agonizing to my very being. It was my honest opinion that whatever doubtful advantage Planeptune's resources brought was not worth this act!

" _The young lady over there please!"_ He pointed at a girl in school uniform who nervously got up. Next to her sat a bunch of other equally excited school girls.

" _Y-yes, uhm… err hello Lady Neptune and L-lady Noire!"_ She greeted them with shaking shoulders. _"C-could you please… r-repeat your confession for each other?!"_ She blushed deeply and then sat down embarrassedly. All her friends were giving her thumbs ups and patting her on the back.

" _What?"_ Lady Black Heart seemed unhappy by the proposition.

It couldn't have been any worse! This was the only line she could not cross. How despicable of that girl to force her to go this far! Even with cold calculation, even with all the greatest advantages in mind, how could my Lady ever sully her lips with such words? Preposterous!

" _Do you need an example for your own confession~?"_ Purple Heart said with a mischievous grin. The questioner squealed in embarrassment. _"Heads up girly, we got ya covered."_ She turned towards my Lady with a smile.

"…" Lady Black Heart seemed highly uncomfortable.

" _I'm not getting the shivers anymore when I say this, because I lost my shame and stuff, so let me do the first step."_ She grabbed my Lady's hands in her own and stared her deep into her sharp red eyes. _"Even if everything else is going to be retconned, I'll always love you."_

The sound of several fainting audience members accompanied that bomb drop.

And Lastation's goddess? Her heart seemed to have stopped.

" _Oh my. I feel like it got just a few degrees hotter in here!"_ The host loosened his tie. _"And what is lady Noire's response?"_

She couldn't.

" _I…"_

She would never.

"… _love…"_

 **There was no way!**

"… _you too."_ She finished quietly with a red face.

And that was when my heart and soul were finally torn asunder.

* * *

Death was the only solution. As long as this monster kept roaming Gamindustri there would be no salvation. Her corruption had dirtied the only good thing in this world. To rid her of the thorn in her side that was slowly poisoning her I had to extract it swiftly and as painlessly as possible. Meaning I had to get rid of Neptune when she was far away from Lady Black Heart.

That handicap turned out to be my greatest hurdle. Inside her own Basilicom she was almost untouchable to me, because of her sniffing lap dog of a guild veteran girl. It became clear quite soon that she was checking all the new personal lists. How she gained so much influence in the Planeptunian government was unclear, but I had no way to infiltrate.

But anytime this corrupt goddess left her home it was to visit my Lady. It was nearly impossible to get her at an appropriate time.

I had sold my entire belongings and cancelled my rental contract for my flat to get enough credits for some equipment necessary to perform my hit. At this point I was aware that I could never return to my normal life. An average man like me could not get away with an assassination and hope to escape judgment. But there was nothing that could have deterred me from my mission. My life belonged to Lady Black Heart.

Once again I was spying on Planeptune tower with my binoculars. My hiding spot in the trees outside was for now undetected. I had also linked into the phone cable of the target. Until now there had been very few useful conversations I had listened to.

But today was different. After listening to the last call I had found out that there was a meet-up between Neptune and White Heart. She was going to visit her at her home in Lowee. This was my golden opportunity.

It didn't take me long to infiltrate Lowee's Basilicom. I simply disguised myself as one of the servants that were responsible for clean up and deliveries. It was almost too easy. No wonder Lowee was regularly experiencing revolutions and almost toppled every other week. Now inside the kitchen I watched around the corner. The maid who was supposed to bring the tea to the two CPUs had excused herself for a moment to take care of something else.

"Careless." I whispered. My hand was already pulling the poison vial out of my inner pocket. It was an extremely potent nerve poison that would make the insufferable girl choke to death with nothing to save her. I opened the vial and held it above the cup of tea.

For a moment I hesitated… Even with all my strength of will, killing someone was not something I enjoyed. But it had to be done. To free my Lady.

The liquid seeped into the tea without any shift in color or odor.

Now I had to make sure that the one who drank it was Neptune. While Lady White Heart's death would mean one less opponent for Lastation to worry about, I could not justify it in front of my conscience. A life was not something to be trifled with. Only if there was no other choice would I go to such extremes. And if White Heart died in front of Neptune she would become much more careful, making my job all the harder.

The only way to assure the correct receiver to the cup was to serve it myself. I took the plate with one hand and moved into the living quarters. My face was unremarkable and I was told many a time that people forgot who I was even if we met every day. But to further my disguise I had put on a hat the hang deeply into my face and was wearing a kitchen mask.

Perhaps this would have drawn more suspicion on me normally, but in this castle the servants wore weird mushroom hats and other odd accessories, so I did not fear discovery.

"How many times do I need to tell you, I won't give you love advice." White Heart said with an exasperated sigh. Her brown hair was covered by a white hat even though she was sitting indoors. The servant's appearance suddenly made sense.

"That's not why I am here, honest." Neptune was putting both her hands together to plead with her fellow CPU.

She would plead for her _life_ soon enough.

With calm hands I put the respective cups down in front of the girls and then bowed my head and left. As I turned the corner I actually stopped and listened to the result of my work.

"You're like the only one who can stop Vertinator at this point! She's gonna gobble up Nep Jr. whole and I can't stop her anymore. She's given her the key to her ignition, the security card to her electric lock, the 'OK' to her enter button!"

"I really don't see how this should be my problem. Nepgear made her choice." White Heart said with a hint of teasing and I heard the familiar sound of slurping.

They drank from it!

"Boo! You know a harem gamer like Vert won't stop at one conquered sister! RomRam will be next!"

She was still talking?

"I'm making sure that won't ever happen…. Again." She coughed. "Drink your tea already or it will turn cold."

"So heartless…~" Neptune seemed bummed out. But now she would drink it! I peeked around the corner and saw her move the cup to her lips.

"Lady Blanc have you perhaps seen the button for the washing machine somewhere." The maid from before suddenly entered from another door and interrupted the conversation. Neptune sat her cup down.

"Did I hear you right…? You're searching for a button?" White Heart raised a brow.

"Yes, it seems to be missing. Broken straight out of the machine." She explained calmly. Then she faced Neptune and bowed her head. "Greetings Lady Neptune."

"Hi Financier~" She waved casually.

"…it must have been the twins." White Heart found the only explanation.

"It is a very real possibility. But I would never dare accuse them of wanton destruction without proof." The maid said neutrally.

"The proof would be all my broken keyboards." The small brown-haired CPU replied quietly.

"Ah." All of a sudden the maid called 'Financier' spotted the cup in Neptune's hand. Why was she looking so sharp all of a sudden? "Lady Neptune, would you kindly hand me that cup, please?"

"Wut? I didn't break it!" Neptune immediately tried to deny all responsibility.

"My apologies for being unclear, there is nothing wrong with the cup itself. It is simply not the one I had prepared for you." She said with a smile.

"Why does it matter?" White Heart asked with a tinge of confusion.

"Please do not hold it against me milady. I have a very specific system to the dishes that I would not want to mix up if at all possible. Call it a delightful quirk of your head maid." Financier chuckled and took the cup away from Neptune.

What was her deal?! Specific system? That cup looked exactly like all the others in that set! It was already impossible to tell them apart by inspecting them closely. She did it with a single glance?!

"Calling yourself delightful is so wrong." White Heart said with a shrug.

"Forgive me." Financier replied politely and left towards my direction. "I will get the correct one for Lady Neptune as fast as possible."

"Don't worry your super-sized brain about it. My mouth is watering itself from all the snacks over there anyway." Neptune said while eyeing the pastries in a glass container.

"You're not getting any if you don't promise me to leave me out of your sister issues."

" _Gah!_ Cruel fate! Making hard decisions is the protagonist's lonely destiny, is it not?"

While they were chatting about meaningless things I was fuming behind the wall. This was simply the least lucky turn of events imaginable. If only that maid hadn't interfered at the last moment…

"I have never seen you around here before." The astute voice of the maid was right behind me. My instincts told me to spin around and hit her with all my might, but something in the back of my head prevented me at the last second from committing a fatal error.

"I took over for my cousin. He fell ill." Of course this was a long since prepared cover. In truth I had knocked the servant in question out and tied him up in the shed.

"Gaspard has been missing since yesterday true." She never broke her serene smile. "Thank you so much for taking over his duties on such short notice then."

"It is an honor." I replied curtly and tried to move on as naturally as possible.

"Please wait a moment."

I stopped on my tracks. Sweat was running down my back. This maid was sharp. Way too sharp for me to get away with my act.

"It would be a shame if this tea went to waste. Would you like a cup?" She said kindly and offered me the cup. The cup with the poison inside it.

I gulped audibly.

"Apologies… I am not thirsty madam." I replied with a _very_ dry throat.

"What a shame. It was such a good blend. Although it never had this _rich_ aroma before."

Every syllable out of her mouth made me question how much she really knew. But that was impossible. The poison was odor and tasteless!

My nervousness made me cough a few times. A bad habit.

"Oh look here, you seem to be really in need of some tea to cleanse your throat." She once again pushed it into my direction.

"It's not so bad. I-if I may ask, why do you not drink it yourself madam?" I was cornered, so my only choice was to go on the counter-offensive.

"I am on the job."

This _was_ just tea right?!

Now my options had all disappeared right alongside my life expectancy. The cup was already in my hands and the maid seemed to be intent on watching me swallow every last drop of it for some reason.

With a shivering hand I moved the red-white porcelain cup to my lips. The steaming liquid was looking like a deadly dark swamp to my eyes right now. Against better judgment I pushed the entire contents into my mouth at once.

Gulp… _gulp_.

The kitchen mask had been raised and lowered and the liquefied death entered my body.

"I hope it was tasty. Thank you very much." Financier took the cup from my hand and moved on. Her maid uniform slightly grazed my cramped shoulder.

I was stuck in the hallway until I didn't hear her shoes tapping anymore. Then I immediately ran over to a houseplant and spat out the entire contents of my mouth. I had kept it in and pretended to swallow, but there was no guarantee that there had been no drop going down my esophagus.

In desperation I sprinted out of the building and towards the river where I pushed two fingers down my gullet and forced to release all my stomach contents. Afterwards I used the ice-cold water to cleanse my mouth.

This plan was a failure. Lowee was protected well by unsusceptible individuals. Poison would not work if all Basilicoms had this kind of attentive personnel. Even now I wasn't sure whether that maid had seen through me or not…

I held my pulsating head in my arms and considered my options. If poison was too indirect then my next move had to be more powerful. More direct. And more violent.

I walked towards my hideout and pulled out the parts of a sniper-rifle that needed assembling.

All I needed was a single opening. If Neptune dared to leave the save confines of the Basilicoms without flying through the air in her transformed state… she would be dead.

And there was a perfect opportunity not too far off. She had settled on a date with Lady Black Heart next week. I could not kill her right in front of my Lady though, so I needed to plan ahead for that too. But it was all worth it. Of that I was sure.

A protector without name or glory. That was my role now.

 _(To be continued)_


	25. The assassination of Neptune Part 2

**Sorry for the excessive cursing in this chapter. I got too into it.**

 **Sorry for the excessive length of this chapter. I got too into it.**

 **Sorry for using the wrong toothbrush that one time. It got too into me.**

* * *

 **In defense of a lonely heart**

The cold wind was blowing across my freezing face. It made me shiver a little. This high up the gusts were relentless and almost unbearable. But I would bare them, for my goal was ever close to being achieved. With fading feeling in my swelling fingers I held on to the guardrail of the rooftop. This building was ten floors tall, but I could still track the movements of the people below. And using my binoculars I could make out almost all the details of the daily hustle and bustle.

"The sun is coming out…" I mumbled with a coarse throat. Until now the sky had been covered in dark grey clouds, but now cracks had opened up to let big rays splash across the city. But even with this my body didn't warm up. The sun was much too weak to thaw out my machine like self.

I exhaled my visible breath and looked to the direction of Planeptune Tower. It was visible pretty much anywhere in this metropolis, but from here it looked almost like a needle. A needle penetrating the clouds like a knife in the kidney. I had grown tired of gazing at this pompous waste of architecture. Lastation's Basilicom was much more practical than that.

But what caught my eye was actually a dot moving towards my direction. It grew bigger over time, in fact rapidly so. That was a flying object of human size. It was Purple Heart.

Instinctively I grabbed the sniper rifle at my back and readied it on the rail. Just as fast I loosened my fingers and let go again. This was a pointless endeavor.

'Hard Drive Divinity'. That was my greatest obstacle. This transformation that was proof of a goddess' privilege would stop any bullet from a normal weapon like mine. From a powerless human like me. This form was a hundred times more durable than a normal person and her superhuman reflexes would probably allow her to dodge or deflect the bullet with ease.

Many times I had considered trying to shoot her out of the sky, but it would have been a pointless action leading to my own demise. Instead I would have to shoot the human, Neptune. She was an enemy I could defeat. I _had_ to defeat!

In mere seconds the purple haired woman landed down below on the open plaza. Dozens of Planeptunian sheep gawked at their false goddess descent as if it was a spectactle. My eyes were filled with contempt instead. She moved on to the café while greeting her people politely. In this form she seemed almost decent. What a joke.

As she undid her transformation the obnoxious small girl returned to the world and created ripples of chaos in the crowd. She acted so familiar with her subjects that I felt sick just watching. And those faithless people scattered as if this visit was just an average occurrence to them. Neptune was allowed to move to her rendezvous point without being bothered.

Yes, her date. With my Lady. I squinted my eyes to see her divine appearance in the café. For a while I had noticed her unmistakable clothing style and elegance at one of the tables. But from this position her head was cut off by the parasol. Once again I was denied to see her cold and awe inspiring eyes…

They met up like in a silent black and white movie. Of course I had no way of listening in on their conversation. And there was no point to do such a thing anyway. All I needed was an opening and I had already made sure of that.

With a deep breath I took hold of my weapon again and focused my sight through the crosshair. Red lines were surrounding the table of the two CPUs. My aim was steady from long practice during sleepless nights. I was confident that even with this painful wind I would still manage a straight shot.

While waiting for my opportunity I mulled things over in my head again. Even though Lady Black Heart was pragmatic and brilliant she was still under the influence of this purple poison. Should her lover bite the dust, she would certainly not remain unfazed. Could I truly take on such a great task? Such a huge burden? My teeth grinded in response to my own wavering soul. This was not the time to fear consequences!

Shooting Neptune in front of my Lady was a cruelty that even I could not justify, so I would do it when she was gone. Under ideal circumstances I would have preferred if she was far away in another country during the assassination. So far away that she would receive the news long after this vile seductress was already buried six feet under dirt.

The death was a necessary pain, but the thorn should be pulled out swiftly and decisively without time to contemplate the pain. Such an ideal reality would never come to be I feared.

I focused. Just now a waitress had tripped over her own feet and spilled coffee on Lady Black Heart's beautiful dress. Under normal circumstances I would have tortured the clumsy girl in my mind a hundred times over, but this was what I had been waiting for. She was paid by me to perform this little mishap. It had not been easy to convince her, but my made up story was that it was for the sake of a hidden camera show. According to my story the CPUs were in on it as well and nobody would be angry with her.

Nothing of the sort was the case, but the confused girl had no courage to bring it up when my Lady got up with an angry expression. Certainly this outfit was priceless to her. But the stupid young girl in a maid outfit only bowed her head repeatedly and apologized before offering something. Finally.

Lady Black Heart left her seat and said something to Neptune who had been moving to get up as well. The short haired girl sat back down and watched them leave for the back. The restroom area of the café. My plan had reached its final stage. While my Lady was going to clean the stain on her dress, Neptune would stay in my line of fire, all alone and defenseless. It would only take one shot and my mission was finally over.

After aiming for her forehead specifically I steadied my breathing and strained my left eye until I could see every wrinkle on her clothing and all the separate hairs on her bangs. Now was the time. This was the perfect moment.

My trigger finger moved… And shook. I bit my lip and scolded myself for hesitating. Poison was indirect, but that made it easier. Pulling the trigger was like pushing the bullet into her skull with my own hand. Seeing that lively expression contort in worry….

"Begone, Neptune." I formed the words on my dry, coarse lips and pulled the trigger.

With the release of the bullet I also expelled my second thoughts and doubts. This was for the best of the only person that mattered to me. The tension in my arms disappeared and I fell forward on the rail completely out of energy. My food reserves had dwindled down after all my expenses in the recent weeks and now I was weak. But now I had executed my target.

 _Ping_.

A light, almost bell like sound made me tense up. Something was wrong, I could feel it in my bones. Hastily I looked through the scope again.

Neptune was… fine.

"How could that-?" I panicked. She didn't have a single scratch on her squishy face. But there was no hole inside the table or the wall behind her either! I couldn't have been such a bad shot that I missed her by so many meters. But when I moved the reticle to the right I saw something almost unnoticeable. An unusual hole inside one of the leaves of a nearby tree. It was a bullet hole no doubt.

I missed?

Rage spilled across my mind. My body was moving on its own, aiming at her nose bridge this time. I could not fail now! This was unacceptable! I simply needed to do it again. My finger pulled the trigger for a second time, this time without hesitation. The bullet sped across the square with precision – and then something blinked for a moment. Suddenly the bullet had rammed straight into the tree trunk close by.

And there was a second silver metal shell rolling across the sidewalk.

A feeling like ice water splashed across my back and I rushed my sniper rifle across the skyline. Desperately I moved the reticle across the other buildings around me, windows, rooftops and balconies. The realization of what was going on had dawned on me. But the very idea was frightening to the core.

A sunray was reflected off the shining metal of the black rifle's muzzle. It blinded me for a moment, but as the shapes returned to my vision I finally saw my nemesis. This was impossible…!

A girl. Red high school uniform. Turquoise eyes. Silky black hair. And calm hands.

She was positioned on the building opposite to my own. This girl that was lying flat on her stomach and clearly aiming my way. My heart almost stopped when I realized that she was looking me directly in the eye.

This… this young girl was the one who opposed me? It should have been easy to take her out, but I had a premonition that she would be the faster shot. That determined expression was frightening. Now it really became clear what had happened. She had been shooting my bullets midair! As impossible as this feat sounded, I had seen the results with my own eyes. Who was this teenager with godly aim?

Sweat drops ran across my face as I rushed through several options at once. I could have tried to shoot her, but that would have made her hostile perhaps. She had not shot me despite having the surprise momentum on her side, so I assumed that it wasn't in her interest to kill me yet. Why was she so passive?

Yet if I could manage my assassination before she changed her mind…

I rolled to the side and behind a chimney for cover. Afterwards I aimed at Neptune again. This would be it! She had no idea about my timing. No way to determine the line of the bullet even with godly aim!

BANG! The shot was released and the bullet propelled towards the hairclip of the target.

 _Fling._

My eyes widened in shock as my own bullet came flying back towards me and shot straight into my rifle's muzzle, damaging it beyond recovery. The shrapnel sliced open my cheek, but the burning pain was just numb to me.

I sank to my knees and let go of my weapon. My head had left cover, but it didn't matter anymore. This master marksman in the body of a girl… had utterly defeated me…

Why? Why _why_ why?! Did she not know who this monster was? Did she not care about Lady Black Heart's future!? Every single one of these bitches got into my way…! Was the entire world against me after all?!

I punched the concrete roof below me and dragged myself upwards. If she was going to shoot me I would face her with all of my hatred, baring my teeth. From this distance I could barely see her. The bullet didn't pierce my ragged jacket or my chest. Nothing happened for a while.

With a weary mind I picked up the scope of my broken rifle and looked ahead. The girl was still aiming her gun at me. Clearly she was aware of my every move and noticed that I could see her again. Her lips moved slowly. My lip reading skills were nothing special, but at this speed even I could do it.

"D-o-n't u-n-d-e-r-e-s-t-i-m-a-t-e r-e-a-l s-t-a-l-k-e-r-s!" She said.

What?

I almost lost my footing. Her words made no sense! And why could I see the transient outlines of a pink power suit and a blue robot ninja behind her as if they were her spirit guardians…?

I rubbed my eyes and the shapes were gone.

S…stalkers?

Had I really been beaten by someone who could say that with a straight face? My spirit was crushed harder than when I lost my weapon. She had declared it so proudly. Who was she stalking? Neptune? Or perhaps…

"If you know her so well why would you stop me?!" I yelled across the rooftops. I felt an inexplicable pain in my chest. How could she not see that what I was doing was to save Lady Black Heart…!

The girl only shook her head.

Her expression… was one of pity.

"Gggghkkkk!" I balled my fists and bit my tongue till it bled. This humiliation… this pain she forced unto me was unbearable like the icy winds that assailed my stiff body.

 _My dream was over._

"I won't allow it." A hot burning iron drilled itself through my weak heart and I shook off those defeatist thoughts. It wasn't over yet. As long as I still drew breath…

* * *

I did not return to my old hideout that day. I did not have anything worth picking up anyway. The sniper rifle was trashed and my belongings were basically what I was wearing on my body. I was all out of food too.

With a hazy mind I walked into the dark alleys of a slum in the backwater town at the border of Lowee. This sad excuse for a town was closer to a village and as rundown as a ghetto. A gathering place for the scum of society and those who had nothing to return to. At every dark corner I met with dangerous individuals that were armed to their teeth or crooked dealers that wanted to sell me illegal substances.

This was hell on earth. I was not made to traverse these shady districts. Especially not at night. Yet it was the only shot I had left.

That purple witch was protected by all these women in the shadows. A single assassin like me had no chance to get through their tight security. What I needed was a group of people with the same goal as me. People that would take care of the nuisances and give me a chance to finish Neptune off uninterrupted.

Until now I had never considered looking for likeminded people. Villains who would kill the goddesses were unstable at best and detestable altogether. Ironically, despite my ambition, I had not counted myself among their kind. But in the end what really made me different from these bastards? My ideals? I couldn't afford to be choosy anymore.

The rusty door creaked as I kicked it open. My foot hurt from the action, but I needed to appear strong to these criminals. Otherwise I would be eaten alive before the main course was even discussed. My stomach rumbled, but the noise of the arguing goons in the room overpowered it by far. I didn't need food, instead I needed a seat to rest my body.

The scum inside had not even paid attention to my entrance, some of them were too busy punching each other, and the rest was cheering those violent idiots on. It made me want to throw up, but there was nothing left inside my stomach to be pushed out.

"Gyahaha! Give 'em hell Johnny!"

"This inbred bastard thought he coulda cheat me brudda? Fuck you!"

"It's like I'm always sayin'. Brimstone and whiskey, but no blood in my champagne."

"The hell does that even mean Stubby?"

"Tis an old family saying."

"Well your family sound like a buncha morons! Kekeke!"

I leaned against a broken table and held my head. The shapes of the fighting idiots were a little fuzzy… No I needed to concentrate.

"Okay that's enough assholes." A deep voice echoed through the room and made the fighters stop in their tracks. A huge thug had just entered the room from the back entrance. He was at least two heads taller than almost everyone in here and he didn't look amused. "Save those knives for the CPUs."

"Oh ya cannut e'n tell where I'm gonna stuff dat knife once I getta hold of tha lil' girly in the fox pelt heeheheheee!" One of the guys with a broken nose and a face that sported more scars than flesh cackled as he played with two knives. I assumed he was talking about White Heart. Any of these criminals had a different CPU they wanted to see dead for various reasons.

"Shut your bitchhole." The tall man only glared at scarface once to make him back down. He seemed to be a high ranking animal around here. "We aren't here for that. Today's meeting is about the new situation." He was much more formal than the rest of the idiots around here.

"Purple and Black got into a cutsey-wutsey little ship together, eh?" One guy with cracked glasses said with a contemptible smile. "Let's burn the sails and make some holes into the wooden bow."

"I'm totes' with him! There is nothin' more disgusting than a bunch of bitches trying to play house." Eye-patch criminal number 2 declared.

"If Planeptune and Lastation unified that would be counter-productive to our cause." A distinguished voice cut into the yelling and a woman entered through the same door as the tall guy. She was wearing light reflecting glasses and a rather fancy uniform. I recognized the military symbols of Leanbox on her shoulder.

"That is true." The mountain of a man agreed. "I don't care about the Leanbox Expansion Frontier's goals, but two CPUs working together is beneficial to nobody here." He finally sat down on a chair much too small for him.

"Who's that stuck up lady?" One of the criminals approached her with a hunched back and a knife in his hand… before a rifle was put to his nose.

"I am the one with the better reach." She smacked the metal part across his face and sat down on his knocked over body. Behind her three more girls in uniform appeared. "We are not interested in your goals either. All we require is manpower to eliminate Black Heart."

My hand cramped up around the rusty armrest I was holding onto. These women were a danger to my Lady! But… it was to be expected. The greatest threat to Leanbox was always Lastation. Lowee was not to be underestimated, but Leanbox bordered on Lastation and Planeptune. Should those two unite, then Leanbox would be completely cut off from the main land.

"The one who needs to eat lead is that stupid Neptune! I want to shoot her until she resembles a friggin' fly swatter!" A bounty hunter looking man rubbed his gun creepily. "She's taken all my high payin' requests. I don't like competition dammit."

"Agreed! That purple shitstain has been way too smug forever!"

"Kill her!"

"End her!"

"YEAH!"

The overwhelming majority seemed to favor assassinating Neptune. It should have made me happy, but instead I felt a weird sense of disgust.

"You keep repeating this same tired sermon every single time, but why did we never kill them? It's because nobody has the guts to do it." Suddenly a hooded man called the out from the back.

"They have many allies that have to be taken care of first." The huge leader countered.

"Yes… That darn guild girl keeps busting up our hideouts." One of the crooks spat out. "She's got some nerve trying to stop us."

"And Lastation's military is efficient." The Leanbox soldier said with a sigh.

"I don't care about Nep, I wanna see that holier-than-thou twintails dead." The hooded guy said with a growl.

"No, we gotta kill Neptune! Blacky is not so bad. I wouldn't mind being stepped on by her holier-than-thou heels… wahaha!"

"I can't forgive that horndog Neptune! She thinks she can just take our mistress from us?!"

"The heck did you say? That stupid tsundere is the one who's trying to get into Lady Neptunes panties! Those belong to me! Every single stripe!"

Suddenly the amount of people complaining about their crush being taken was increasing. My head was pulsing from the pain this disgusting talk caused me. Every single one of these dirtbags had ulterior motives. The way they talked about my Lady made me want to smash their heads into the windows, but there was no way I could finish all of these people by myself.

"You wanna repeat that asswipe? She's my future wife!"

"Oh yeah? Well I reckon dat wife will be missin' some organs soon kekeke!"

"Remember when ASIC was still runnin' the underworld? Those were bettah days!"

"I 'member you bein' a lackey to a rat pfaah!"

"Warechu was the best boss a school dropout could ever wish for." Another guy started crying.

"He ain't dead…"

"They maimed his villainous spirit!" He kept crying.

They kept spouting nonsense. They kept arguing over trivialities. They never agreed on anything. My hurting ears wanted to shut down.

"Then kill her with your own hands." I said with a cold voice.

"Ey, who's that joker?"

"I said kill her. It's not hard. Take your pals and move to Planeptune tonight. Kill the guards, kill her friends, do whatever you must. Get in there and shoot her. Stab her. Break her neck. Do what must be done. Does nobody here have the resolve?" I might have been delirious at this point, but I was completely fed up with this bunch.

"Are you a moron? If we just went in we'd be dead meat!" The scarred guy clicked his tongue.

"So what?" I shrugged.

"So we won't be able to take our spoils." The tall man said coldly.

"Spoils? Worthless. The kill is the only reward you need. If you can't even stake your life on this, then you can't do it even with a hundred allies." I rose from my chair and weakly held my shaking arm. "For Lady …. Black Heart…" My vision got blurry.

"He's a devotee." The female Leanbox soldier said and adjusted her glasses. "A fanatic."

"Whatever you want to call me." I held my splitting head. "Are you going to kill Neptune or not?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You wanna catch my foot up yer asses?!"

Their mixed responses were the only clue I needed. These screwed up criminals were all just talk. None of them actually cared about my Lady. None of them had the resolve to make the ultimate sacrifice.

None of them knew the weight of taking a life. They only knew the weight of their own life. Ideals without sacrifice. Bloodlust without ideals.

What did they know of the brilliance that I vowed to protect?

"I am done with this place." I said and stumbled out of the hideout. There was nothing of worth inside here.

"What a weirdo."

"Yeah totally nuts!"

"A suicidal assassin can't get anything in this life." The tall man said with closed eyes.

* * *

Options closed up in front of me like doors in a hallway. I had reached the end of the line. There was only one door left. Indirect measures did not work. Ranged attacks would not work. Behind every door stood another ally of that despicable laughing girl.

In other words… I needed to do it with my own hands. Get close in and do it. There was no turning back, that much I knew. And I had given up on my own future all along.

My Lady… oh how I yearned for her. I wanted to see her again. I wanted to see her powerful gaze above me. If only I could free her of all ties that bind.

I had gulped down the last bit of water from my bottle. The only thing I bought from my last credits. Now I was truly out of resources.

Except…

Except this military knife I had stolen from one of the gangsters while I left their hideout.

A knife to end it all. Would it find my own heart? Or that of the one I had to defeat? Either way it would be the end of my suffering.

* * *

The crowd was like an endless stream. If the people were the waves then the vehicles were like fish trying to break through the confines of their destiny. Even I did not really know what I was thinking anymore.

In the distance I saw her. Neptune.

In the distance I witnessed her. Lady Black Heart.

Out on a stroll? Shopping? Sightseeing? It mattered not.

I just had to deliver my final strike. To her heart.

The people around me split as I pushed through them. They were glaring at me. Despising me. It was not important. Only a few more steps. To end the suffering…!

"I can't believe you ate 25 of them." Lady Black Heart said with a sigh.

"It's like they said 'Eat me! Eat me now or we will curse you!' So I had to do it." Neptune raised her finger while explaining.

"Are you sure you weren't half-asleep?" She smirked and looked at Neptune… with such kind eyes… I didn't want to see this. She shouldn't see this. But my legs could only move forward now!

"I'm so full, I could explode into mini-neps." Neptune sighed in satisfaction. "If ya cut my belly open it would rain jam ehehe~"

"No surprise there. Those pies were prepared for a whole class. You will be the one explaining that to K-sha by the way." My Lady said with a dismissive shrug.

"Aw shucks, I didn't think of that! They're gonna kill meeee!" She raised her arms in the air and shrieked.

STAB.

I bumped into the purple haired girl. My blade penetrated her chest almost casually. It was not as satisfying as I had hoped in my messy dreams. In fact… I felt nothing. My mind was fading already. The red blood that spluttered on my hand as I pulled back was warm…

Like in slow motion I fell forward past the two girls and to the ground. Behind me I could hear the air stuck in Neptune's throat. I could imagine her mouth wide agape as she coughed blood with white eyes. It was not a sight I wanted to see. In falling I pulled out the knife with a mushy sound.

If I hadn't just killed Neptune, I might have even passed as a careless stranger who just bumped into her by accident. If my legs would still have carried me I might have gotten away with it.

"H-hey hold on! What's wrong?" My Lady exclaimed in surprise. Soon she would probably try to take revenge upon me. But I had freed her… that was all that mattered. The cold pavement welcomed my weary body. "Neptune come on! Don't space out!"

My eyes closed and embraced the darkness. Memories flashed past my inner eye. Days in the sun walking across the park… waiting for her every day. Over and over I would see her determined smile… Ahh… my sins were too great…

"Woah, my shirt's ruined!" Neptune yelled in distress.

Her voice didn't sound pained, if a little regretful.

W-h-a-t…?

I opened my eyes with all my strength. My ears must have failed me…

"That's what you get for stuffing pies in there stupid. We will clean it later, but more importantly you just ran into this man!" My Lady sounded annoyed.

Pies?

From the corner of my eyes I saw Neptune turn around and pat her reddening shirt… she pulled out some squashed pies. There was a pretty deep indent from a knife stab in them.

The red… the red red red red reeeed?!

I licked the 'blood' from my hands. It tasted too sweet for anything that could come out of that ridiculous witch's body.

"I… messed up…" I whispered with tears in the corners of my eyes. My last attempt was for nothing after all. Just like the others. Just like everything I had ever done. I could not beat Neptune. I never could.

"Now look what you did. You made him cry. It must have really hurt." Lady Black Heart scolded Neptune.

"I said I'm sorry, alright?" She knelled down and took my hand.

No, don't touch me!

I wanted to shake her off, but I could barely move a finger anymore.

"Woah this dude's looking like a corpse!" Neptune looked startled.

"Now you are insulting him too? I apologize for her rudeness." She addressed me.

My Lady… talked to me?

I coughed… I laughed… but I coughed. It was painful with my dry throat, but I could not contain my emotions. I couldn't see my Lady and I did not want to turn towards her. Her gaze on the back of my head was already scorching my flesh.

"Are you okay? I didn't know my body was a thousand times folded iron."

"You aren't a katana."

"Well… you aren't a rapier either." Neptune said with a pout. Then she pulled me up by my shoulder. I averted my face, but she suddenly stopped and widened her eyes. "Hey! It's… it's that guy!" She waved her hands trying to remember me.

No… I didn't want it to come to this.

"He's the dude who keeps challenging me during my peaceful walks!" She finally connected the dots.

"Who?" My Lady looked at me in complete lack of recognition. Those cold eyes that barely acknowledged my existence. I shuddered. This was it. That was the true Lady Black Heart.

"Don't you remember? You were with me when he threw fruits at my beautiful face." Neptune said with an expressive hand gesture.

"No idea." My Lady was still not remembering. Exactly. I was nobody.

"He lost every single challenge tho." Neptune said self-satisfied.

My loose mind was moving further away.

* * *

Yes, every single day. I had waited in the park. Always with a new scheme. I knew. I knew it all along. Neptune would one day understand her feelings. She would take Lady Noire. She would pull her out of her loneliness. Take her from us all. Love finds a way. I was not blind. Everybody knew that they were going to get together eventually. There was subtext. There was precedent.

Someone had to do something. I was just an average guy switching from job to job. But I adored Lady Noire. She was the perfect leader, the perfect woman. As a child I had been watching her on TV. I had even traveled to the Basilicom to meet her in person. When I arrived she had come back from slaying a strong monster. She was covered in the beast's blood. The Basilicom staff did not dare to talk to her and pushed us onlookers away.

This was before Lady Uni was born, so nobody awaited Lady Noire. She entered the Basilicom with a forlorn look and passed me by. I called out to her. She moved her head and looked over the crowd as if it was not even there.

Her empty gaze passed through me. To her, I did not exist.

Yes, Lady Noire was above us humans. She was the greatest. And nobody should ever try to approach her. I understood that fact in my heart.

So many years had passed since that day. And now I knew that Neptune was winding her way into our goddess' heart. I needed to defeat her. So I challenged her to a duel. It was something silly about catching fruit I think. I was naïve and had no idea how to approach a CPU, so I just took the first thing I found and threw it at her.

She caught them with her mouth and ate all of them.

"Thanks for the treat amigo!" She said with a grin and waved me goodbye as she ran towards some unknown goal.

This is how I started to get obsessed with defeating her. It had to be done. Not just for Lady Noire, but for myself as well. An innocent contest turned into a one-sided feud. Nobody took me seriously, but I knew that no matter how silly the contest, if I beat Neptune at _anything_ , I would have proven it.

Proven… 'it'? What did I need to prove? Why was it so important that Neptune lost? That she could be beaten even by an average joe like me?

* * *

"You look starved man. Let's get you some chomp-chomps. My treat for all the fruits you gave me." Neptune looked guilty, but also amicable. She took my arm and put it around her shoulder.

"No… not done… yet…" I mumbled incoherently.

"I told ya, we can go another round after you don't look like you're gonna turn undead anymore."

"There is a café over there. Let's go there." My Lady pointed at the café where I had tried to shoot Neptune. "They have some food as well. What was that about you bullying your citizens Neptune?" She glared at her girlfriend.

"Slander!"

I am not Planeptunian… I wanted to retort, but I would never backtalk to Lady Black Heart. I didn't even deserve to address her.

* * *

Neptune was a CPU. I was a human. If I beat Neptune… if I beat Neptune then that would prove that a human could be better than her.

I was worthless. Less than the average person. Lady Noire didn't even acknowledge my existence. But if such a worthless guy defeated Neptune, then she would be _less_ than worthless. Then Lady Noire would never love her. She would never acknowledge her.

She had to lose. If Lady Noire could fall in love with Neptune even though she was less than worthless… then… then that would mean…

These thoughts should never be completed. But I realized it now. After reaching the brink I had finally understood my twisted feelings.

If Neptune could be loved by Lady Noire…. Then _anybody_ could. It would mean that anybody had a chance. That she was always capable of loving someone. That nobody tried hard enough. That no one ever truly attempted to ease her loneliness.

I…. loved Lady Noire. I did ever since I was a child. But I was a coward. I saw those eyes… those cold empty eyes that looked through me… and ran away. I made Lady Noire someone to be isolated… someone above everyone with no happiness to gain or to lose.

I was the worst.

And that is why I needed to defeat Neptune. To prove to myself that I had a chance? That Lady Noire could acknowledge me?

It was too late when they became a couple. Everything was over. That had driven me into a corner. But wasn't it my own cowardice that had forced me there already?

* * *

"What happened since the last time at the park? Did ya get fired? Girlfriend left you? You can tell your big sister Nep." She was patting my back as I leaned on the table at the café.

"Stop being so tactless already." Lady Noire smacked Neptune's head. "You can take it slow and tell us your troubles. It's the least we can do." She was looking at me… with a smile.

Was this the woman I had called emotionless? Calculating?

Although perfection was still something I would attribute to her.

"I… quit my job." I said truthfully after sipping on the hot coffee.

"Career change! But you don't look like you got that class."

"And you had no alternative?" Lady Noire cupped her chin with one hand. "The job market in Planeptune isn't very good."

"Hey!"

I looked at my coarse hands and sniffed. They were treating me like a human… even though I was less than trash! Tears were pouring from my eyes.

"Perhaps we should take you home." My goddess said calmly.

"I… don't have a home to return to." I admitted.

"Nooooo way! They threw ya out because you didn't have a job? This is like the most evil thing since Kurome threw monsters at us from across another dimension!"

"Don't be overdramatic." Lady Noire shook her head. "This world isn't just fun and games. Rent must be paid."

"Lalalala I can't hear your crushing realism." Neptune plugged her ears with her index fingers.

"Listen up, I could probably organize a job for you." Lady Noire said while playing with her cup of espresso.

"Eh…?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"If you don't mind some heavy lifting. My Basilicom always needs spirited staff. And if you could keep up with Neptune for that long you must have a lot of patience." She said with a smirk.

"I… I-I-I'm not w-w-worthy!" I stammered.

"What qualifications do you have?" She asked, apparently misunderstanding my concerns.

"….I… I worked in almost every field before." I said slowly. It was true after all. As a disliked employee that never got along with anyone I had to switch jobs all the time.

"That's perfect then. You could help wherever we are low on staff. Get around a little and find out what you are best at. Have you tried security jobs yet?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well, then I am looking forward to your protection." Lady Noire joked.

Me… _officially_ protecting my Lady? It blew my mind even thinking about it.

"With the rest of the guards of course." She added.

"Yeah, I am already all the personal protection she needs." Neptune winked.

"Someone needs to protect me from your gluttony."

"I only devour sweet things. So it's your fault for being so sugary~"

"Blegh." She stretched out her tongue in disgust from that cheesy line.

I wanted to protect her. And that way I almost ended up hurting her. But I knew people who really wanted to hurt both of them. Perhaps my atonement was to stop that from happening.

"My Lady… I want to… report on some problematic…" I wanted to be of service right away, but my vision faded to black. The shock of the happiness given to me had overwhelmed my last reserves of consciousness.

* * *

"Captain, how'd you ever end up in the Basilicom security? You're totally too good for this line of work." One of my female recruits asked. She was always a little too frank to her superiors. But I didn't mind.

"Nobody is too good for anything cadet." I smacked her head. "Don't put people on pedestals they didn't want to climb on."

"Ouch… you're also a jerk." She said with teary eyes while rubbing her head.

"I loved Lady Noire with all my heart and she recognized my devotion, so I got hired." I answered her question.

"Yeah right!" She pouted, thinking I pulled her leg.

"If you didn't always challenge me to your little games you would already have been accepted as a full-fledged officer as well. Then I could finally quit." I said with a teasing voice. She averted her eyes.

"I won't stop just because you're telling me to."

"Guess not." I laughed dryly.

"S-stop acting like a wise old man, you got put into a stupid dead-end job by Lady Noire, so you wouldn't get super famous and be her rival. And you fell for it!" She glared at me and her ponytail swung to the side as she moved her head forward indignantly.

"Where do you get those fantasies from?" I sighed and patted her head.

"I will defeat you tomorrow, okay?!" She yelled and then ran out of the guard house.

And here they said this line of work didn't have any cute girls. Secretary K-sha would probably have scolded me for thinking that though. I was too old to be looking at young cadets that way. And my heart and soul entirely belonged to Lady Noire of course!

I pushed my hat deeper into my face. Perhaps one day I would have atoned for my sins. But this wall wouldn't complete itself. I brushed along the net of red lines and dots. They were all connecting pictures of criminals. All faces that had gathered in a dark room that one night. I had burned all of them into my memory back then. Now there were only their three leaders left. A tall thug from Lowee, a Leanbox ex-soldier and a hooded assassin from Lastation's guild. After all this time we might finally see a world without people who wanted to take down the CPUs.

A protector without name or glory. That was my role now.

Thanks to the love that had bloomed between Lady Neptune and Lady Noire I had found this path.

 **FIN**


	26. The Switcheroo

**Unfortunate title is unfortunate.**

* * *

 **The Switcheroo**

A grey veil lay above the city as a pleasantly calm wind blocked out the sun with clouds. Lastation was used to this kind of rapid weather change, always covered in clouds of some sort. Inside the Basilicom the dimmed light was giving contrast to the two pairs of twintails that had met at last. The two pairs of red eyes were engaging in a contest of powerful gazes.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Ultra Noire said while putting one hand on her exposed waist.

"I am listening." The Noire of this dimension was crossing her arms in preparation for anything.

"The truth is that I need you to replace me for one day." She said with a neutral expression. Yet Hyper Noire noticed a small twitch of her eyebrow. Perhaps she noted these details, because they were ostensibly the same person in body and soul. "Something top secret came up and I can't be in two places at once… unless."

"Unless I stepped in for you." Noire nodded in understanding. She knew all too well the wish to have a dependable clone sometimes. "If you need me to take care of your work or hold a speech I should be sufficient for the job." After all how could she fail at something where her other self succeeded?

Ultra Noire bit her lip. That was a bad omen.

"Work is not an issue. I can take care of both at the same time." A Noire that couldn't handle additional work was a failure everywhere it seemed.

"Then… what do you need me to do?" Noire felt uneasy about the proposition all of a sudden. She put a hand to one of her pigtails and fronted a calm demeanor.

"It's actually that… I-I promised to go on a date with Plutia!" Ultra Noire finally forced herself to reveal the truth and leaned forward with closed eyes.

Noire kicked open the exit, jumped down the stairwell and kept running through the open Basilicom gates. In desperation Ultra Noire jumped out the window and caught her counterpart just as she was about to escape and the both of them rolled over the lawn until they were covered in leaves and their twintails tangled up.

With still spinning heads they continued their 'conversation'.

"Hear me out! I would never ever ask such an extreme favor of you if I could avoid it! This will be my one and only request to you!"

"Why do I have to go on dates for you?!"

"It's because Blanc and the others are also there!"

"Huh?"

"I am not too worried about Peashy, Vert and Copypaste, but Blanc is there. She will try to get Plutia under her thumb, somehow I just know it!"

"This is ridiculous." She said with exasperation. But hadn't she experienced very similar events before? Even if Noire didn't want to admit it, she felt sympathy for her other self.

Unlike her Ultra Noire had this one friend she had held dear since childhood. For Noire it had only been fairly recently that she had gained real friends. Or perhaps she was the only one who viewed it that way. But for Ultra Noire, Plutia was that special someone. Imagining the pain of growing distant from that person was unbearable. What if she lost sight of K-sha or Neptune in such a way?

Her heart was in pain at the thought.

Noire adjusted her skirt and blouse and wiped off some grass before getting up. She had returned to her prideful self.

"Fine. I will do it." She agreed sternly. Ultra Noire's eyes widened and she looked infinitely relieved. "So what is this date going to be like? Not to brag or anything, but I got some experience now." She crossed her arms below her bosom and grinned in self-satisfaction.

"We were all going to meet at the public pool." Her counterpart said and rose from the grass as well.

"Hm, I could show off my new swimsuit." It would have been a waste not to flaunt it a little, even if Neptune wasn't there to see it- She stopped herself and bit the inside of her cheek. Why did she have to be disappointed about that? Her glorious body was too beautiful to be for Neptune's viewing pleasure alone, even if _she_ claimed differently.

"I will tell you the details of what we had planned and a few things that happened recently, so you don't get caught off guard during conversations." Ultra Noire was already in business mode. She had clearly spent a lot of time planning this in painstaking detail.

Makes one wonder what she would have done if Noire had declined?

* * *

At the end of the week Noire finally passed the dimensional portal and appeared inside the other Lastation. These portal devices MAGES. made were truly a godsend now. If someone had seen her come through the Share Bridge it could have caused questions.

Inside the unfamiliar home she first went to the wardrobe and put on one of the midriff exposing outfits that her counterpart seemed to prefer over anything else. Noire was hardly ashamed of showing off her body a bit, so she didn't dislike the look, but it was still lacking in style in her opinion.

Next she checked herself out in the mirror. Not to look at the outfit, but rather to adjust her expressions. It was nigh impossible to tell for anyone other than her and Ultra Noire, but they still had slightly different mannerisms. For one this version of her seemed to be more scathing and rejecting. Not that Noire could claim to be the most amicable of people herself either. It still showed in the way she creased her brow sometimes. And their sarcasm was slightly different in spirit. All these things had to be taken into account.

"Phew. This is nothing." She smiled confidently. How could she fail at being herself? Worrying about it so much was pointless this late into the game.

It was time to move to the pool now. She grabbed the bag she had taken along and put sunglasses on her forehead. A small beep made her look into her pocket. The display of her phone showed a good luck message from her other self.

"You should know that we never rely on luck." She smiled.

* * *

At the pool she was greeted by the abundant masses of cheerful people under the scorching hot sun. One could have mixed this place up with the beach during summer vacation. It wasn't cramped by any means, but they had to wait in line for a bit. She had arrived first (as expected) and was already done changing when the others finally passed the ticket counter.

"As swift as always. You've been looking forward to this apparently." Blanc commented with a normal expression. She didn't seem to suspect anything. That took care of the first hurdle.

"Not really. It's just that I took care of most of my work share early this week, so I was free." Noire replied with a shrug. According Ultra Noire that was important to mention. She didn't really get why, but a plan was a plan.

The red and white clad CPU of Lowee snorted and moved to the changing cabins.

"I'm soooo tired ~" Plutia was struggling behind the rest of the group. "The pool was really faaar away." She rubbed her eyes with her balled hands.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to come here in the first place?" Noire retorted automatically. That was what she had been told by her counterpart anyway.

"Yeees. It's so sunny and comfy on the benches ~" Plutia seemed delighted at the thought of lying down next to the pool. Predictably she hadn't come here to swim, but to nap at the sidelines under the parasols.

"Then get changed already. The others will leave you behind." Noire said a little more forceful than necessary. This is how she imagined childhood friends to act.

"Noire is so pushy…" Plutia looked at her lazily. Noire gulped. As unlikely as it was, she couldn't be sure that this sleepy looking girl wasn't seeing through their schemes. "Ehhhh?"

"W-what is it?!"

"You came here in the swimsuit alreadyyy?" She seemed impressed.

"No, I already changed 20 minutes ago!" Noire facepalmed. How could she possibly have overestimated this girl's perceptiveness so much?

In the background she saw Vert, Peashy and a few other less familiar faces go into the changing rooms as well. There were so many. Noire wondered if there was really any chance of Blanc doing anything with all these people around. Her other self was a real worrywart it seemed.

* * *

A few minutes later everyone was assembled, now swimsuit clad and ready for fun!

"I'm gonna splash!" Peashy was totally overexcited and immediately jumped into the pool, creating splash waves that disturbed the other pool visitors. Her bee-themed onesie swimsuit turned into a striped blur as she paddled her way through the water like she was trying to shovel it into the very heavens above.

"Wait for me little Peashy! Bert is on the way!" Vert was wearing a stylish green bikini with a yellow sash around her hip. Additionally her hair was bound and pushed up to not get in the way while swimming. Her shaking body as she rushed after Peashy attracted quite a few stares from the people at the sidelines. It wasn't clear whether the outfit would survive the stress until the end of the day.

"Those two…" Noire watched them move through the pool like they were water snakes and tilted her head. It seemed that Vert would always be Vert no matter the dimension.

"THE POOL IS A REFRESHING PLACE ISN'T IT?" The vibrations of a certain oversized robots shouts shook Noire's very bones. She turned around to see Copypaste walk over the smooth tiles of the pool area with what she suspected was a joyful expression. She had no idea why Blanc kept this thing at her Basilicom, but apparently he was a former villain who had vowed to repent and now served her.

"QUIET DOWN!" Blanc yelled from behind the robot.

"Oww… my eaaars…" Plutia also appeared, holding both of her ears shut with her hands.

"My apologies Lady Blanc! Lady Plutia!" He roared apologetically.

"I SAID QUIET!" Blanc punched the robot so hard that he was send flying into the water… where he twitched several times with smoke coming out of his joints.

"Is he not waterproof?" Noire raised a brow.

"Don't know." Blanc cleared her throat and returned to her quiet voice. The other visitors were superbly intimidated now and retreated into the other areas of the huge water park's premise.

Noire scratched her cheek and then turned towards the two girls that had just changed. For now she would not question this too much. Instead she took a look at their get-up.

The first thing that caught her eye was Plutia's giant straw hat. It provided decent shade for her porcelain skin and was clearly comfy enough not to get in the way. Plutia didn't intend to swim, so it was a perfect addition. In the same wake instead of a swimsuit, the dark purple haired girl had put on a light blue and white beach dress. It was light and aerodynamic, fitting tightly on her body shape. She had a similar figure to Neptune now that Noire took a closer look. Even her braided pony-tail reminded her of Purple Heart.

Neptune in a summer dress… Noire shook her head to get rid of the image.

On the other side stood a girl with an equally streamlined figure, but Blanc was actually wearing a swimsuit. It had a white base and red lines as well as a flower symbol on the back. Naturally it was a one-piece swimsuit similar to her HDD form, but with a frilly skirt like attachment. Seeing her without a hat was always a change of pace.

Overall they looked quite good in their outfits of choice.

"Oohh that's a nice bikini~" Plutia commented on Noire's swimsuit. She wasn't the type to give out false compliments, so Noire took it to heart.

She had picked out a new blue bikini with yellow ribbons at her hips. And she wasn't wearing it inside-out this time! As if she would make such a mistake twice.

But still…

"You already saw it just a few minutes ago." Noire replied to Plutia's compliment.

"….That's true!" She reacted with an overly late realization.

During their exchange Blanc was just fidgeting around and pretending not to pay attention. She was clearly conscious of herself, although Noire didn't get why. Her blue eyes glanced over to them again and then hastily changed direction.

"That dress looks good on you." Noire told Plutia with a nod. "And that's a nice flower motive." She added looking at Blanc.

"!" The small CPU looked shocked.

"Blanny's swimsuit is suuuper cuuute~" Plutia agreed with her hands pressed together as she smiled towards Blanc.

"Yours… too…" Blanc mumbled under her breath, clearly embarrassed.

"Ah ~ That spot looks really comfy~" Plutia happily tapped across the floor with her loose flip-flops into the direction of the parasols. She had brought a big towel to lie down upon with her.

"She said my swimsuit was cute." Now that the sleepy girl had walked ahead Blanc stood next to Noire and said such with a voice she couldn't quite interpret. Pride? Spite?

"Yeah she did." Noire replied absentmindedly. Her mind was revolving around the thought of what was so appealing about Plutia. Why did her counterpart like her so much? She seemed to be pleasant at least (except when she transformed), but to be so infatuated with her… It didn't quite click yet.

"Hm…?" Unnoticed by Noire, Blanc was eyeing her with suspicion. "You're awfully calm today."

"Huh?" Noire snapped back into the here and now with blinking eyes. Then she panicked a little and avoided the smaller CPU's glare.

That's right! She was acting too disinterested and different from this dimension's Noire. Obviously getting praised by Plutia was a big deal, right? And she had even complimented her 'rival' as well! She had to turn it around somehow.

Honestly, she had nothing against Blanc. She didn't think Blanc's underdeveloped body was appealing in the least, but she also didn't think she was bad looking. Usually she would never bring this up, because she didn't want any beef with the Blanc she knew. It was just too rude. But as it came to this…

"Plutia is right. You look absolutely adorable. Like one of the kids that arrived here with their parents to play! Are you sure you don't want to swim after Peashy as well?" Noire had put one hand on her waist and was giving her the arrogant treatment. It came a little too easily to her, like her voice was made to sound disrespecting.

"What did you say?" Blanc was already fuming. Noire's mocking had worked almost too well.

"Hah." Noire swiped through one of her pigtails and walked towards the pool, leaving Blanc in her dust.

"At least I'm not exposing my navel to everyone like a dirty attention wh-" Blanc was running after her and began her counterattack.

"No fighting!" They were both surprised by Plutia who had suddenly appeared behind them like a shadow. A shiver went down Noire's spine. Those words were spoken with the clear voice of the innocent Plutia… but wasn't there a hint of darkness in some of the octaves?

Both of them instinctively obeyed and sucked up any insults stuck in their mouth. Even Noire knew not to anger Plutia after all. Fear incarnate was not something you wanted to poke with a stick.

* * *

The trio was sitting below the parasol together and enjoying the view. Even though Noire and Blanc had brought swimsuits they still hadn't even so much as dipped their toes into the cooling water.

Ultra Noire had specifically instructed her not to move from Plutia's side today. It seemed like a waste to just sit here and watch the rest of the park be merry, but Noire had agreed to do as she was told.

She leaned on one hand and yawned.

In the distance she could see the giant waterslide that stretched throughout the entire water park. In fact this thing seemed to have more loops and turns than a rollercoaster! She had a good view from here. Soon she noticed the blonde duo climb the long spiral steps up there. Peashy was apparently just tall enough to be allowed on. Vert was taking her on her lap.

And so the pair slid off into the tunnels of the orange slide. They appeared every now and then during the open parts of the slide and Noire could see them both yelling in joy. Although it looked like Vert was resting her enormous chest on top of the poor kid's head. The longer the slide went on the heavier it looked.

"Bert… is heavy!" Suddenly the strong girl pushed the taller CPU off and accidentally hit her across the nose. Vert was flipped over and landed belly down on the slide. Now Peashy was riding her back! Two giant weights should have created more water resistance, but somehow they were increasing speed instead.

"This is going a little t-t-t-too f-f-fast, yes? T-t-they're get-t-ting quite hot!" Vert exclaimed.

Noire wondered what that was about, until the breeze carried over a green piece of clothing. She got up and caught it. It was a bikini top. Noire's face was covered in shadows.

"Sorry, I have to go save public decency." Noire apologized and jumped into the pool ahead.

Blanc looked after her with a raised brow, while Plutia was snoring away peacefully.

Noire moved her arms to swim as fast as she could, but at the increasing speeds (did they just catch fire?) that the blonde CPU duo rushed down the slide, their impact was almost immediate. The raven haired girl looked around to find any fast solutions. There!

"Hey Copypaste or whatever your name was!" She called out to the malfunctioning robot who had just managed to pull himself out of the water.

"At you service!" He yelled and saluted.

"Throw me towards the slide!" Noire requested.

" _Throw you?_ MAY I?" He seemed surprised, but even more excited.

"Now!" They were running out of time. Noire propelled herself out of the water. Copypaste jumped ahead and caught her mid-air and then like an oversized baseball pitcher he used his throw arm to catapult her over to the other side of the park!

"GODDESSSPEED!" Copypaste cheered her on…. And then splashed back into the pool water. He had jumped ahead without caring for the consequences. "Bbrrhrhghhhghfhdhdh!" Once again his body began spasming and sparking.

The acceleration made Noire's eyes tear up, but now she was closing in on the slide at ludicrous speeds. Turned-surfboard-Vert and Peashy were just about to hit the exit ramp and fly across the sparkling water, clearly visible for all the gawking audience to see. And make no mistake, people noticed the fluttering bikini top and were awaiting the flight of the butt-naked-flies impatiently.

Noire twisted around and pulled up the fluttering green bikini top.

"Yaaaay! Go go go!" Peashy happily pushed them off the slide and they rocketed off into the air.

"Where are we?" Vert asked with spinning eyes completely out of it.

"You're in public you damn flasheeeeer!" Noire yelled and collided with the Vertorpedo mid-air. More forceful than necessary she encaged the unshackled and wobbling jellyfish twins in their green prison once more!

What she didn't account for was the incredible G-forces that pressed her against the two girls and took her along for the flight. After a way too long arc they started to descent and crashed straight into the edge of the pool. There were clear cracks in the pavement. Peashy had fallen off slightly earlier and was currently in the middle of a mini-tsunami of her own creation.

But Noire was buried below Vert with a bump bigger than her fist.

"Mrghm… do you happen to know what manner of vehicle hit me?" Vert was slowly regaining her senses and held her hurting head.

"Hothothot _hothothot_ ….!" Noire was chanting something with a muffled voice. She was buried under Vert's still _steaming hot_ breasts. Friction was the best way to set things ablaze.

"Oh dear, what are you doing down there Noire?" Vert questioned her without attempting to get up. Her sense of balance was still off.

"Ahr wyu swerwous?! (Are you serious?!)"

"Is that fun?" Plutia asked while kneeling next to Noire's head. She had apparently noticed the commotion and walked over.

"I didn't know you liked _those_ so much." Blanc was also with her and stared at Noire with a mix of contempt and suspicion.

"Ish nhot wike swad! (It's not like that!)" Noire wanted to just keel over and faint.

* * *

The cooling water soothed her red face. Noire was splashing the sink water across her cheeks and forehead repeatedly until the burns didn't sting as much anymore. Looking up into the restroom mirror she could still see the traces of redness, but she didn't receive any high degree burns. More than her face she felt like her pride was hurt. At least Vert apologized several times to her. Peashy had just gone off by herself while they were distracted too.

"Haaah…. What am I even doing?" Noire sighed and adjusted her wet bangs.

"Ouuugh… I k-knew I shouldn't have come here." A different voice echoed her current feelings with the same amount of regret. Noire turned towards the stalls in the adjacent room. The stuttering words came from over there. "I t-told her I can't wear this… this thing. No! I c-c-can't say no to a new part-time job." She sounded positively miserable.

'None of my business.' Noire shrugged. This voice wasn't familiar and she really had her own share of problems.

"I h-h-hope nobody drowned yet. B-but what if someone did? Ouhhhh… I can't go out there now. I'm sorry for being useless. I'm sooorry!" She exclaimed pitifully.

"…" If her words were anything to go by then Noire had a suspicion as to what this new 'part-time job' was. Even if she pretended to not have heard that now, it would just weigh on her conscience.

Carefully she stepped in front of the bathroom stalls and knocked on the one that was locked.

"Ahem… Miss?" She tried to start out polite.

"EEEK!? I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I'm going back to my post immediately!" The reaction was so fearful and ridiculous that it was almost funny. Except the woman threw the door open right against Noire's knees!

"Ouch!" She squatted down and rubbed the hurting parts.

"A-a-a-aa-a-a-aah! I… I apologize, please do-don't sue meee!" The silver haired woman seemed to have a nervous breakdown. Then she realized who she had just hit with a door. "Keeeeh?! L-Lady Noire!?" Her glasses reflected the light and her face stiffened up.

"Urgh… sorry, do I know you?" Noire looked up, still distracted by the pain. Then she squinted her eyes. "Wait you are…" She tried to compare this mortified face to the maniacal crazy expression that she had seen some time back. It really didn't seem to fit. "…who are you again?" She gave up.

"M-me? I? Myself?" The woman gulped. "I'm so insignificant that nobody should know me. And this isn't even my dimension…"

"What are you talking about?" Noire had recovered and was straightening up.

"My name is Rei Ryghts." She bowed her head, making a white and blue hair accessory visible that sort of resembled a horn.

"Tari's CPU!?" Noire backed away and raised her hand in surprise as if to draw a sword she didn't have with her. So she had been correct? This sad excuse of a lifeguard was the ancient goddess that had given them so much trouble?

"T-Tari?" She was nervous because of Noire's reaction.

'Or not?' Noire went through the facts in her head. She hadn't actually had much contact with Tari's CPU due to very… shameful circumstances. If it was Neptune or any of this dimension's CPUs they could probably tell right away. Then again, could that lunatic really act so meek? They had completely defeated her, of that she was sure.

"Nevermind." She rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry for listening in on your private talk, but did I catch it right that you are the lifeguard of this pool?" Instead she got to the actual reason she had even approached her.

"Ack!" She bit her tongue. That guilty reaction told more than a thousand words.

"Please take your job more seriously. It could turn into a life or death situation." Noire scolded her.

"Y-y-yes! I will do it immediately!" She shrieked and ran past Noire straight out the door.

"Was she wearing a business jacket… above her swimsuit?" She looked after the woman with confusion. She had definitely seen a grey and black bikini below that suit jacket.

Noire shrugged and walked out into the sun as well.

"Oh my. Whatever got cute Reisy in such a tipsy? That's not like her at all." An effeminate voice wondered. Because of that distraction they stopped in front of the women's bathroom door. Noire was basically fated to collide with them. To prevent her fall she hung onto the person.

"Ah… sorry." She apologized.

"Oh please, I was not paying attention, sweetie. Don't worry your little head over it." The person in a pink power-suit said understandingly. "If you could just let go of my bikini though? The straps are very delicate."

"…" Noire mechanically opened her hands and let go of the pink bikini straps. This person in a power-suit… was a wearing a bikini above said power-suit. The picture was so surreal that it took out her rational thinking power for a few moments.

"My my." Suddenly the voice got a tad more gravelly. "This must be fate. To meet you here of all places, Noire." Anonydeath made a feminine pose where he leaned his head on one hand and crossed his legs playfully.

"You…" Noire felt bile rise in her throat. Even if she had never directly met this guy who called himself a 'maiden', she was all too familiar with his past deeds! Ultra Noire would probably have beaten him to a pulp on sight.

"Ahhhn! That despising glare! It sends shivers down my spine." He sounded delighted at least.

"What are you doing here creep? Did you follow me?" Noire's red eyes penetrated his shell.

"Far from it." Anonydeath denied her accusations. "As lovely as your grim expression is to behold, I am more in favor of _my_ Noire. I would feel bad for going after a taken lady." He chuckled.

"You know that I am not from your dimension?" Noire was surprised to hear that.

"Oh sweetie, it's nothing special when you work in my business." He stayed humble.

"Nothing less from a stalker I guess." Noire huffed.

"There is also that restraining order to consider, so I would not be foolish enough to come this close to her." He crossed his arms and sighed sweetly.

"I hope its a few kilometers at minimum."

"I see you two do think alike." He chuckled again.

"…you know the new lifeguard?" Noire nodded towards the direction of the pool.

"Little Rei? I would say she is one of my _special_ acquaintances, but she acted very unusual today. Much more like her past self." Anonydeath actually showed a hint of worry. "A lifeguard you say?" He whispered.

"Whatever. Just don't spy on me or my friends." Noire was feeling decidedly unclean the longer she stayed in this pink creep's presence, so she moved on.

"Come by for a little chat whenever you desire. I will be in the solarium."

What was the point of sunbathing in a power-suit?!

* * *

Finally Noire returned to Plutia's towel to reunite with them. By now the water on her well colored skin had already dried in the sun. The cool breeze was quite enjoyable as well. Her mood had already improved after getting away from those weirdoes, so her smile returned. Basically she felt ready for anything now!

"Ahh… t-that feels weird Blanny~" Plutia moaned.

 _Crack._

Noire's smile cracked like an old stone bust under pressure.

"Does it feel _good_?" Blanc whispered quietly into her ear as she moved her hand even lower.

"….yeeees." Plutia admitted quietly.

She wasn't wearing her dress anymore. Her upper body was entirely naked. She was pressing her stomach and chest against the towel. The parasol gave them shade, but Plutia's skin was still shining in the water's reflection.

After Blanc's little roughing up of Copypaste most other people had left the area, so they basically had it all to themselves… but this went way too far!

"I'm doing this for your body. Just relax." Blanc kept moving her hands skillfully across Plutia's body. "You've become so wet and sticky…" She said with a thoughtful expression.

"That's because… because youuu~!" Plutia couldn't even think straight anymore?!

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat had happened in the ten minutes while Noire was gone?! Her mouth was wide open and her eyes white. She had totally underestimated this Blanc!

' _Don't leave Plutia's side even for a moment, got it?'_

Ultra Noire's words rang in her head.

They had skipped so many steps! This was not normal! And it was all her fault for leaving them alone?! She had completely failed her other self…! The guilt and confusion were a toxic cocktail inside her heart that made her feel nauseous.

Could she really jump in there and intervene? Her personal stakes were high, but not that high, right? If someone walked in on her and Neptune's private moments… wait ' _walk in'_? This was a public pool for crying out loud! Blanc was depraved enough not to care about such things anymore? Well Noire still cared!

No way would she allow this to continue even another second!

"Stop that right now! At least get yourself a cabin or something!" Noire stomped into their view and embarrassedly scolded them.

"That's so far awaaay…~" Plutia whined.

"You're just jealous. I'm not going to do you next." Blanc grinned subtly while kneading Plutia's body some more.

"Who said I wanted to be… b-b-by you no less!" Noire blushed.

"I will do Noire neeext. Please don't be angry." Plutia looked at her with pleading eyes.

 **POLYGAMY?**

Noire supported her weak legs by holding on to the parasol.

Was this a victory? Were they actually in that kind of relationship already? The innocent looking ones were always the scariest!

She stumbled a little and almost slipped on something sticky.

It was white and stuck to her toes.

"Careful, I spilled some sun lotion over there." Blanc said without stopping her spreading motions as she rubbed the last drops of the lotion on Plutia's back and arms.

"Yeah, what was I actually expecting? Like honestly?" Noire nodded completely self-derisively and sat down next to them. Who was she supposed to be, some kind of pervert? Of course they were just putting some sun lotion on.

She fell over and landed on Plutia's dress with empty eyes. Suddenly her increased heartbeat had slowed to a halt and she just fell into perpetual sighs.

"You look like you already got sunburned." Blanc remarked with some schadenfreude.

"Maybe." Noire laughed half-heartedly. She looked at the watch hanging on the close-by building. It had just turned noon.

This day was still far from over. Could her heart and mind handle any more of this weird dimension?

 _(To be continued)_


	27. The Switcheroo 2

**Electric Boogaloo.**

* * *

 **The Switcheroo 2**

The sun was glaring down onto the helpless pool visitors and used any crack in their defenses to burn skin into a crispy brown. To prevent a disaster that would mean having to create more sprites, the party was lotioning up. The ones splashing inside the pool had already done so before leaving the cabins, but Plutia, Blanc and Noire were only now applying their own.

Plutia was already done, so she was free. With mild forcefulness she pushed Noire down and unhooked her bikini top. Then she just kept swirling lotion on her back in a spiral pattern.

"Eeek…" Noire squeaked because it was so cold. "D-do you really need that much?" She asked quietly.

"Getting sunburned is a big no-no~!" Plutia replied sternly.

Noire let her head sink down on the towel and gave in to her hands. With this much lotion she could probably create a second layer of skin…

"Huff… huff!" The purple haired girl exhaled deeply every time she rubbed Noire's back. But after a few seconds her hands got tired and she slowed down. "Your shoulders are going all squishy-squish today Noire." She said with surprise.

"R-really?"

"They are usually soooo thwomp-thwompy though." Plutia said curiously.

Noire's back twitched in response. Another discrepancy between her other self and her! Compared to Ultra Noire she had learned to relax a little more and she had received some massages from Uni, Neptune and K-sha in the past… For her counterpart who lived all by herself there was nobody to help her out in that way. At least Plutia didn't seem like the proactive type who would do it for her. And if she didn't do it out of her own will, the other Noire would never ask for it.

What could she possibly say to get out of this?

"I-it's because of….. you know… the new softener I put into my clothes!" Noire blurted out.

"Woooow it can do that~?" Plutia was as gullible as a child!

"Too bad it won't reach most of your body then." Blanc quipped from behind them while keeping them in her sights intently.

'She really hates the other me's outfit, huh?' Noire thought to herself dryly. There were so many better disses just lying around, but Blanc had to focus on that.

"Have you been using the same stuff for your hat? Because your brain also softened up it seems." Noire mumbled.

"What was that?"

"It tickles." Noire said innocently.

After Noire was oiled up- I mean plastered in a white defensive barrier so thick she could have passed as a vampire, there was only Blanc left.

"My hands are all craaaampy now." Plutia declared her energy depleted and fell over after just this little.

Noire watched her recover on the towel with a bemused look. She certainly was cute in her own way. Was that why her counterpart liked her?

"N-no problem… I can do it myself." Blanc said with a hint of forlornness.

But if it was just cuteness then there were plenty of others to consider, right? Neptune was cute too, but there was so much more to her than that… what was she even thinking? Noire smiled faintly.

"I'll apply it for you." She said absentmindedly towards Blanc and sat down behind her.

"…!" She was surprised… and cautious.

Maybe it really wasn't like they had to be similar in every aspect? Noire kept mulling it over. In the end preferences were created based on experiences and outer influences. Under other circumstances she might have been into the goodie-two-shoes guy type or a subservient young man trying his hardest. There was no telling what other Noire's in other dimensions felt.

"D-don't get so touchy-feely!" Blanc barked.

"Huh?" Noire snapped out of her thoughts. She only now realized that she had pulled down Blanc's swimsuit and been rubbing her with lotion all over. Her hands stiffened up around her belly area. What was she even doing?! There was no reason to cover below the swimsuit in the first place! Blanc could have just put some on her arms, legs and face herself and be done with it.

"I'm all sticky now…" Blanc said with tears at the corners of her eyes and a frown.

"Sorry!" Noire backed away hastily.

"Is this your revenge?" She seemed really agitated by this. Like a bullying victim.

Noire was feeling a little dizzy seeing Blanc act this way. When did she become so vulnerable? She was close to tears just because of this?!

No, this wasn't her Blanc. Of course she shouldn't expect her to be as hardened as the one she had known for ages. From what Ultra Noire had told her, she had expected this Blanc to be a shrewd strategist with little to no scruple. But this… sight, it made Noire's heart race a little.

"I said no bullyiiiing…" And Plutia was recharged! The situation was going south real fast.

"Uhm… so do you want to get into the water now?" She changed the topic with an awkward smile.

"Hm? The water?" Plutia titled her head.

"Why else would we put on lotion now?" She asked confused.

"It's time for lunch ~" Plutia beamed and got up energetically.

"Huh?"

* * *

At the local bistro that was also part of the water park the trio sat down at the outdoor table and waited for their orders to arrive.

"There are no parasols here." Noire realized. She leaned her face on one hand and sighed. So that's why they had put on the sun lotion. She should have expected that they wouldn't go swimming.

"Mhmm…" Blanc just grunted. The summer heat was not agreeing with her it seemed, as she was already sweating. If it was Hyper Blanc she would be used to the snowy climate of Lowee, but Noire heard from her counterpart that this Lowee was in perpetual autumn instead.

"Misses Sun is smiling~" Plutia on the other hand was in good mood. It probably had to do with their arriving food orders.

"Didn't you say we were going to eat lunch?" Noire asked teasingly and watched the two girls' orders.

Blanc had gotten a bowl of fresh and almost solid ice-cream and a glass of cola that contained more ice-cubes than liquid. The brunette CPU was likelier to melt away than her food.

And Plutia had ordered a crepe with chocolate cream filling. Why on earth was this bistro selling crepe anyway?

"It's hot, so it would be reaaaally heavy." Plutia explained. She looked at Noire's french fries and smiled.

"You can have some if you want." Noire smiled back. It was obvious that she wanted to try some.

"Then you can have some of my crepe! It's really yummy~"

"Really? Don't mind if I do-" She leaned forward to take a bite, but then froze under the icy glare of the third person with them. Blanc was slowly shoveling the frozen dessert into her mouth while watching them. The atmosphere got visibly colder around her. Winter was apparently a state of mind after all.

"L-let's all try each other's?" Noire offered, as to placate her.

"I don't care." Blanc said coolly and then took some of Noire's fries. It was a miracle that they weren't frozen solid on touch.

"It'sh ghoood~" Plutia said as she dipped her fries into Blanc's ice-cream and ate them with her crepe.

"It… it is?" Noire watched that unholy combination with a blue face.

Blanc stared at the place in her ice-cream that Plutia's bitten off fries had touched and held her spoon with a shaking hand. Clearly she was not sure whether this area was now off-limits or should be her new target.

"In…indirect…" She whispered with shaking eyes.

That was what she was worried about? Noire wondered why people only worried about indirect kisses when it was with the person they had a crush on. She bit off some of Plutia's crepe without any worry. It was pretty sweet.

They ate up relatively fast (none of them had eaten breakfast it seemed) and leaned back on their comfy chairs while enjoying the sun. From the distance they could hear the joyful laughter and shouts of kids and other visitors playing in the water. In the opposite direction cicadas were making noise on the trees. Overall the atmosphere was so relaxing that one could have drifted off to sleep.

Noire lazily looked over at Plutia. She half-expected her to have dozed off already, but the drowsy girl was instead watching a family of birds close-by. They were chirping and preparing a new nest. Her eyes were following them so intently. There was a certain kindness in there that Noire had never noticed when she and Neptune visited here.

In the end whether it was Plutia or Neptune, they both seemed to enjoy life to their fullest, even if they curbed their work for it.

Noire's red eyes got stuck on Plutia's cheek. There was some choco cream stuck to her face. Leftovers from her crepe. Noire smiled, took a tissue and moved over. She wiped the unsuspecting girl's face like she would for a child.

"Hehe, it tickles." Plutia said as her cheek was squished.

"You need to pay more attention when you eat Neptune." Noire said in fake scolding.

That made both of them look at her with surprise. Noire only realized her mistake after a few long moments.

"Neppy?"

"What has she to do with this?" Blanc asked with a raised brow.

'I messed uuuuuuuuuuup!' Noire screamed inwardly. Outwardly she was desperately trying to look unperturbed. _Why did she say that?_ For some reason in her daze she had called Plutia by Neptune's name instead! She was so used to doing this for her girlfriend by now that she had just… Nope. Her cheeks did not comply, she definitely blushed lightly.

"Ahaha… I j-just remembered when Neptune was still living here; she would always get stuff stuck on her dumb face too!" That sounded more like the Noire they knew, right?!

"You were close enough to baby her like that?" Blanc asked with a tilted head while sipping on her drink. She wasn't buying it.

"Neppy and Noire are friends too~" Plutia nodded happily.

"Not… exactly." They were _way more_ than friends actually, but Ultra Noire was really adamant about the fact that she and Neptune didn't get along. Like at all. _Got it?_

"You two were always bickering. It was so loud." Blanc huffed.

"It would have been super fun if Neppy had come too." Plutia wasn't bothered by Noire's slip up it seemed. Instead she was thinking of Neptune and the chaos she would have caused here.

In Noire's opinion that would have been the worst turn of events possible. Neptune would definitely have teased her about this act the whole way through and constantly edged her on and interfered.

"W-why don't we go to the pool for now? It would be a waste not to at least dip in a little bit, don't you agree?" Noire, always the diplomat, tried to change the topic.

"Ehhh? But after a meal you must rest for an hour." Plutia only knew urban legends that were convenient for her, huh?

"Not interested." Blanc agreed in a fashion that made her resemble a certain silver-haired sword fighter.

But Noire needed to get this itch out of her system soon or she would not be able to face them anymore! If worst came to worst…

"I just wanted to have a little race. Plutia would have been the judge. But it seems there is nobody who can challenge me anyway." She moved her hand through one of her twintails and grinned haughtily.

"Ooooh I want to be a judgey ~" Plutie raised her hand excitedly.

"I see, then I will try to catch Peashy or Vert. They seem to have energy to spare." Noire got up and stretched her arms.

"You're on." Blanc had gotten up nonchalantly and cracked her fists. Her swimsuit was glowing in the sun.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Noire asked with squinted eyes and a smirk.

"Is talking the only thing you're good at?"

"Funny, I wanted to ask you the same thing."

"Can I get a flag to wave around?" Plutia asked in-between them without any tension.

* * *

"Are you… haaah… even human…?" Blanc asked completely out of breath.

"Didn't you… huff… overdo it….?" Noire was barely holding on to the edge of the pool with jittering arms.

Both of them were so exhausted that they had to crawl out of the pool water and just kept lying there like dead fish.

"I clearly… won that… last round!" Blanc said with dulled eyes.

"In your…. dreams… slowpoke…" Noire shakingly pushed her body up and raised her head towards the direction of Plutia. "Plutia, what's the score?" She was dripping with pool water, but she would have been drenched with sweat anyway.

"….zzz….1205….1206…" Plutia was snoozing at the poolside! Her straw-hat was pushed into her soft face and the flag she had waved around for the first five rounds was hugged tightly in her arms.

"She is still….. stuck at the- wheeze- 1200s?" Noire's vision almost blacked out at the revelation. They had at least swam 2000 laps. She poked Plutia with her shaking finger.

"Mammmmoooth…." Plutia was reacting like she was tickled and then slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning ~" She said with a yawn.

"It's afternoon." Noire said still out of breath.

"I seeeee. But you look so sleepy?"

"Are you looking into a mirror?!" Noire was too exhausted to keep up this level of straight man retorting.

"Then.. just one more round. I'm gonna beatcha… And Plutia will see." In a super-human effort Blanc stood up once more and staggered towards the pool. Due to her uncoordinated feet she managed to slip on a puddle and fell over, head first into the water and sank to the bottom.

"Hey, what are you doing idiot? Don't drown." Noire said in annoyance as she leaned over the edge to look if the small CPU was okay.

* * *

The sound-waves of her shout travelled all across the pool to the other side and even high up to the guard tower. Straight to the ears of an unfortunate new life-guard. Behind the water-proof glasses Rei Ryght's blue eyes became tense.

"D-d-drown?!" She jumped up from her chair and clumsily pulled out her binoculars. Then she turned them around because she was looking through the front end…

As this separate pool was empty aside from the CPUs, it was not hard to find the 'drowning victim'. She gulped as she watched the air bubbles rise from the water.

"N-never fear! R-Rei is heeeeere!" Like a true common hero she jumped to the rescue…

…out of her guard tower…

…several meters down to the pool.

"GYAAAAAAAH! _Gurglglglglgl_!"

* * *

On the other end Blanc resurfaced and gasped for air. She had blanked out for a second, but was completely fine.

"Are you okaaay?" Plutia asked with concern.

"'am fine." Blanc's cheeks turned red.

"GYAAAAAAAH!"

"Did you hear that?" Noire's ears perked up.

"Sounded like a dying walrus." Blanc wiped the water from her eyes.

"That's the scared lady." The one who noticed it first was Plutia.

"Scared la-?" Noire followed her line of sight and noticed the big splash and stream of air bubbles in the water far away. They watched for a few moments, but the person did not resurface. In fact the bubbles stopped coming up too.

"I think she is drowning."

"Thanks captain obvious."

"Someone should help her~!"

"Call the life-guard then." Blanc shrugged.

Noire was bound to agree with that suggestion, but then she noticed something odd. A horn-like hairpiece was floating right above the drowning person's location. Her eyes became dull.

"Geh… I think that _is_ the life-guard." She facepalmed.

"You serious?" The brunette girl asked her in disbelief.

Nobody was there to notice aside from them… and they were really exhausted.

"We need to do something!" Plutia seemed serious for once.

"I'll go." Noire pushed herself up on her knees.

"Don't be stupid you're about as done as I am." Blanc glared at her.

"Well, we don't want Plutia to swim in that dress, right?" Noire said something that she considered a pretty cool line and then jumped ahead into the water, diving with her hands stretched forward. Even though her arms felt like lead she kept shoveling the water left and right. Each stroke got her closer to the woman in need.

She took a deep breath and then dove under the surface. She kept her eyes open to find the silver-haired woman. There she was! The expression on her face was so pitiful that Noire wanted to look away. Instead she grabbed her by the arm (she was seriously wearing a black suit jacket above her bikini) and pulled her up to the surface. Considering how tired Noire felt, this one person felt like a bucket of cement.

As they resurfaced she immediately gasped for air and forced herself to grab the ledge. Then she gathered as much strength as she could afford and threw the woman on land with one arm!

"Seriously…. Haaah…. What kind of life-guard… phew… are you?" She grumbled and pulled herself out as well.

A few seconds later the other two arrived next to them as well. They had run over across land.

"Guurgle…" Rei was still unresponsive and her eyes were white.

"She swallowed so muuuuuch water…" Plutia looked worried.

"What are we supposed to do?" Blanc seemed nervous, even if she hid it behind her uncaring mien.

"What else?" Noire sighed. "CPR." She moved over and pumped the woman's chest. Water gushed from her mouth. Then Noire proceeded to hold her nose closed and blew air into her mouth with her own. The process repeated a few times until Rei finally gasped.

The exhausted raven haired CPU fell on her butt with both legs stretched to the sides and just took a few breathes to calm down. After she opened her eyes again she noticed the other two's expressions.

"Is there something wrong…?"

"That's the leader of the Seven Sages." Blanc said with a raised brow. "Why is she a life-guard? Isn't she supposed to be supporting us from the shadows?"

"She looks super scared." Plutia repeated. The unsightly face of the knocked out Rei was indeed plagued by nightmares.

Noire had to recollect the information given to her first. Seven Sages. Right. Originally an organization trying to topple the CPU's rule, they had now been reformed into a group that supported them. And their leader was the former CPU of Tari.

"So I didn't get it wrong?" She rubbed her neck.

"…" Instead of focusing on Rei, Blanc was looking at Noire though.

"Hm? Do you have something to say?" Her voice was tired, but she still managed to be perceptive.

"Nothing… I don't care…" Blanc was acting shifty. But after her dismissive words she still added. "Wasn't that your first kiss?" Quietly.

Noire stared at her in astonishment. Then she shrugged.

"It was a life or death situation. Who cares about trivial things like that?" She said matter of factly.

Not that this was her first kiss at all of course. She wondered if Neptune would have been jealous if she had been here? That would have been… Noire had to cover her mouth, because she was smiling involuntarily.

Blanc's reaction was one of utter bafflement.

"Yep, helping people is really nice~" Plutia seemed delighted at least. Perhaps she was also thankful to Noire for being so considerate. It was thanks to her that she wasn't sitting here in a drenched dress after all.

"Uuuuhnnn…" Rei finally graced them with her conscious presence. The moment she woke up she rose up and yelled "I'm coming to save youuuu!" Until she realized that she was surrounded by people who watched her with a mix of pity and contempt.

"Back to life sleepyhead?" Noire smiled hollowly.

"We've got some questions. And you got the answers."

"Eeeek…!"

As it turns out, this Rei was from the Hyper dimension. She was the human that had gotten dragged into her counterpart's schemes and didn't know anything about Tari or the Seven Sages.

"I g-got forced to do construction work in the city by a s-scary girl with a green bow." She was spilling her heart out on the uncaring girls. "After I accidentally demolished an office building with the crane arm I was fired from community service, because they said I'm useless and made even more problems for them!" She cried.

Being expulsed from community service…. This woman always found new lows it seemed.

"I knew the CPUs were cruel! What we need is a democratic republic system-" She froze as she realized who she was talking to. Even an activist knew not to raise her voice in a cave full of deadly monsters.

"Then s- _she_ came back to give me a new job." She explained downtrodden.

"I guess by 'she' you mean the other Rei?" Noire surmised.

"First she gave me power, but then she abandoned me and now I'm stuck with this job! I'm not good at swimming or saving lives or wearing a swimsuit or-"

"We got the gist of it." Blanc stopped her stream of self-loathing.

So this useless woman had become a life-guard due to a whim of the Rei Ryghts of this dimension. The real question was why she ever thought it was a good idea to put this nervous wreck into a position of saving lives…

"It's mommyyyy!" All of a sudden a high-pitched missile came down from behind them and tackled the glasses wearing woman so hard that they were flung straight back into the pool!

"Peashy, please don't throw people into the water." Vert came running after her and gapsed for air. Even this maniac was running out of stamina after keeping Peashy company all day.

"Mommy came to play with me!" Peashy giggled happily while hugging Rei's arm.

"MO-MO-MOOOTHER?!" The poor silver-haired life-guard was swallowing water as she went into total shock. "I never even had a boyfriiiiiiend!" She cried pitifully.

"That's not your mom." Blanc pointed out lazily.

"Eh? But this is totally mommy!" Peashy grinned and dragged the crumbling being that had once been Rei Ryghts in her deadly hug. "Is daddy here too?!" She asked her excitedly.

"Mghemrbelfja."

Actually 'daddy' was currently getting a nice tan for his power-suit in the solarium. But Noire didn't think it would be appropriate to mention that.

"Chu? Where is that useless thing?" Suddenly an oversized grey rat was coming out of the bushes. He immediately turned to stone when he saw that he had bumped straight into Plutia. "A….awawawa…!"

"Oh it's Mr. Rat ~" Plutia smiled. "Did you come to take a bath?"

"Chuuuuuu!? My fur is self-groomed, like a true man's!" Warechu (his friends called him Pirachu (he didn't have any friends though)) declared prideful and scared at the same time.

"Don't touch that Plutia. It could contain diseases." Noire said with a dry smile.

"Yeah Mr. Rat is really icky." Plutia agreed.

"C-chumps… d-don't even appreciate the shine of my pride and soul…" Warechu was devastated only five seconds after meeting them. Perhaps a new record. Then he spotted the half-dead Rei in the water. "There she is! That dumb broad was supposed to be working at the Shine-Mart in the suburbs. How d'ya even get lost so bad?" His small emotionless eyes were so done with everything right now.

Shine-Mart? Life-guard.

A collective sigh went through the party.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sorry! The cell connection was really bad, but I was afraid to say anythiiiiing!" Rei apologized while swallowing even more pool water. That couldn't have been healthy.

* * *

"That was an unnecessary migraine." Noire and Blanc both lounged at the pool-side and recovered their energy. In all the commotion one could almost have forgotten that they had been on their last fumes.

"I agree for once." The smaller CPU had her eyes closed and covered her face from the light of the setting sun.

A comfortable silence had fallen upon them as they watched the rest of the group's hijinks in the pool. Currently Peashy and Warechu were retrieving the sunken Copypaste's body from the floor of the pool. He had never resurfaced after he short-circuited again.

"You've been acting weird today." Blanc finally addressed what she had been keeping inside this entire time.

"A-ah, is that so?" Noire was sweating.

"Mhm." Her face was contemplating and kind of distant. "You mostly ignored Plutia and were doing stuff with all these other people…" She trailed off. "And me." She added.

Noire was looking the other way to hide her despairing smile. She long since realized that her actions were completely at odds with her instructions. If anyone would have noticed it would have been this 'rival' after all! Smoothing things over after all of this was pretty much impossible.

"Are you mocking me?" Blanc finally asked in a weird voice.

"Mocking?" She didn't understand what she was getting at.

"Are you sayin' I'm not even someone to look out for anymore?" She was balling her fist.

Noire calmed down. Leaving the issue of her identity aside, there was something she wanted to do as herself. This dimension was different in many ways. It could be said that the rivalry between Lastation and Planeptune was instead replaced by the rivalry between Lowee and Lastation. In that sense they were fated to be enemies in most aspects of life. But…

"I know we aren't getting exactly along all the time." She looked up at the reddened evening clouds. "But even if we are rivals that doesn't mean we need to be at each other's throats all the time."

"I'm not trying to! Your overblown ego just always riles me up and…!"

There was that too. Noire knew that her counterpart was not exactly diplomatic. To a degree she was the same when she got too into the moment.

"We might butt heads again soon." Noire said with a raised hand. "But I think it is more fun when we can hang out too every now and then." She winked.

"…"

"The reason we both hang out with Plutia so much is that she accepts anyone as her friend. She's ridiculously nice like that." Even Noire admired her a little for that. "We're probably bothering her with all our quarreling."

"I know that dammit…" Blanc looked down at her small feet.

"Then let's try to get along." Noire sat up and stretched out her hand. Whatever her other self thought about this, right now she felt that was the only option.

Blanc looked at her with mixed emotions. Her hand was hesitantly raised. The expression she made was resonating with something in Noire. The feeling of someone who was lonely and uncertain how to overcome the distance.

"…heads up. Plutia likes you and you are my rival! Who else can say that about themselves?"

Lowee's CPU was stunned. She was looking at Noire in the red light of the setting sun and for once she seemed to actually see her as just who she was. Not a CPU, an enemy or a love rival.

"You really are actin' weird today." Blanc said with a soft smile. Then she grabbed the outstretched hand.

"I could say the same thing about you." Although in Noire's case she was comparing this confused girl to the quiet cynic she knew from home.

At the very end she thought to have spotted a small blush on Blanc's cheeks.

* * *

It was time to leave the pool and end the fun for the day. Everyone was begrudgingly giving in to the temporal force that marched forward unyielding.

After a while only Noire and Plutia were left in the changing room. Peashy had run off with the human key-chain that she affectionately called 'mommy' and Vert and Warechu were desperately trying to catch them before they got lost somewhere.

"Blanny looked really happy today~" Plutia said as she pulled the dress over her head.

"True." Noire was adjusting the unfamiliar top. Her navel was feeling kind of cold.

"But they are totally going to argue again soooon." She pulled out her braided ponytail.

"Probably."

"Noire wants to be friends, but she can't say it."

Plutia was surprisingly sharp when it came to her friends, huh? Or was she just pretending to be an airhead? Considering whatever Sadie was…

Wait. Just wait a short minute!

"W-why are you talking about it as if it didn't concern us?" Noire wondered with a twitching lip.

"Don't you get it Nowa?" Plutia pulled off her wig. Below she had short purple hair! "Don't you even recognize your adorable girlfriend?" Neptune laughed hysterically.

"WHAAAAAA-"

* * *

"-aaaaaaaat?!" Noire slipped off the bench she had been sitting on and hit her head against the marble entry sign of the water park. It knocked her out of that weird dream at least.

Next to her on the bench dozed a decidedly not-Neptune-in-disguise Plutia. She appeared to be exhausted as well, barring any real reasonable explanation beyond 'it's Plutia'.

"We need to go home now. The others already went ahead." She said to nobody in particular while rubbing the bump on her head.

"Hehe do you miss Neppy too?" Plutie asked half-asleep.

"Maybe a little." She replied true to the role given to her. Ultra Noire probably missed having Neptune around even if she didn't admit it.

"I think you are a really nice person and that's why Neppy loves you lots and lots!" She assured her.

"Neptune loves..." Wait, she was saying that Neptune had secret feelings for Ultra Noire?!

"Noire is also sweeet, but she can be a real meanie sometimes." Her words only managed to get more confusing.

"But I am Noire." Her clarification would receive a bad grade.

"Uhmmm... This makes my head go ouchie. You are Neppy's Noire, but I meant Noire-Noire." She held her overheating head.

That description invoked the idea of brand names. 'NepNowa', 'NoireNoire' which many considered the essence of Noire or also Eau de Noir.

"Are you saying that you knew who I really was the entire time? Or was it one of my slip-ups?" Despite an immense sense of defeat in her chest she just wanted to know where their plan went wrong.

Plutia stretched her arms and yawned before standing up to get close to Noire's face.

"I dunno." She admitted. "Noire is Noire. And I felt you were yourself." She smiled weakly.

It seemed unbelievable, but this girl must have had a secret ability or something to just judge people's character. And yet she hadn't brought it up once until now. She had just accepted her among them as if it was natural. But was it just for Noire's sake or did she think even further...?

 _Ding._

Noire's cellphone vibrated in her pocket. She raised her hand to tell Plutia to stop for a moment... The message surprised her though.

 _'Come to the entrance. Alone.'_

* * *

Was she actually here!? Noire said something came up and ran to the entrance. There she was greeted by her excessively nervous counterpart who kept peeking around corners. Now that they were both wearing the same outfits, their transformation into living mirror images was complete. When she spotted her the first thing she did was tackle her into some green bushes.

"How did it go?! Did anyone suspect anything?"

The answer to that was complex. Could someone who knew on first glance even be considered as 'suspecting'? Noire cupped her chin as she followed those profound thoughts to absolutely avoid giving a reply.

"I finally got it, so today was a big success. I guess... I should thank you." She showed an awkward smile of appreciation.

"Don't thank me too soon-"

"Noiiiire, where are you? I don't know the way home." Plutia was another girl in the long line of lost children.

Without hesitation Ultra Noire pushed her counterpart deeper into the twigs and moved out by herself. Her expression was unusually determined.

"Over here." She called out to her friend.

"I was veeery lonely. It's really quiet and spooky in the woods " Plutia looked somewhat creeped out.

"It's fine, I'm here." Noire's encouragement did not fall on deaf ears. She gulped once and took all the courage in her heart. "P-p-plutia! I got a present for you!"

"A present~?" Plutie clapped her hands together in anticipation.

"I stood in line for it all day, but it wasn't sold out, so it's no big deal or anything." Noire acted brazen and pulled out something from the handbag she had carried with her.

It was a golden mascot plushie! Plutia's eyes opened wide and seemed to tear up even.

"Ferris-nyan..." She whispered and tenderly took the plushie into her arms. Unlike her usual treatment of plushies, this one got touched with care.

"I know you wanted her and I just saw her by chance, nothing special." She still tried to downplay her efforts. "I know you prefer sewing them yourself... S-so I just happened to find some new sewing kit that might help in making outfits for her." She waved her hands around like her life depended on it.

"I love her." Plutia said during Noire's monologue. "Noire is the sweetest." Those words were so filled with warmth that it almost melted the very atmophere around them.

"Ah... Not really." Noire apparently felt guilty about today's deception. Her solemn expression was agonizing.

"Here! Have a cute Noire for being my beeest friend." Plutia pulled something out of her dress pocket. It was a Noire plushie wearing a very distinctive blue bikini. Both Noire in the bushes and Ultra Noire looked at the present with shock, but also a tinge of pride.

'She made that today? I never saw her get out the knitting needles.' It was a complete mystery to her.

"It's cute..." Ultra Noire had realized this doll was someome that had actually been at Plutia's side today, instead of being selfish.

"Whenever Noire is in trouble she will be there to help her out. And you have to take care of her reallyyy good, promise?" Plutia stretched out her pinky finger, while hugging her new golden plushie tightly.

Ultra Noire was dumbfounded. But in the end she agreed and sealed the pinky promise with her own.

In the bushes Noire felt somewhat nostalgic and also deeply moved. She wiped away a single tear and smiled faintly.

* * *

When Noire returned home she reconsidered her feelings. Hadn't Ultra Noire basically used her as a body double while she went shopping all day...?

"How was your day sweetheart?" Neptune jumped out of the closet (in Noire's room no less) as if it was natural.

"Just work. International relations." Noire smirked.

"Sounds dry as burnt toast!" Nep grimaced.

"We all got pretty wet actually." Again Noire smirked and looked at her phone.

There were 20 blinking messages. All from her Ultra counterpart.

 **[** _What did you do?! Blanc is being all creepy and Plutia has started creating weird food fusions! They are staring at me!_ **]**

Noire's smirk got a whole lot wider that night.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Neptune felt completely pointless in this scenario. "If it's the end of summer you gotta go to a festival instead of the pool, didn't you know?"

 **FIN**

 _(Next time on BGF VII... The final arc begins!)_


	28. Sisters Festival

**To the early readers of the last chapter, I apologize for the bad formatting and manifold typos. It has been fixed. Moral of the story: Don't type chapters on your phone kids.**

 ** _This_ chapter contains copious amounts of a certain word. Can you find out which it is?**

* * *

 **Sisters Festival**

"Is Uni home today?"

"She just went to her room to get something actually."

The scene had become quite familiar. The young purple haired girl entered Lastation's Basilicom to meet her friend. And the only person she would meet was the older sister of said friend. But perhaps today…

Noire got up from her office chair and nodded her to come along. They both went down the hallway and straight for Uni's room. Nepgear looked at Noire's straightened back with sympathy. The raven haired goddess seemed stressed out. Much like her actually.

"Uni, may I come in?" Noire had knocked politely first, but received no answer, so she called out.

Nepgear played with her chocker while looking down. She had a feeling how this was going to turn out.

"Excuse us." Noire had lost her patience and opened the door without permission. Inside they found Uni's neat and tidy room. Everything was in place.

Except there was no Uni.

In the back her sizeable window was moving in the wind as it was wide agape. The girls looked at it with defeated expressions. She had escaped again.

Nepgear moved to the window and looked down. From up here one could easily observe the main gate. Someone would only have to be a little attentive to react to unwanted visitors.

Unwanted, huh? She looked even more downtrodden after that thought.

"I'm sorry." Noire crossed her arms and sighed.

"No, it's not your fault Miss Noire." Nepgear shook her head and smiled. It wasn't anybody's fault. Not hers or Uni's.

"It seems I really fail as a sister." But Noire wasn't letting it go. "She has been acting like this for a long time now, but I can't get her to open up. I'm terrible." She clicked her tongue.

"Please don't be so harsh on yourself!" She replied with her balled fists in front of her chest and a serious look.

"I tried so many things too. Last night I slipped into her bed, so she could wake up in a warm embrace. The guide told me it was the natural thing to do for sisters." Noire cupped her chin thoughtfully.

"You actually might be really terrible!" Nepgear's eyes turned white. An affection depraved girl like Uni would get a heart attack from that kind of move! Just imagining her waking up while being hugged was tantalizing. Although kind of cute…

"She hasn't been talking to me all day. It's vexing, but I might need some new angle for this." The twintailed goddess was contemplating plans and schemes to get closer to her own sister. It was kind of ironic. Hadn't Uni wanted the exact same thing all this time?

But what Uni truly wanted might have been too complex for Nepgear to grasp. She was painfully aware of that fact now. Two months had passed since the case of the mysterious Phantom of the Basilicom and the Peace Festival. And this entire time she had not so much as caught a glimpse of the younger Lastation sister. Not for a lack of trying mind you.

All her calls were going unanswered. Her messages never received replies. Even when she visited her like today, there was nobody awaiting her. It made her heart contort and her mind clouded. Would their friendship end like this?

Noire had noticed her depressed expression. She closed her eyes and seemed to actually put more effort into her thoughts. Something like clarity had struck when she had looked at Nepgear's face.

"There is one thing she won't run away from." She said with a resolute expression.

"Is that true?" Nepgear looked up with hope.

"Yes." Noire smiled weakly. "But it will require all our combined efforts."

* * *

"Festival! Food stalls! Fireworks! All my favorite F's in one place~" Neptune yelled at the top of her lungs and shook her arms in joy.

"It's a little exciting, isn't it?" Nepgear laughed half-heartedly.

"Don't indulge her too much Gear." IF patted her shoulder. "I think this should be obvious at this point, but this country has way too many festivals. Didn't we just finish the clean up for the Peace Festival?"

"Oi! Hold it right there Iffy! That was like a worldwide super-gig or whatever. The Summer Festival is a Planeptunian tradition!" Neptune protested.

"And Leanbox's. Also Lastation's." She smirked.

"Copycats I tell ya!" Nep flicked her fingers. "We got the best of the best. Why else would everyone come to visit it together?" Her trump card had been played right off the bat. That was the grin of someone who knew that she won the argument.

"I wonder." IF shrugged and then glanced at Nepgear.

"Ahaha…" Nepgear averted her eyes.

Currently the girls were making preparations for tomorrow's big event. The Planeptunian Summer Festival was the perfect send off for the eventful and heated summer this year. While it was a big deal in this nation, the others were still a little ways from their own celebrations. Planeptune was always rushing ahead and tripping over their feet as per the usual.

The one who had suggested for everyone to go there together had been Noire. Nepgear had agreed to her idea and invited as many others as she could. Thus they were now going with a small legion of people. She hoped that this would really work out.

"I'm all dooone!" Compa came out of the adjacent room and was pushing in two wheeled coat racks. Hanging on them were beautifully designed yukatas. One was pink and the other purple, but both had flower motives stitched into them. The young nurse was raising her chest in pride as she moved them to the two sisters.

"Ooooooohh!" Neptune's eyes were sparkling. "Compa's sewing skills are like, off the charts!"

"I did my bestest Nep-Nep." Compa nodded in satisfaction.

"This is really pretty." Nepgear agreed and softly touched the fabric.

"Time's a wasting! Let's put 'em on." Nep was extremely eager. They both undressed and took the yukatas to put them on carefully. Compa had taken their measurements beforehand to be sure that they would fit and unsurprisingly they were well-adjusted to their bodies.

"Not bad Gear. Really elegant." IF complimented Nepgear.

"Ehehe thanks." She was happy to have such a cute outfit.

"Hohoho! I wanna see Nowa's head explode from this powered-up new me." Neptune laughed forebodingly.

"Lady Noire will be really impressed by how cute you are." Compa guaranteed it.

"Are you not going to wear yukatas as well?" Nepgear questioned the childhood friends.

"Me? Don't be silly. I'm not the type for that kind of fancy outfit." IF deflected with a standard smile.

"If Iffy isn't going to wear one then I won't either." Compa said with her hands on her hips. "She didn't want me to make her one."

"Hey hey, are you serious? Iffy declined Compa's honest feelings?" Neptune chopped the air.

"…don't make it sound weird." IF crossed her arms and ignored Neptune. "I told you not to worry about it Compa. Just wear a yukata too; it will look good on you."

"Iffy would look super nice too, so there!" Compa puffed her cheeks.

"Frost Queen I-F is the reason we don't get to see Compa in a yukata?! And here I thought it was the game budget constraints again! The artists can't make new sprites for everyone after last chapter." Neptune's eyes turned white in shock.

"We don't even have sprites in this- Can you leave the 4th wall alone for even one scene?" IF shook her head, which made her brown hair fly across her face.

While they were having their usual weird conversations Nepgear slowly traced the lines of her yukata in thought. Everyone was looking forward to a fun time, but she had different wishes for tomorrow. Yet when she saw how cheerful they were she wanted to be part of that as well. No matter what happened the next day, she would try to have fun with her friends as well. That was another promise.

* * *

The day of truth had arrived faster than anyone could have expected. Preparations were made throughout the day and then in the afternoon everyone gathered at the festival grounds. The area was immense and surrounded by the city on one side and the grassy landscape on the other. A small forest had been grown nearby as well for the 'greener cities' project.

The Festival itself was a mix of several things, ranging from food stalls to arcade like gaming stands and a few mechanical attractions. In the late evening there would be extravagant fireworks displays all over the area.

Pretty much everyone with a name (and dozens of unnamed NPCs as well) had arrived to the place to have fun. The CPUs and their sisters were all present as well.

"A sight for sore eyes." Affimojas said to his friend Steamax. The two robots had been forc- _asked_ to supervise security around the grounds. It was part of their rehabilitation work.

"Y-y-y-yukatas!" Steamax was excited as well.

"All my wifeys in one place!" RED agreed with drool running from the side of her mouth. She wiped it away with her own red-gold yukata sleeve. The dragon statue she was wearing around her waist was complimenting her outfit quite well today.

"HUH!?" Steamax jumped up a tree in surprise at the sudden appearance of the red-haired girl. He hadn't noticed her sneaking up…?!

"Steamax, come back down here. We need to make sure this event runs smoothly. And preserve the memory of these ladies." He pointed on the ground and smiled(?).

"Y-yes General!" The blue ninja knew exactly what was asked of him and basically teleported down. His right arm was blinking. A camera had been installed into it.

"Be as inconspicuous as possible though. We can't afford another strike to our reputation. The new figurine series will not sell if we don't get the yukata edition out by the end of summer." He was talking serious business.

"You're gonna make more dolls of my wifeys?" RED suddenly sounded interested.

"Uhm… certainly." Affimojas was a cool headed businessman so he didn't waver even in front of this cute girl with scary eyes. Even though he was about three times her height he somehow felt like she was looking down on him. It wouldn't have been unexpected if they were stopped before their schemes even started…

"Hooray! Give me copies of the pics too!"

She wanted to be part of their crimes?!

* * *

Unaware of the trio's evil(?) plans, the goddesses were meeting up in front of the gate now. All of them were wearing yukatas! Compa was apparently not the only skilled craftsman around, because they all looked well made.

First came the Lowee sisters. Blanc was wearing a pure white yukata, as was expected of her. She had ditched the fuzzy hat and instead put on snowflake hair ornaments. This type of clothing seemed to be made for her, so she stood out as the perfect humble beauty.

Rom and Ram were wearing matching yukatas that were pink and blue. Rom wore the blue one with a pink sash, while Ram wore the pink yukata with a blue sash. Despite their different hair lengths, both had made their hair up in buns.

"It's so stuffy!" Ram wasn't happy about the tight get-up.

"I think it's… nice." Rom was blushing happily and holding one hand in front of her mouth while looking at all the outfits.

With those three rolling in, the expectations were set sky-high.

Behind them appeared the Planeptune sisters, of course wearing their Compa brand yukatas like they were their birthday suits. The yukata was a restricting outfit usually, but Neptune wore it loosely enough to have maximum mobility! Nepgear on the other hand wore it rather traditionally and made for one shy looking beauty. She held both her hands clasped together in front of her sash.

"Ahhh, my heart flutters when I see Nepgear in such a demure pose." Vert appeared from behind them and immediately took Nepgear's right arm into an embrace. She was wearing a dark green yukata with a small silk scarf to cover up her unavoidable cleavage. While the yukata was known to streamline most body shapes, Vert could not be contained. Her hair was its usual elegant style.

"G-good evening." Nepgear was somewhat flustered by the sudden attack to her right side.

"It is a wonderful evening indeed." Vert was unusually pleased.

"Hands off Nep Jr. you foreign invader!" Neptune was visibly unhappy by how familiarly Vert treated her sister. In the past she had not minded their little gestures too much. In fact she had felt bad for Vert and send Nepgear to her side to help her several times. But now that they had created this unexpected 'platonic sisters' relationship, Nep could never turn her back to them for a second.

"Now, now. Isn't this festival open to anyone?" The blonde goddess was not interested in a fight at all.

"Not to sister-thieves, it ain't-" Nep was about to go off, but then her mouth got stuck. Her eyes had trailed past Vert and spotted something so breathtaking that she completely lost her line of thought.

From the opposite direction came the Lastation sisters and a bunch of other girls. But Neptune had only eyes for their center, which was a new type of super-weapon!

Noire in a black and blue yukata. Her hair was tied back in a single ponytail. She was currently talking to K-sha on her right, but when she spotted Neptune she gave her a happy smile.

 **BA-DUMP!**

Nep felt her heartbeat so strongly for a moment that she figured her chest must have exploded. Her stomach felt queasy as well. If she hadn't already been stupidly in love with this girl, she might have fallen for her right then and there. She hadn't expected it to be so impactful. Her cheeks became hot and she didn't know where to look or how to stand still.

What was this? She didn't usually feel that intensely about Noire. Was it because they hadn't seen each other in a while? It was true that she had caught herself daydreaming of her repeatedly recently. And her night dreams…

She slapped her own face so hard it turned a bright red.

"Neptune?" Vert looked at her in confusion, as did the arriving Noire.

"It's fine! I just smacked a mosquito!" Nep punched the squeamish feelings away with excessive energy.

"That looked like it hurt-" Leanbox' CPU was a little concerned.

"W-what's up Noire?!" Nep greeted her with a raised hand.

"Hello Nepunte. Nepgear and Vert too." Unlike the frantic Nep, Noire seemed composed. She was giving them all equal looks while Neptune could not even pull her eyes off of her for a second.

"As expected, Noire's and little Uni's outfits are something else." Vert politely acknowledged their amazing yukatas. "Self-made I presume?"

"It's not like I enjoy sewing them that much! It's not even cosplay!" Noire replied instinctively.

"I didn't say anything about cosplay." Vert smiled calmly.

"Oh…" She blushed and went through her ponytail in frustration. "W-well Neptune, what do you think? It fits me perfectly, right?" She switched fast to avoid further embarrassments. Her pose was confident, complimenting the outfit even more.

"..y-yeah…" Neptune's reply was delayed and kind of quiet. Her eyes were darting all over the place. Noire looked at her with perplexity.

"It's wonderful! _Amazing!_ Please let me take another picture!" K-sha on the other hand was all over Noire and not shy about it either.

Behind those four stood Nepgear. She was looking past Noire and into the group of other girls. Among them were Marvy, CC2, Falcom and MAGES. But her eyes were only locked on to the girl who had been purposely hiding between them.

Uni was wearing a yukata matching her sister's. It was black and blue, but hers was also showing some circle patterns. Her hair was tied up in a perfectly tied chignon. And her red eyes… were looking at the ground. Her sandaled feet were dragging a little. Clearly she didn't want to be here, but didn't have the courage to leave at this point.

"Un-" Nepgear was about to call out to her. But she stopped herself. If she did that now, there was no guarantee that her friend wouldn't flee immediately. After all this tenseness between them she could not hope to just return to how things were instantly. That's why Noire had come up with this plan in the first place.

Uni would not have come if it had just been them. That much was abundantly clear. But with this huge group she had hope to sink under people's radar and slip away when necessary. To give her this breathing room and make her feel safe they had invited everyone. It wasn't nice to use the others as a shield, but she knew no other way. Today, at this festival, she would try to slowly close the gap between them once again!

To make this come true she would avoid confronting Uni directly until the time was right.

"Yo Gearsy! And everyone else too!" Uzume came running over with a raised hand and a grin. She was wearing her normal outfit. With her came the older looking Neptune in her usual black hoodie dress and also IF and Compa, who had picked them up it seemed.

"What's cooking gals?" Big Nep winked.

"Aw shucks, no yukata for you two?" Neptune feigned disappointment to get her mind off Noire.

"I don't have somethin' like that. And it doesn't really look all that badass." Uzume put a hand to her head and laughed apologetically.

"I'm just fine with my current clothes. Nothing confining will keep me from bug collecting today~" Big Nep was holding the Nep-Note ready in one hand and the butterfly-net in the other. It was the season of rare cicadas after all. There were spawn rates for certain monster type cicadas as well. Hopefully none came too close to the festival grounds.

"Now that we're all together, why don't we split up and move around a little?" IF offered with a shrug. Going as one big party would only lead to trouble for the festival goers.

"Can we go to the scooters?!" Ram asked Blanc with glowing eyes.

"Scram already." Blanc waved them off with exasperation and looked into the direction of the flea-market. They were selling ancient books as well.

"Yay!" The twins ran off.

* * *

At the karaoke machine Noire and 5pb. were having a sing-off. At first Noire was not too hot on the idea, because she hated losing, but 5pb. was very convincing when she wanted to be. The two of them were sharing a sort of teacher and pupil relationship in secret. 5pb. had taught her how to play the guitar some time ago and Noire owed a lot to her. At times she had disguised herself and ran a pre-show gig for her concerts too. Her stage name was 'Onyx Heart'. Neither of them realized how transparent this disguise was though.

While Noire's voice was nothing to sneeze at (she wanted to be a voice actress for a reason), she didn't even hope to compare to the greatest pop idol of this decade. 5pb. was so beloved and popular that some people would declare her a goddess equal to the CPUs even.

And now those two goddesses of song were competing in a friendly match at the karaoke machine. The song was kind of a home turf for 5pb. as well. _Dimension Tripper_.

All disadvantages aside though, it felt great singing again! Noire had really missed doing this. With Neptune pre-occupying so much of her free time now, she barely had time for concerts or even practice. It's not like Neptune didn't already know about this secret hobby (at least Noire hoped she only knew about this one), but it felt wrong to just play guitar while Nep was bored.

The final notes played and the song faded melodically. The two singers gasped for air and wiped the sweat from their faces. They really had gone all out. Noire was about to congratulate the blue haired songstress on her inevitable victory, when she saw the score.

5pb. = 97 points

Noire = 99 points

"I… won?" Noire's eyes widened.

"Congrats Lady Noire!" 5pb. clapped for her in respect and pride.

"But this is a song _you_ wrote! How could you not get a perfect score?!" She couldn't accept this outcome. Something must have been wrong with the wiring. Her legs led her to the back of the machine where she intended to inspect the thing.

Her eyes met with someone standing in the shadows of the tent.

"…" Cave looked straight at her.

"…" Noire had no clue how to react to her sudden appearance.

"It's fine Lady Noire! The machine wasn't counting wrong-" 5pb. stumbled into the tent to reassure her, but then she spotted Cave as well, who immediately turned her back on her. "Cave! I told you not to act as my bodyguard today! You're supposed to enjoy yourself." Hearing 5pb. scold someone, no raise her voice at anyone at all, was unusual to say the least.

"I am playing with these arcade machines." Cave pulled out her ray gun and aimed at the screens.

"That thing is real, isn't it?" Noire asked nervously. If she pulled the trigger that could leave the place in shambles.

"Boo! That isn't even a shoot'em up machine!" The idol was not that easy to fool.

"Yes it certainly is. Do you not see the notes I am shooting down?" Cave's finger got dangerously close to the trigger, but she just pretended to shoot. The rhythm game in front of her was currently bursting heart notes every time they crossed the screen.

'Who would believe thaaaaat?!' Noire facepalmed inwardly.

"Oh sorry. It really looks fun." 5pb. apologized.

'She booooought it?!' Noire pulled her hair, internally.

"More importantly…" She lowered her ray gun, not even attempting to finish her 'game'. "I happened to hear your performance just now."

'Really smooth.' Noire sighed.

"You lost, because you have a sore throat. I have told you not to strain your voice for a while." Cave moved over to her protégé and looked at her in disappointment.

"It's not so bad. We are just singing for fun." She didn't have any of it. "Hey, I have an idea, why don't we two sing together?" She clapped her hands in excitement at her own suggestion.

Noire had never heard the stylish secret service girl sing before. In fact she couldn't even imagine it. If her singing voice was anything like her acting though, she wasn't too sure about staying around for it.

Cave adjusted her white hat and looked down on 5pb. Their height difference wasn't all that noticeable usually, but somehow it always stood out when they were close.

"If you do not stop for your own sake, you will force me to shut your lips myself." She said with a deep voice. Her face was closer than before, wasn't it?

5pb.'s eyes turned into sound spikes and her entire face became red. All of a sudden she was unable to talk back.

'S-should I even be here right now?' Even Noire got flustered by proximity. That line was _actually_ smooth.

With pounding hearts they stayed quiet as Cave was not moving an inch.

"Good. I did not want to hurt your lips with this after all." She pulled out duct tape from her white jacket.

And so the moment was ruined.

"C-Cave!" The idol raised her fists and bumped them weakly against Cave's chest in protest.

"That was a joke of course." Cave said with a straight face.

"Your jokes suck!" The blue-haired girl said with a chuckle all of a sudden.

"It can't be helped." The red-head accepted her complaints without any retort. "As long as you take care of your voice so that I may hear it all the more vibrantly at your next concert, I will gladly tell bad jokes all night."

"Dummy." 5pb. chuckled again. "Then will you go dance with me?"

"…" Cave was losing her cool countenance fast! "I… would simply step on your feet." She remarked.

"Haha, don't worry. I am a good teacher, just ask Lady Noire!"

"Eh?! Y-yes, you are an amazing instructor." Noire who had felt like an observer by now was suddenly pulled back in. Cave looked at her like she had just betrayed her like a space pilot whose ship was shot from behind during the final mission. Noire apologized to her in her mind.

The red-head was dragged off towards the dancing stage in another tent. And that was not a metaphor. 5pb. had to literally drag her over the ground, as Cave's feet did not move even once. She left two long tracks behind and then disappeared with a pale face.

"Just what is their relationship?" Who exactly was in control there? It was a mystery.

* * *

"It's…" Neptune pulled up the hammer.

"…hammer…" Ram took the hammer and threw it into the air.

"…time!" Blanc caught the hammer mid-air and slammed it down with the force of a localized earthquake.

The weight of the High-Striker was catapulted upwards, swooshed through the bell (it's final ringing was beautiful in its existentialistic mortality) and went far up into the sky.

"Oho, that was a nice twinkle." Neptune whistled as the object left the stratosphere.

The owner of the machine was staring up into the sky with his soul leaving his mouth.

"It's not going to come back down any time soon, eh?" Nep shielded her eyes from the low hanging sun.

"Nope." Blanc put her hands into her big sleeves and looked at the owner neutrally.

"Prize ~ Prize ~ We deserve a prize!" Ram jumped up in victory.

The soulless man pointed at a box filled with all kinds of accessories that were supposed to be the prizes for hitting the bell. Now that the bell was terminated, they might as well take it all, is what his dead eyes said.

"Hm." Blanc took a bracelet and put it on. It was made of white pearls and glimmering in the sunlight.

"This looks cool!" Ram put on a red Oni mask. She also took a blue one that she no doubt wanted to give to Rom.

"Wow." Nep took a beautiful looking silk fan out of the box. It had mysterious characters stitched into it. Below them was a translation [Assertiveness]. If that wasn't appropriate, she didn't know what was.

* * *

"What will you take Nepgear?" Vert asked nicely as they stopped in front of a food stall. Rom was also with them.

"I think I want to try the candy apples." She answered with a finger on her cheek.

"And you little Rom?"

"Uhm… I w-want some cotton c-candy, please?" Rom was holding onto Nepgear's hand and acted nervous when she got Vert's attention. The two of them rarely interacted alone. Usually Ram would always be around her. So she used Nepgear as a shield.

"Very well." Vert smiled magnanimously. "Mister, we will take two candy apples and two cotton candies." She gladly paid for them.

"Comin' right up." The man took the items and gave them to her.

"Huh? Two of each?" Nepgear tilted her head.

"I couldn't possibly go on without trying the same things as my little sisters. And choosing between your foods is equally impossible." Vert had her own weird pride.

"Er… uhm… I'm not…" Rom wanted to deny that she was one of Vert's sisters, but the cotton candy handed to her made her lose focus. She tenderly bit some off with her tiny mouth.

"You will upset your stomach, big sis." Nepgear said with worry.

"No need to worry. I have prepared myself by drinking plenty of digestive teas!" The blonde goddess said confidently and bit off from the cotton candy and apple. She ate them up in record time.

"That only works if you drink it after the meal." The purple haired sister pointed out.

"…" Vert gulped down the sweet treats and suddenly twisted her eyebrows. Her face turned slightly blue. "Please go ahead to the next attraction without me. I seem to have remembered an appointment. I shall follow after you later." She lightly held her stomach and walked off with sweat running down her neck.

"She always overdoes it." Nepgear looked after her with sympathy. Vert wanted to be a good sister at all costs, so she tried too hard sometimes. "Where do you want to go next Rom?"

"I… would like to find Ram. O-only if you don't want to play something else Miss Nepgear." She was so considerate, it was cute.

"No, you are right, we should try to find her and play something together." Ram didn't like being left out.

* * *

On the central plaza things were busy, but the benches were not filled at all. Everyone was still in the mood to wander around rather than rest. Except for IF that is. She sat on a bench with her cell-phone pulled out and kept messaging people. It distracted her a little.

"Oh my, all alone today?" The clear voice made her look up. It was Vert looking down on the lone guild member. "May I sit down?"

"Sure." She made some space for the girl in green yukata.

"Ah, I do feel blessed just for being allowed to sit on this bench." Vert sighed and leaned against the wooden backrest. She looked a little exhausted.

"Did you eat too much?"

"My, I seem to be an open book to you."

"It's nothing special. I am the same actually." IF groaned and patted her stomach.

"Is that so? I never took you for the type to overeat." Vert was surprised.

"I got caught up in something bad…" Her eyes turned distant.

"Is it connected to that cooking contest I heard about on my way here?"

IF's brow twitched in response. Bullseye.

"Compa and Falcom got into a contest… and made me be the judge." She didn't want to share any more.

"Was it tasty?" Vert asked innocently.

"…yes. Falcom has some exotic stuff in her recipe book." IF sighed again. It's not like they intended to make her suffer.

"Was Neptune with you perchance?"

"No, she went off with Lady Blanc I think." IF looked at her with question marks above her head.

"I see." That meant she was not going to take Nepgear under her thumb for now. Vert smiled in relief.

"And Lady Noire was going along with 5pb. to some place alone." She kept talking to break the silence.

"How curious."

"What do you mean?"

"They have separated immediately after they met today." Vert said while crossing her legs.

"True… I expected them to stick together the entire time to the point where we would all feel bad for being in their way." IF put her phone against her chin and looked into the crowd.

"Just because they are a couple it doesn't mean they necessarily have to be glued to each other at all times."

"I guess." IF agreed with some reservation.

"Unlike sisters of course. I should never let go of Nepgear's arm. It will feel lonely without the embrace of my mature chest. We have to stick together through hardship and joy." She fawned over the image of Nepgear smiling.

"You aren't any better than a lovesick couple actually!" IF retorted.

* * *

In another place two girls were taking aim at the shooting range.

"You have been hiding for a while now Uni." K-sha said while closing one eye and then shooting the targets with the dual guns they were handed.

"…and you found me immediately." Uni looked at her own guns with a depressed expression. Even when she was so down in the dumps she still went to the shooting range. It was apparently ingrained into her DNA.

"Anybody could have seen that dark cloud above your head from a mile away." The high-school girl said jokingly and gave two more of the monster shaped targets headshots.

"I am not depressed or anything." Uni said stubbornly and fired her guns until the clips were empty.

"Then why are you really avoiding everyone?" K-sha reloaded her gun and glanced at the score. "20 points ahead? You really are amazing Uni." She added quietly.

"They would ask me questions about Nepgear." The black-haired girl replied with gritted teeth.

"Is that so surprising? You've been running from her for weeks now." She loosened her ribbon and tied it over her forehead like a bandana. This was supposed to either increase her fighting spirit or give her infinite ammo. Whichever was fine with her.

"Not true! I wasn't running… I was…" She closed her eyes and frowned.

"Hiding? Same difference in my opinion." She hit two bullseyes.

"Easy for you to say! It's not like you accidentally confessed!" Uni burst out.

"Yep. I confessed intentionally. And I got rejected." She spun her gun on one finger.

"Ah…" Uni's black yukata twisted with her upper body as she turned away. "Sorry." She apologized for her rudeness.

"Is the reply you expect that terrible?" Her turquoise eyes finally locked on to Uni, like one of the targets.

"Yes…" She squinted her eyes and grabbed the guns tighter. "No matter what the answer is-" She was about to say something important, but then she spotted someone very inconvenient.

"Hm? Is that K-sha? Hi!" Nepgear came walking up to them! She had noticed the red uniform and was now on her way to the shooting range.

"Uni you should really-" K-sha looked back to where Uni had been standing, but was surprised to see that she was right in front of her face.

"Please play along!" She begged.

"…" The high-school girl couldn't deny her friend.

"Goodness, your score is high!" Nepgear noticed K-sha's points and gasped.

"Well, my training wasn't for nothing then." K-sha said with a single sweat drop running down her cheek.

"I thought maybe Uni would come here as well. She is a really good shot." The purple haired CPU candidate had not yet noticed the second score next to K-sha's.

"I think she is probably the best marksman in the continent right now." K-sha agreed. Then she suddenly moved her right arm upwards and shot ahead. For some reason two bullets left her gun, leaving two holes in the target.

"Amazing."

"Yes. But she is too stubborn to realize how great she is-HAH!" Mid-sentence K-sha raised one leg and leaned forward like a professional ballet dancer, followed by another shot.

"Is that a new technique?" Gear was as naïve as ever.

"I-indeed. It increases my accuracy by double." K-sha gulped.

"Uni taught me a few things for my gunblade. I had a hard time following her instructions, but overall I definitely improved." She reminisced.

"One day you might even surpass Noire and Miss Neptune. In several aspects." K-sha started shaking.

"Are you cold?" Nepgear tilted her head.

"N-no… just excited." She shakingly raised her arm for another shot. It was very hard for her to keep following Uni's movements.

"Hiya gals!" Like a tidal wave of relief Ultra Neptune jumped into the scene. "Ooohohoh. If it isn't my old pal the target practice simulator. I got the high-score in one before." She flicked open her holsters and pulled out her twin guns.

"Uhm… Missy, we don't allow personal weapons here-" The owner looked at her with depreciating eyes.

"Don't let it bother you so much! I'm not even asking for a prize. I just want to see if I can reach my old score~" She calmed the old man's nerves and bumped his ribs jovially with her elbow.

"Can you really beat Miss K-sha's score?" Nepgear looked doubtful. She had seen the other Neptune's gun slinging action, but this seemed impossible to beat.

"Who knows? You can't find out unless you try." She winked and then shot a salve across the entire range. With each clip that fell another was reloaded instantly. And at the 100th shot (the limit) they found every single target had a dot in its head. "Aww, I missed the nose line on that one. And the other is barely close to the eye." She flicked her guns back into the holsters and put her hands on her hips.

"Heavens…!" Nepgear's mouth was square shaped.

"Unbelievable." K-sha and Uni slumped over in sync (no imitation required).

"I should have stayed in the meadow and caught more cicadas instead. I'm gettin' old." Big Nep rubbed her left shoulder. "Just kidding! I'm still in the spring of my youth. At least mini-me would say something like that, right?"

"That really sounds like Sis." Nepgear laughed.

"Wanna come, my sister from another mother?"

"Eh? You want me to come bug catching?"

"That or we could go grab some grub. I'm starving and Uzume ran off somewhere." Her eyes became lines and her stomach made sounds.

"I already ate some snacks with big sis and Rom." Nepgear tapped her index fingers together.

"Right-o. Where are those two anyway?" Big Nep cupped her forehead with one hand and looked around.

"Vert went to rest somewhere and Rom is playing with Ram and C-sha at the jungle gym."

"C-sha in a jungle gym?" K-sha said with her high-pitched voice. She found this idea amusing.

"Yes, last thing I saw she was trying to enter the tunnel system after them."

* * *

"In hindsight this idea wasn't any good from the get go." C-sha mumbled as she tried to pull her torso out of the tight tunnel. It was not made for adults, let alone _busty_ adults.

"Told ya." Blanc looked at her butt triumphantly.

"Hahaha she got stuck!" Ram said from one level above the beret wearing girl.

"Where am I…?" Rom was somewhere in the center of the complex and apparently lost orientation.

"I am the king of this jungle gym!" Uzume declared from the top.

"When did _she_ enter it?" Blanc wondered while sipping on her hot chocolate.

* * *

While all these little groups were getting into their own little adventures, two people who had been left to their own devices finally found back to one another.

"Having fun?" Noire asked Neptune hesitantly.

"Yup. There is nothing like a Summer Festival." Nep nodded.

"W-well… If you want… we could go around it together?" Noire was so embarrassed just from a banal request. She too noticed the different air today. Looking at Neptune in a yukata shouldn't have been this exciting. But she felt a weird rush in her mind.

"Ahaha. Listen to yourself. Is that somethin' you ask your GF?" Neptune put her arms behind her head.

"You were the one who went off with Blanc _instead_ of your girlfriend." Noire quipped back.

"Ah right." Nep scratched her head. "I g-got you something!" She pulled the silken fan from her yukata and handed it to Noire.

"This is… 'Assertiveness'?" She inspected it.

"If you don't need it, I'll keep it! Can never have enough… uh… assertion." Neptune was stumbling over herself today. Something really was off.

"No." Noire shook her head, which made her ponytail swing around. The movement was unfamiliar and fresh. "I will take it. You picked it out for me after all." She smiled warmly.

"Guuh…" Nep held her chest.

"Hm? Did you also eat too much? Nobody can control their urges today." Noire closed one eye in jest.

"On s-second thought, maybe I still got somebody else to play with!" Nep suddenly turned around and ran off. "See you at the fireworks!" She waved until she disappeared around a corner. It was incredible how fast she could run with that loose yukata set-up.

"Huh?" Noire was stood up. She didn't process it at first. "It's not like I wanted to go around the festival with you _that_ badly anyway!" She yelled after the purple haired girl.

But she actually _really_ wanted to.

 _(To be continued)_


	29. Sisters & Lovers

**I won't write lemon.  
**

* * *

 **Sisters and Lovers**

"You will sit next to me, right Nepgear dear?"

"You don't wanna sit next to that fake, come sit next to your real blood and flesh Sis!"

"You do not even share a mother, so please don't bring genetics into this."

"Just look at our fleshy faceplates! The hair situation and the sexy charm! We're basically clones, that's how related we are."

"And yet Nepgear has not taken a single bit after you. She is as refined and good-natured as her big sister."

"That's me alright."

"Don't be foolish."

The bickering was endless. Neptune and Vert were arguing. Right over Nepgear's poor head. This had been going on for a while now and she didn't have any hope left for the conflict to end without her intervention. But that intervention would come at a price.

She sat down in the middle seat, between them, almost symbolically splitting them up. They noticed her action and seemed to calm down for now. As they took a place next to her they were looking raring to go. Although Neptune was showing off her heated feelings more, Vert's cold shoulder was equally destructive.

How had it come to this?

When Nepgear had gone along with Ultra Neptune she had bumped into the Neptune of this dimension. She soon agreed to come along for a bite and they made their way to a takoyaki stand. The octopus balls were decimated incredibly fast between the two Neptunes. Nepgear only ate a handful, because she already felt quite full. She didn't want to end up like Vert.

The second she had thought of her, the blonde CPU came strolling their way. As she noticed them she joined up and soon they came into the current situation of the sisters arguing more or less passive-aggressively over who was the better sister. Ultra Neptune smelled bad blood and excused herself in the name of her collection being increased some more.

Now Nepgear regretted not taking her up on the offer to come bug hunting with her.

Meanwhile they had arrived at the stage of the show that was planned for the evening, still some time before the fireworks. Not everyone had come along, but Blanc and her sisters as well as Chuko (a big white mouse that owned a used games shop, who also was a friend of Neptune) had joined them. The audience was sitting in a half circle around the stage, with several rows on different levels.

Nepgear and co. were sitting pretty high up, so that the stage looked rather tiny.

"Didn't know you were into festivals Chuko~" Nep leaned towards her curiously.

"D-doesn't a mouse have the right to let loose every once in a while?" Her response was weirdly defensive. She was patting down her apron that she was still wearing for some reason. Perhaps she didn't have any other clothes.

"That's cool." Neptune praised her for her outgoing attitude.

At least for the moment she seemed to be distracted from her feud with Vert…. and the reason she had been trying to escape into it in the first place.

* * *

The reason for Neptune's confused emotions was currently approaching her own target with stiff determination. She had gotten an anonymous tip (like she couldn't have told from the way the message was formulated alone who it was) where Uni could be found. If Neptune was going to be difficult she would just go for her secondary objective.

Although the plan had been for Nepgear to slowly move her way closer to Uni, Noire was also intent on showing off what she had learned. Through all her studies she felt quite prepared.

"Ah there you are." She addressed Uni who had been staring at the display of a mask shop for a while. The younger sister spun around with a guilty face. So she was self-conscious about the fact that she was keeping away from everyone.

"Big sis…"

"What a coincidence." Noire lied without remorse. "Did you get separated from the others?"

"I… needed some time for myself." She wasn't lying to her at least. Her gaze was not crossing Noire's.

"Then let us party up and take a look at some of the attractions." Noire offered without room for objection.

"O-okay." Uni nodded and obeyed.

They walked next to each other, outwardly a perfectly synchronized pair with similar yukatas and elegance. But the air between them was strained at best.

"Look at that. They even have goldfish scooping." Noire pointed at the big aquarium filled with golden-orange dead-eyed fish. These little bite-sized creatures were leading a sad existence, for only the scoop could free them, but the scoop was also their scourge that ripped them away from their family and everyone they knew.

"Welcome, everyone come and test your skills! Who can'a get'a big scoop, eh?" The scruffy man who apparently owned the thing was luring people with the promise of a challenge.

"I accept!" Suddenly an orange haired girl was joining the fray with a beaming smile. She wore a yellow yukata that was so loose that her enormous chest was almost spilling out. On her back she carried a sheathed katana.

"Marvy?" Noire realized who had appeared in front of them.

"Lady Noire and Uni! Hello!" She waved cheerfully.

"So you want to take on the goldfish challenge?" Noire squinted her red eyes.

"I'd like to, yeah!" Marvy was innocently upbeat about it.

"Well Uni is also participating, so don't get your hopes up." Noire pulled Uni over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"W-what?" The CPU candidate seemed more surprised than Marvy.

"Really? Let's a have a fair match then!" The orange-haired ninja was raring to go without a hint of malice.

"I… I am not that good at it-" Uni wanted to protest, but Noire shook her head.

"You're not someone who loses so easily. I believe in you." She mentally made a checkmark at the 'encouragement and trust' part of her list.

Uni was handed a paper scooper and she looked incredibly uncomfortable. The pressure put on her seemed astronomical even though it was just supposed to be a fun game. Her hands were gripping the handle with force. The yukata restricted her arm movements too, so it was even worse.

"'kay, boys an' gals, let's see some fiddin' spirit!" The scruffy owner whistled with his fingers and gave them the signal to go.

Marvy and Uni immediately moved ahead with all their speed and power, while the kids around them were just randomly splashing their scoops into the water and squirting it at each other. They were not taking the challenge seriously.

"Gotcha! One more!" Marvy was moving so fast that her arms seemed to turn blurry. It was nigh impossible to see the ripples in the water as she pulled in and out. Her angle was superb and cutting through the water resistance without harming the scooper. Soon she had caught her first goldfish and flopped it into the smaller transparent bag filled with water as well.

Uni was struggling not to rip her scooper, so she was less radical in her movements. As it entered the water the goldfish she had locked on to was doing a flip and swimming upside down to dodge her attack. It's blank eyes seemed to mock her! She got a little angry and sliced the water again. This time her scooper was torn.

"Darn." She cursed and took her second one. Everybody had received three.

"Don't stop, there is still time!" Noire pushed her with her voice.

"I know…" Uni felt her concentration waning as she noticed the burning gaze of her sister on her back. She had to win… she had to, had to, had to!

"Ahhaha that tickles!" Marvy was giggling as one of the goldfish she scooped fell into her cleavage.

Uni's concentration was going into the negative spectrum!

Another scooper went to a watery grave and left her with just one. Marvy was still on her first one. She bit her lip and focused on the goldfish that had laughed at her- _had escaped her_ before.

"I'm not going to lose to a stupid fish!" She growled and stabbed ahead. The goldfish was surprised by the sudden hit to the head and got knocked out. It floated on the surface as if dead. Uni scooped it up and threw it into her bag. She was feeling a surge of happiness. She actually did it!

Swept up by her emotions she turned around to see Noire's reaction, but what she saw was extinguishing her smile. Noire was looking at Marvy's bag filled with fish. Her red eyes were only focused on the ninja's spoils.

Of course… results were more important than childish joy. Uni turned back to the aquarium and raised her scooper. Just a few more then-

 _Riiip._

Her last paper scooper ripped open as she touched the water. Uni stared at it in despair.

"Alrighty lads and missy, you're all outta 'ere. Busty lady got the most fish. 'grats!" He clapped his rough hands a few times and then handed Marvy a big goldfish plushie.

"Yay!" The ninja was overflowing with happiness. "All these cute fishies and a nice friend."

"Uhm… you ain't takin' tha entire badge, 'rite?" The owner asked her with a sweaty face.

"They are friends! I could never separate them!" Marvy scolded the man who was looking increasingly panicked. Usually the kids wouldn't take ALL of the goldfish.

"…" Uni was still holding her ripped scooper, not daring to turn around.

"It was unreasonable to think you could beat her." Noire said with a normal voice.

"What?" Uni got up and looked her sister in the eyes.

"Clearly you were held back by the yukata and the whole situation. You could have easily beaten her on a brighter day with your usual energy."

"No, I really couldn't-"

"We will challenge her again another time. This isn't over yet, you hear?" She turned to Marvy.

"Whaaaa- Uni got the king fish?!" Marvy looked impressed as she noticed Uni's bag. The knocked out giant goldfish was indeed wearing a tiny crown. "That's really amazing! The king is always the hardest to assassinate."

"That comparison is a little unnerving…. And I didn't try to kill him." Uni mumbled.

"See? Uni is extremely skilled. She just had an off day or she would have beaten you!" Noire bragged.

"I am looking forward to face you again!" Marvy was noticing Uni's sullen expression. She tilted her head and then pushed the plushie into the raven haired girl's arms.

"Eh?" Uni held the fluffy stuffed animal in a loose grip.

"The king needs a queen, right?" Marvy winked and then took her bag filled with fish and whistled as she walked off.

"Hmph. So she thinks we take charity." Noire huffed.

Uni hugged the fake fish tightly and smiled lightly.

* * *

The Lastation sisters arrived at the show stage as well. Noire sat down a few rows above Neptune and the others, without noticing they were there.

Uni saw Nepgear and froze… but she didn't have to panic now. They were all watching the show anyway. For now she would just stay quiet and hope for the best.

Down on the stage the show began. It was a superhero show or something along the lines. The goons were fighting a masked girl with a golden dress and a very un-concealing mask on her face. Her golden hair was swaying in the wind of a ventilator.

"Isn't that B-sha?" Neptune asked with whistle.

"I'm the savior of love and justice! The great Bishamonten!" B-sha exclaimed as if to deny Neptune's question.

She was quite good at the fighting choreography as she decimated the goons that attacked innocent children one by one. Of course it looked realistic, because she was actually hitting them.

"She doesn't know it's an act, huh?" Nepgear remarked with a pale face.

"Nope." Nep agreed.

"How unfortunate." Vert held her face in one hand and looked at the actors in sympathy.

"For the children of this world I will eliminate evil!" B-sha declared and pulled out a bazooka.

"Not good!" Nepgear rose from her seat.

But the bazooka already went off and propelled a rocket towards the actors who were looking ahead in mortal terror. The explosion that followed created a real dust cloud, but the audience was none the wiser of the true danger.

From the smoke and dust rose… a giant metallic rat.

"Chuuu! Are you crazy?! That wasn't part of the plan!" The squeaky and very scared voice fo a certain gray rat could be heard from inside the mecha-suit.

"Wait is that-!" Neptune and Nepgear both realized it at the same time.

"He saved the actors." Chuko was staring at the mecha with something similar to adoration.

"You villains have even more dastardly machinations!?" B-sha was posing in surprise.

"Don't underestimate villains! We won't always be taking the beating! Chu!" Warechu spoke with the pride of a seasoned lackey.

"You are running from your punishment dirty rat? Taking the children's candy is unforgivable!"

"This was about some stupid candyCHU?!" Warechu was stunned. "And for your information broad, I'm not dirty!"

"Summoniiiing!" B-sha was glowing golden in the last rays of the sun and from behind her descended a giant made of gold…. A G*ndam! "Burn all my foes to ashes!"

"D-don't think my Mechachu is gonna lose!"

"Beam attack!"

The golden G*ndam shot a golden beam that vaporized the Mechachu's tail without effort and ripped hole into the stage.

"…." Warechu kept the mic silent for a few seconds. "Time to go to jail chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" And he ejected from his mecha and sprinted straight out of the stage.

"…coward." Chuko was very disillusioned again. But she was worried enough to get uneasy.

"Go after him." Vert pushed her ahead and Chuko gulped, before running out of the archway and after Warechu. The blonde CPU was always perceptive.

"Stop running you servant of destruction!" B-sha was still trying to shoot the running rat down.

"The only one destroying stuff here is you." Neptune retorted with her eyes turning into lines.

"We need to stop her." Nepgear decided to intervene.

"Don't exert yourself, let big sister take care of it." Vert pushed her back on her seat and elegantly moved ahead.

"Nep Jr. can handle it!" Neptune pushed Vert back on her seat.

"Of course she can, but there is no need for her to burden herself." Vert glared at Neptune and pushed her back into her seat and rose again.

"I'm saying you need to take a chill break. Nep Jr. is going to listen to her real sister! We're gonna do it together! I do the punching and she the talking."

"You are just pushing the problematic details on her."

"Yeah well, you aren't letting her expand and grow and blow us all away!"

"Let us hear who she agrees more with then!"

"Fine, it's me right Nep Jr.?"

They turned to Nepgear…. But she was already on the stage.

"Why are you taking their side?!" B-sha asked in stupor.

"T-they don't deserve t-to be punished so harshly…. H-hero." Nepgear had already lost all her acting skills from the play it seemed. She was nervously posing and trying to ad-lib.

"If you stop me I will blow you away as well." B-sha was resolute. She probably thought Nepgear would budge at that threat.

"T-then I'll stop you with the p-power of my own heroic… spirit… morph… z*rd."

"Wrong show!" Neptune chopped the air.

"Summoning!" Nepgear called upon the heavens and received…. A impact of lightning and power… and in its center: Nepgeardam! "What is this thing?!" Nepgear turned around in shock with a square shaped mouth and funny eyes. The giant robot had the same face by the way.

"Impressive…!" B-sha was intimidated.

"Which part?" Noire remarked with a huff. "Uni you should go on stage to take care of this. You wouldn't summon something weird like that."

"I can't summon anything…" Uni reasoned.

"Nonsense, you are my sister, you can do anything you set your mind to. Don't you trust me? I trust you!" Noire put her hands on her shoulders. Uni was forced to nod with a twisted face.

"Fine, have it your way! Golden M*zinger Beaaaaam!"

"How can you mess up your own giant mecha shows?!" Neptune's eyes turned white.

"Nepgeardam attack?" Nepgear didn't have a cool line.

A giant rocket punch forced the beam back into the golden mecha and then into its beam core. The two robots exploded with immense force and send the actors and B-sha flying. Nepgear only managed to stay in place, because of her yukata getting stuck on a stage element.

"…" The narrator appeared speechless. "Er… and so the yukata heroine Astro Girl saved the day from the evil anti-hero and the villains alike!"

"Even the narrator?!" Neptune groaned.

The audience was stunned, but then applauded and cheered. This performance was not the usual in any way that much was for sure!

"Nepgear, are you fine? You are not injured, yes? Your yukata didn't receive any unseemly tears?" Vert had hurried down the stairs and was pulling Nepgear into her arms like a baby.

"I…I'm fine…" Nepgear was just a little dizzy.

"You kicked her ass really good! I didn't even have to do anything!" Neptune grinned.

"Neptune! How could you be so callous? This could have taken an ugly turn, because you didn't help her and stopped me from assisting." Vert was glaring at her.

"Pffft c'mon why should I bother? Nep Jr. is a good girl who will do the stuff and ask for help if she really needs any. Don't be so stuck up. She likes a more easy-going sister!"

They were already arguing again… with Nepgear between their arms.

"Tch. This could have been a perfect opportunity. We were too slow." Noire was so focused on their lost opportunity that she barely paid attention to Neptune appearing in front of her.

"Nepgear looks shaken." Uni was worried.

"Uni, we will have to learn from this mistake and try to outdo them next time. You are much better than Neptune's sister." She said.

"…" Uni looked down again. Was she forced to face Nepgear as an enemy next?

In the middle of all these clashing emotions sat the trio from Lowee. Blanc in the middle of her two sisters had watched all of it with an increasingly annoyed expression. Rom and Ram had instinctively stayed quiet and acted on their best behavior. They knew when not to mess with Blanc.

And now that the audience was leaving their seats and streaming out, she was listening to the big sisters endless flood of words.

The strings were torn one by one… until the final one snapped. Blanc's left eye was covered by her bang, while her right turned glowing red.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" She exploded. Everyone looked at her, but it was too late.

The first one to receive a fist bump on the head was Neptune. She was instantly slammed into the floor.

"You, baby fat, stop being lazy and pushin' every darn thing on your sis! Your personal issues ain't her concern, so don't use her as a distraction!"

The next fist bump went to Vert who was almost knocked out and fell flat on her face.

"And you balloon tits, stop babying her for every little thing! She's got her own life ya know?!"

The third in line was Noire, who got knocked on the head twice

"Seriously you stuck-up competitive moron, stop treatin' your lil sis like some prized horse!"

All three CPUs were forced to their knees in front of Blanc.

"Ouch… those villains are pretty tough…" B-sha came crawling out of the bushes she had been catapulted into.

"And you get yer shitty hero complex under control!"

Blanc head butted B-sha back into the bushes.

"Has anybody caught a whiff of my glorious Doc P.?" MAGES. walked into the audience platform with a casual remark.

"You, crazy witch, stop bothering everyone with a drink that doesn't exist!"

She grabbed MAGES. by the head and crushed her witch hat, before slamming her on her knees as well.

* * *

Blanc kept lecturing the girls for a at least an hour straight.

"I have never seen her that way…" Nepgear whispered to Rom and Ram.

"Big sis is always angry, but she can get extra super angry if she gets bothered too hard." Ram was pale.

"S-she… lectured us… for three days…" Rom had terrifying flashbacks.

"So Lady Blanc was working with _the organization_ all along. Who would have thought their influence went that far?" MAGES. said with a big bump on her hatless head. Her knees were shivering as she was still being lectured.

"I don't think she has anything to do with that, sorry!" Nepgear tried to comfort her as best as she could.

"Tsk… seriously, how do you not know how to treat your sisters after all this time?" Blanc had finally run out of lava that she could spew and was just disappointed now.

Neptune, Noire and Vert were all looking like empty shells. Very guilty empty shells.

"Think a little more about how you treat them from now on." She closed her eyes and sighed. Then her eye twitched as she noticed that Rom and Ram had climbed on her back the moment they realized that Blanc had ran out of fuel. "And you get off of me twerps!"

"Very convincing…" Neptune said with a last spark of rebellious spirit.

"Haah?"

"Yes Mistress Blanc! I will better my ways and be the best sister to Nep Jr.!"

"That position already belongs to me." Vert interjected.

"Hmmm?"

"…but I am willing to share."

"Got any smart quip too?" Blanc asked Noire.

"No… It seems I have misunderstood a few things. I am sorry Uni." She apologized to her sister.

"It's fine." Uni replied with a low voice. "I was never angry with you."

"Uni?!" Nepgear looked up. She hadn't noticed the red eyed girl above until Noire had addressed her.

"…" Uni turned away and left for the festival grounds.

"Ah!" Nepgear ran after her.

"Truce?" Neptune asked Vert and reached out her hand.

"I will accept your goodwill." Vert shook her hand.

"Uni…" Noire looked in the direction of her sister's disappearance. She had now understood her mistake. But would Uni let her fix it? She would have to leave the rest to Nepgear. In the end Noire was never meant to be the one to save her.

"I'll go get something to drink." Blanc had returned to her quiet self. "If anyone wants to come along…"

"My throat is parched as well." Vert followed.

"Then we should also-" Noire looked at Neptune, but she had already disappeared. "Again?" It bothered her.

"Get some coffee and wait for the fireworks." Blanc suggested amicably.

"…right."

Would she find out what was going on in Neptune's head? What did Blanc mean by those words from before… using Nepgear as a 'distraction'? From what?

The sun was setting now, giving rise to the night sky. The lights were lit and the festival entered the final stage.

* * *

It was time for the fireworks show to begin and the populace gathered in the viewing area as well as other spots all over the festival grounds that were opportune for maximum sky vision. The crowd was quite intense and people who didn't get a spot early were forced to watch from the backlines. Even citizens that hadn't taken part in the festival were now arriving for this final event of the day. Those that lived in the city block close by had the advantage of being able to view it from their windows and balconies.

The CPUs' party had fought for a spot at the pavilion not too far off from the main viewing area. Here they would have a good look upon the spectacle while also being able to sit down.

A few girls were missing though. Uni, Nepgear, Uzume and both Neptunes were still not back. Ultra Neptune had already said she would keep up her hunt, but the rest had no excuse to be late.

Noire was sitting on the bench with a gloomy expression. Not only had she been lectured by Blanc, but now Neptune was making her wait again. She had promised to meet her at the fireworks. Did she really care so little about their time together? She wasn't trying to monopolize her. Definitely not. But as her girlfriend, wasn't she at least worth a little more attention?

She sighed and looked at the clear night sky. Stars were glimmering above in space, but soon they would be outshined by the explosives made on this earth.

 _Tug._

Suddenly she felt a small pull on her yukata sleeve. She raised her head from her supporting hand and looked behind. There she saw a fidgety Neptune holding a finger in front of her mouth, signaling her to stay quiet. Noire raised a brow and tilted her head to show her lack of understanding. Neptune turned her head and pointed her thumb into the opposite direction. Then she moved away from the crowd.

Seeing as the smaller girl had just left her behind again, Noire got up and followed after her. On her way she was noticed by Vert.

"Going somewhere right before the display?"

"I need to pick something up." Noire said with a casual hand-wave.

"It will surely be worth the trouble." Vert smiled knowingly and then returned her focus to the sky.

"Acting puzzling as always." Noire moved on and then was suddenly grabbed by a hand from the shadows of the trees. Before he could resist her hand was taken and she was pulled along the path towards an empty office building. "Neptune where are you leading me?"

"…somewhere secluded." Nep said unusually tense.

Noire felt her tight handgrip and didn't say anything more. If it was serious she would have to suck it up and just go along with Neptune for now.

They ascended the stairwell of the unlocked building and moved all the way to the rooftop. The flat roof was perfect for people to spread on and take a look over the surrounding area. There was a metal guard rail all around the square shaped floor, but they could still simply jump over it if they wanted.

"This place is…" Noire looked ahead.

"You can totally see the fireworks from here. It's a secret spot I found when I was questing recently." Nep said with raised arms towards the sky.

"So that's why you dragged me here." Noire was a little impressed. "But why didn't we tell the others?" The thought of a private viewing just with the two of them didn't even occur to her.

"Uhm… It's… D-don't you want to see the fireworks first?" Neptune leaned against the railing and looked down towards the tiny looking crowd.

First? Now Noire was certain that Neptune had something else planned. Whether it could wait until after the fireworks or not was something she could only determine if she knew the details.

"Is it a surprise?" She asked with a hint of excitement. Neptune wouldn't act like this is she didn't have something special in mind. Perhaps that was also the reason why she had been acting weird all day.

"Probably." Neptune gulped.

That was delightfully vague.

"I see." She wasn't going to inquire further for now. Just standing here on the roof with Neptune and looking over the city had its own charm. She didn't hesitate to lean on the rail right next to Neptune, so their shoulders touched. The warmth of their body heat was mingling and pushing away the mild evening breeze.

"N-never been here with so many people. It's like the good old days of when we saved the world!" Neptune was apparently unable to bear the silence.

"How are those good times?" Noire questioned. Having to fight a world threatening enemy was hardly something she enjoyed.

"Adventures and stuff." She replied while rubbing her neck.

"I suppose it's not the worst thing we did." Noire relented and nodded slightly.

"You're always so diplomatic." Nep joked.

"And you wouldn't even recognize diplomacy if it impartially peace talked your face off."

"Wut?"

"Exactly."

They both snickered. It really was fun with just the two of them.

 _[The fireworks show will begin in 20 seconds. Please focus your eyes on the Planeptunian sky everyone!]_

5pb.'s voice echoed through the speakers all over the festival grounds. She had taken the job of announcing the fireworks it seemed. Her voice alone pepped up the excitement for most watchers.

"Heck yeah!" Neptune raised her fist in suspension for the colorful explosions.

 _[5, 4, 3, 2….1… GO!]_

The dark skies above lit up in a rush of color! Like a sea of different shaped flames the fireworks covered the stars and all above in their shining light. Some resembled fire flowers, while others looked like dogoos and even some like the stylized 'N' symbol that had become the logo of all things connected to Neptune and the Basilicom. This was Planeptune after all.

The two girls watched the colors reflected on their eyes with awe.

"Beautiful." Noire muttered. This was completely different from a light show at a concert or watching them on TV. She was completely enamored with its beauty.

" _Papaya_!" Neptune exclaimed.

"What now?"

"It would be weird to yell 'Tamaya' in this dimension, so I took the next best thing."

"How is a papaya even close to being the next best thing?! Apologize to Mr. Tamaya!"

"Wow, that one looks like you!"

"That's a cat!"

"It had your eyes."

"Is everything with red eyes the same as me for you…?"

They kept watching while making light small talk. This alone would have been more than enough to make the evening memorable, but the real clincher was yet to come.

While their faces were still covered in the flashes of red, blue, green and yellow, Neptune stopped making weird exclamations and instead looked at Noire. The raven haired girl noticed it and looked her into the eyes as well.

She was shining so brightly… not just because of the fireworks. Somehow Noire felt like there were sparks coming from her just like that.

Something in her tightened up.

Without any tugging or urging they naturally closed in on each other and shared a kiss.

It was not their usual tender kiss. No, it was more forceful, deeper. They were subconsciously trying to devour the other and began to embrace, forcing their heads into an even deeper lock. The passionate connection seemed to be unending as they reached the limits of their breath, but still sought the other out evermore.

Their arms moved to the back and each touch created a wave of heat on their skins. Swirling, meeting, all-consuming and then dying, just to be ignited once again. The flames were painful, yet pleasurable and they could not stop.

And then as fast as it had come, it left again. Their mouth and tongues finally separated with a string of saliva left between them. Noire's eyes were moist and she gasped for air. Neptune slowly wiped her mouth on her beet-red face with her sleeve. Both of them felt almost dizzy from oxygen deprivation.

They both stayed silent for a while, still enjoying the afterglow. The sound of the fireworks was barely audible to them.

What was that? It wasn't a sweet kiss. It was intense. Filled with _heat_ and _desire_. Noire had never felt this way before.

And Neptune…

She looked like she had waited for this moment.

"You know I'm always rushing ahead without thinking." She said seriously.

"Eh?" Noire hadn't expected something so unrelated to leave her mouth.

"It's always been that way. Stuff just sorta works out in the end, because I'm the protagonist. So I can do everything the way I want and get away with it." Nep said with a distant expression.

"You're a little reckless sometimes." Noire held her still warm lips and wondered where this was going.

"Yep. And you are smart and always think ahead." She pointed at Noire. "I know that when I cause trouble you're always there to clean up after me, because you see the bigger picture. All the hustle bustle behind the scenes that nobody sees."

"It's not like I'm doing anything special-"

"Because 'you only do everything', yeah. That motto is so bonkers." Nep groaned and held her hands up in defeat. "That's why I can run to other dimensions and take it easy. Because I know you'll be there to have my back."

Noire was a little embarrassed by so much praise. Had Neptune really thought like this about her?

"Didn't realize all that stuff until recently though." She added.

There were a lot of things both of them hadn't realized about themselves and each other until Neptune's confession. Even that step in itself had already required Neptune to break out of the protagonist's cage and overcome her wish to please everyone.

Equally Noire had to give up on some of her walls and defenses that she had built up from her time as a loner. Eventually she had come far enough to admit her feelings to the entire world! That's how much they had changed.

"Because I'm stupid like that and can only run forward without lookin' back." Neptune scratched her cheek. "I can't do anything but rush ahead."

Noire felt like those two things meant essentially the same, yet there was a different meaning in Neptune's voice.

"…I will keep watch over your back then. If I have time I guess." Noire crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"…even…" Nep whispered.

"Hm?"

"Even if it's our relationship. I feel like I'm the one who's gonna run blindly ahead. You're making me feel that way." Her eyes were covered by her bangs.

Noire didn't comprehend what she meant.

"…It's not enough!" Neptune looked up with shaky eyes.

Even though she didn't understand what Neptune meant, she could understand those eyes. The eyes of someone who was wrestling with themselves. The eyes of guilt and hope.

The smaller girl was embarrassed to the core. Something Noire had only seen a single time. A vulnerable Neptune wasn't fair. That's what she felt every time she was confronted with those teary eyes. This wretched feeling in her throat and chest…

"I'm unreasonable and crazy and don't know when to quit, but you still said you _loved_ me!" She declared it almost like the words were a lifeline she held onto. "So don't be shocked… don't complain about it…" She swallowed. "Being with you is sweet. That sweetness is awesome and makes me really happy."

Noire felt the heat rush up her face again. How could Neptune say those things out loud? It made her feel squeamish!

"But… but I want more!"

 **BOOM!**

A sparkling firework underlined her words dramatically.

"M-more?"

"Even… e-even if I'm looked at as a dirty-minded, hopeless idiot, even if it's too early or too much!" She balled her hands to fists at her sides. "We've only been dating for a year, but my feelings... they need to take form." She grabbed Noire's hand and put it to her chest.

Noire was afraid, but the rhythm of Neptune's heartbeat was distracting her from those banal thoughts.

Her purple eyes said that she wanted these feelings to materialize, become more physical!

Now Noire's heartbeat also cranked up to eleven. She felt her blood being pumped through her veins at increasing speeds until her limbs were getting tingly.

She had realized what Neptune wanted. What this 'more' was about.

The feelings inside her… were fear and embarrassment. But not because of the realization of her girlfriend's wishes… but because she felt the same way. She had been keeping these emotions locked up behind a thick metal door inside her mental prison cell. Without her own knowledge these thoughts had spiraled their way back into her heart, anchoring even more strongly.

"I want to touch Noire's skin, I want to kiss every nook and cranny, I want to become closer than anything before!" Neptune kept laying her feelings bare. To feel the other in an embrace that transcended hugs and kisses, something more real, less platonic. To be joined in body and soul. She seemed to be at the end of her willpower though, as she became quieter by the second. Until she finally just looked at Noire with moist eyes.

Noire softly caressed her own lips again with her free hand. The feeling of the kiss was still lingering. This girl in front of her - _her girlfriend_ \- the person dearest to her, was looking so forlorn… in need of an extended hand. Neptune was strong. It must have taken everything she had to be that upfront about it. Till the very end it seemed she would be the one who had to pave the way for Noire to move forward. No… not anymore. She would not let Neptune bear the burden forever.

"I want that too Neptune." She admitted with equally moist eyes. "You are not dirty or superficial! I also want to give you proof! Physical proof of these feelings!" She shouted with her hands on her heart.

Nothing more could be said. Their feelings could not be conveyed through just words anymore. They both knew how the other felt and what should be next. The next level. Tenderly Noire put her hand on Neptune's cheek. The night was warm, yet mild. And the fireworks had stopped already….

 _ **BOOM!**_

A stray firework that had been lit too late went off and made them jerk back. They suddenly realized where they were again.

"B-but not here."

"Yeah, we can't do something like that on some random rooftop…"

"We aren't savages."

"Some people on the interwebs call me 'Savage Nep', but I still know how to treat a lady~"

"Your place or mine?"

"Histy definitely stayed up for the fireworks, so I don't think she is in sleep-mode yet. Unless you wanna risk it…"

"My place." Noire said with certainty.

They were still holding hands and didn't move an inch. The moment should have been ruined, but strangely they just felt even more excited. Heart pounding, sweating, unable to take their eyes away from each other.

"You know if you keep looking at me like this I might not be able to hold back anymore." Neptune said with real concern.

"L-let's go then."

They transformed and levitated above ground.

"Don't let go." Black Heart said as Purple Heart was about to pull her hand away. "I want to… stay connected all the way." She said with a red face.

"As you wish." Purple Heart said with a love-struck expression and tightened the grip on her partner's hand.

 _(To be continued)_


	30. Sisters Resolve

**Sisters Resolve**

"As you wish." The voice of Purple Heart echoed across the rooftop and the sound of boosters signaled their take off.

Behind the entrance wall a very similar looking girl finally lost the feeling in her legs and slipped down to the ground. She felt incredibly hot like she had just entered a sauna. She swallowed to wet her dry throat.

"Sorry for eavesdropping mini-me." Ultra Neptune apologized quietly. She had just heard something really private. And it was all this ladybug monster's fault!

She glared at the fist sized bug that was resting on the railing in front of her. Her bug net was carelessly placed next to her. After chasing this little creature all the way up to the roof she had heard the doors opening and then the fireworks started. In the last second before she would have come out she realized who had come up here for a little romantic private viewing.

"They sure are dramatic though." She scratched her cheek and exhaled. Not that it was any of her business.

"I think I'm gonna throw up…" Croire said from inside the Nep-Note placed in her dress pocket. She was referring to what she had to listen to a few moments ago.

"I won't feed you anymore if you do Crosty."

"All I'm gettin' is weird insects you have doubles of anyways!" Croire retorted rebelliously.

"What do you like then?" Big Nep wasn't going to indulge this feisty tome girl, but she was curious.

"Human souls." Croire replied darkly with an evil cackle.

"Well, I'll catch you for sure this time ladybugger!" Big Nep rose up and swooshed the net across the rail. The ladybug used its insect reflexes to fly off and escape by an antenna's breadth.

"Ignored?!" Croire exclaimed.

* * *

A few hours before the fireworks show had begun.

Sandals pressed into the dirt-covered path next to the woods. Below the trees' crowns and branches the light of the festival seemed like an illusion, so distant and faint. The noise of the masses chattering and laughing was numb to her ears. Each step of her feet made the cords of her sandal brush across her dainty toes and created ever so slight burning sensations.

She slowed down for the first time in minutes. The pain wasn't too bad, but she had lost orientation and had to carefully look where she had ended up. Planeptune wasn't completely familiar to her yet and the forest was rather dark.

From the corner of her eyes she noticed the lanterns similar to the ones she had seen at the entrance area. If they were indeed the same then maybe she could slip away and leave without anybody noticing!

Finally… she could run away.

"…!?" Uni held her forehead. The image of an imposing figure had just flashed past her mind. The elegant and superior sister that was watching with contemptuous eyes. So very opposite to those she had been watched with just a short while ago.

She knew that Noire was not like that. Her apology had been heartfelt and real, that much was sure. What Miss Blanc had said cut deeper into both of them than she had thought, but her reply was honest as well. She was not angry at her sister at any point in time.

The only one she was angry with was herself.

And that is why this person flashed before her eyes once again. It wasn't Noire that was glaring at her like she was a piece of trash. That vision was…

"Don't… run away…. Anymore." Uni held her head and bit her lip.

This was the opportunity presented to her by her sister. This festival was her last chance to face her problems head on. She had long since understood that fact. Running away would mean crossing that line for good. Her weak heart wanted to close off and just end it already, but her mind was shooting out strings of steel to anchor her to this place. What would it be?

 _A wooden floor pressed against her chest… the floodlights above blinded her weary eyes…_ _ **Her**_ _face entered the tiny space of her squinted vision… Purple locks flowing across her face… And an even more blinding smile… Softness enveloped her hurting body…_

Uni snapped back into reality. These memories of that day on the stage were haunting her. Were comforting her. If she trusted in them she might be able to do it. Just one more time she would overcome her weak heart and face the pain.

Sluggishly she moved her legs again, away from the entrance.

* * *

Nepgear caught her breath and supported her arms on her legs while leaning forward. She had known it was impossible to catch up to Uni who had a head start. Especially while wearing this restrictive yukata. She opened one eye and scanned the festival stalls around her to catch a glimpse of that silken black hair anywhere. But there was no sign of the younger Lastation sister.

"Why are you running from me?" Nepgear clutched her chest and looked down woefully. She had failed at getting slowly closer to Uni and just ran after her the first chance she got. Her instincts had overwhelmed her completely. After seeing that sad expression on her face she simply couldn't hold back.

With directionless steps she walked through the crowd and kept a lookout for any signs of Uni. On the way she met familiar faces, but whenever she inquired about her friend she got nothing useful. Nobody had seen her. Could she perhaps have gone home already?

Nepgear shook her head. Noire had said that Uni would not run away today. More importantly, she had told Nepgear to help her out. That wasn't something she would usually do, so she knew how serious the situation was.

"I only want to talk." She looked up at the darkening sky that was giving way to the night. The moon had already risen and some stars became visible. The long festival day was about to come to a close.

"Oomph!" Distracted by the beautiful sky above, Nepgear hadn't noticed where she was going and accidentally bumped into someone. They collided with a squishy sound and fell in opposite directions. Due to Nepgear's impractical clothing she was unable to catch herself and was about to crash on her butt, but in the last second the person she had collided with grabbed her arm. She was easily pulled back up and straightened.

"Whoops, sorry about that Gearsy." Uzume apologized with a wry smile and a fried octopus tentacle hanging out of the corner of her mouth. "You okay?" Her head tilted to the side as she noticed Nepgear's sullen look.

"It's my fault! I didn't pay attention." Nepgear took the blame instead and bowed her head. She didn't reply to the question though.

"I crash into people all the time, so it's no biggie." Uzume scratched her face with her index finger and laughed. It was true that whenever she jumped dimensions she tended to land in the worst spots. Whether that was Croire's silent payback or just the rule for dimensional travel was unclear.

Nepgear was somehow feeling a lot calmer after seeing her casual attitude. She thought it couldn't hurt to ask. "Did you see Uni pass by here?"

"Unisy? Nope. Didn't see her all day. Was she even here?" Uzume's orange eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, she was…" Nepgear sighed. Still no luck.

"If she was hangin' with anyone I figured it would be you." The red-head said and chewed on the remaining food before gulping it all down.

"Not really." Gear averted her gaze.

Now Uzume knew something was up. Nepgear wasn't the type to be evasive like that unless it was something really troubling her or something embarrassing. The latter was out of the question with such a somber expression.

"Wanna take a rest with me for a bit?" Uzume asked cheerfully.

"…okay." Nepgear nodded after a few hesitating seconds. It didn't look like she would find Uni by randomly walking around the lanes anyway.

The duo moved farther away from the crowd and soon hit the playground area where the kids were usually playing. Not too long ago the twins had been crashing through here as well. C-sha had finally managed to pull her bust out of the tiny tunnel as well (with some gleeful help of Blanc's sandaled foot).

Now that the majority was either back on the festival or getting spots for the fireworks viewing area the place was empty. Uzume naturally sat down on one of the swings. Nepgear smiled understandingly and sat down on the other one. It had been ages since she had used one of these.

While Uzume was whipping back and forth, Nepgear stayed still and let the evening breeze brush over her. Swinging in a yukata wasn't going to work very well, but she also felt like resting still for a while.

"This is pretty awesome!" Uzume declared as she reached a dizzying height and came ever so close to making a complete turnaround on the metal bar.

"Can I ask you for advice Uzume?" Nepgear asked with a complex voice.

"What?!" Uzume actually lost grip on the chains and flew off the seat! In a big arc she landed in the sand ahead and rolled over to brake her fall. "You want my advice?" She asked and raised her dirtied face from the ground.

"No good?" Nepgear didn't want to impose her troubles on her if she didn't feel like it.

"Nah, it's great! I'm always ready to lend an ear to a friend." Uzume brushed off the sand and dirt and walked back to the swing with a nervous motion. "S-so what's the problem?" She clearly tried to sound cool and big sisterly.

"It's about my relationship with Uni." Nepgear said while looking at her feet and lightly swinging back and forth.

"You mean being best friends?" The red-head pursed her lips. "Did you have a fight?"

"A fight? It's not like that." If they had then she could have just apologized and they would already be back together. Uni often got angry at Nepgear for mistakes and Nepgear apologized to make up. The raven haired girl was always back to normal after a short while. "It's about the confession."

"GEH?!" Uzume hit her head on the chain that held up the swing. She apparently had not seen that coming (both the chain and the words out of Gear's mouth). "C-confession? Who confessed to whom?" She gulped.

"Uni confessed…. To me." Nepgear said with a tinge of red on her face.

"I s-see." Uzume looked ahead into the lampposts light with a flustered expression while rubbing the red line on her face from her previous impact. "So you declined or somethin'?"

"No. I didn't get a chance to reply yet." Nepgear said quietly.

"So… you want my opinion on your answer?" She seemed to feel the pressure now.

"I wanted to confess back."

"Really?! T-then that's perfect, right?" Uzume was visibly relieved.

"I wish it was." Nepgear played with her loose bangs. "Uni is dodging me. I think she regrets what she said at the play. Maybe it was a misunderstanding."

"A-what-now?" Uzume didn't follow.

"Uni was in a bad state at the time. I'm not sure she even recognized me. Maybe she didn't want to confess to me at all." Nepgear spilled her doubts with a gradual increase in speed. "And because she didn't want to confess to me she now feels bad whenever I corner her. Maybe I am the only one who feels this way! But Uni is afraid that I might see her in a bad light now, so she avoids me."

The cicadas were chirping in the short pause of Nepgear's monologue. She was sorting out the feelings while Uzume kept silent to give her time.

"If… if my feelings endanger our friendship, then I don't want them!" Nepgear said with moist eyes. "I want to be by Uni's side, but I don't want to bother her. Even if her confession wasn't a mistake, she doesn't want this change, so I can't force it on her. That would be so _selfish_." She shut her eyes.

"So what are ya planning to do? _Hide_ your feelings from her?" Uzume asked calmly.

"I don't know!" She felt so lost.

"Man, I really don't get love and all that complicated stuff at all." Uzume sighed and rubbed her neck. Then she moved her legs over the seat and faced Nepgear. "But I know when you gotta stop bottling up your feelings! They'll burst out anyway in the future, so why make it more painful than it needs to be?!"

"But-"

"If Unisy doesn't wanna hear them then that's her problem. That's not what your feelings are about." Her determined eyes caught Nepgear forcefully and didn't let her interject. "You'll have to confront those feelings! And you gotta do it _with_ Unisy and nobody else! If she rejects your honest feelings then so be it! At least they will have been _heard_!"

Nepgear gasped. She felt like Uzume's words were all hitting something hard inside her chest and loosened it up until it cracked.

"W-won't it hurt?" She asked with a fading voice.

"It'll hurt more if you keep it locked inside. Listen to me." Uzume grabbed her hands tightly. "If you hide your real thoughts from her wouldn't your friendship be caught in lies? Is that what you want?"

"M-maybe I-"

"There's no way in hell you want something like that!" Uzume squeezed her hands and looked at her with fiery eyes. "Real friends don't do that. You have to speak your mind and if that ain't enough you need to let your fists speak until everything is clear!" She raised her fist above her head. "Give her a punch of your feelings until she can't dodge anymore. Then you'll both see what your relationship will become."

Nepgear was stunned. Uzume's words were clumsy, but she had expressed exactly what she felt deep inside. This was the power of a 'punch of her feelings', huh?

She wiped the moistness from the corners of her eyes and then smiled back at her friend.

"You are actually really wise." She remarked with honest belief.

"M-me?" Uzume was taken aback.

"You said you don't understand love, but you definitely understood my heart better than I did." She chuckled.

Uzume was flustered from the compliment and hastily moved her head all over the place before finally standing up and doing an overly self-confident pose.

"That was pretty cool advice, huh?" She grabbed her chin and smirked uncertainly.

"You are the coolest Uzume." Nepgear replied wholeheartedly.

"Kahahaha." Uzume laughed embarrassedly with a pounding heart. "Gearsy is the impressive one here."

"Thanks for everything! I need to find someone, so see you later!" Nepgear got up and started running towards the direction of the festival. Now her eyes were finally looking focused again.

"Love…" Uzume felt like something inside her was cheering those two on since a long time ago. Well now she would do it twice as hard then!

* * *

Most visitors were already headed for the fireworks display. It wasn't long anymore until they would cover the sky in countless colorful flowers. Nepgear was running through the empty lanes and past the torches that had been placed to give the place a warm and inviting atmosphere.

Out of all the places that she could find Uni at she knew that it had to be somewhere that nobody else would venture around this time. But the stalls were still open and some merchants were going to pack up only after the fireworks were done, so she couldn't imagine that she would hang out around the main plaza or the city block.

Then there were only two places left. The meadow and the forest.

She had hit an intersection that split the path into two directions. This was her last opportunity. If she didn't find Uni soon she would go home after the fireworks were over.

To her surprise she actually noticed another person walking along the edge of the festival grounds. It was a girl in a familiar white jacket that was busy straightening out her witch hat that had been so cruelly crushed by the hands of a certain CPU.

"MAGES.?" Nepgear called out to her.

"Hm? Why, if it isn't assistant Nr. 2. It is truly fortunate that our paths cross once more. After the organizations send its executor to silence us I had feared the worst."

"I'm terribly sorry about Miss Blanc's short temper, but I am in a hurry right now." The purple haired girl had to cut their conversation short. "Have you seen Uni anywhere?"

"Assistant Nr. 1's kin? Curious." MAGES. stretched her hat and put it back on. It looked almost as good as normal again. "I have indeed witnessed her venturing into the maws of the dark forest." She pointed towards the woods behind them.

"The forest?" Nepgear looked in the direction of the trees with a confused expression.

"A great burden seemed to plague her shoulders. Such is the step of someone who is facing the precipice of destiny." She crossed her arms knowingly.

Nepgear clasped her hands together and exhaled.

"Thank you!" She shouted and ran forwards.

"You're welcome. My services are always- Such swift steps." She interrupted herself as she had noticed Nepgear was already disappearing into the darkness. It seemed her guidance was not needed any longer. She smiled to herself and sauntered towards the direction of the fireworks display.

Nepgear's sandals got easily stuck in the soft dirt and the roots, but she struggled through it without care. The forest was indeed exceptionally dark around this time and the only beaten path was soon turning into a leaf covered labyrinth. No torches or lampposts had been placed here. Only the moon peaking through the leaves above gave her some much needed illumination.

Nepgear gasped a few times and wiped the sweat from her face while pushing aside low hanging branches. There was not much time left.

 _[The fireworks show will begin in 20 seconds. Please focus your eyes on the Planeptunian sky everyone!]_

5pb.'s voice rang through the woods from a distant speaker. Nepgear's blood froze over in fear. Those words might as well have been a slap to the face for her.

 _[5, 4, 3, 2….1… GO!]_

Colorful flashes sprayed through the forest and the whizzing and crackling of fireworks reached the CPU candidates ears. Glows of red, blue, green and yellow were creating shadows between the woodwork and illuminated the path ahead.

More desperate than before Nepgear started sprinting ahead, hoping the path would lead to the correct destination. If she was unlucky she might even be returning to the festival grounds right now.

"Uni!" She yelled through the forest.

* * *

Outside the forest, at the other side of the meadow, Uni was staring up at the bountiful enticing shapes. Each firework bloomed in lively fires and then extinguished with a final ephemeral spark.

Her mind was groggily absorbing the display above. She felt so incredibly tired. Her red eyes were sparking up with each reflected explosion, but the real spark of her soul was starting to fade.

Nepgear… was not coming. She had not managed to stay at the festival, but she wanted to give her friend the chance to find her until the very end. If she really wanted to confront Uni and hurt her once more… then she would have to remember this spot. Uni had been surprised to find that this was a familiar place. She had expected not to recognize anything in this area, but the wall she was sitting on was different.

"Haah…" She sighed with the fading warmth of the evening. The fireworks were starting to slow down. It had been going on for a while now, so she knew that the event was as good as over. Maybe she would have enjoyed it more if she was with everyone else. Now she just felt like the sky was becoming as empty as her heart.

BOOM.

A last straggling firework exploded into a star shape and then faded away.

The festival… was over.

She hadn't come.

"Why am I feeling relief?" Uni clawed her fingers into her legs. "Nepgear…"

"Yes?" Nepgear was leaning over the wall and looked up to her questioningly.

"WAAAAAAH!" Uni fell off the small wall and landed face-first in the grass.

"Goodness!" Nepgear climbed up and jumped down again to help her up.

"Y-y-you found me?!" Uni ignored the grass stuck to her face and looked at her friend in stupor.

"I almost didn't." Nepgear smiled sheepishly. "The fireworks were making everything visible to me though, so I saw this place from inside the forest." Of course she only entered the forest, because MAGES. had told her about it.

"You… didn't know why I was here?" Uni squinted her eyes in exasperation.

"Is there something special about this wall?" Nepgear tilted her head innocently.

"It's the ruins of the former ASIC factory we destroyed and where you…" Uni bit her tongue. "N-nevermind."

"?" Nepgear didn't seem to remember.

"So you found me." Uni crossed her arms trying to look unperturbed. "What do you want?"

"You are going to hear me out this time?" Nepgear asked seriously.

"If… if I feel like it." Uni wanted to punch herself for being so dishonest.

The night had turned silent. All fireworks had been used up. The lights in the city in the distance were going out as well. Only the stars bore witness to the two girls' critical moments. Purple and black were standing as opponents once more. But what they were fighting for was not equally clear as their positions might suggest.

"Uni, back on the stage, during the play, you told me something before you fainted. Do you remember those words?" The purple haired girl asked with a calm expression.

"…yes." Uni admitted with shaking lips.

"Did you mean it?"

Silence. Gazes intermingling. Painful seconds marching across the fields of time.

"It doesn't matter." Uni finally answered with a pained look.

"Why would you say that?" Nepgear didn't understand.

"It doesn't matter what I say, right? You want to tell me your answer either way." Uni hated herself for being such a coward…

"You are right!" Nepgear put one hand to her own chest. "I need to tell you how I feel about it, even if you don't want to hear it." She channeled Uzume's advice into her feelings.

"…urgh…" Uni grinded her teeth and started to breath shallowly. She was panicking. But she had decided to bear the pain one more time! Using her willpower she stopped her shaking and looked ahead into Nepgear's determined eyes. She nodded.

"You said that you love me. _Thought_ that you love me. I wondered if you were really sure about it or if it was a misunderstanding."

If it had been a misunderstanding then Uni would have been justified in feeling such terrible fear?

"First I want to say that I was really surprised." Nepgear explained with a distant expression. "I didn't know that you felt that way about me."

"B-but you aren't even sure if I meant it though." Uni's lower lip twitched.

"You are right. That really made me unsure of everything." Nepgear smiled. "But I realized that it doesn't matter." Now Uni's words were thrown back at her! Just like Uni said her true feelings didn't matter, Nepgear said that her true meaning didn't matter.

They agreed? But Uni felt her heart freeze over. She didn't think Nepgear would actually say the same thing. Did that mean she…?

"The truth is that I wanted to tell you something after the play either way. Your confession caught me off-guard. But it didn't change my own feelings."

Nepgear opened her eyes and looked directly at Uni. The distant sounds were growing silent and the rustling trees close-by seemed to be frozen in time.

"Uni! For the longest time I have been in love with you!" She shouted into the silent night.

Uni was hit so hard by the words that she actually felt her knees give in for a moment and she had to catch herself from falling over. With a light head she tried to process the words she had hoped to hear so many times… the words she had feared to hear so many times. Heat was rising up to her face and her eyes. She wanted to cry. She wanted to bawl so badly!

"…" But she kept it in. She kept everything in and forced strength into her limbs. Steel. Her mind and body were peerless steel.

Nepgear on the other hand was fidgeting around and breathing heavily after the declaration. She was completely red from her chin to her nose. At the same time she felt incredibly liberated, having finally given those feelings form.

"You… love me." Uni repeated hollowly. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." Nepgear was giving her such an affectionate look. Truly her love was written across her face. How had Uni never noticed this before?

"How stupid." She said as she massaged her eyes with the tips of her fingers.

"Eh?"

"You actually loved me for a long time?" Uni asked with barely hidden anger.

"I didn't realize it until some time ago. I am sorry for not understanding these feelings at first."

Nepgear genuinely apologized to her! How could she…?! How was there anybody so kind in this world?

"I need to say one more thing. Even if it is embarrassing after I said what you meant doesn't matter…" Nepgear tapped her index fingers against each other in a cute pose.

"W..hat… is … it?" Uni was barely holding together.

"Will you go out with me?"

The words echoed across the meadow. Uni imagined them spreading across the entire world and then rebounding to gather back at this little spot they were standing in. Her heart couldn't take any more of this….

"I refuse!" She closed her eyes and yelled such towards Nepgear. Her fists were clenched.

"…!" Nepgear was in stupor. She certainly hadn't expected Uni to blow up like this.

And those sad eyes she gave her… how… how infinitely painful. Uni could not bear to look at her anymore without losing her will.

"I see." Nepgear slowly processed her reply. "So you didn't have the same feelings for me. I thought that might be the case." She took it rather well.

No. She didn't. Uni had heard the vibrations in her voice.

She looked up. Nepgear… that sweet girl in front of her was shivering, holding back her tears.

 _Don't cry! Don't cry please!_ Her mind screamed.

"I am happy…. That I could tell you my feelings anyway." Nepgear smiled with those moist eyes-

" **I love you too damn it!"** Uni _broke_. "I have loved you way longer than I can even remember! So many times I chickened out when I wanted to tell you!" Uni threw her hands to the sides and let her feelings run rampant.

"Y-you… l-love…?" Nepgear was stuck between sadness and happiness now and couldn't even tell left from right anymore.

"I wanted to tell you so badly…! When we were together. When we were separated. When you looked ahead and left me behind….I always always always wanted to be there at your side!"

Nepgear watched Uni's waterfall of honest emotions with a spinning head. Was she allowed to be happy? But why then!

"Why don't you want to be together then?!" She questioned with uncertain feelings.

Uni sank to her knees, finally unable to stand anymore.

" _I don't deserve you_!" She said with tears spilling from her red eyes.

Nepgear's irises shrank in shock.

"I'm… terrible… hicc… You don't deserve to be dragged down by my horribleness. I was envious of you… I was mean to you. I used you!" Uni punched the ground with her shaking fist.

"That's not true-"

"It is!" Uni sniffed and grunted in self-hatred. "And I am a coward. Not just because I never told you how I felt. Because I was afraid of your reply!"

"T-that is normal. I was also afraid."

"No… I knew that I would reject you if you said that you loved me too." Uni didn't feel like she was allowed to look up anymore, so she faced the grass below. "But _even so_ I was afraid of being rejected as well!" She shouted. "How stupid, right?! The monster that would hurt you so badly was afraid of being hurt herself!" She laughed self-derisively.

It hurt. Why did it hurt so much? Had she really resolved herself to this pain? How foolish was her past self to think this was bearable? She should have just run away after all.

 _Slap_

A hot stinging pain covered Uni's cheek. It caught her off guard, so she didn't even realize that she had been hit into the face. After a few seconds of tumbling back and being straddled by Nepgear she finally perceived reality again.

"Stop!" Nepgear said with an angry expression as tears ran down her face as well.

Strangely enough Uni's tears dried up the instant she had been hit and she could not leave this weird state of numbness. Her hand moved in slow-motion as she almost robotically tried to push Nepgear off. The attempt was so weak it didn't even register on the purple haired girl's mind.

"Stop hating yourself!" Nepgear implored her with all her being. "Before I came here I thought so so so much about this moment! All the ways this could play out. I wanted to try and imagine what I would say to your answer. I was imagining how happy or sad I would be. Having my feelings rejected would be painful, I definitely knew that, but I needed to express them." She held Uni down by the arms.

Uni didn't respond.

"I said to myself… if you thought I am not good enough." Nepgear stopped her tears and forced an unstable smile. "Then… I wondered to myself, if maybe we could at least stay Best Friends Forever?"

"Friends…" Uni said curiously as if the word was a weird concept she never heard before.

"But! If the reason you reject me is that you don't like yourself… that you think you are not good enough for me!" Nepgear let go of Uni's arms. Then she softly pulled her up and embraced her. "Then let's be Best Girlfriends Forever instead!"

Uni was lost in that warmth. How could any one person be this soft and warm? She wanted to fade into this feeling. Her eyes slowly closed as she heard Nepgear's shallow breathing at her ear.

"I am a coward." Uni repeated slowly.

"Then I will be brave for you!"

"I am a terrible person."

"Then I will straighten you out!"

"I used you…"

"Then I will let myself be used by you!"

"If we stay together you will be tarnished by the future me… the one who can't accept this outcome. It will hurt even more."

"Nothing hurts me more than being apart from you." Nepgear whispered while rubbing Uni's back gently.

Uni looked into the distance past Nepgear's strong shoulder. She saw that image of her future self again, looking at her in contempt. To be perfect, to surpass her sister, to be the one who would lead Lastation into a better future, she would need to abandon all ties. Noire had accepted her imperfections and wanted to work together, but what Uni had done all her life was to follow behind her. To stop _following,_ her only path was to move _past_ her.

 _Nepgear was the one she loved._

If she wanted to be a greater leader than Noire she would have to be untouchable. Never become too close to the other nations.

 _She loved Nepgear._

If she gave up on this core desire of hers, the one she had created out of a lacking sense of pride and self-worth… if she abandoned her aspirations, what would be left of her?

 _Someone who loved Nepgear._

"Is it okay to love you?" Uni asked with a frail voice.

"I don't know. But I want it to be okay." Nepgear replied and slowly undid their embrace.

They were so close that their noses could almost touch.

"Can we be together?" Uni asked with a longing expression.

"Yes."

"Can we… be together forever?" Uni wanted to know.

"Yes."

"Can we…. Kiss?" Uni blushed.

Nepgear didn't reply. Instead she slowly pressed her lips on Uni's mouth. It was short and tender, nothing extreme or passionate. Almost just a peck, like a mother would give to her child.

"Ehehe. I kissed you." Nepgear said with a beaming smile and wiped her leftover tears away with her sleeve.

This timid, yet brave girl was Uni's everything right now. If there was any person who could honestly look at this cute and amazing girl and not love her then Uni would never understand them.

"I am very spoiled, so I will demand a lot of k-kisses… and o-other stuff." She said embarrassedly, finally returning to her senses. The pain of her cheek was outdone by the heat of her forehead and lips.

"What 'stuff'?" Nepgear asked almost mischievously. That was also an aspect of her that only very few people got to see. Uni felt privileged and afraid for having a girlfriend like that.

"Y-you know!" She dodged the question and tried to turn away, but she was unable to move with Nepgear on her lap.

"Like video-games?" Nepgear was still playing dumb.

"Yes! We need to make up for all the lost time." Uni pointed at Nepgear's chest with a stretched out finger. Even though the reason they had not done anything together for so long was her own cowardice…

"I said no hating yourself anymore!" She poked Uni's nose.

"Hey! I didn't even say anything!"

"I can tell." Nepgear put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Because I'm your lover now."

"I d-di-didn't agree to that yet!"

"Will you be my lover?" She asked immediately, without letting Uni room to escape.

"….yes." She backed down almost instantly. For some reason she felt like Nepgear had total control over her right now.

"I am happy." And thus Nepgear rewarded her with another kiss. This time it was a lot longer.

'Me too.' Uni thought to herself secretly.

* * *

Behind the wall on the other side, someone was trying not to breathe. It was a very important maneuver that she had been performing for almost ten minutes now. Amazing what desperation could enable someone to do.

A fist sized ladybug was lazily resting on top of a brick that hung out of the wall close-by. This creature was the reason for the eavesdropper's predicament. During the fireworks she had followed this darn thing through the forest and ended up here on the meadow. But as she chased it down the hill she tripped and landed behind a small wall of a ruined factory. When she wanted to get up she had suddenly heard Nepgear's and Uni's voices.

At first she wanted to get up anyway and greet them, but then all this really dramatic stuff was said and with each passing second she wanted to be swallowed by the earth more!

'How did I get an earful of both pairs today?' Like, was this lucky or unlucky? What was even the probability of this?

"G-get off of me already, I can't feel my legs anymore!" Uni said with embarrassment permeating her voice.

"Sorry~" Nepgear didn't sound very apologetic. They didn't exchange words for a while, but then the Planeptune sister spoke up again. "I don't really feel sleepy… so do you want to play something at home?" She asked back to normal again.

"You say that after making me almost faint…" Uni whispered barely audible.

"Hm?"

"Okay! Then let's go to my place. I have a new game that I didn't touch, because I was alone."

"Did you want to play it with me?"

"A-as if!"

"So cute."

They were already flirting it seemed.

Ultra Neptune sighed. So they would finally leave. She might be able to breathe again.

' _My place'?_

Big Nep put the dots together that created a drawing of an alarm bell inside her mental canvas. 'My place' in Uni's case was the Lastation Basilicom.

The place where Neptune and Noire were currently….

"Can you still fly or should I carry you?" Nepgear asked with worry.

"I can fly myself! I am not that weak!"

"I know you can be strong when you push yourself too much. I like that about you too."

The blushing almost made an audible noise. And then two pillars of light went above the wall.

"STOP!" Ultra Nep jumped over the wall and raised her hands in a panic.

"Eh?"

"N-neptune?"

The girls were looking at her as if they had seen a ghost. Clearly yet too dumbfounded to realize that she had gotten a good listen of their emotional scene.

"Hello, it's me Neptune." She said casually. "Don't got to Unisy's place!"

"Why?"

"…it's a secret." She winked with a sweaty face.

Things only got more complicated from here onward.

* * *

As the festival came to a close and people went home a trio of never-do-wells was gathering on a bench.

"Did you get good pictures Steamax?" Affimojas asked coolly.

"Yes, General. Many yukatas and much more." The ninja pulled out a SD-card with the requested material out of his arm camera.

"Glorious. This should be enough to create the new line. It will allow us to self-publish my biography and your ninja guide book for socially awkward shinobi."

Steamax nodded. His mind was distracted by something else. He handed the memory card to the golden robot, but mid-air it was snatched away by the hand of RED.

"Yay! Thanks robo-pals. You aren't too bad; for guys anyway." She saluted and then stuffed the SD-card into the cleavage of her red yukata. "See ya!" She happily skipped across the side-walk.

"Hm." Affimojas stared ahead blankly. "You don't happen to have a backup?"

"No, General."

"A shame."

"Yes."

"Do you have anything else juicy perhaps?"

Steamax opened his arm camera again and looked at three pictures. All of them displayed pairs of girls kissing. Two of them were Neptune/Noire and Nepgear/Uni. And the third pair was…

"Steamax?"

"No, sir. There was nothing worth reporting." Steamax pressed the delete button with a clear conscience.

* * *

The next morning.

In Noire's room the sun was leaking through the barely open windows. The first rays tickled Noire's face that was turned towards the left side of the bed. Her face twitched and she tenderly opened her eyes.

In front of her, next to the bed, she noticed the neatly folded pile of her own clothes… and next to that the strewn about pieces of Neptune's outfit.

Speaking of Neptune, she could hear the light breathing of her lover next to her. Realizing that she was naked below the blanket, Noire turned somewhat red and felt like rolling all over her bed due to the butterflies having a dance party in her stomach.

She wanted to turn around and see Neptune's sleeping face. No, she _needed_ to see it!

Pretending to be stretching while still asleep she slowly turned around on her pillow. When she opened her eyelid a miniscule fraction of a millimeter she noticed Neptune was still deeply asleep. With a relieved breath she opened her eyes and enjoyed the view of her sleeping girlfriend. The blanket went up to her shoulders, covering all the parts she had witnessed this night…

Gosh what was she thinking anyway?!

"Mhmm… sweet puddin'…" Neptune mumbled in her sleep.

Noire felt like giggling. She was so cute when she wasn't awake. Seeing this sight every morning would heavily improve her days, she was sure. But that was a pipe-dream.

If they were this close maybe she could…?

Carefully she moved closer and pursed her lips. She wanted to give Neptune a small affectionate kiss on the cheek. While she was still not awake to notice.

"Sneaking a kiss on a sleeping girl's lips? Now that's my daring darling!" Neptune said with one eye open and a smile that was so wide it could have made the Cheshire Cat envious.

Sweat was pearling down Noire's face as she attempted to imitate an ancient bust by turning as rigid as marble.

"Are you gonna leave me waiting? How cruel! You weren't so shy yesterday-BWAGH!"

Noire threw a pillow into Nep's face to shut her up.

"Domestic violence?" Nep asked with a muffled voice.

Noire reconsidered her previous statement. She would hope to never wake up this way again. It would ruin her entire day.

"No kiss, no 'how was your sleep honey' and no M-rated stuff either…. Is this Lastation's idea of service?"

Neptune was not taking the pillow off. Noire finally realized why that was. She peeled the pillow away to Nep's surprise. The small CPU was beet red.

"If you are embarrassed don't hide it behind jokes." Noire smirked.

"But if you take away my humor, I will only be 40% of the protagonist I used to be!"

"More room for useful talents then." Noire shrugged.

"Boo!" Nep got up (the blanket slid down, but she was too excited to care) and tackled Noire down.

"Uwaaah!" Noire was visibly flustered, but Nep was going to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"We crossed the line with another line and now there is a plus! So give me something tasty!" She gave her a good morning kiss.

"N-Neptune, now is not the right time for-"

"I am hungry. Can we make breakfast?"

"…"

"Wait, what did you think I meant?"

"I-I'll make something good!" Noire rolled off the bed and pulled out her usual dress from the drawer. It was incredible how fast one could dress themselves with the power of embarrassment alone.

"Nowa?"

"Yes?" She stopped before leaving the room in a hurry and turned back.

"I am happy that I fell in love with you." Neptune said with a genuine smile.

Noire hesitated at the door.

"Sweet talking won't get you a bigger serving." She finally replied amusedly.

"A girl can at least try." Neptune chuckled.

Noire left the room silently and closed the door, then leaned against it while holding her hot face.

"I am happy to have fallen for you as well." She said quietly.

There was really nothing quite as potent as the power of love.

"I heard that!" Neptune said through the door.

"Hnnng!" And so Noire managed to hit her head against a wall. With the power of love.

It left a heart-shaped indent. A proof of their bond.

"Who wants a shoddy proof like that?!"

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Oh hey it's the end. Again. So I finally finished this supposedly 'short' project of mine. In the end I couldn't make the chapters as short as I attempted at first lol**

 **With this I tied up all loose ends for good. "But what about-" ALL loose ends!**

 **It's really fun writing romance once in a while and I think we went through most forms and stages of the topic in this. There were some ups and downs, as expected with a collection of several shorter stories, but overall I got most of my ideas out, so that's a good feeling. Though I really had my fill of fluff for a while. My next project is going to be a serious one again and not in the Neptunia universe. Hopefully everyone who made it this far got something out of _Best Girlfriends Forever!_ , whatever that might have been. Somehow the spin-off outgrew the original story in almost every aspect.  
**

 **Thanks for all the support, PM conversations and reviews. It means a lot.**

 **Cheers, BuD**


End file.
